Fallen Angels
by EasyCompany506
Summary: Seventeen years is a long time from home. That was on Lowell Morgan's mind. Now returning from the capital, he must now fight in a war that never ends in the city of New york. Welcome to the war. Rated T for violence, language and scenes of torture.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, This is my third published Fallout Story. I had at first based it off of AugustianFrog's story Dusters, then I had talked with him more, and decided to write it along side his sequel to Dusters. We can get away with this because there will be points where our characters meet, and we'll mirror each other on those chapters. Aside from those chapters they'll be our own stories._

_Many characters will belong to 'Augustine' and the universe of Fallout belongs to Bethesda, the new characters belong to me. Be on the look out for AugustianFrog's story _Half Moon_. Which is his sequel to Dusters._

_Let's start reading and see where it goes. Read and Review what ya'll think._

Chapter One

The sun seemed extra brutal that day. The open plain of the desolate wasteland was barren.

The small shack that over looked it to the east of the city baked in the sun.

Inside the aged and weathered leader of the Regulators stood. He was quietly gazing out to the ruined city.

On the table were some personal items, an old HAM radio, a bottle of whisky, and a equally weathered but still tough plasma rifle.

Francis Garrett sighed as his tired body sat down in the chair by the table.

He suddenly said, "You may come in."

The door opposite him, then creaked opened to reveal a man in a gray duster, gray combat armor, and wide brimmed hat, standing in the threshold. Dangling around his neck was the yellow eye of a Deathclaw.

The stranger was armed to the teeth. Slung on his right shoulder was a 10mm lever-action rifle. On his left was a double barrel shotgun. The barrels of this weapon had been sawed off down to 3 inches from the hand guard. Francis' sharp eyes noticed a holster strapped to his right leg, and a combat knife strapped to the shin.

The stranger kept his head down,

"Hello Francis." The man said simply. Judging by his tone, this man was not an enemy, but more tired, and here for a different reason, other then assassinating the ancient Regulator. The old man starred plainly at this visitor. "You know my name, my I ask yours?" He murmured.

The stranger held up his hand gently. A silent question of entrance. Francis nodded and the visitor stepped inside. He then set both his rifle and shotgun against the wall next to the door.

He motioned again, this time at the chair opposite Garrett. Again he was allowed. After sitting down he raised his head slightly.

The man's face was plain, weathered, determined, in need of a shave, and scarred. Both physically, and mentally. Physically from the three deep diagonal gashes running from his forehead, to his chin. They were formed from the same Deathclaw, whose right eye now hangs around his neck. As for mentally, from years of war, hardships, tragedy, and the longing for home, as well as kith and kin.

Francis grinned slightly. "I see the boy I saved, in the man before me." The man nodded gently.

"Your name is Lowell Morgan," Francis asked quietly. "Adam's friend, correct?" Lowell nodded gently again. "The same young man who tried to best the king of the wastes." He was of course referring to the ferocious Deathclaw. "And I seemed to recall that you failed in that endeavor." Francis muttered.

Lowell chuckled ruefully. "Ten shells of buckshot. And you brought him down in one." Lowell said humbly.

Francis however then pressed the point. "We are however not here to discuss past events, are we?" Lowell only shook his head.

"What I think we are here for is ascertaining work?" The scarred man nodded quietly. "Only not just for me." Lowell said, then turned in his chair. "Mina." He called out.

In response, an adolescent girl stepped inside. She wore a wasteland wanderer outfit, and a black and grimy pre-war hat.

Francis saw a meager arsenal on this child. A silenced 10mm pistol, and a 10mm SMG. Plus a combat knife in her belt. He didn't say anything, for he had seen worse weapons.

"Wilhelmina Jordan. Francis Garrett, grand master of the Regulators." Lowell said, as he sighed and turned back in chair.

When she was next to the desk, she faced Garrett, took off her hat to reveal a bad hair day style, and bowed to him very ladylike. "Mr. Garrett." Francis sighed, "My, my. Such a young age and yet very proper." He said quietly, "That's a rare feature these days."

Francis faced Lowell again, and sighed. "I will allow you two to join our ranks." Francis began as he stood and faced the city again. "I must say something though."

"The first is, the girl that you and Adam were with when I first found you." Lowell shifted slightly. "My cousin. Leslie." Francis nodded slightly. "Leslie." He muttered.

"Son, she tragically met her end at the hand of our enemy, one year ago." Francis murmured.

Lowell just sat there, neither filled with sorrow, nor rage. "Talons, huh?" Lowell whispered. Francis nodded.

The young man sighed heavily, then actually chuckled. "Well now I have a _real_ reason, aside from the money."

"And this brings me to the most important question; why?" Francis continued. "If the reason's are either money, greed will become a weakness and I've never seen a rich man who didn't have a guilty conscious." Lowell hesitated for a moment before saying. "Well, I already have a guilty conscious, might as well have the money too."

"The final reason will lead you no where if its revenge." Francis muttered, but Lowell only scoffed. "I'm not an idiot Francis. Even if I killed every Talon in this world, I know that won't bring my cousin back." The ancient Regulator then starred at Lowell. "I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again to another family."

Francis grinned slightly and said, "Both a wise and sensible answer."

He motioned for Lowell to stand. "Well, I'm sure you might have guess that there is not formal way to swear you in." Francis said, only to have Morgan laugh. "Actually yes I was. I thought you have fanfare, a parade, confetti raining down." Lowell said, sarcasm reeking his voice.

Francis only shook his head. "Wise ass." He muttered and walked over to a ruined cabinet. He opened it up and pulled out two olive green dusters

He then handed the young girl her new duster. "It might be a little big, but if you live long enough you'll grow into it."

When she slipped it on, it was indeed quite large for her size. The sleeves passed over her hands, the tail was nearly at her feet, and the whole jacket itself, made her small stature quiet smaller.

"You weren't kidding, were you." Lowell said, trying hard not to laugh as he slipped his metaphorically new jacket on. "I feel like a child in this." Mina said, holding up her hands, with the sleeves drooping downwards. Even Francis cracked a grin at the teen's dilemma.

As Lowell helped roll up the sleeves, Francis sat down. "The one place you'll find a steady supply of caps and work is on the Hudson. Shipping up and down to the settlements is coming under attack by raiders, mercenaries, pirates, super mutants, and the occasional angry Mirelurk." He said as he took a swig from the bottle of whisky.

He grunted after swallowing the hard liquor, and leaned back. "As a matter of fact you friend, Adam will be doing the same thing." Lowell starred at Francis when he heard the name. "Adam?" He said in utter surprise. "Adam Anders? He's a Regulator?" Lowell asked, to have Garrett nod gently.

"He's been one for years." Lowell scoffed when he heard that. "So from idiot youngster, to assassin, to peacemaker in one lifetime." He muttered, shaking his head.

Adam Anders was one of Lowell's childhood friends growing up outside a old nuclear power plant outside the city. He was there when he and Lowell took on a Deathclaw, lost, but still survived. Lowell had asked Adam, his friend, to cut the monster's eye out. The same day the two, along with Leslie, met Francis.

"Yes, he's actually my top enforcer in the city. He and his small charter have been waging a war against Talon company, the Enclave, Super Mutants, and the local raiders." Francis said as he drank more of the alcohol.

Lowell said, "I had heard rumors that the Enclave was up here. And that a war was going on between the three when I was in Washington."

Lowell, after two years as a mercenary soldier, had traveled westward to the nation's capital, there he had volunteered with the local Regulator charter under a Senora Cruz. It was also here that he met both the Brotherhood of Steel under Owen Lyons, and the Enclave. He had even helped the Brotherhood rid that region of the tin devils.

It was also where he had found Mina. But that's another story.

"Now, I'll also ask you to try to track down particular members of the scum. If you should come across any described by note, holotape, or by HAM," He said pointing to the radio on his table. "You'll be paid extra. My frequency is 218. Nobody uses that channel anyway."

Lowell nodded, finished rolling up Mina's sleeves, patted her on the shoulder, and said, "Alright. Then I suppose I come back here to get payment right?" Francis nodded. "That or you could send the fingers to me by caravan. This shack is on their route."

"Uh, Lowell, may I ask what you will do with your former duster since you have no place to stay?" Francis asked, pointing to the gray coat hanging on the chair. "I'll hang on to it. Sentimental reasons."

"Mina, could you wait outside for a moment?" Lowell asked, who nodded and silently left. "She's a good kid." he said after she had left. "I am curious as how you came across one so young." Francis muttered as he set his legs up. "Well I was trading with a small settlement in D.C, she wanted to come along, and," Lowell shrugged and chuckled. "She didn't want to go away."

"Hmm. Since we are on the topic of the nation's capital, is there by any chance you met a woman by the name of Senora?" Francis asked. Lowell was surprised by this question. "Senora Cruz? The charter's leader there?" Francis nodded slightly. "I don't suppose you met her did you?" Again Lowell starred quizzically at the elderly Regulator. "Yes, I did. I even served under her.

Francis grinned and then asked, "I don't suppose she said anything about me?" Lowell hesitated then chuckled. "Yes, when I brought up your name she said, 'Shut up, and that cheap two-timing lecherous old bastard can rot in hell.' or something of that nature."

The 'cheap two-timing lecherous old bastard' laughed. A laugh that didn't seem to fit his persona. It was actually almost a cheerful laugh. "Yes that does sound like her."

With his interest piqued, Lowell then asked. "Care to elaborate as to why she would say that?"

* * *

Mina decided to pass the time by singing a song she had once heard off an old holotape of a musical band of a unique style. It was called 'rock and roll'. Though it never had the opportunity to catch on, only appearing a year before the atomic purge.

_This is my life. Its not what it was before. All these feelings I've shared. These are my dreams, that I've never lived before. Somebody shake me, because I must be sleeping._

_Now that I'm here, so far away. All the struggle we fought, was in vain. All the mistakes, one life can take, they all finally start to go away. Now that we're here, so far away. And I feel like I could face a day, that I can forgive and I'm not ashamed, to be the person that I am today._

_These are my words, that I've never said before. I think I'm doing okay. This is the smile, I've never shown before. Somebody shake me, because I must be sleeping._

_Now that I'm here, so far away. All the struggle we fought, was in vain. All the mistakes, one life can take, they all finally start to go away. Now that we're here, so far away. And I feel like I could face a day, that I can forgive and I'm not ashamed, to be the person that I am today._

_I'm so afraid of waking. Please don't shake me. Afraid of waking. Please don't shake me._

_Now that I'm here, so far away. All the struggle we fought, was in vain. All the mistakes, one life can take, they all finally start to go away. Now that we're here, so far away. And I feel like I could face a day, that I can forgive and I'm not ashamed, to be the person that I am today._

After she had finished, the shake door opened up. Lowell then emerged and grabbed his backpack opposite of Mina. "Let's go, kiddo." He only said after slinging his pack, and shotgun over his shoulders. The rifle he kept in his hands.

Mina, after slipping her backpack on, pulled out her SMG.

The two of them then headed into the city to join in a war that has been raging for decades everywhere. One that has claimed thousands of lives, both good and evil.

The war to restore order.

_Alright that is chapter one finished up. The beginning of one of two stories that will take place on the Hudson._

_The song that Mina 'sings' is So Far Away by the band Staind. One of my personal favorites._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two. That's all I'm going to say, Read and Review.**_

**Chapter Two**

**The next day, only minutes before dawn, Mina was sleeping soundly next to an old bank. Just three short miles from the city. This was a roughly safe place to be since local animals kept away from buildings. Most animals anyway.**

**She didn't anticipate Lowell giving her a sharp kick in the foot. She grunted and lifted her hat. "Bite some jerky and collect your gear." He said and cocked his lever action rifle.**

**Mina had been traveling with Lowell for nearly a year. She still had not gotten used to being kicked awake by the ex-soldier.**

**Lowell turned to Mina and motioned for her to follow.**

**The two then rounded the bank to face east. The sun was beginning to come up and there in front of them was New York City. A ruined and forgotten relic of the past. The only thing that still worked in that city was the Grim Reaper, and he was doing overtime. **

**The sun behind them, it first shadowed the city. As the light began to pick up strength, it slowly started to reveal the ruined buildings.**

**The tallest structure was the House, or the Empire State building. Though damaged, it still stood strong and proud over the city. As the sun continued to rise, many of the undamaged windows reflected the sun back at them.**

**It was nice to see one thing still harboring what remains of civilization.**

**Lowell had cheated death many times before, now he was to do it again. This time in the big apple. Only now it would only be him and the young sixteen year old next to him. The dangers would be tenfold and so would the chances of being killed. Including mistaken identity.**

**Lowell had both experienced acts of infiltration as a mercenary, and had heard rumors of scum donning the dusters of dead Regulators to learn more about the authentic enforcers. Then murder them in their sleep.**

**The only thing that mattered to Lowell at the moment was getting across the river, and into Manhattan. The bridges that had been connected to city were obliterated in the great war. The Holland and Lincoln tunnels had collapsed and now Manhattan was in every sense of the word an island. Now the only way across was by ferry.**

**Which is what the two encountered when they made it to the wooden platform. There next to it was the ferryman, a mid aged man in a worn Roving trader's outfit, as well as two guards. Lowell was certain there were also guards on the opposite end of the river.**

**When the two got close enough, the ferryman said, "Ten caps to cross." Lowell reached to his pocket and pulled out the necessary amount. Once he had his caps, the ferryman nodded and moved over to the turn wheel. Lowell and Mina then stepped onto the wooden platform and the ferry took off from the dock.**

**As the thick chain that spanned the river guided the ferry on it's path, Lowell was pacing. Mina sat quietly on a crate, contemplating what they would encounter. "I know what your thinking about." Lowell said suddenly. This comment startled Mina. "What do you mean?" She asked. Lowell grinned at her and said, "Mina, don't give me that. I know your worried. I am too." Morgan said as the city loomed closer.**

"**Your actually concerned?" She asked in disbelief. It was Lowell's idea in the first place. "Yes I am actually. If for only you." Mina starred at him. Every time she thought she had finally understood him, he kept surprising her.**

**Finally after five more minutes, the ferry landed on Manhattan island. "I don't know why you Regulators do this, but there's two parts of me that feel somethin' about it." The ferry operator said as Lowell slung his pack over his shoulder again. "The first is that your fighting a losing war." He continued as he started pulling the ferry away. "And what about the second?" Lowell asked as he and Mina faced the fading platform. "The second is I hope you give them bastards what they deserve!" The ferry then disappeared in the gathering fog.**

**Lowell and Mina then turned and headed into the city.**

**Morgan kept his eyes open and the safety on his weapon off. He was determined to not be killed on the first day.**

**His main priority right now was to go to the House first. There he would gather more supplies like ammo and food, then he would set out to earn his pay and find fingers.**

**Another way he could make money, and fingers was the growing need for hired guards on the Hudson river. Since more and more people were crowding on the banks, away from the interior, jobs had increased tenfold. Mostly for security on the boats providing the settlements and encampments with food and supplies.**

**Unfortunately raiders, Talons, and river pirates had swarmed to the river as well. They were now hoping to bleed the new industry dry.**

"**Alright kiddo, the thing you have to be weary of, are the things you can't see." He was of course referring to landmines, traps, and ambushes. "Then you got Ghouls, lone Deathclaws, Radscorpions, and large packs of Mole rats."**

**As one could imagine, Mina didn't like the idea. But growing up in the D.C. wasteland was no different there than here. So she kept her opinion to herself.**

**So far as the day reached it's zenith, nothing had transpired.**

**Though that didn't mean the war was far from over. The two could hear the distant gunfire and explosions from every direction of the city. Though Lowell, of course, was calm.**

**He had been through much worse. When one asks 'how much worse?' he would say, 'Sleeping in trenches as irradiated frost came down, as well as Daisy cutters, and mortar rounds. Hoping that when you fell asleep you would wake up.**

"**Relax, Mina." Lowell said. Even though he didn't turn around, he could tell the fighting was unnerving her. The Capital wasteland was normally quiet, save the city. This was a full blown war.**

**The battle of the tri armies as to some came to be known, was still fresh in everyone's minds. More so since the civilians, the Regulators, and the local Brotherhood of Steel charter, were the targets. Lowell hadn't participated in the war, since he was miles away in Washington, fighting for survival and the Enclave.**

**Why Talon Company and the Enclave were here, Lowell didn't know, nor did he care. As long as the fingers kept him fed, he only focused on killing his enemies and staying vertical.**

* * *

**Well, it took the majority of the day, but he had finally reached the House. The walled off building towered over everything else. It had survived much, an Atomic war, two centuries of abuse, a week long siege, and countless turf wars. And Lowell knew it would last a lot longer.**

"**Hello! Open up will ya?!" He shouted up to the guards. After a moment the large dumpster that acted as the gate was lifted up by the hydraulic winch. Then the two nomads entered the house.**

* * *

**Lowell had booked two rooms for them to sleep that night. Since it would take a majority of the day, it was best to make the trek tomorrow. Even he wasn't stupid enough to venture out after dark.**

**While Mina had taken to her room early that night. So Lowell decided to go to the local watering hole. The View.**

**The View was an old restaurant that now served as both a tavern, and a place to share gossip. This is the place where his cousin had lost her life. And the place where her killer joined her.**

**The place was run by a short, but middle aged, Asian woman named May or Mama-san. Shrewd, straight forward, and someone not even Deathclaws wished to fight with.**

**May was polishing the wood counter to the best of her ability. Lowell sat down in front of her and rested his rifle against the counter. May looked up and asked in broken English, "What I get for you?" Lowell sighed and took his hat off, setting it on the counter. "A bottle and shot glass of your strongest stuff. Chances are I'm going to die tomorrow." He said morbidly. "You have same attitude as friends of mine." May said as she went to fetch a bottle. **

**Yao Guai Fire whisky. This was nothing to take lightly. Even the most veteran drinkers couldn't help but cough at May's famous blaze whisky. It was rumored that May hired some scavengers to kill the Black Bear descendants and actually dumps the meat into a special tank, and makes the hottest whisky in the New York area.**

**Lowell chuckled. "By 'friends' do you mean Adam Anders and his boys?" May turned around slightly surprised but delivered the bottle and glass. "You know Adam, and others?" She asked as she poured the amber liquid into the shot glass. "Yeah, I'm a Regulator like them." May only looked at him with a expressionless look.**

**Chuckling again, Lowell stated. "Well I know you might not know where they are, but any chance you saw the guys?"**

**May hesitated for a moment, leaned her head back slightly in thought. "They out at Hudson river. Asked to by boss." 'Boss' of course was referring to Francis Garrett. "Makes sense." Lowell muttered as he coughed after downing a drink of whisky.**

* * *

**True to his word, Lowell and Mina made out early that morning towards the western docks of the Hudson river. That was where boats of all sizes flooded the channel.**

**The duo still hadn't encountered any trouble. And that was what Lowell wanted. Any expenditure of ammo and food more than needed, was not acceptable. It would only hinder the journey to the dockyards.**

**Though a mole rat or two would actually help on the food supply. That was what he thought when two of them appeared a hundred yards ahead of him.**

**Lowell motioned to Mina to kneel down, then flipped the leaf sight on his rifle up. He shouldered the weapon. After zeroing the sight out he then sighed deeply. He could feel the adrenaline beginning to start flowing. He had now come to the point where he actually enjoyed firing a weapon. At a living target, at a rusted piece of metal, or even at oblivion, he loved it.**

**After a moment of waiting, he fired.**

**A second later, the first Mole Rat was thrown onto it's side. The second jumped into a fighting stance and looked around in every direction. The Regulator cocked the weapon and ejected the spent shell. Once the weapon had be reloaded, and angled, he fired his second shot. The bullet struck the mutated rat in the head and exploded it in a fantastic display of gore.**

**Lowell re-cocked the weapon again and with Mina ran over to their kills. Upon reaching the two dead vermin, Lowell panned around 360 degrees to make sure nothing else was in the area.**

**Once it was clear, Lowell dropped his backpack and began rummaging through it. After finding an entrenching tool, and folding it's head outwards, he knelt down, leveled it right above the first rat's neck.**

**He looked up at Jordan, grinned and said, "Here's where it get's messy."**

**He raised the shovel high above his head, then brought it down hard. The power and sharpness of that spade's edges cleaved the head right off. At that moment the blood from the arties began spraying out all over the shovel and the ruined pavement.**

"**Here." He said handing the E-tool to the younger girl. "Same place as I did and take the head off." Lowell then took out his knife and started skinning the Mole Rat. "Then start skinning."**

**After about ten minutes they had removed the skin and tucked the meat away into two plastic bags between them. They also kept the skin, cause a tanner could pay to use it and make gloves or boots.**

**The decapitated heads were left behind. A hungry animal inevitably would stumble by and devour them in a heartbeat.**

* * *

**Mina was busy letting the skin dry out on a slab of concrete. Lowell had left to find a safe route around a blocked street.**

**Then she heard a voice that made her turn real quick. "Well, well." She saw five men. All scantily clad in debris. Raiders. The leader had a red bandana. A Chinese officer's sword was strapped to his back. "What have we here boys? A little girl," He said, then he turned to his men. "Alone."**

**The raiders laughed as the formed a half circle. Cutting off the only avenue of escape. She knew immediately what they wanted. But despite her situation, Mina was quite calm. "Gentlemen." She said tipping her hat.**

**The reason she was so calm, was because she had nothing to worry about. "Have you met my friend and guardian, Lowell?" She said pointing behind them.**

**Though they didn't believe her at first, they certainly did when they heard a voice themselves. "Gentlemen." They spun around and saw Lowell Morgan behind them. In his hand was his Entrenching tool. An angered look blanketed his face.**

**When the raiders saw him, the laughed themselves hoarsely. "One man?" a raider said, holding his stomach. "And with a shovel!"**

"**Well," The leader said calmly, as he unsheathed his sword. "Let's see what this one man can do."**

**The two stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.**

**It was the leader who attacked first. He charged forward and went for a high slash, going for the head. All Lowell did was lean back. Then he tried a chop, and Lowell simply side stepped.**

**Though he didn't use the shovel. Instead he looped his arm around, grabbed the leader by the chin and in one motion broke his neck. There was a sickening crack and the raider spun to the ground.**

**Lowell spun on the spot and held up his hands. "Who dies next?"**

**Angered by the loss of their friend, the other four charged. Lowell then readied himself. Then when the first flung his fist forward, only hitting air, Morgan then dropped the E-tool down hard on his neck.**

**The second then swung his police baton hard. Lowell ducked and then swung his own weapon. It clanged as it impacted his legs, and the raider was thrown to the ground. Lowell in a heart beat, slammed it down on the back of his head.**

**The third and fourth attacked at the same time. Lowell was ready though and swung at the fourth, slashing his chest open. The third then was whacked in the face and was flipped onto his stomach.**

**The fourth was still standing, simply starring at his gapping wound. Lowell, not showing any mercy, rotated his arm back hard, and struck him under the chin. The raider's head was bent back in an awkward position, and blood flew from his mouth as he fell back.**

**Lowell sighed as he then used his jacket to wipe the blood off the head. He glanced at Mina and asked, "You good?" She nodded and then cleared her throat.**

**After nodding himself he sighed deeply and folded the E-tool closed. "Alright. Cut their fingers off. That's our pay."**

**Finally after three more hours of letting the skin dry, and walking cautiously without encountering any more trouble, the pair arrived at the dockyards of the Hudson river.**

_**Alright, that's chapter two. I say again, read and review people.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well this is chapter 3 obviously. And that's again all I'm going to say._

Chapter Three

Lowell was actually amazed at how much activity was going on at these docks in the lower west side. Merchants, shopkeepers, freighters, mercenaries, captains and crewmembers, and of course Regulators.

The amount of Regulators that were here was quite surprising. The enforcers were at every major point in the harbor. Francis must've had at least a dozen charters here.

Of course that didn't mean the enforcers and mercenaries were getting along. From what Lowell saw, they were always giving each other bad looks, bumping into each other, and even in one instance saw a merc and Regulator got into a fist fight.

Of course, Lowell did not trouble himself as to why. He found it was easier in some cases to keep one's eyes down, and their mouth shut.

Then came the port itself. There were literally dozens of ships both moored, and were either on the move or anchored down in the river. The smallest and the most common ones were small canoe-like vessels called Sampans. Originating in lower Asia and made of bamboo, they were now made of aluminum or steel, and employed to carry passengers only a short distance.

While the larger ones were old tugs, yachts, and small destroyers. They had the business of transporting both people and processions from Hudson bay, to the lower corners of Maryland.

The warships were the guardians of the river. The smaller PT boats were responsible for both transporting and acting as gunboats. They're main armament were the monstrous dual 12mm machine guns both fore and aft of the vessel. Those beasts could spew out 500 rounds per minute, and had the power to cut man and animal to pieces.

Lowell was looking for a one of the bars that lay scattered around the busy harbor. They would serve information and both job offers and requests. It was here that he would find work.

After moving past both residents of the harbor and the employed, he found one.

Called Amelia's Tavern, it wasn't anything special. Just a large tent and a plenty of patrons. The ones that were outside, were either recovering from bruises, or were completely passed out.

Lowell turned to Mina and said, "Hey kiddo, stay out here for a moment would ya?"

Inside, the smell of heavy whisky and drugs filled his nostrils. Places like this abided these vices.

There were no tables or chairs, only a single wooden bar with a mirror behind it with bottles of all kinds of booze sitting in front.

The Regulator was surprised that there were no bouncers inside. They generally were mandatory for places involving alcohol.

Amelia herself was a stout African American woman with a head wrap, and a Merc's fatigues. She was been sassed by a trio of drunks. They appeared to be mercenaries. One wore a Merc Legend outfit, while the other two had on leather armor. Lowell felt it would be interesting to sit back and watch.

"C'mon Amelia, how much longer before you let us get a poke?" The one in the Legend outfit said rather rudely. Lowell knew a woman like Amelia from first glance valued their dignity, and readied his rifle. "For the last time Hollander, I am not a whore." Amelia said her hands on her hips.

Hollander sighed as the man on his right said, "You certainly look like one." They all laughed. Lowell slowly pulled the hammer back on his rifle, but kept it pointed down.

"Well I'm not, and I'm going to say it one more time. GET OUT!" The hostess shouted and pointed to the door.

It was here everything happened at once. The lewd mercenary suddenly grabbed her arm, laughing. He didn't laugh very long, as a German Shepherd leapt on the counter and closed it's jaws on his arm. The man screamed and pulled his arm away from the angered hound.

"You little--" The Merc on Hollander's left said as he pulled out a .32 revolver.

A split second later once the weapon was fully pointed at the dog, a shot rang out. Only the revolver flew from his hand. It was Lowell who had fired. His rifle still pointing at the mercenaries as everyone in the tent starred at him. "I think you should listen to our hostess." Lowell said as he flip-cocked the rifle.

"Oh, by the way you," He said pointing to the man who grabbed Amelia. "Please turn around." He looked surprised by this order but did so. It was then Amelia smashed a whisky bottle in his face. The merc then fell on his flat on his back.

All the while the German Shepherd was growling ferociously.

"Now I suggest you pick him up, and leave before I shoot something you _can't_ replace." The enforcer said, keeping his weapon pointed at them.

Once they had done so and left, he then rested the rifle against the bar. The hound then lied down and began panting from the heat. "Aren't drunks cute?" Lowell chuckled.

"It's not like we couldn't take em." Amelia said. "I figured as much." Lowell said as he placed his hand before the dog. After sniffing it a bit, allowed him to start scratching it's ears. "I'm surprised, Cecil hardly never lets anyone do that." Lowell grinned. "I'm good with animals."

"But thanks for saving her." Amelia said as she started wiping the counter. "Well your welcome." Lowell said as he rubbing Cecil's head. "You think you could point me to some work?"

Amelia thought about it for a moment, before saying. "Yeah, captain Thames is looking for some extra hands as he drops some supplies off at Duncan's point up north. There's also some work at Angel crest a few miles north of that." She said as she then pour Lowell a drink. "On the house." As Lowell quickly swallowed the drink. "Thanks. How do I find Thames?"

Amelia then pointed to the harbor and said, "You should find him by his boat the _Ellie's Joy_. Can't miss him, has only one eye."

Lowell nodded and tossed some caps on the bar and said, "That's your tip. And thanks for the drink."

* * *

It took Lowell a half hour before finding the boat by the name of _Ellie's Joy_. And like Amelia had said, the captain was standing out front, an eye patch over his left eye.

"Your Capt. Thames I presume." Lowell said. The one eyed captain turned to face the enforcers. "And you're Regulators." he said gruffly. "Well then I guess we're both right." Lowell said as he shook the old captain's hand.

* * *

Lowell sat at the stern of the gunboat as it motored down the river gently. His eyes darting quickly put carefully in the direction he was facing.

The PT boat was actually a heavily modified speed boat. The major changes were the paint job, a black finish with a red trim. The engine, which now could put out a few hundred more horsepower, and finally the armor. The whole vessel was armored to protect the engine and the internal compartment.

The _Ellie_ was crewed by five men. One, the captain. Two the first-mate. Three, a mechanic. Four, a guard. The last man was a replacement for both the guard and mechanic.

Lowell had his weapon at the ready watching the riverbank. He was told that it wasn't a matter of when the vessel would be attacked, but _when_.

From the harbor he had heard a lot of talk of pirates and raiders boldly attacking any vessel that they saw. Even going so far as to attack heavily armed boats. This put Morgan on alert.

Mina however was helping prepare food along side with the first-mate. A middle aged woman who had grown up on the river, and now was working on the one place she called.

Lowell was very on edge as it was, not expecting the captain to say anything to him. "Morgan, take it easy. The raider's won't attack until it's nearly sundown. It's the pirates we need to worry about. They're bold enough to actually stay under water and wait for us." Thames said as he steered the boat in the right direction.

"Sorry, the time at Albany taught me a lot of things. One was never be caught off guard." Lowell said as he rubbed his eyes. "You were a Ranger, huh?" The captain asked.

The Albany mercenary wars had been a common topic of old veterans. Even fifteen years, after thousands had died in that city, it was still vaguely fresh in New Yorkers minds.

"Yes sir. And I would prefer not talking about it." Lowell said facing him. His eyes filled with both the anger of disappointment and sorrow from the friends he lost.

The Albany mercenary wars were a series of intense battles between the much hated Talon Company, and the 10th Ranger Mercenaries, commonly called the 'grey coaters' by the grey armor and dusters they wore into battle. The fighting was a mixture of intense trench warfare, and fierce urban combat. By the time it had ended two years later 30,000 people on both sides and civilians had lost their lives.

The sad irony is the rangers were still waiting for their money that the clients had promised for taking the city.

No sooner had Lowell said that to the captain, a tracer round not only whistled passed, but right in front of Morgan's face.

In an instant Lowell swung his rifle around and spotted the pirate that had fired. He was using a bolt action rifle and was trying to clear a jam. He would never fire again as Lowell put around right between his eyes.

That's when the waiting pirates burst either out of the bushes on the banks or out of the water. Hundreds of rounds either were slamming into the armored boat or harmlessly passed by.

Lowell tossed his rifle into the cabin and pulled out both his E-tool and shotgun. It would be better for closer encounters.

Good thing he did too. A pair of pirates in air rebreathers began clambering over the rails. Without hesitation Lowell angled the weapon and pulled both triggers. The combined buckshot threw both men off.

The enforcer then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair connected by a special speed loader. After slipping them into the barrels he pressed a small lever that released the shells and quickly pocketed the loader. He snapped the weapon back into place and cocked both hammers.

He kept up his fire as the captain had opened the throttle all the way and the _Ellie_ sped through the river. If they could escape to friendlier waters they could lose their attackers.

This firefight kept up for what seemed like an hour. When in fact it was only ten minutes.

Lowell sighed when it was all over. Then he noticed something. A slight pain in his shoulder. When he looked over he saw that the left sleeve was darker than it normally was, and it was damp. "You alright Regulator?" The guard asked, as all of them panted. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He said as he slipped his jacket off and inspected the wound.

It was a deep graze, roughly three centimeters in. The bullet had not cut any arteries or veins, so he didn't need to worry about either digging it out, or bleeding to death.

This was something Lowell had both suffered and treated before on many occasions. So he pulled out a spare 10mm bullet and his knife. After prying the bullet off, he then proceeded in pouring the gunpowder on the wound. Then he pulled out a Zippo and lit the black powder. It flared up as the sound and smell of burning flesh and gunpowder quickly became known. Morgan grunted as the painful heat cauterized the wound shut.

Just another trick he had learned from his military experiences.

* * *

The _Ellie_ arrived at the pier outside of Duncan's point two days later. Lowell hopped off the bow and then tied the vessel off. He had just finished looping the nylon cord around the mooring cleat when Thames called his name. No sooner had Lowell looked up did he instinctively catch a bag tossed to him. The sound of jingling caps came from the inside.

"There's roughly three hundred in there. I only wish I could pay you more." Thames said as he started checking the engine of his boat.

"Thanks. C'mon kiddo." Lowell said as Mina jumped from the boat into Lowell's waiting hands.

Duncan's Point was nothing special, just a small way station for the ships going up and down the Hudson. It had only three buildings, first was a small diner to feed both the visitors and the residents; a gas station to provide fuel to the vessels on the river; and finally a hotel that had both common rooms and rooms to rent.

Lowell looked to the east and saw that it was already almost sundown. "Alright Mina, lets get something to eat, then get a room for the night." He said as he checked his caps amount.

* * *

After having a hearty meal, and losing about fifty caps in the process, Lowell purchased a room for only one night. Between him and Mina, he had lost about nearly a hundred bottle caps.

He stood by the open widow, feeling the cool night air as he had a cigarette. He was watching Mina sleep. Something that always made him feel better. He had only now come to realize it, but he began feeling tender towards this child.

A child that reminded him of another time, a time when he, the hardened soldier who had been threw eight levels of hell and back again, had a family.

Lowell was content that she slept so comfortably. Because tomorrow might be different. Tomorrow will almost certainly bring violence and death, whether by the indigenous animal population, or by the heartless bands that prowled the wastes.

Tomorrow held a good chance to take he, or her, if not both of them from this world. Though that option would be preferable to the instant hell they unleashed, and the hell that both followed and endured to this day, all those years ago.

_Okay that is the first three chapters of Fallen Angels, I hope that the readers so far are enjoying the story so far._

_And Augustine be sure to let me know what you thought._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, This is chapter four, and I officially started college on Jan 11th__. Now I've got to balance my writing, and personal life, with my studies. Life SUCKS!_

Chapter Four

Lowell later fell asleep only a few hours before dawn.

As he slept, he started to dream. A dream that quickly turned into a nightmare.

He started thrashing about as the images he saw began disturbing him. Thrashing and moaning. Moaning as it then began to emotionally hurt. Beads of sweat began sliding down his brow.

One would think the nightmares were of his past, of the war. But they would be wrong. This was more personal. More painful.

The thrashing and moaning, caused Mina to awaken quite startled. She then stood over the pained soul of Lowell Morgan. The way he was now, was scarring her. Lowell was a tough soldier, not frighten easily. This was down right terrifying him.

Then his eyes snapped open, which startled Mina. As she stepped back in surprise, Lowell groaned. "I'm alright, Mina." He said groggily. He then slowly sat up, and set his feet on the floor, his boots still on.

He then walked over to the window, cleared his throat and spat the mucus out.

"Alright, since your up," He said and pulled out some caps. "Go get yourself some breakfast." Lowell then handed her the bottle caps and Mina quickly left.

* * *

An hour after the sun had risen, Lowell and Mina set out for Angel Crest.

They stuck close to the river as to not get attack by Deathclaws because Mirelurks are very territorial, and far enough to stay away from said Mirelurks.

As they continued on their march, Mina was asking herself; what was bad enough to scare a man like Lowell in his dreams? She knew it wasn't the war, far from it. He had learned to block those dreams out a long time ago.

"Mina." Lowell said suddenly, then stopped and turned to face her. "I know your wondering about this morning. Don't." He simply said with an expression of both depressed, and angered. Lowell then turned back around and started walking again.

After that, Mina heeded his advice and decided to keep quiet. She knew Lowell wouldn't go as far as laying a hand on her, but did not want to face his anger.

* * *

It took about five hours, three encounters with Radscorpions, and about a total of a 150 rounds of ammunition expended, but they finally reached Angel Crest.

It was similar to Duncan's Point, only having both a general store, and garage for the trade caravans instead of a harbor.

The stink of fish quickly became apparent. Lowell saw a lot of fish being eating or sold to the locals. This was definitely a fishing town.

Lowell decided to seek out the sheriff, since he would know about the work than anyone else. He didn't need to look hard since the sheriff actually found him.

"You the Regulators?" A voice said behind him. When Lowell turned, he was looking at a stocky built, grey trench coat, a light beard and mustache, with auburn hair, and a grey ball cap. "Who wants to know?" Lowell asked as he felt his hand going for his .44 magnum revolver.

"Bann Grayson. Sheriff of this parish." He said holding out his hand. Lowell apprehensively then shook it firmly.

Grayson then motioned for Lowell and Mina to walk with him. "I'm sincerely glad you came all this way from the city. These damn pirates are making life miserable for the local fishermen." The trio then stood on a slope over looking the river.

Several people were on the closest bank, either fishing with rods or with nets trying to catch either fish or Mirelurks hatchlings or Lurklings. Next to them, there were several deputies and guards with either assault rifles of both kinds, or combat shotguns.

"Aside from the trade caravans coming through here, those fish are the only thing that are keeping the caps flowing." the sheriff said as he sighed heavily.

"I'll pay you 1000 caps if you can find that viper nest and clean it out. The fingers are yours to keep." Grayson then stepped off the slope back to his town.

Lowell then knelt down and began observing the upper river. He felt it wasn't logical to come from either up or downstream, but to attack from one then moor the boats and go somewhere close by to observe the parish. Most likely on the opposite side since there were several foothills and small knolls dotting the landscape.

"Now the bigger question," Lowell said as he looked first upstream. "Is which direction?" He then looked downstream. It was time to get busy.

* * *

Lowell decided to start asking around Angel Crest to get both a better understanding of how these pirates begin their raids. What he discovered was they always alternate the direction of the attacks. The last one was from downstream, so the next one, everyone assumed would come from up stream. Another important fact was they always attacked near dawn. Finally the most important fact was they were taking prisoners, and any they took were never seen again.

Lowell knew this would be wrong. He figured the attack would come from downstream again, and take the parish by complete surprise. Familiarity was a enormous danger to any type of raiding party.

After buying enough equipment and restocking his ammunition, Lowell and Mina headed downstream.

* * *

In the darkness, two people awaited for their prey. There a quarter moon out, so only a fraction of the land was revealed. It's reflection dancing on the river.

Lowell was on his belly, rifle pointing out to the open landscape. Mina had fallen asleep behind him, after hours of waiting. She was tired.

He had replaced his hat with a grey blanket, that made him blend into the terrain. He never really got any sleep these days anyway. Though he was used to it.

The one thing he had not gotten used to, was the quiet of the night. He would jump at any sound.

When Lowell was a mercenary during the Albany wars, there was constant fighting, and constant artillery barrages, even through the night. After a year of that, it became like clockwork.

Time seemed to fly as Lowell kept his eyes focused on the river.

Then he saw what they had been waiting for. Two old tugboats, steaming quietly upstream. They were pretty brazen, since they both had every light on. This gave every detail about these pirates. He knew it was them, because regular vessels would turn their lights off at nightfall. Another key sign was the graffiti covering the boats from head to stern. Machine guns were mounted on both ends of these two ships, as well as several of the crew loitering about.

"Mina." Lowell whispered as he kicked her in the legs. "Why?" Mina asked both groggily and loudly. "Quiet!" Lowell hissed as he kept his eyes on the pirate ships.

Seeing what was occurring she un-slung her hunting rifle and crawled up next to him. "It's about time." Lowell said as his eyes followed the tugs upriver.

"Don't you think we should go back and help sheriff Grayson?" Mina asked when they were far enough away. "Can't. If we kill them all, they'd send another raiding party, and we would never find their hideout." Lowell said as he then got to his feet and stretched.

"It's better if we follow them after their attack." Mina stared back at the tugs as their lights then vanished from sight. This meant that they were close to the parish to switch off.

"Look kiddo, I don't like this road either, but it's the only way." Lowell said as he sat back down next to a portable propane burner. He had it on as low as it could possibly be, and still be able to cook breakfast.

He tapped the Mole Rat meat on the pan and quickly pulled away shaking his hand. It was good enough. "C'mon Mina, lets just start eating." Lowell said as he pulled out a pair of forks, knives, and two plates.

As the two ate quietly, they heard gunfire in the distance. Mina glanced in the direction of the sound. "They must be at the parish." She said as Lowell nodded quietly and unscrewed a canteen of water.

After eating and it was Mina's turn to watch the river, Lowell rested against a nearby rock. He was busy cleaning his .44 revolver. Even in complete darkness he knew what he was doing.

This particular hand cannon was different from the others because of two factors. The first was the most obvious, the scope had been completely removed. The original owner hated the scope and said that they weren't meant for a sidearm. The second was the weapon had been forced into a single action weapon. The mechanism that caused the double action had been damaged and in seventeen years of searching, Lowell had never found anyone to repair it.

He didn't mind however as this made the gun easier to handle, especially with this much power. Since he needed to pull the hammer back, he felt he could steady it quicker than if it had been a double. Plus revolvers were easier to maintain than automatics, and generally had much more stopping power.

What ever the reasons for keeping this weapon, Lowell stood by them.

* * *

It must've been an hour, and as the sun was just starting to come up, that the pirate tugs returned.

The defenders must have fought hard, because the second tug was dipping at the stern. There were also some pirates lying on the decks, obviously badly wounded.

"Right, lets start tailing them." Lowell said as the two kept back at a distance as not to be spotted.

The two were also cautious enough to stay behind a slope that seemed to run parallel along the entirety of their side of the bank. And since the sun was now up a good ways, they had be doubly sure they weren't seen.

* * *

It must've been a good four hours of following the scum, that they finally had stopped. At a small delta to smaller portions of the river, too shallow for the tugs to get into.

Smart, Lowell thought. They wouldn't use the same ships twice, instead they alternated the ships at different locations daily. That way they could patch up any damage done and keep attacking.

The pirates started unloading everything they stole on to what looked like crudely made sledges out of corrugated tin sheets.

Then he saw what the pirates were going to use to pull them. They began pulling people out of the holds and shoving them towards the sledges. Lowell muttered a very offensive word under his breath as he rested against the slope.

He turned to mina and said, "We're going to need to free them quickly. Because as soon as they get to where they're going, they won't need those poor bastards anymore." Lowell then peeked over the slope and saw them tying the prisoners up by chains around collars. These collars of course, went on their necks, and the chains were connected to the sledges.

A real dog sledge team.

Lowell was appalled these people, he enjoyed making a living by killing them, and just enjoyed introducing them to the infernal regions as well as eternal landlord. It was also a very appealing to receive gratitude from those he saves.

And he would be hell-bent on saving these people.

_Okay that's chapter 4 all finished. If I can, I plan on trying to finish a chapter weekly folks. (Though I doubt that will be possible.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay Chapter five is up. Got this thing done in the same night I started it._

_I'm not saying anything else unless it's about getting liquor, woman, or ideas to keep this thing going._

Chapter Five

It was particularly hot that day.

Especially for the twelve prisoners, both human and ghoul alike. Seven humans, five ghouls. Six men, four women, and two children.

They all had four things in common: they all were from a small town to the north called Angel Crest; they were prisoners to river pirates that had been attacking that town for the past month; they all knew death would soon claim them; and finally, they just wish it would happen now, rather then after the pirates were done with them.

The pirates were using them as dog teams, pulling hundreds of pounds worth of stolen supplies from their parish. It was either this or be tortured till they begged for death, and not receive it.

"Hey, Mack?" One of the lead pirates asked as he began smoking. "Yeah? What do you want, Jarti?" Mack asked as he also was smoking. "You think we should keep them alive?" Jarti asked motioning to the prisoners behind them. "I hear since the Wall was brought down in the city, and contact with Paradise Falls in the capital stopped, the Pitt has been doubling the price for new blood. Them scum could fetch a mighty fine amount of caps." Mack thought about it before shrugging. "Bring it up to the boss, he makes the decisions with the captives."

Just then a female pirate between the two sledges spoke up. "How bout you two girlies shut it and keep your eyes open. Otherwise you ain't getting any tonight." She said with authority. "Right Kat." Both Mack and Jarti said in unison.

It took another grueling two hours, before the group arrived at a knoll. At the base was the entrance to an old mineshaft. Three guards were standing out front.

"Hey guys!" One of the guards said as they started shaking hands with the six pirates. They all were part of the small clan of pirates.

The prisoners all dropped to their knees and began panting. It was the first ouch of relief since the delta on the river.

"Hey, Hound. Go get Ringo. Show him what we got." Kat said as she shouldered her Chinese assault rifle and accepted a bottle of purified water. Hound then disappeared into the mine.

Another guard strolled forward an started glaring at the hostages, all who kept their heads down. He casually then turned his attention towards the sledges full of contraband. "Good haul, huh Kat?" He asked as he lightly tugged at a small dress from the sledge. "Yeah, you would think they'd learn by now." Kat said grinning.

Just then she noticed one of the male prisoners looking at her. "The hell you looking at, punk!" she shouted as she then drove her foot into the man's face. He was thrown on to his back and his mouth was full of blood.

It was at the same time when Jarti and another guard were beginning to rip the clothes off one of the women who began screaming hysterically. And they laughed as they did it.

"You idiots will stare at the ground, until told otherwise!" Kat shouted, making several of the prisoners shudder.

"Still the commanding presence, huh Kat?" a voice said behind them and she looked to see a main with a laser rifle in his hand, wearing Merc Legend outfit, and a head wrap.

"Hey Ringo." She said smiling. As Ringo came over and kiss her hand, he noticed Jarti and the guard had nearly torn the woman's clothes off. He motioned them to Kat. "Get the other." He said as both of them approached the group.

That's when Ringo grabbed Jarti by the hair and pulled hard. Jarti screamed as the pain was overwhelming. The other guard starred at his boss and Jarti. Before he could stand up, Kat came up and jabbed him in the head with the stock of her rifle. He groaned and held his left ear.

"You son of a bitch. I didn't say you could." Ringo said to Jarti and then threw him to the ground.

"Now listen up, all of you!" Ringo shouted, speaking to all of his men. "Not one finger is to touch the women. Vinioux is gonna want ones that are fresh. They're easily worth 3,000 caps each." He said as then made sure that the human women weren't touched. "Now if one of you _has_ to, work over one of those shufflers." He said pointing to the ghouls. "They're worthless."

Ringo then helped Jarti on to his feet. He stared at the younger pirate. "Understand?" After a moment of hesitation, Jarti nodded. "Yeah boss." Ringo nodded and simply said, "Good."

"Alright boys, I want the human women and children brought to the cells. They'll remain there until Vinioux comes to pick them up." He said and started walking back to the mine along with Mack and Kat.

"Hey boss? What do we do with them?" One of the guardsmen asked about the other prisoners. Ringo stared at the group and then said, "Half, including the ghouls, do what you want."

The pirates smiled when he said that.

After Ringo, Mack, Kat, and one of the guards disappeared with the women and children into the mine.

"Hey, Hound," Jarti said after dusting himself off. He then starred at the one of male ghouls. "Get the can." Hound cracked a disturbing grin and entered the mine.

Jarti then motioned over to two of the guards and stood over the ghoul he was looking at. "Stand him up." Once the guards did so, he then turned to his side. In one swift motion slammed his foot into the ghoul's leg. He screamed as the bone snapped and became limp. His pain increased when the pirate broke his other leg.

Hound then returned with a five gallon fuel tank. A sloshing sound came from inside and this terrified the prisoners. The guards laughed as they threw the moaning ghoul to the ground in front of the prisoners.

Jarti then took the tank from Hound and unscrewed the top. He then cruelly proceeded to pour the contents over the ghoul. The former human began unleashing a flurry of blood curdling screams.

The contents were simple ocean water, but to the ghouls, and their exposed muscle and nerves, this was pure agony.

Just then as Jarti really started to enjoy his work, there came a sharp whistle and he felt something hit him in the side of the face. He unconsciously whipped his face to see what it was, and discovered it was blood.

He looked over and saw Hound's entire face had been blown out. The sound of a rifle crack was heard and a guard was thrown off his feet.

As Jarti turned to run for the mine entrance two more rifle cracks were heard and not only did the other guard fall, he himself felt a bullet slam into his back and pass out through his stomach, and fell to the earth.

The prisoners trembled by the sound of gunfire, especially from the fact they couldn't see the shooters. They were too scarred to move voluntarily.

They then heard the sounds of foot falls and saw the who the marksmen were. They wore olive green dusters, one wore a grey wide brimmed hat, the other was small and petite.

Lowell knelt down by the ghoul who was still in pain from his torture. He turned to one of the prisoners and asked, "Does anyone of you know medical treatment?" They stayed quiet, still in disbelief of what had just happened. "I-I do." One of the female ghouls said as Lowell nodded and pulled out his .44 sidearm.

All the while Mina kept her eyes open, and her hunting rifle ready.

Lowell aimed his revolver at a link in the chains and fired. The power of the bullet cut the link to pieces, effectively free the captives.

"You guys are gonna see to him, and wait for us." He said as he slung his lever action rifle over his back and took hold of his shotgun. "If were not back here in twenty minutes, head back to the river and take the tug back to Angel Crest."

As he and Mina, now wielding her SMG, moved towards the entrance, Lowell noticed that Jarti was slowly crawling towards the same location.

Without hesitation or mercy, Lowell fired his .44 at his head, spilling brain matter over the ground. He then holster his sidearm and the two ran inside.

* * *

Ringo, Mack and two other pirates were busy playing poker, after squaring the other prisoners away in their cells.

"Hey, did anyone hear gunfire?" One of the guards asked as he dealt the cards. "Ah, it's Jarti having fun." Mack said as he took a drag from a cigarette. "He better do exactly as I say and not kill all of those prisoners, I'm hoping to sell them to the Pitt." Ringo said as he took a swig from a shot glass.

Kat meanwhile found herself pacing back and forth. She seemed worried about something that was bothering her all day.

"Kat your gonna make an indent in the floor you keep going like that." Mack said as he folded. "I'm worried about something boys. All the trouble we've been causing, I think Grayson is gonna send for help." Ringo simply chuckled. "Grayson's an idiot."

As the game continued Ringo sighed deeply. "What is keeping those idiots?" He asked as he threw his cards down onto the table.

Just then the closed door that lead into the shaft had two knocks on it. "Jarti?" Mack asked through the door, only to receive silence. "What is that bastard doing?" He muttered as he got up and headed for the door.

He muttered offenses as he then turned the handle.

No sooner had he done that, the center of the door exploded right into him as buckshot then threw him off his feet.

The others scrambled to their feet and for their weapons.

Just then Mina Jordan burst through the door and began spraying her 10mm SMG. She held it sideways so that the recoil would cause the gun to point in the direction she was intending.

As 10mm bullets screamed through the air, killing both guards and injuring Kat, Ringo dropped behind the table that was thrown up and used it as a shield.

At this moment Lowell was right behind Mina and fired his second barrel at Kat, who withdrew a .32 revolver. The buckshot even at fifteen feet was more then enough and she was thrown to her back.

This all happened within five seconds.

"Hey boss man. Come out from there." Lowell said as Mina reloaded her weapon. Once she did, Lowell handed her his coach gun.

Slowly Ringo came out with his hands up. "Pick it up." Lowell said, motioning to the revolver in Kat's lifeless hand. Ringo only glared at him. "Let's see who's faster." Lowell said as he relaxed and stepped away from Mina.

Ringo nodded after a moment. He knew he was dead either way, at least he might be able to take one with him. He slowly knelt down, keeping his eyes on Morgan, and grasped the pistol. He then slid it into his belt.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Ringo could feel sweat slowly dripped down his face, as he observed this strange Regulator. There was no doubt in this man's eyes, absolute determination.

No fear.

Ringo felt his hand race towards the pistol in his belt. It wouldn't reach it though. He felt the impact, and knew there was a softball sized exit wound in his back. He stood there as blood began dripping out of his mouth and nose.

He stood there in disbelief as the time it took for Lowell to draw, cock the hammer, and fire, was half a second.

Then the pirate's legs, no longer holding their own gave way, and the pirate collapsed. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Lowell sighed and allowed the smoke to dissipate from the weapon. After holstering it he then motioned to Mina, "Find the prisoners, kiddo I'll get to work here."

* * *

Grayson strummed the forward sight of his assault rifle anxiously. He was depressed about the people that those bastard pirates had kidnapped. He was certain that they either would be tortured to death, or sold into slavery.

He sighed deeply as he stood up and with the sun setting, decided to head back into town.

Then he saw it. In the distance. A tug boat. The same as the pirates.

"What the--" He began, wondering what this was about. Knowing the pirates they would never attack in daylight, or with only one ship.

Then he saw the reason why: A green duster was at the bow of the ship, a Regulator's duster.

Grayson chuckled hoarsely as he realized what was transpiring before him. He knew he would have to pay these two in the end, but after this it was worth every cap.

"Looks like hiring those Regulators was the right call."

_I'm still in disbelief that I wrote this sucker in under 12 hours. Normally it takes me a day or two just to write half. Eh, must've been on a good streak. Well you know the rule, review what you all though._


	6. Chapter 6

_Well here is chapter six, coming along nicely I think. Anyway, I'm hoping to get a chapter done every day or two, that way I'll at least get _something_ finished. (Wish the same could be said about my novels I'm writing.)_

Chapter Six

After collecting their pay from both Grayson and selling the weapons from the dead pirates, Lowell had the honor of helping the deputies hang the corpses of the pirates to trees close to the river.

All of the bodies missing a finger.

On signs posted above the trees, were words that could clearly be read, "The Price of Piracy." Lowell also made sure that the hands missing the finger were shown, another warning to show this was the work of the Regulators.

"I still can't thank you enough, Mr. Morgan." sheriff Bann Grayson said as he shook Lowell's hand. "I'm just doing my job, sheriff. Same as you."

"So what will you do now?" Grayson asked as the two walked down the street. "Well, I'll need to get word to my boss. See if there's anything else I can do. So that means we have to make our way back to Duncan's Point."

Grayson nodded and once again shook Lowell's hand. "I wish you luck."

Lowell looked over to Mina who was waiting for him by the general store, he motioned to her and she got up. The two then proceeded out of the parish.

* * *

After taking a quick drink from his canteen, then sharing it with Mina, Lowell became deep in thought. He was thinking about that name he had heard yesterday. Vinioux.

He had known a Vinioux back in Washington, a Regulator, and a good man. That was until he snapped and went off the deep end. The same Vinioux that Lowell thought was he friend, his brother. Only to have him betray Lowell.

He had been extremely careful on how he picked his friends from then on.

Could it be the same man who had proved his friendship with Lowell was a farce? And if so, then what was he doing up here? Knowing Vinioux it was definitely not good. Slavery, torture, and raiding settlements. All his type of handy work.

Lowell shook his head. It would be sheer coincidence that it would be the same man. Even though he didn't believe in coincidences, it was too unlikely. Vinioux was crazy without a doubt, but he would need a reason for being up here. 

Crazy, but not stupid.

* * *

After three days of traverse, four encounters with pirates, insane wastelanders, and a Yao Guai, the duo returned to the harbor. At the cost of 200 rounds of ammunition of course. Which meant about 200 caps lost replacing those bullets.

The two didn't care though. They wanted to relax at the local common house, and spend some of their caps on food, whisky and relaxation.

So when night fell Mina decided to watch a dog fight, and Lowell spent time in Amelia's Tavern.

As Lowell downed his fifth glass of whisky, he groaned from exhaustion. "You alright cowboy?" Amelia said as poured him another glass. "Yeah, just tired."

The two then heard over the radio what sounded like gunfire, and screams. The sound made everyone in the place go quiet.

After a moment Amelia shook her head and switched the HAM off. "Huh, it seems things get worse before they get any better."

Lowell stayed quiet for a moment before saying something that caught Amelia's attention. "'Deliver me, O Lord, from evil men; Preserve me from violent men, Who plan evil things in their hearts; Keep me O Lord, from the hands of the wicked; Preserve me from violent men, Who have purposed to make my steps stumble.'" Amelia actually grinned at what he was saying, but let him continue. "O God the Lord, the strength of my salvation, you have covered my head on the day of battle. Do not grant, O Lord, the desires of the wicked; Do not further his wicked scheme,'" Lowell was about to finish when Amelia did it for him. "'Lest they be exalted. Selah.' Psalms chapter 140 verses 1-2, 4, and 7-8. I'm impressed cowboy."

"Where did you learn the bible?" She asked as she picked up some glasses and set them on the shelves. "I nearly died sixteen years ago in Albany, and a group of catholic sisters patched me up. I had to do something so I read an intact King James Bible they had. Read it every day for three months." Lowell said as he leaned back another glass of whisky. "Yes, I absolutely do believe in god. And _absolutely_ hate the shit head." He said, sighing.

"Why?" Amelia asked as she stared at the Regulator. "Well, when you see 10,000 of your friends and comrades die in two years of meaningless, not to mention penniless, fighting, you got to ask why he would let us keep destroying ourselves." Lowell said half lying.

He half lied because it wasn't the only reason for his contempt of the divine.

Of course it wasn't just the sisters that taught Lowell the word of god, it was the Rangers themselves, considering they were always asking for divine help in their battles.

Though they may not receive it now, especially with all the people they killed fifteen years ago. Both Talons and civilians. The collateral damage was always either accidents or fools who couldn't control themselves, in the process, damning the Rangers as a whole.

Lowell never liked to think about such things however.

"Now, Miss Amelia, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep and then experience a hangover." Lowell said as he slid 20 caps on the bar, and started to walk out.

Amelia stared at him and asked. "Some say the Rangers are murderers. Others say they're holy men. Which is it?" Lowell stopped, and sighed. Without looking at her, muttered, "Maybe both."

Then without saying anything else he stepped through the threshold.

* * *

The next day after a lungful of cold air, and several aspirins, Lowell cracked his neck and head for Amelia's tavern the next morning. His intention was to radio Francis and see if there were any bounties to go after or some type of work.

Even in the morning, the harbor was still fairly busy. People were still rushing back and forth with supplies, messages, or live animals in their hands. The harbor didn't stop when the day did.

Inside the tavern he saw Cecil the German Shepherd asleep on the bar, and Amelia herself cleaning some glasses, yawning in the process.

When she noticed Lowell, she showed a tired grin, "Hey cowboy." Her voice as tired as her body. "Amelia." Lowell said, rubbing his eyes. "Do you mind if I use your HAM? I got to get instructions from my boss."

"Yeah sure. I'm going to sleep anyway." Amelia said after finishing her last glass. "C'mon Cecil." She said and the dog leapt off the bar and followed her master into the room behind the bar.

Lowell sighed as he sat down and switch the radio on. After switching over to 218, he pressed receive and said, "Calling Francis Garrett. Francis Garrett, you copy? Over." Lowell pulled out a cigarette and lit up. As he did so, a gruff and grouchy voice came from the old HAM. "Who the bloody hell is calling me this early in the morning?" Lowell ignored the old man's temper and answered. "It's Lowell. I talked to you about a week ago." There was a moment of silence before an angered voice said, "What the hell do you want?" Lowell was tired himself as well as suffering from a mild hangover. "You said call you for work, so that's what I'm doing." Lowell said, his tone changing slightly. "That's right I did, only not in the morning!" Morgan could feel his own temper rising as Francis continued to berate him through the HAM. "So I'm sorry if I get up early, you old bastard." Lowell said angrily. "Don't call me, unless it's after noon you little shit!" Francis shouted, and that was enough for Lowell.

Lowell got to his feet, knocking the chair he had been sitting in back. "HEY, HEY! Hey listen jerk off, I got a bad fucking hangover! Now I'm a little sick and tired of you yelling at me though a radio! Now do you have anything or not?!" Lowell shouted.

The yelling was enough make Amelia come out from the back and stare at Lowell. He panted, and held up his hand. "Sorry." He said humbly. She shook her head and vanished back inside the back room.

After a moment and Lowell had calmed down some, Francis' voice came back, sounding haggard. "Yes, I do. As your aware, the new river pirates are using tactics we've not encountered before. This means my Regulators are boarding free ships to do battle with this new enemy."

Meanwhile Lowell had discovered his cigarette had fallen away from his mouth. After searching for it a minute he found it and began dragging again.

"Only problem is, they know the river better than us. So we need maps, and charts of the rivers and surrounding country side. And there's only one place to find them. In the Albany Archives."

The hairs on the back of Lowell's head stood on end. The name of the city, where 30,000 people would never see home again. The city that had been reduced to a landscape of rubble.

Even to this day, he could still hear the endless shelling, the gas alarms, the screams.

"Lowell? You still there?" Francis asked, snapping Lowell back to reality. "Yeah, yeah I'm here. I-its gonna take me at least a week to get there and back." He said as he rubbed his face. This was of course allowing time to look around, and avoid death.

Albany, even to this day was still going through skirmishes by the 10th Rangers, and Talon company, since neither side really left. Not to mention the Super Mutants that took up residence in the city of death. "Well, then I suggest you get moving. Good luck."

After he said that, the other end clicked off.

Lowell sighed as he knew he would have to go back to the place where hell had reared it's head a second time, to find something that was more important then himself.

Just another day.

* * *

After he had awoken Mina and had paid off every bill in the harbor, Lowell and Mina hitched a ride aboard _New Jersey Dream_, a tug boat hauling good to a town called Burlington in the far north country.

The crew however did not want to go near Albany. In fact they wanted to get past it as quickly as possible. So Lowell asked them to drop him and Mina off as they could. After a little persuasion, the captain agreed.

It took two days, and a half dozen pirate attacks, when the boat stopped.

Lowell and Mina were asleep when this happened. The former was awake first and after groaning and looking around, headed for the bridge.

"What's going on?" He asked the captain who had the lights off. "You got two minutes, to get off. That's as long as I'm gonna stay here." The captain said as he kept his eyes on the horizon.

Hearing this Lowell rushed back down to the sleeping quarters and pulled Mina off the cot. When angrily asked, Lowell said, "C'mon, we got to get off now."

After getting quickly dress, namely just throwing their boots and dusters on, they then leapt off the boat into the frigid knee deep water. In Mina's case, waist deep.

Once they were off, the _Dream_ then floated away from the bank and then quietly slipped away into the darkness.

It couldn't have been three hours before sunrise. Lowell wanted to hurry, because this close to the city, only five miles, would attract some kind of attention. Not to mention elements of Talon company still occupied pockets of the southern region of Albany.

* * *

The two then took refuge in an old gas station just short of the flattened city.

This was one of the few incidents that warranted a warming fire.

To start this process, Lowell first took out a hatchet and cautiously went outside. There he started hacking, as quickly as he could, on the dead trees outside. After collecting several branches and stepping back inside, he set the dead limbs down in a nice pile. Lowell then reached into his pack and pulled out a small metal fire starter and striker. "Hand me those pieces of paper, kid." He said and began rolling the papers up. After they were neatly rolled, he angled the metal rod above the paper and then scrapped the striker down it. Sparks showered the paper and it quickly caught fire. After that it was a simple matter of stoking the branches into flames.

Just then he heard a small clatter outside and dashed to the window, .44 at the ready. At first he couldn't see anything, but then saw the distinctive color of a lone Brahmin. How lucky could they have gotten? "Stay here kiddo." He said, sounding slightly giddy. He reached into his pack and pulled out the 3 way entrenching tool. Then he vanished out the door.

A moment went by, the only sound was the sound of the fire crackling. Then Mina heard it. The sound of something ramming into a panicked animal, it mooing in sheer fright. Only to have the moos suddenly cut silent, and replaced by metal clanging and grunting.

Then Lowell returned, grunting as he dragged the beheaded corpse of a fair Brahmin. 

Once Mina had the fire squared away, Lowell then pulled out three metal poles from his back, as well as a small can. As well as metal wire. After Mina had skinned a portion of the dead animal she handed Lowell the meat, and he then stabbed it with the spit.

As the meat was roasted over the fire, the grease began dripping off into the can Lowell and placed under the lump of smelling food. This would be collected and used for both boot polish and chapping cracked lips, so as to prevent bleeding.

After an hour, Lowell and Mina sat against the wall, their bellies full. "Now _that_ is a proper meal." Lowell said as he then stood. "That was a royal feast." Mina said sleepily, and shifted on her pack to get comfortable.

Lowell chuckled and said, "Get some sleep. I'll wake you after sun up." He then took hold of his shotgun and saw Mina already asleep, curled up by the warming fire.

He grinned and set the shotgun against the wall. Lowell then proceeded in removing his duster and draped it over her body. A makeshift blanket.

Once it was snugly on, he gently touched her shoulder and whispered. "Have good dreams, honey." After that he took hold of the shotgun and quietly stepped into the next room.

It was going to be a cold night.

_Okay that's chapter six. The grease bit, I actually took from _The Book of Eli_. (Product Placement). You all know the rule review what you thought and await for chapter 7._

_And Augustine, hurry up, I'm starting to pass you here!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Time for chapter seven. _

Chapter Seven

Albany. Once the capital for the state of New York, only a short distance from the bustling metropolis of Manhattan it's surrounding islands. It had survived the great war two centuries earlier, though half the city was obliterated, it pressed out almost unfazed as it prepared for the new world.

This continued up until two opposing mercenary armies had met each other for control of this city. One fighting for law and order, same as the Regulators who came years earlier. The other fighting for blood and caps.

Black and Grey. Cruelty and Honor. Talons and Rangers.

The city did not survive the two years of brutal warfare, as it was bombarded on a daily basis, and fought for fifteen times. Now it was a flattened landscape, with rubble as it's ground, and only a handful of buildings left standing, if only skeletons now. An elaborate trench network spanned in both the northern and southern sides of the city. Where both sides fought for only a few hundred yards of ground. And when it was over, thousands of bodies littered the land.

Lowell had survived those two years of hell, first as a private, then as corporal, and finally as a senior sergeant. He was one of the few to survive as all the others were either crippled, or killed. He was lucky.

That's also what he was hoping for now, as he and Mina Jordan cautiously made their way across the landscape. The safeties on their weapons were switched off even before they entered the city.

The place Lowell was looking for was at the center of the city, beneath what was city hall. To get there however required to pass through a route called 'the dead trench'. When Mina nervously asked why it was called that, Lowell only chuckled. "You'll see."

After maybe an hour of traversing, they reached a central trench that ran from east to west across the whole city. It originally was a Talon company line, but became the most contested piece of real estate in the entire city, with every major offensive and 13 of the major battles taking place there.

The final battle for this place was the most horrifying, and the most obscene. The Rangers had attacked the line and through heavy fighting nearly succeeded in taking the trench again. Rather than retreat like they always had, the Talons dropped an entire volley of 'Rabbit gas' on top of the position.

Rabbit gas was similar to the Mustard gas used in the first world war, causing the lungs to begin bleeding and the eyes to burn. The green gas spared nothing that inhaled this poison, man, and animal both had succumbed to this heinous weapon.

The men in that trench, Ranger and Talon, didn't have enough time to get their masks on. So thousands of them choked on these lethal vapors, and even to this day, their skeletons remain where they fell.

The place was often rumored to be haunted by the spirits of the those thousands of mercenaries. A place so disturbing not even the local Super Mutants went near it.

And that's exactly what Mina saw when Lowell hopped inside the six foot deep trench. Thousands upon thousands of skeletons, hundreds with destroyed bodies due to fighting each other, the majority with their own hands around their throats, still trying to breath. The grey dusters were now shreds, or more often than not, completely gone. The armor of both combatants had rusted over from the years of frost fall and abuse. The weapons were so rusted and damaged they were rendered useless at the feet of their former owners. It truly was an appalling sight.

Not being able to process what she saw, Mina began vomiting madly. Lowell climbed back out and helped to steady her. "Yeah, all of us did that when we saw this. No shame." He said as he patted her on the back.

Lowell stared back in the path in the ground. He wondered how many of his friends had perished in there. And how close he and his company came to sharing the same fate. The only reason they didn't was a small group of Talons had broken through the right flank, and by sheer luck, Lowell's company was the closest to dealing with it. Just avoiding the gas.

Mina coughed and wiped her mouth. Her respect for Lowell had grown that day as this sight was not for the faint hearted and weak minded. Seeing this much death was not natural.

Lowell again hopped back into the line and grabbed the adolescent as she leapt into his arms. "Here's some advice, just keep your eyes forward and ignore everything beneath you." Lowell said as he gripped his rifle and trudged on. That was easier said than done, since the bones were snapping and crackling as their feet fell.

Mina had vomited several times along the way.

Finally and thankfully after another hour of this, the two finally reached city hall. Mina panted, her legs had gone numb from the number of times she had puked. Lowell allowed her time to rest and recover her strength.

"Lowell? How did you survive something like this?" She asked motioning back to the killing field outside. Lowell stood there quietly, remembering all those years ago.

After a moment of silence, he answered her. "By sheer chance." Lowell leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. "If we were lucky, one in fifty of us had made the entire duration. Out of the original 10,000 at the start of this thing," He then shook his head in disbelief, "Only 200 made it."

Lowell then motioned for Mina to follow and the two entered the basement of city hall.

Another day had passed and the two started another fire. This time however, neither ate, nor slept. Not in this place. For the uneasy feeling that someone was in there with them was plaguing them throughout the night.

Mina found herself shivering. Now only was did it feel so cold the fire was not strong enough, but on more then one occasion, she swore she heard the sounds of battle, the sounds of bombs falling, and the sounds of men and women both screaming, and dying.

She jumped when Lowell suddenly spoke. "You hear it too, huh?" He asked as he rested against the wall. "Yeah, people claimed they've seen tracers flying when no one was there, the sounds of incoming artillery, screaming, ghosts."

Mina stared at him as he continued to tell the story. She was amazed that he was not mad or mentally disturbed. "It took about six years to finally block out the dreams." but he surprisingly, chuckled. "But the faces of those I killed, and those I lost never went away."

"Then," Mina began slowly, trying to word it properly. "How did the nightmares cease?" Lowell was silent for the moment, before looking her in the eyes, grinning ruefully. "You accepted them, and made your peace with the dead."

Lowell decided to venture in deeper by himself, much to the discomfort of Mina. He felt like exploring the basement. Getting a better understanding of their location.

There were at least three rooms: the one they were staying in; the adjacent room with what looked like old printing presses; and finally a room connecting to the underground metro tunnels.

Lowell guessed that the archives were cleverly hidden inside those tunnels, so it would be a chore finding them.

For now, he returned to the campsite, and the two tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Day break. The beautiful day outside, was an insult to the landscape. Not to mention the thousands of Rangers that lay scattered across the city.

Lowell groaned and lit up another cigarette, coughing from the smoke. "I'm gonna have to quit eventually." He muttered as he pulled the coffin nail out and stared at it. "These things are gonna kill me." He coughed again and set it back on his lips.

His appearance was of questioning health with heavy and darkened eyes, stiff, and haggard, both in appearance and the sound of his voice.

He was outside smoking as to not wake Mina, for she had finally fallen asleep. As he continued to drag, he stared out at the desolate landscape.

Lowell felt uneasy, even with his wasteland experience. This place and the death that surrounded it, made even the most brazen wastelander uneasy. A land where few animals called home, save for a vicious and almost sadist type of rat.

Corpse rats. That's what the vermin were called here. Though not as large, or as intelligent as New York rats, they more than made up for it by sheer quantity. During the war, their numbers exploded from the amount of bodies there were. It was not uncommon to see such fat ones that they couldn't even move, and had to be helped by their fellow rats.

Not only were they despicable and heinous, but also demoralizing. Everyone knew that when they were around, there was a body nearby. On top of that, these vermin spread terrible dieses that incapacitated, and killed hundreds of people.

Lowell laughed at a way to pass the time when he was a Ranger. They would drop hunks of muti fruit, which were so rotten not even the dogs would eat them. The fruit was laid out on the floor and the rats were so bold, that they actually ran out from their hiding places to feast. And when they did, the Rangers would start whacking them with their spades, clubs and entrenching tools.

Lowell Morgan felt old. Not only from surviving such conflicts, but to remember times from so long ago. And it was not uncommon for people to say he looked much older than he really was.

He shook his head and threw the cigarette away. Then pulled his grey sand mask over his face, which was just a grey bandana. For the temperature dropped the farther down one went in those tunnels.

He looked at his watch and then kicked Mina in the foot. When she tiredly stared at him he just waved her up. "Roll down your sleeves, and raise the lapels up, kiddo. Its gonna get cold." He said as he lifted his lapels up and double-breasted his jacket. Mina did the same.

The two then descended into darkness.

* * *

Lowell switched his flashlight on and pulled out his .44 revolver. He hated using the flashlight, because I gave away his position, but he didn't have a choice. The metro corridor was so dark that it required light.

But considering where they were, he felt slightly better, considering life tried to avoid this part of the city.

He made sure that his foot falls were slow and quiet. Even though indigenous creatures like ghouls and Super mutants steered clear of the center of town, didn't mean they wouldn't wander in the metros from time to time. Or at least that's what Lowell was told.

However as the two descended further and further down, Mina couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling. Not from the location, but from something else. Like someone, or something else was there with them.

Then she heard it.

Voices. They were distant, and faint, but they were there nonetheless.

"Lowell?" Mina whispered, and he turned around. Determination in his eyes. "I know."

"We're not alone."

_Okay that's the end of chapter seven. Read and review people._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heh, as I started to write this chapter, the power went out and I'm doing this in absolute darkness, save for some flashlights.**_

_**Well life throws you some challenges, just got to take em.**_

**Chapter Eight**

**Lowell was positive on the voices behind them. He knew it would be a matter of moments before the sources of the voices would be on top of them.**

**Francis did not mention that any other Regulators would be there. They either were Talons or scavengers. And neither worked well with others.**

**So he and Mina decided to set up a hasty ambush. Ahead of them was a intersection that lead into an parallel corridor. Mina would wait at the corner of the corridor and fire once on the mysterious visitors. After firing once she would then quickly leave the corner and wait in a doorway and repeat the process.**

**The only trick now was to not get killed.**

**Lowell meanwhile would wait in a stairwell and take them by surprise.**

**As Mina waited she could hear the voices more clearly. "Take it slowly and carefully. These corridors are normally mazes and they could be waiting for us." One voice said as it came closer.**

**They must've passed the campsite, the embers were still warm when they left.**

"**James your up front." The same voice said. They were nearly around the corner.**

**Mina was breathing hard, but controllably. She made sure to prevent both heavy and loud breath, and to stay calm at the same time.**

**She was ready.**

**Then he appeared.**

**From a quick observation, James had a pre war hat, sunglasses, a duster but she couldn't make out the color, and a railway rifle in his hands. She knew the weapon because she had seen it before back home.**

**Then she held her breath. He had turned his body so that he was facing down the corridor. Mina knew without a doubt, he was looking right at her.**

**Her finger depressed the trigger and the end of the barrel flashed.**

**In the fleeting moment when she stood and ran, James swore and reactively hunched his shoulders and ducked his head. Then leapt to the side.**

**She had missed his head by an inch, shooting the hat off instead.**

**Mina didn't care at the moment and ran past the stairwell Lowell waited in. The sounds of her foot falls on the metal grating, echo through the corridor.**

* * *

**Lowell steeled himself on those stairs, his E-tool at the ready.**

**He didn't have to wait long. Because through the darkness he saw the lengthened barrel of a silenced 10mm pistol.**

**Lowell roared as he sprung out of the threshold and brought the spade up, knocking the weapon from the man's hand.**

**He was about to swing it downwards, but the owner, though surprised he was, lunged forward and tackled Lowell.**

**As the two fell back into the stairwell, Lowell's E-tool being flung out of his grip.**

* * *

**No sooner had the shovel hit the ground, Mina popped out of the utility room and fired another shot. This time at the lead person, not to mention the tallest person she saw.**

**To her horror, she heard a distinctive **_**ping!**_** as the bullet had hit what sounded like metal, and either harmlessly buried itself in the metal armor, or even ricocheted off, hitting the ceiling.**

**The wielder of the armor reacted fast and began firing a gatling laser cannon at her. She barely made it back inside the small room.**

**As the laser beams continued to slam into the threshold, only a foot away from her, she shut her eyes and covered her ears. She scrunched, trying to make herself as small as she could.**

**To her surprise, but not her caring, she heard herself screaming.**

**Even more to her surprise, the volley of lasers suddenly stopped.**

**She whimpered quietly and slowly took her hands over her ears. She then slowly opened her eyes.**

**Mina then heard it. The sounds of cautious, but audible, footsteps.**

**The wielder of the cannon, an enormous African American man, appeared around the corner. He was nearly twice her size. He was wearing a duster, metal armor, and a combat helmet.**

**At first he stared at her with complete shock, then became turned into a smile. A smile that a parent would use on a frightened child to calm it. He knelt down and tried to calm her down.**

"**Hey there." He said with what sounded like a kind and gentle voice. "I'm sorry about that, honey." Mina panted as she looked at him, and stayed passive.**

**She had learned the hard way that this could be used as a trick to gain trust. She had learned not be fooled easily.**

**As subtly as she could readied herself to get up quick. All she needed was an opportunity.**

**And she received it when he turned just for a second. "Hey guys, it's just a kid." The giant said. That was when Mina reacted.**

**She screamed like a banshee and leapt on top of the man. She knocked his helmet off and wrapped her small arms around his neck. All the while screaming indistinctively. The giant tried desperately to get her off, trying to grab her, flailing his arms and spinning on the spot. but Mina held on tightly.**

**Then when he was making a reversed turn, did Mina saw another man, wearing what looked like a back pack and welding mask run up to aid his comrade.**

**Moving quickly and still screaming, she brought her foot back and then drove it right in the center of the mask. He groaned as he fell backwards and Mina kept hold of the giant.**

**When the man in her clutches began to slow down and gag, he then fell to his knees. That was when she was she pried off him. Yet another came up behind her and rip her off the giant. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and held tight.**

"**Calm down kid!" He shouted amidst her screaming. He kept repeating that over and over as Mina began squirming and kicking.**

**Not listening to her attacker, she brought her head back into his face. Again and again she head-butted her attacker. After three times he released her.**

**Mina then spun around and tackled her captor, knocking him to the ground.**

**She knelt on top of him, took hold of her knife and leveled it above his head.**

"**ENOUGH!!" A voice cried out. It was full of authority and determination.**

**This voice made Mina freeze.**

**She and the man beneath her looked to the source and saw a woman. She wore a duster and combat armor and helmet. In her hands was an armed Plasma rifle. And it was pointing right at Mina.**

"**That is quiet enough."**

* * *

**Lowell and his attacker tumbled head over heels down the stairs. They came to a small turn and slammed against the wall, then rolled down the last few steps into a generator room.**

**Both of them groaned, but quickly returned to their feet.**

**Lowell saw a side kick coming and caught it against his left side. He pinned it, and back handed his opponent. The man groaned but kept standing. He then used his free leg and landed a blow against Lowell's head.**

**Both fell and the other man, withdrew a dagger and drove it hard against Lowell's chest. The combat armor did it's job and snapped the blade.**

**Taking advantage of his opponents surprise, Lowell brought his knee up and slammed against the side of his head, knocking him away.**

**Lowell leapt to his feet and grasped his .44 revolver. At the same time his enemy withdrew another blade. The two spun around and then held there stance. Lowell's sidearm against his opponent's head, his knife against Lowell's throat.**

**As the two panted, only now did they see who each other were.**

**Lowell's eyes widened when he saw who he had been fighting, the same for the other.**

**The man had a goatee and soul patch on his face. He was also a Regulator, or at least he wore the duster of one, and recon armor. The duster also had an L stitched on it. On his right wrist, Lowell noticed a stealth boy 3000.**

"**Lowell?" He said, panting hard, slowly taking away the knife.**

"**Adam." Lowell said, gently de-cocking his pistol.**

**Lowell Morgan had been fighting against Adam Anders, his childhood friend, the whole time.**

**The two men quickly became delighted, embracing each other and laughing cheerfully. "I don't believe it!" Adam said as he laughed. Lowell chuckled and patted Adam on the shoulder. "How've you been you little punk?" Adam groaned playfully and said, "Your not gonna pick on me again, cause I'm younger than you, are ya?"**

**Lowell chuckled and ruffled up Adam's hair, on to have his arm cast aside. "You better believe it."**

**It was then a realization hit him. "Mina." He muttered and ran up back up the stairs. Adam was not far behind him.**

**Lowell reached the top of the stairs, and found a Plasma rifle at his chin. He raised his hands slowly in response.**

"**Whoa! Julia, hold it! He's a friend." Adam said as he reached the top of the stairs and saw the situation.**

**Then he saw his men. A giant African American was on his knees, gasping for air; a short man with an Enclave incinerator and a welder's mask on his head, with a big red mark on his face; and James wearing his shades, his pre war hat with two new holes, and blood rolling down from his nose.**

"**What happened to you guys?" Adam asked with both surprise and amusement.**

**It was then Mina ran from the center of the three and next to Lowell. He chuckled and said, "I see you've introduced yourself."**

**Adam stared at Mina and then back at his men. "**_**She**_** did **_**this**_**?" He said, pointing to the three injured men, bruised bodies and egos. Lowell shrugged and said, "She's a fighter."**

"**Wait." James said as he whipped some of the blood away. "You two know each other?" He began pointing to both Adam and Lowell.**

**Adam smiled. "Lady, gentlemen, and rat." The last he added, and Lowell noticed a New York rat behind Julia's legs. "My I present, Lowell Morgan. My childhood friend, and cousin of Leslie." Adam said, saying the second half with a somber tone. Lowell took off his hat and threw a two finger salute. "Evenin'."**

**Adam then pointed his men out. "The guy with the hat and shades is James Vanderbraun." Who nodded. "The big guy is Carl Thompson." Carl still panted but waved Lowell off. "And what the hell is that?" Lowell asked pointing to the man with the welder's mask and Incinerator. He smiled a half crazy smile and Adam sighed. "That is Sven."**

**Lowell then stared at Julia who smiled pleasantly. "And this Scribe would be Julia?" Lowell asked, much to the surprise of everyone. "How did you know I am a Scribe?" Julia asked and Lowell smirked. "Please. Straight stance, fairly new duster, clean, finely maintained weapon. It's not hard to figure out." Lowell said as he pulled out a cigarette. "Besides I spent two year fighting along side the Brotherhood. Almost every scribe is the same description."**

**Julia looked impressed.**

"**And this, is my traveling partner, Wilhelmina Jordan." Lowell said, putting his hand on Mina's shoulder. "Mina for short."**

"**Yeah, we've met." Sven said as he massaged his face.**

**Mina blushed slightly and timidly said, "I am dreadfully sorry. I did not know we were brothers in arms." She kept her ladylikeness, and bowed her head gently.**

**The Rat behind Julia seemed to poke it's head out slightly, feeling a little relaxed. Lowell glanced at the large vermin and grinned. "Nice looking rat." The rat looked up and squeaked it's thanks. Lowell then starred at Adam, still grinning. "When's dinner?" The rat then squeaked out of pure terror and ran back behind Julia. Lowell then laughed. "I'm kidding."**

**The rat however stayed behind Julia.**

**Lowell then noticed that Julia seemed slightly intimidated by him. He sighed, and said, "Go ahead and ask, ma'am." Julia blinked for a moment and stammered. "W-what? I'm sorry?"**

**Morgan chuckled and pointed to his face, to the three hideous scars. "You're wondering how I got these." Julia didn't say anything. Lowell then held the eye aloft so she could she it. "By the same bastard whose right eye is now around my neck."**

**Lowell then turned back to Adam. "So what brings you to hell, Adam?" He said as he clicked his lighter shut. The thick smell of nicotine filled the corridor. "We're here looking for some maps. Our guys are having trouble with pirates on the river." Lowell stared at him, cigarette hanging off his lips, and smoke puffed out as he said, "No kiddin'?"**

**Adam realized it immediately. "You too?" He blathered. Lowell only nodded.**

**The two stood in silence, not knowing how to proceed with the situation.**

**It was Julia that decided. "Well since we are all after the same thing, Mr. Morgan--" She started before Lowell interrupted her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't call me 'Mr. Morgan, I'm not **_**that**_** old."**

**Julia chuckled slightly and rephrased the question, "Very well. **_**Lowell**_**, would care to join us?"**

**Lowell thought about it for a moment. He knew there was safety in numbers. Not to mention these kids would need a guide to get out of Albany, since he did know the city best.**

**He nodded and said, "Why not?" Lowell then stepped back and picked up his E-tool. "Lets get moving then."**

**Adam nodded and the eight, including the rat, made their way down the corridor.**

_**Well that's the end of chapter 8. This is where AugustinianFrog's story of **_**Half Moon**_** and mine converge folks, so that means Adam Anders, James Vanderbruan, Julia Vanderbruan, Sven, Carl Thompson, and the rat are all his characters. I only claim rights to Lowell Morgan and Mina Jordan. Read and Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, the next few chapters are mirroring some chapters in AugustinianFrog's _Half Moon_. Read and Review._

Chapter Nine

It was strange. Strange that Lowell had found himself in a place he never wanted to be again. Strange that he was with an old friend, and in the company of damn famous heroes.

Lowell had heard the stories of the 'Liberators' from nearly everybody in the harbor on the Hudson. Only most people didn't know their names. Just the facts that there were four of them, and they were Regulators.

Lowell only shook his head as his open duster swayed with each step he took.

Even though it was frigid enough to see white puffs of breath, he preferred to keep it open. Though he never explained why. He probably didn't know himself.

Julia's sudden voice startled him, though he did his best to not show it. "Lowell?" She asked, as the Regulator turned his head to her. "May I ask you a question?" Morgan nodded his head and said, "Only if you can answer mine." The Scribe chuckled and said, "Of course."

"Well, the question is," Lowell began and kept an eye on the giant Carl, who was ahead of him. "Why would a Scribe be crazy enough to follow a charter of Regulators? I mean they really have a cushy job with the Brotherhood."

The Scribe took her time to answer. "Well at first, I was fascinated with how wastelanders survived out here. Not to mention the guys had a girl who had been experiment on by the Enclave."

Lowell exhaled sharply and shook his head. Two years ago the Regulators and the Brotherhood of Steel had assaulted what was left of the main base of the Enclave called Raven Rock. He had seen with his own eyes the tragic and heinous scars on the those experimented on, man and animal alike.

Julia continued her story while he listened quietly. "After spending a little time with them, James is what made me stay. His knowledge on medicine, chemistry, and weapons fascinated me even further." She then smiled. "Plus I thought he was handsome."

James overhead the last statement and said, "Now you're just trying to flatter me."

Julia and Lowell chuckled as they kept moving down the corridor.

It was then James held up his hand. A warning. Lowell instinctively pressed his back against the wall, his index and middle fingers on both triggers of his shotgun. The others did the same. "What do you got James?" Adam whispered.

James slowly stuck his head around the corner and then faced the group. "About six Talons. I don't think they know we're here yet."

Adam then turned to face Lowell, "I thought people didn't come this far into the city." Lowell shifted slightly, "We've been going southeast. I think it's safe to assume we're away from the center."

James, probably unsure about the numbers of Talons in the small chamber ahead of them, decided to take another peak around the corridor. What he saw, shocked him. "T-They're gone." Adam unsure of what he meant, asked, "What do you mean, 'gone'?"

It was actually Lowell who answered that question. "What he means, is that they really weren't there." He said as he straightened up and started walking again. When he passed James, he patted him on the shoulder, but didn't stop.

The others simply stood their, unable to believe or not that they had just witnessed a supernatural event. But it wasn't out of the question. In a place filled with so much death, one could only wonder if the lines dividing life and death had been thinned out.

* * *

They found the archives after another hour and found it locked. Next to the door, looked like a security code that you had to punch in.

Julia seemed to know a little about technology stepped forward and examined the code panel. Then punched in, what looked like to the guys, a random code. Nothing. She then tried again. Again nothing.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked, his shortened patience wearing thin. "No, I'll get it, just give me a minute." Julia said as she tried again.

Lowell however, had already run out of his even shorter amount of patience, said, "Screw that." He pulled his double-barrel off his back, and checked the load. "Get out of the way." He told Julia as he snapped the barrels shut and aimed. The scribe quickly moved out of the way. The front of the barrels exploded and the buckshot slammed into the panel.

Julia then surveyed the damage, then at Lowell. "Well? Check it. I don't like being down here." He said as he pulled the spent shell out.

Vanderbraun turned the handle on the door and it slid open.

"See how much easier that was?" Lowell said as he walked past her.

He was sure that she then muttered the word 'prick', to which he only grinned, as he stepped in side.

Inside were long rows of cabinets on either side of the room, most likely containing all the important documents of the time. In the center were computers on top of desks that took up nearly the whole center of the large room. A wall vault was on the wall opposite them. Lowell and Adam went immediately to that.

Julia and Sven started trying to get the computers running again, while James, Carl, and Mina started rummaging through the cabinets.

Though they weren't having much luck. Centuries of neglect had all but destroyed the majority of the contents, and the computers needed power in order to run, which they did not have. The chances of finding anything important, were drastically decreasing with each empty filing cabinet.

Lowell was busying himself on opening the safe. His years of experience in the Capital Wasteland were paying off as he slowly picked the safe.

He had then opened the safe up. What he saw inside, made him grin.

"Looks like I hit pay dirt." Lowell said as he pulled one of the objects the safe contained. What he held in his hand was something of great value, both before and after the great war.

An ingot. A _Gold_ ingot.

"Holy--" Adam said as he gently took the bar in hand. "I'm guessing the old mayor of Albany was holding out on his fellow citizens. There's 10 bars in there." Lowell said as he pulled out two more of the precious metal. "These could easily get 5,000 caps each." Adam said as he quickly pocketed the bar. Lowell shook his head. "Always thinking about the next payoff, huh Adam?" He said as he began handing the ingots to each member.

It was then that a voice suddenly appeared. "_Half Moon_ to Liberators. _Half Moon_ to Liberators. Where are you guys? Uh-over!" It was a woman's voice, and it was coming from what Lowell had thought was Julia's backpack. "Roger, _Half Moon_, this is Liberators. We have what we came for. Over."

When Lowell took another glance, he saw it was actually a whole HAM radio on the Scribe's back. It had been modified, with an antennae on the side and a head set on Julia's head.

"My sister's getting anxious and is thinking about leaving you guys behind. Over!" The Liberators all looked at each other in shock. "Uh, roger, _Half Moon_. We're on our way back, now. Out."

It was then Adam and his crew then grabbed the maps and remaining bars of gold and said that they needed to leave, and now. Lowell and Mina, not wanting to be left behind started running after the Liberators.

He could hear Adam swearing and cursing someone named Alexandra. Probably the captain of the _Half Moon_. And it was understandable, directly south was Talon Company's territory. They certainly didn't want to walk home.

* * *

After everyone was out of the metro and back in no man's land, they started jogging their way back to the river. Something Lowell didn't like.

"So who is this Alexandra?" Lowell asked as he trotted along side Adam.

"The woman in charge of our ship, _Half Moon._" Adam explained s the group jogged through Albany. Lowell was surprised considering Adam was a smooth negotiator. "Why did you put her in charge?" Lowell asked as he kept his eyes open.

"Not enough of us knew how to run a ship, only Carl does. Besides we figured we would get a few caps out of selling it to her." Of course it was about the money, again. "Plus, it's not like we're going to be using a ship too often."

Some how Lowell really doubted that.

"And now look at the fine mess you got yourself into." Lowell said as he snickered. "Shut it." Adam bantered back.

Julia voice behind them suddenly asked. "Guys, do you hear something?" If she heard something then it was without a doubt something was out there with them. Lowell slowed down slightly and started panning in every direction.

"James, if your wife picked danger out before you did, you're losing your touch." Carl said, though James stayed quiet and swung his railway rifle in an arc, peering through the scope.

"I don't see anything." He reported, and Lowell didn't see anything either, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything there.

"No… it's not danger…" She stated and trailed off as she stopped to look. Everyone else slowed to an unnerving stop.

"Julia, what are you doing?!" Adam demanded as he then looked behind him.

Mina then held up her hand. "No wait, I think I hear something too." She said. It was then the rat leave the group and started sniffing through some trash. Lowell at first though he found something to eat, but saw the animal start pushing aside some tossed out rags.

Julia and Mina then followed the rodent while all the men formed a ring around them. Lowell hated every minute of this, being stagnant out in the middle of this war zone was never a good idea.

Lowell then heard a shocked cry from Mina forcing him to turn around. At the same time Julia had yanked James closer to her. "Take my rifle, will you sweetheart?" She ordered more than asked, as she drove the weapon into James. Lowell turned back to the open range and pulled the hammer back on his rifle.

When James asked why she gave him her weapon his answer was crying. A baby's crying. Nearly everyone turned and saw Julia kneeling down with a bundle in her arms. That bundle was moving slightly as the crying continued.

The rat had lead them to Lowell's as well as everyone's amazement, a human baby. He saw Julia smile softly at the babe cradled in her arms. "I'll be damned." Lowell whispered.

"Congratulations on your new kid, James and Julia, but we really need to get back to moving out of here." Adam stated as he got up and started sprinting towards the river.

"Wha- wait! Hold on, no-no one said anything--" James stammered.

"Ha-ha! You're parents now. Time to move!" Carl said chuckling as he started bounding after Adam."When we get to the ship, can I hold him?" Mina asked and Julia nodded with a smile. "C'mon Mina!" Lowell seethed as he took hold of her backpack and almost threw her in the right direction.

"I'll fire off the celebratory bombs when we get back to the ship. Can I _please_ fire off a nuke? Just one?" Sven asked. "I think the place has been decimated enough, Sven!" Lowell shouted as he kept one hand on his hat as he and Mina sprinted to the river.

* * *

After non stop running this time, they made it to the river, and the waiting _Half Moon_. It essentially was a boat, a three decker, a simple vessel. "Nice looking rust heap, Adam!" Lowell panted as he saw three people on the top deck. "Thanks." Adam breathed as then they heard something that sounded like a banshee.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is this?! Are you just finding em now?!" The woman on the bridge shouted. Lowell and Adam reached the ship first and started panting. "And I take it, that's Alexandra?" Lowell asked. Adam nodded as Carl then came up.

A rope was tossed down to them and the two Liberators climbed up first. Mina arrived next and Lowell lifted her up on to the deck. Then it was Sven and Julia. Finally it was James and then everyone was on the _Half Moon_.

Lowell saw the other two people; the first was a woman with red hair tied in a bun and dull green eyes. The other was a stocky man with a short cut of hair, and black eyes. Both of them wore full leather armor.

Then he saw the captain. She had the same characteristics of the red head, only taller, with black hair that draped down her back, a leather breastplate, jacket, pants, and boots, all of which were leather.

"Anders! I don't care who these nomads are, get them off my ship!" She shouted at Adam as she approached Lowell. He noticed that James was muttering something to his wife.

Lowell graciously took his hat off and said, "Nice to meet you as well." Alexandra however wasn't as pleasant. "Ah, shut up, crease head!" She shouted, referring to his scars.

Lowell quirked his eye brows and chuckled. "Crease head." He nodded, a goofy smile slowly spreading across his face. "I've heard a good share of insults, but that's a--that's a new one on me. Thank you. I'll be sure to add it to Lowell Morgan's list of insults." The Liberators started snorting and trying very hard, not to laugh.

Alexandra saw this, her eye twitching from anger. This is when she pointed a sawed off shotgun at Lowell's head. "Alright smart ass. You got exactly five seconds to get off."

Adam seemed to be angered by this sudden move. "Aw geez Alex! He's a friend of mine, and a Regulator!" The enraged captain however didn't take her eyes nor her shotgun away from Lowell. "I don't care! And stop calling me that!"

Lowell was now staring at Alexandra with a look that worried both Mina and Adam when they saw it. The normally plain green eyes had gone dark, cold, merciless. The same eyes of a killer. "Get that gun out of my face." He breathed, as he balled up his fists.

"Or what?" Alex said, though now slightly worried from his eyes.

Lowell reacted fast as he grabbed both the gun and her arm with terrifying speed. Once he had the weapon he swung to the opposite direction and drove a fist into her face. No sooner was she on the deck, did Lowell have his boot on her neck, and her own shotgun trained at Alexandra's forehead.

Everyone stood in both silent shock and awe of both the speed, and ferocity of this sudden attack.

Alexandra stared at Lowell, gagging and wide eyed. This was one of the few times that she had ever been bested, Lowell thought, and so quickly too.

"Never," Lowell seethed through his teeth, his eyes both wide and deranged. After a few seconds however he began relaxing, his eyes returning to their original state. After he stepped off the captain, and even helped her up, did he finished. "Point a gun at me unless you intend to shoot." Then he calmly handed her the weapon back.

Alexandra was furious when she steadied herself. "Or what?! You'll murder me in cold blood?! She spat, as well in Lowell's face.

Lowell then quickly took off his backpack and after reaching in and took out a small leather bound book, tossed the bag to Adam. "Give the captain one of the extra bars, as both a payment," He said as he headed for the hatch to the lower decks. When he was halfway in he stopped and said, "and as…an apology." Lowell then disappeared down the stairs.

When he was low enough into the ship, he took his hat off, and rested his head against the wall. Beads of cold sweat were now making their way down his head and face. He was also starting to pant. Lowell had nearly let out something he swore to never be seen again

"Is there something wrong, stranger?" A voice to his right said. When he looked he saw a woman in a black veil, shawl, and cloak from head to foot. Her eyes were brown and her skin what little was exposed, was naturally brown.

Lowell grinned ruefully and said, "_As-Salamu Alaykum _(May be peace be with you), my dear lady." She looked at him surprised, and slowly said, "_Alaykum as-Salamu._" (And upon you be peace) She stared at Lowell as he turned and rested against the wall. "I knew some friends that were Muslim, so I know of what faith you follow." He said, then painfully slid down the wall.

"Perhaps you may pray with me?" The Arabic woman asked as she then stood over Lowell. "If you mean talk to the big guy up stairs, I'll pass. I might read his writing, but I'm not talking to that son bitch." He said as he held up the leather book.

Lowell grunted as he stood back up and motioned for the woman to lead the way. "My name is Sufia." She said, and Lowell took off his hat again. "Lowell."

So now it was time for faith, for both a believer and for a fallen angel, seeking any form of redemption. As well as hoping he would both find it, and it would even be allowed to him.

_Okay that's the end of chapter 9, if I spelt the Arabic wrong, don't know anything about the language or the culture. Read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay Chapter 10. _

Chapter Ten

Lowell found himself staring at an infant in a makeshift seat. The boy was fussing as Julia Vanderbraun was examining him, seeing if anything would be ailing the child. Mina was opposite her and watching the baby with affection. James was in front of Lowell and the Liberators, and was closest to the child.

It was then that Sufia and her ghoul brother Ibrahim walked and saw the scene. Lowell noticed a large curved sword hanging off the ghoul's belt. It was quite an intimidating weapon.

"Well, he's a healthy baby boy, a little undernourished, but I think he'll be fine." Julia said as she finished.

"You Regulators look like you want to interrogate the child." Ibrahim stated with a small chuckle in his ragged voice. "Well, I'd ask how he ended up in the middle of a war zone without getting eaten. Where did he come from?" Lowell muttered at the end. Two years of war, and fifteen years of neglect and possible haunts, it didn't seem like anything could survive there long.

"Are your parents alive? Why would they abandon you there? Even a raider mother wouldn't be that heartless…" James muttered to himself. In Lowell's experience, he would disagree with the medic.

"Guys…he's about a year old…he's not going to answer your questions." Julia pointing out and smiling softly as she stood next to James.

"I think you should give him a name." Julia suggested to her husband, though he didn't look up.

Lowell heard Adam mutter, "Why does this look so darn familiar?" Though he didn't know what he was talking about. "We do have a tendency of finding little ones out there in the wastes as records would show." Carl mused.

"And a little explosives!" Sven added, to which Mina shook her head

"I don't think I would be trying to find a name anytime soon…" James muttered. "Well you better think quickly." Julia chided playfully to him.

He had his left hand, which was gloved, over the baby's head, to see if he would notice. "Where did you come from, little one?" He asked quietly. Everyone stood in silence before he finally said, "Well, while your with us, your name will be Isaac." The medic announced.

"Why Isaac?" Carl asked.

James answered in a mutter, "I read somewhere that it means 'Laughter.' Lord knows we could use some source of joy around here." He was then taken aback slightly when the infant reached out with his tiny hand and held on to one of James' fingers.

* * *

That night, Mina was busy slipping the blanket on. She still wore her duster and black leather boots as she tried to find warmth in the cold interior of the _Half Moon_. This was proving difficult.

It was then the Rat leapt up on the cot and snuggled against her stomach. "You seemed quite attached to me aren't you?" She said quietly, grinning. The Rat chirped tiredly and then stared at her. "Perhaps I remind you of someone? Someone who was close to you?" This time the rodent was silent but then laid his head back down.

Despite the cold and lack of space on the cot. The two quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Lowell leaned on the bow railing, watching the land pass by the quietly chugging _Half Moon_. A cigarette was burning in his mouth, and nicotine puffing slowly out his nostrils.

"How's the night?" A voice said behind him. Lowell turned slowly in response and saw Adam. "Hey, kid." Lowell said tiredly. Adam then took a spot next to him as the cool night air passed by.

Lowell then noticed that Adam seemed uncomfortable around him. The answer was extremely obvious to him. "Go ahead and said it, Adam." Lowell said, though this surprised him. "Huh? What? What'd you say?" But Lowell could tell he was lying.

"Adam, I might consider you an idiot from time to time, but you know full well what I'm talking about." Lowell said chuckling. A moment of hesitation went by before Adam sighed ruefully. "Yes. I do know what you're talking about." He said slowly. "You remind me of her." Lowell sighed himself and then stared back out to the river head of them. "Of Leslie."

Lowell then stared down slightly. "The day I got these scars, was the last day I saw her." He said. Seventeen years was a long time. "And I never really told her how much she meant to me." Adam sniffled, the a pain of losing Leslie had lingered slightly. "You know, she would ask if I had seen or heard anything of you, every time we'd meet." He said. "Yeah that sounds like her." Lowell said grinning as he flicked the cigarette out.

These two men, though they probably didn't realize it, were united by three common reasons; by the friendship they had forged as children; the burden they shared by the dusters they wore; and by the same woman they had both loved, who had unrightfully been taken from them.

"I miss her." Adam said. The memories of all the heartwarming times as children and the nights he and Leslie shared. The two stood in silence. Remembering how they saw either the timid girl who hid behind her cousin, or the leader of men who fought a hated enemy.

"Me too, Adam." Lowell muttered as he sighed deeply. "Me too."

* * *

After morning broke, the _Half Moon_ kept her course. Lowell stood atop the bridge's roof, to give him a bird's eye view of the surrounding terrain.

He saw James had the same idea and was leaning against the railing. A new hat, one that looked like an Enclave officer's hat, save the fact it was olive green, now sat perched on his head.

He seemed to be rubbing his left arm, as if in pain. Though James only did this for a moment.

Another minute later both the Rat and Mina appeared. She patted the rat on the head and starred out at the river. Lowell sat down and lit up another cigarette as he watched them.

"That was a bloody good shot with that rifle. I've been shot at and shot, but never had a bullet go through my hat." James said to Mina, neither of them aware that Lowell was watching them. "I'm terribly sorry about the hat, sir." Mina said as she kept her composure, but Lowell was certain she was blushing.

"Don't worry about it…" James said, then noticed something on the riverbank. "See those radscorpions over there shore?" He said. "Damn, he saw them a second quicker than I did." Lowell mutter as Mina said 'Yes'. "Show me how good you are. Try to shoot one of their poison glands from here." That sounded like a challenge, one Mina took without hesitation.

Both men watched as the girl steadied herself, and watched as the round flew out of the barrel and hit just below the scorpion's gland. From his vantage point Lowell saw the spent case be ejected, and Mina fired again, taking the whole stinger off.

As Mina explained where she aimed, Lowell saw a single Deathclaw on the bank of the river, watching them. He knew James saw it too, but he pulled the hammer back on his rifle just to be ready. James ordered Mina next to him and pulled out his heavily modified Railway Rifle. He had chambered one of his own homebrewed spikes and gave the weapon to Mina. "Here, try to nab that Deathclaw with this. I'll hold the barrel, you just aim and tell me how to move it." James said as he knelt down to her level.

Mina muttered where to go as she lined the crosshairs up. The weapon screamed as the spike exploded out and struck the monster in the head. It's head was ripped completely off and it's body just dropped into the water. "Bravo." Lowell muttered.

James took back his weapon and said, "I think I know just what you need back at the Vault. I got an extra scope laying around. I'll install it for you." Mina nodded and said, "Why, that's very generous of you, sir." She then returned back inside. "Don't mention it kid."

* * *

Adam had decided this is where they would jump ship and make their way back to their base of operations, a Vault. Not a bad find.

Vaults were hard enough to find, even if damaged. Adam and his men had found one that was undamaged and worked to full capacity. This meant food, clean water, a place to call home, and even ammunition for the fight.

Lowell had asked Adam if he and Mina could accompany them to this vault and spend the night. The reasons being Lowell, though between the two of them two bars of gold, was low on caps and was in need of both food and ammunition.

Lowell was about to slide down the rope into the knee-deep water, everyone else except Adam, were either already in the water or on land. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and saw Capt. Alexandra right there before him. "Captain." Lowell said as he tipped his hat.

To everyone's shock and surprise, Alex balled up her fist and drove it hard into Lowell's face. He stumbled off the ship and landed in the shallow water. Carl and Sven helped Lowell to his feet.

He then put three fingers on his nose and there was a nauseous crack, as he straightened it out.

More insults and curses were about to be used at the captain except they heard Lowell laugh. "I suppose I did have that coming." He said as he shook his head. Drops of water being flung off his hair. "Yes you did. Now we're even." Alex shot.

Adam discussed something of a time schedule with her. After that was finished and he made his way down the rope, The _Half Moon _lurched suddenly and he too plummeted into the water. As the _Half Moon _made it's way south, Lowell threw a small salute to the captain as it steamed away.

After the _Half Moon _disappeared, the eight people and one rat made their way to this vault.

"She's got quite a temper, eh?" Lowell said smiling.

"That was most discourteous of her." Mina mumbled, and Julia nodded in agreement.

Adam grumbled angrily, "Stupid woman needs to learn there's more to life than just caps." When he heard this coming from Adam, he made a face as he tried hard to hold back a lot of laughter. Adam's charter didn't restrain themselves as much.

"Wha--What? What's so funny?" Adam demanded.

"Like you should talk." James snickered before they made their way to the Vault.

"Hey! There's a difference between the both of us and you know it!" Adam yelled at him.

"What, that you're a man and she's a woman?" Sven chuckled and the others roared with laughter. "Ha-ha, very funny, Sven!" Adam growled.

Still chuckling the giant Carl said, "You two you should about it sometime. All that arguing you do, I have a feeling that has more to do with tension than anything else." Adam looked at him in sheer horror.

"Why you big oaf! The only tension we have is the fact that I'm a decent guy, and she's a complete--" Lowell however interrupted him and said, "Before you finish that sentence, I'm going to have to agree with your big friend on this one." He then lit up a cigarette and immediately began coughing.

* * *

After a short traverse, the group reached the cave that lead to the Vault door.

"Okay everyone, do what you need to do." Adam asked as he stretched next to the entrance of the cave. As everyone passed him, he noticed Lowell wasn't among them. He looked back and saw him, standing over one of two graves that were outside the Vault. He sighed and stepped over to stand next to him.

Lowell stared down at the white cross. The name 'Leslie' inscribed in the center.

"You know the first time I stood here, I cried myself to sleep on this grave." Adam said as he remembered that god awful night.

Lowell sighed heavily, he had done the same, only for someone else.

"She cared the world for both of us." Adam said as his best friend stood in silence. "Yeah." Lowell muttered. "Mostly you though." Lowell added and patted Adam's shoulder. Then made his way into the cave. Adam stood over Leslie's grave for a few more minutes before following.

After the door opened up, to which Mina covered her ears, they saw Francis Garrett standing before them, his rifle shouldered. Though he lowered it when he realized who it was. After exchanging pleasantries with each other Lowell and Mina went on ahead of the group.

Inside Lowell and Mina were impressed at the living conditions of the Vault. They found a kitchen, a workshop with a bullet press, Sven's room, which everyone avoided, a sick bay, a library, and plenty of rooms to sleep in.

The first place Lowell went to however, was a nearby bathroom. After shutting the door, he stared at the silver toilet. He looked towards heaven and muttered, "Thank you!" Then back at the can. "I'm done with book pages for now."

Once he was finished, Francis and Adam were waiting for him. "I hope you washed your hands." Francis said as he then shook Lowell's hand firmly.

He then motioned for both of them to follow him. "Well I'm glad you two have gotten those maps and documents from Albany." He said as he lead them to the galley. "Why didn't you tell me Lowell had been a Regulator?" Adam asked. "And why didn't you say that Adam was going to the capital as well? We almost killed each other." Lowell himself said. Then Francis gave them the answer, and it pissed them off. "Neither of you asked."

"It will take some time to piece the bits you recovered back together. Not to mention some of the holotapes are encrypted, so that will make it longer." Francis said.

"Well have fun then. I have business elsewhere." Lowell said as he sat down at a chair in the galley. Adam seemed crestfallen when he heard this. "Your not staying?" Lowell only shook his head. "No. I find work better if either alone or if in a pair." He answered as he pulled out another cigarette. "I'm going to frigging die from these things." He said as he shrugged and then lit up.

* * *

"Alright, this is a simple adjustable scope. It has six times magnification, which will reach out to maybe two thousand feet." James said as he began instructing Mina on how to use the new scope on her rifle. He taught her where to zero, adjust windage, and set telemetry. After explaining everything needed to be known, Mina took the weapon back and said, "Thank you, sir." She smiled and then quickly left.

* * *

Carl was busy cooking up some Brahmin steaks (courtesy of Lowell's remaining stock). While behind them, James had a wide smirk on his face as Adam had Challenged Lowell to a drinking game. "Hey Carl, when you get a minute, three bottles of whisky, two shot glasses and a bottle of warm milk for Miss Anders, here." Lowell said, causing Carl to start chuckling. "Boy, I will drink you, under this table." Adam retorted, only Lowell fired back. "We're not talking about sperm Adam, we're talking about whisky." James had started laughing, his hand on his face. "Shut up James!" Adam said turning to his medic.

"Aw, what's the matter." Lowell said in a mocking tone. "Can't the baby take a joke?" Adam turned back to his friend a small grin on his face. "I hate you." He said trying hard not to laugh.

Once Carl had finish frying the meat and serving to everyone except Adam and Lowell. Mina sat down next to Julia who had come in after putting Isaac to sleep. As the two began knocking shots back, Julia turned to Mina. "Does Lowell always--" She started but Mina nodded. "Yes." Then it was Mina who asked. "Is Adam usually--" Julia herself nodded. "Oh yeah."

Mina shook her head as the Rat gazed at the two men confused. Sven and James now had a bet going on who passes out first. "I will never understand men." Mina said. Julia chuckled and stared at Jordan. "Honey, you don't have to understand them. You just have to bang your lashes, look pretty, and they'll do just about anything for you." Both women chuckled as the match continued.

Another half an hour later Lowell was very far ahead of Adam, and still looked quite sober. Adam on the other hand was swaying uneasily, and was speaking gibberish. "Come on Adam. You not keeping up." Lowell said with a grin. Adam's hand began shaking as he gripped the shot glass and slowly swallowed the contents.

It seemed he had accomplished another drink. He contently sighed, then fell to his left and landed on his face. "Dang!" James said, as he had bet that Lowell would go first. "Huh, almost made it halfway." Lowell said, as James handed over a bag of caps to Sven.

"Alright. Let's get him to his room, where he'll sleep it off." Lowell said as he and James picked Adam up, each taking an arm, and then dragging him out of the galley.

* * *

The Vault was now dark. It's corridor's empty, and it's machinery silent.

By now everyone was asleep. The time for work of the day had come to a halt, and the time for resting on comfortable beds was now.

A blood curdling and terrified scream changed that. The Liberators burst out of their rooms, each with a weapon in hand. They then realized that the screaming was coming from the room Mina was staying in.

As they all rushed to her room, it was Lowell who got there first. He burst inside and the scream abruptly stopped. Then it turned. Turned into crying. As the Liberators peered inside, they saw the Rat off to a side, still looking startled. But what they really were looking at, was Lowell and Mina.

The former was holding on to the latter, as she had wrapped herself around Lowell, still crying. He was on his knees, trying to comfort the terrified adolescent.

Terrified of what though? That was what the Liberators asked themselves as they stared at the pair.

"Shh. It's alright, kiddo." Lowell whispered to her, as he rubbed her back. Though this was proving little to the teen, as she kept weeping.

Lowell only then noticed the Liberators staring at them, and waved them off. "She's okay."

After a moment the Regulators began to uncomfortably leave. Only Lowell stayed with the frightened child. "It's alright. Mina. It's alright." Lowell kept repeating to her. And he kept repeating it, all through the night.

_That is the end of Chapter 10._


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright, it's chapter eleven and this is where Lowell and Mina part company with Augustine's Liberators. If readers are enjoying the pairing, don't worry. They'll meet up again. Now it's strictly back to Fallen Angels._

Chapter Eleven

It didn't seem like a long sleep. It was in fact, several hours since the nighttime disruption caused by Mina Jordan.

Everyone was tired, even Lowell, though he didn't show it. As he stepped into the galley, everyone, including Isaac and Francis were there. Only Mina was not present as she had remained in her room.

When he stepped into the kitchen everyone starred at him. "Morning all." He said as he rubbed the circles under his eyes. "Care to explain what that was all about, last night?" Adam asked as he fought back yawning.

Lowell sighed and sat down. "When I was in the Capital Wasteland, there was a ridiculous amount of cannibals there. Many of them disguised themselves a hunters." Lowell said. "Mina was one of those victims. "They killed her mother when she was only six, and they would've killed her too," Lowell then sighed deeply before he finished, "If she hadn't been rescued." "By you?" Julia asked as they all stared at him. Lowell shook his head though, "No, not by me. By another guy. I can't remember what his name was. But he rescued her, took her in and raised her. I found her and took her off his hands nine years later."

"So nightmares--?" James asked. "She's still scared of what would've happened if he hadn't shown up. Those sick bastards tend to skin and eat their victims, _while_ they're still alive." Lowell said. While the others either grimaced or scowled at what was explained he coughed and slipped another cigarette in his mouth.

"You ever think about quitting that?" Julia asked. Lowell, slightly confused, stared at his pack of cigarettes, then back at her. "Why? And be boring?" Adam seemed to find this amusing. "Hah! And what about your lifestyle do you find boring, Lowell?" He sat there for a moment before Lowell shrugged, then lit the coffin nail.

It was then Julia asked an important question. At least to her. "What happened to the father?" Lowell flicked his lighter shut and stared. "Hopefully lying in a ditch."

* * *

The door to a room remained partially open, but the room was still dark. An adolescent girl was sitting crouched in a corner, her head on her knees.

These nightmares had plagued her entire life. Though they only occurred once every month or two, it was still embarrassing. Even more when it happened in front of Lowell's friends.

Though it wasn't so, when ever these dreams started however, she always felt alone.

Feeling childlike and un-proper, she began to quietly cry. This seemed to go on for what seemed like an eternity.

Something then gently brushed against the bottom of her thigh. It actually felt comforting as well as being pleasant. Mina lift her head slightly and saw it was the Rat. Aside from Lowell, the only one who seemed to really understand her.

She whipped her eyes, and sniffled as she grinned ruefully. "Thank you." Mina said as she stroked the rodent.

Mina then took a glance towards the door to make sure there was no one passing by. When she was certain they were alone, she turned back to the large rat.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked as the Rat cocked it's head slightly, but nevertheless listened tentatively.

* * *

Lowell was making sure his weapons were oiled and loaded for his journey back into the wastes. He slipped the ten 10mm bullets down the tube of his lever action rifle, shoved two shells into both barrels of the scatter gun, and spun the wheel of his revolver. Everything was in pristine readiness.

"You gonna stand there all day?" He asked suddenly. Behind him he heard a dry chuckle. "Nothing ever gets by you, does it?" The owner of the chuckled said and Adam leaned himself against the wall beside his childhood friend.

The two remained quiet for a few moments while Lowell sharpened his E-tool with a small stone.

It was Adam who broke the silence. "Are you sure I can't convince you two to stay? I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind having you here." He asked in a last ditch effort to keep Morgan there, though something told him it was futile.

Lowell set everything down and dropped his head, he looked much older than he gave credit. "Adam…" He began slowly, sighing deeply and heavily. "People--people tend to die around me." Lowell said as his tired looking eyes shifted to his friend. "That's feel better alone. Less responsibility to carry."

Adam stared at him, trying to believe what he said. "Is that what you think being part of a team strictly is; an unwanted responsibility?" Adam asked as Lowell folded the spade's head and slipped it into it's holster on his belt. He sighed and said, "Adam, I have lead men before, most of them were younger than Mina. All those times I did, not one of them lived." He said then looked back to his friend. "I've seen leaders like you before Adam, they're so determined to keep their men alive when in fact they'll out live them. Know why?" Adam only shook his head.

"Because they didn't make the right choice." Lowell said, as he holstered his revolver. "Choice?" Adam asked, confused at what he meant. "Kid, there'll come a time, when you'll be faced with a decision; do you hold them back?; or do you accomplish the objective, and be willing to sacrifice one if not all of your men?" What Lowell said, horrified Adam a little. "What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Adam, if one fights for the greater good, then he must be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice, either for himself or the men that follow him, in a moments notice. Your not capable of either." Adam hearing this was both hurt and angered. And for good reason. Lowell was questioning his leadership.

"And you think you are?" He asked with a heated tone. Lowell glared at him and said, "Yes."

Lowell then slung both long guns on to his shoulders and started walking out of the room. He then stopped and turned around and pointed at him. "You know why I'm done fighting for the good of the wastes, and only for my own survival?" Lowell asked, but Adam stayed silent, still angry. "Because I woke up. There is nothing left fighting for, except your own life. I had to learn that the hard way."

It was then Lowell turned around and walked out. Leaving his childhood friend in both disbelief and rage.

Down the hall, Lowell was pretty sure he heard a metal thud, someone ramming their fist into one of the Vault's walls.

* * *

Mina stepped out of her room and then leaned against Lowell's door. She sighed gently and scratched an itch on the back of her head.

It was here she noticed Lowell's backpack. The flip up top had been left open, which was not like Lowell. Someone was in this pack recently. Curious, she knelt down and lifted the top.

There was a small burlap back on top of the contents, a note on top of that. She scoffed at what it said, "Laughter in shrapnel form. And helpful!" Mina then looked inside the pouch and saw a handful of grenades. She shook her head as she then remembered finding a lighter in her pack, with a note that said, "It's shiny! And it makes fire!" Sven had left them a going away present. Though his reasons were questionable.

Mina then stood up when she heard footsteps coming while quickly closing and locking the top of the backpack.

Lowell swung around the corner, his fist clenched. He failed to notice that he had actually knocked James over when he passed by him and Julia.

"Get your things. We're leaving." He said to Mina as he quickly grabbed his backpack and kept walking for the exit. Not wishing to anger her elder any more, Mina ran into her room, snatched up her bag and jogged after Lowell.

All the while the Liberators stared at the pair.

* * *

It was only after they had made their way to the river, did Lowell feel lousy at what had just happened. Adam was his friend, and he had just berated him, when in fact he wanted to was not to see Adam end up like himself.

Broken.

Too late to correct that mistake now.

Mina seeing this frustration, said, "Would you care to talk about it?" Lowell sighed as he kept walking. "Mina, I'm not trying to be callous, but you've never had any friends. You won't understand." Mina trotted forward and stopped him. "That doesn't mean I can't listen."

Lowell smiled gently and ruffled up her hair. "Alright kiddo. Let's walk." He said motioning forward.

True to her word, Mina listened silently as Lowell told her what had just happened. When he finished she said, "Sounded like you were most hard on him." Lowell chuckled, "I've never been known as a very social person. More so since the war."

"And I can see how you would upset him by questioning his leadership abilities. And insulting him about his friends."

Lowell shook his head. "It's not like I meant any of that. Well maybe some of it, but I just don't want to see him lose those that he cares about the most anymore." He was of course referring to Leslie.

Adam, from himself and his teammates, had told him how depressed Adam had become after her death, this went on even half a year past that.

Lowell sighed and rubbed his scared face.

"Nothin' a stiff drink can't fix." He muttered and the two continued along the bank of the river.

* * *

After reaching the harbor, even as he passed people in full stride, he began hearing gossip.

Apparently something was going on up north. At least three townships had gone silent from radio chatter. Adding to this situation there were refugees coming in more than usual, all saying stories about a Feral Ghoul army running rampant, killing everything in their path.

Lowell didn't know if this was true or not, he had seen worse and stranger things. He slipped some brand new caps into Mina's hands, and told her to find a spare bed in one of the common houses.

The caps came from the bar of gold, which Lowell bartered the best deal from the shopkeeper, and scored a whopping 6,000 caps. That would be enough ammunition, food, clean water, medicine, and a place to stay, for two weeks. Blood for two more weeks. Maybe.

While the adolescent tiredly headed off, Lowell moved towards Amelia's Tavern.

He had come to like both the whisky, and the hostess. Not to mention it was much cheaper than any other place, and still had quality booze.

It seemed like Amelia was one of the few who could understand the former ranger better than anyone as well. Something few outside the 10th could really see.

"Hey Cowboy." She said smiling as Lowell walked in. "Amelia." Lowell said as he dropped his bag against the counter and leaned against it. "Usual?" Amelia asked as she grabbed a bottle of whisky.

"So what's all the rumors about?" Lowell asked cocking his thumb out behind him. "Oh, that. Well, apparently a Ghoul named Seldon, is pissed off by humanity and is now on a killing spree, and anything from 500 to 1000 Feral Ghouls are following him." Amelia said as she sighed. She then held up her hand. "That's just what I heard. Take it for what it is."

Lowell then took his hat off and scratched the top of his head. He didn't show it, but he was tired.

"You know, all the times, I've been coming in here," Lowell said as he then gazed at his hostess. "You've never told me about yourself." Amelia looked taken aback by this. "What brought this on?" She asked laughing. Lowell just shrugged. "I'm curious. You don't know anything about me, and I don't know anything about you."

Amelia sighed and put the towel in her hand down. She then placed and leaned on her hands, facing the Regulator. "What do you wanna know?"

Lowell shrugged and said, "Well, what's your full name?"

"Tell you what," Amelia said. "You ask a question, then I ask. Sound fair?" Lowell thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Fair."

"Okay, well, my name is Sawyer. Amelia Sawyer." Lowell shook his head. "Doesn't have any ring to it." He muttered. Then decided to change the subject when she glared at him. "Okay, ask away Miss. Sawyer." She thought about it for a moment then asked, "Where were you born?"

Lowell scoffed. "You _had_ to ask the one I don't know." Amelia shrugged then asked a different question. "Is that girl with you your daughter?" Lowell shook his head gently. "No, she's not. Not by blood anyway." He then took a swig of whisky.

"My turn. Now, how long have you run this place?" Lowell said after gulping the booze. "About eight years."

"The most important and one I'm really anxious to ask is," Amelia began. "What?" Lowell grinned as he brought another glass to his lips.

"Are you married?"

Lowell froze when he heard this question. The glass only an inch from his face.

He gently set the glass down and then surprisingly grabbed his bag and walked out of the bar. Much to the confusion, of Amelia.

_Okay, that's chapter eleven. You all know the drill, read and review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 people._

Chapter Twelve

_Through the burned tent, the young Regulator saw his processions were burned and destroyed. The HAM was ruined, and both cots were slashed._

_There were the four bodies of Talon Mercenaries lying on the ground. An empty 10mm pistol lay in the center of them._

_It looked like they had been executed._

_He panted as he looked around. These things didn't mean anything to him. What he valued the most, was not there in the tent._

_He then felt something under his foot, when he looked down, it was a teddy bear. It was badly burned on it's entire right side, and it's left arm was missing._

_As he picked it up, he began to panic._

"_MARIA!"_

* * *

Lowell gasped as his eyes popped open. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, and straightened up. He looked around, and saw that it was still dark, and everyone in the common house were still sleeping.

He got up as quietly as he could and stepped outside. Once out he pulled out a cigarette and immediately started coughing once it was lit.

"Agh, Damn it." He muttered as he exhaled the smoke.

He then looked up to the heavens and muttered, "Why you plaguing me with this shit again?"

Lowell sighed as he looked around the harbor. It was only half an hour to dawn and it was pretty dark out. Though he knew that it wasn't so, it looked as though he was completely alone.

All he could do was sigh and carry on.

* * *

After dawn had broke and he woke Mina, Lowell did some digging, and found that there was a job in at the House. Something involving man tracking.

It would take about five hours to reach the house, providing nothing would bother them.

Lowell gathered up ammunition and food, and the two set out towards the Empire State building.

As they made their way through the derelict buildings, they began getting nervous. The buildings were groaning very badly in this part of town, and reports came through in the harbor that some were even starting to collapse in places.

Lowell found himself glancing up occasionally as well as forward. Both of them kept their ears open, to any sudden noises. The two also had learned a long time ago to trust their animal instincts, if they heard something, anything, they'd be off the street in a heartbeat.

Fortunately nothing occurred and the two safely reached the House.

Once the gate was open, Lowell immediately went to the mayor, and main supervisor of the House, Ramirez.

This guy, though Lowell never understood why, had a serious problem with mercenaries and Regulators. He had denied Adam and his men both support and shelter a year ago when they needed it the most, even going as far as selling them out to Talon company.

Lowell wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he even thought of selling him out.

The first person he met inside the House however, was not Ramirez, but someone else. He wore the traditional navy blue combat armor, as well as a black duster of a House guard. He had a black ball cap, and what looked like a long barreled semi-automatic and magazine fed shotgun dangling by a strap on his left side. Lowell noticed the word 'Saiga' engraved into the stock.

"How you doin'?" The guard asked as he shook Lowell's hand. "Fine." Was Morgan's response as he pulled up his dust mask. When the guard stared quizzically, Lowell scoffed humorously. "I tend to frighten small children less when this is up."

The guard chuckled, then said, "Name's Moss, I'm the marshal here, or the head of security." Lowell nodded and said who he was and what he was there for.

The emotional response Moss gave was somber. "Oh, yeah. Maybe you should leave the kid in the view." He said, staring at Mina. "Sure." Lowell said and sent Mina off with some caps for a meal.

"If you'll let me, that's a fine looking weapon you have there." Lowell said. "Thanks. This shotgun was used by the Russians before the war. By people called uh, 'special soldiers', I don't know." Moss said as he led the way.

"So may I ask what is going on here?" Lowell asked as he followed Moss into the elevator. Moss sighed and pressed the button for the fifth floor. "You want the quick and nice version or the detailed and ugly?" Moss asked as he leaned against the wall. "What do you mean?" Lowell asked, feeling the up and coming conversation will be disturbing.

"Well your going to see it anyway so the nice version." Moss began and cleared his throat. "Yesterday, one of our local 'girls' was found dead yesterday in a very heinous way, even in this life." Lowell could tell this was not a comfortable conversation for the marshal.

"By girls, you mean one of the local whores?" Moss then glared at him. "We don't use that term, and I would appreciate it if you didn't either." Lowell nodded, "I can accept that."

"Anyway, the bastard behind this was one of my men; Neil Jayner. Always been trouble, but never thought he would go this far." Moss continued as the elevator dinged and the two stepped out.

"What else can you tell me about Jayner? Anything I need to know about this guy?" Lowell asked as they rounded a corner. "The boys call him N-Jay; he's really good with a knife; and he's a hype." Moss said, sounding ashamed to say it. "Oh, yeah? What's his flavor?" Lowell asked. "Med-X. And here we are."

The room they arrived at had several guards standing in front of the door. "You left the body here?" Lowell asked as he stared at the guards. "We kept it preserved as best we could, and to help motivate anyone going after N-Jay."

Moss then turned to Lowell and asked somberly, "I figured you've seen your share of shit, but this will even startle you."

When Lowell stepped inside, he was certainly glad he did pull the mask up, cause the smell was overwhelming. The young girl, couldn't have been more than 19, was lying in a pool of blood. Her eyes were open and her entire naked body was pale.

She had been skinned. The pattern of the skinning was almost terrifying. From the lower neck, just shy of the elbow, and down to her waist. It was both embarrassing and shameful for the victim.

"Jesus. She's just a baby." Lowell muttered.

Moss sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She's was alive when we found her. Told us it was a guard."

"Didn't anyone hear her screaming? Being skinned is quite painful." Lowell asked as he knelt down and respectfully closed her eyes. "No. This is one of the floors not really used. We only found her due to weekly cleaning."

Just then there was shouting outside in the hallway. Someone seemed very angry.

"Moss, what's this?" The angry new arrival said as he stepped inside. It was Ramirez. "Are you just letting anyone in here now?" Moss seemed to become agitated at this point. "Ramirez this guy wants to go after Jayner. Wanted to give him some motivation doing it." Ramirez took one look at Lowell and shook his head. "Him? He's a Regulator. His only interest in this is the money."

"If you're saying you want our people handling this, then that's impossible. Jayner is no longer in the House, therefore no longer in our jurisdiction. We need someone outside to track this guy." Moss said as closed the distance between him and Ramirez. Apparently they've already had this conversation.

"Moss, I'm the supervisor of the House, so I make those decisions." Ramirez said, his tone rising. "And I'm head of security! And this is security related!" Moss shouted. The guards were either getting uncomfortable or irritated.

Lowell decided to end this. "Look, now that I know what to hunt for, I'll be sure to bring Jayner back, dead." He said as he stood up. "Now if you truly hated me that much, then you wouldn't have let me in, in the first place." Ramirez just glared at him. "Now you know full well that you need a good tracker, and I'm good at what I do."

Ramirez thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Fine. You just bring that bastard back dead." He said and then left the room.

Moss sighed then looked back at Lowell. "I'm sorry about that. He's got a beef with you guys and none of us know why." Lowell scoffed. "I've dealt with worse pricks than him."

Moss then motioned for Lowell to follow him. "I tell you, there's going to be fighting sooner or later." Moss said as he rubbed his face. Lowell could tell this guy was stressed, and it wasn't hard to see why. "You're kiddin'. Fighting in the House?" Lowell asked, shocked. "Ramirez is getting more and more paranoid on who we let in and out. He's actually denying refugees sanctuary." Lowell stared at him.

"And I suppose your leading the opposition?" Lowell asked as they headed back to the elevator. "Right now, it's shouting matches, but it will soon turn violent. I know it."

"So if I were you guys, I'd stay out of the House for a while." Moss said as the entered the elevator.

* * *

Mina had taken up a seat at the bar. She was listening to a humorous story from May about a familiar rat coming to this very bar with a single cap and being fed scraps from the kitchen. The very funny thing about it was, the rat always took the cap from a friend of his, and he always knew that one was missing.

It was then Lowell stepped into the view and patted Mina on the shoulder. "Let's saddle up, kiddo."

* * *

Moss had told Lowell a favorite hangout of Jayner was the old Penn Metro station. Unfortunately that was also deep in Raider country. Jayner either was lucky enough to sneak by them or he brokered a deal with them.

Lowell didn't care though, more fingers.

Though what happened next, Lowell didn't expect.

At a T intersection several blocks from the House, lay several bodies. Some raiders, some wastelanders, and what looked like a single House guard.

"I don't suppose that's the end of our bounty?" Mina asked as she stared at the small mass of bodies. "Nah. We can… lie…"

The reason Lowell trailed off, was because one of the wastelanders, lying on his side, was breathing still. He then opened his eyes and stared at the bewildered two. "Help…me." He moaned weakly.

Mina nearly ran forward, only to have Lowell stop her. "That's a sniper's trick of the trade. Bait and shoot." Lowell said as he scanned the buildings.

Lowell then turned back to the injured man and placed a finger on his mouth. The wounded man nodded gently and began panting softly.

The Regulator began stripping his pack off along with his rifle and shotgun. "Mina, let's see that new long gun of yours." And she immediately handed it to him. "Now listen to me and listen good." Lowell said as he knelt down next to the child.

"If anything should happen to me, you take my things, and the caps, and you get back to the house as fast as you can. Now you should make back just before dark. Understand?" Lowell instructed her, and she nodded gently. "Good." Lowell whispered and ruffled her hair.

He then stood up and walked behind her towards a fire escape. He had to leap up to since it was a foot over his head. As the ancient metal creaked, Lowell grunted as he then moved up and into the building.

Once he was in the building he crawled on his belly towards an open window. There he stared out through a small hole just next to it.

A gray building, about 350 yards away, was the prime candidate for the sniper. Plus it was really the only building that was above two stories in this district. It had seven floors and was roughly still intact.

"Well, this sniper boy has talent." Lowell muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile 350 yards away on the seventh floor, in front of a window, in a chair, the sniper rested his barrel on the window sill. He knew there was someone else there, because he had seen his victim nod gently.

Just more targets.

When they didn't look like they were about to rush out and rescue the wastelander, he began scanning around the buildings by the group of bodies.

Though not worried, he didn't like the idea of taking chances.

When he still couldn't see anything his breathing began to quicken slightly. His scope darting in different directions.

Then he glanced at the building to the left and what he saw next, was a Lowell pointing a hunting rifle right at him. Then the flash from the top window. He felt the bullet rip through the scope, then through his eye and out the back of his head.

He didn't feel his body hit the floor though.

* * *

Mina heard the distant shot and though she didn't doubt Lowell's abilities, she still worried.

She was reassured when she heard his voice and looked up. "Care for your rifle back?" He asked as he leaned against the destroyed wall, a smile on his face.

If only she had the same enthusiasm.

Lowell noticed this and asked what was up. Mina glanced towards the wastelander. He was no longer moving.

He sighed and headed for the fire escape. "Let's grab Jayner, and the raider's fingers and get out of here."

So After Mina sliced off the fingers of the dead raiders, and Lowell fireman's carry of Jayner, the duo headed back to the House.

_And that's chapter twelve. Sorry this took so long folks, didn't have the ability to publish for a while._


	13. Chapter 13

_This is chapter thirteen. As I've stated before, I only speak if needed._

Chapter Thirteen

Lowell hoisted Jayner's body, which thudded on the floor, in the guard's office.

"Here's your body, now I'd like my payment." Lowell said to Moss as he lit a cigarette. "Right, O'Connell, get the right amount of caps." Moss said, as one of his guards ran off.

Lowell stared at Moss, then asked. "You said there was some trouble up north?" Moss nodded seriously. "Yeah, I did."

"What do you think?" Lowell asked him. "Two things; A: It's something to do with that Ghoul army rambling around up there; or B: Some type of virus is spreading around by refugees, or the merchant teams. I'm not sure which."

"Eh, who cares, right?" Lowell asked as he dragged his cancer stick. "Maybe some money to be made up north, though." Moss shrugged. "Yeah if you're a scavenger, risking your life and your health."

O'Connell came back and handed the bag of 2,500 caps to Moss, who in turn handed it to Lowell. "Well, I suppose I could ramble around up there. See what I can find." Lowell said, more to himself than he did to Moss.

Lowell looked back at Moss, and shook his hand. "Thanks for the caps. Hope you get the House squared away."

After tipping his hat, Lowell turned on the spot then walked away.

* * *

Lowell angrily had to pay a 1,000 wage to book passage to the north. A small tug boat, the _Silver Lining._

As he leaned against the railing, he wondered how Adam's charter was doing at the moment. He had over heard Francis wanted to send them north towards the river Mohawk. Near the place where he used to spend his leave when he wasn't at the front during the war.

But those were distant memories, the only thing that really mattered any more was survival. His and the child in his care.

Lowell sighed hoarsely as he surveyed the surrounding countryside.

Only survival.

* * *

After shaking hands with the captain, Lowell and Mina walked off the vessel and on to the gangplank.

The first thing he noticed was that there wasn't any one there.

As he walked up, he noticed a sign close to the docks. "Olsco" is what the sign said.

It was then the boat fired up it's motor and hustled away as fast as it could.

"Do you get the feeling that something really bad happened to this place?" Lowell asked his young companion who nodded.

Both of them flipped the safeties off their weapons.

As they cautiously headed into town, they saw bodies littering the ground. What was disturbing was that, there was no blood, no shrapnel or anything of that nature. In fact, these people were practically unscathed.

When Lowell stepped over to one of the bodies, he made sure his gloves were securely on.

As he slowly pushed the dead man's corpse over whereas to see his front, he could immediately tell whatever had killed him, as well as everything else in this town, had died in considerable pain.

Only one thing could do such a thing to this people; a virus. A weapons grade virus could kill with this lethality, speed, and burn out rate.

He could tell that whatever happened, happened a least a day ago, from the way they looked, not to mention the terrible stench.

When Lowell notice Mina coming back from the Brahmin pens, she had a dust mask over face. Either from the fear of the virus, or from the stink, likely both. "Even the cattle are dead. As well as two Yao Guai around the corner." She said cocking her thumb in the direction she came.

Lowell scoffed and stood to his feet. "Well, I rather doubt this has anything to do with a Feral Ghoul army, so let's head farther north, uh--" Lowell began as he looked around to see if he could find anything of interest.

It was when his instincts went haywire. Someone, or something else was in this village. When he looked around he saw something dart out of sight. He then sighed and lowered his head. "Mina, drop your weapons. Raise you hands, very slowly." Lowell said as he dropped his rifle. Mina knew what he meant and slowly laid her SMG on the ground.

As the two Regulators dropped their arsenal, they could feel eyes watching them.

Once the guns were on the ground, Lowell and Mina raised their hands.

Lowell's instinct had served him well, as soon as they had their hands raised, several people stepped out of cover. All of them had weapons, grey dust masks, and grey dusters. As for the weapons, they all were pointed at them.

"Only three people come to places like this;" One of the masked individuals said. It was a woman's voice. She stepped out from behind the general store.

Her attire was an open duster, grey officer's hat, mask, and biker goggles. One of the most interesting features was her right sleeve was tied in a knot passed the elbow. A 10mm SMG dangled by a strap on her left side.

"And those people are Rangers; Outlaws; and Scavengers." She said, clicking the safety off her weapon. "And since I don't see any grey, your one of the other two, and we don't appreciate either."

"Just give the order L.T. and we'll waste both of them." One of the Rangers said.

Lowell may have served with them, but they sounded like a different unit, or a different generation.

Though the leader, L.T. seemed different, understanding, familiar almost.

When he saw her arm, Lowell stared at her. "Scotti?"

The Ranger was caught off guard, he knew her name. Scotti pulled her mask down, revealing a tired, yet determined face. "How do you know my name?" She asked as she stepped towards Lowell.

Morgan laughed, as he pulled his mask down, and said, "Cause I'm the one who pulled you out the day you lost your arm." He smiled at her reaction. "Lowell!" Scotti said as she stepped forward and hugged him.

Scotti looked at her men, who looked confused. "It's alright guys, he was a Ranger. So lower em."

Seeing as their leader knew him and it was an order, the other Rangers relaxed considerably. "What are you doing out here?" Scotti said as she let him go. "I ought to be asking you the same question. I thought the Rangers disbanded when the war ended." Lowell said as he began picking his weapons up. "Well some pockets stayed around, acting as local peacekeepers. We're one of them." Scottie said motioning to her Rangers.

As they slowly began taking their masks off, many of them didn't look over the age of 18. Lowell stared at Scotti and said, "Why does this look familiar?" A rueful grin spreading across his face. She only shrugged.

Only one looked older than the rest. She had an almost cheery demeanor, shoulder length Navy blue hair, and eyes to match it.

In her hand was a heavily modified, assault rifle. Though it was an assault rifle, it had been stripped of its magazine well, it's barrel had been visibly thickened, and an ammunition belt holding 5.56 ammunition fed into an open bolt, which was also wrapped around her left arm.

One might say she resembled an ancient movie action hero, named Rambo.

Lowell grinned and nodded. "Well, well, well. Shelby 'Machine gun' Royeaux." The Ranger smiled, and return the nod. "How the hell are ya, Lowell?" He laughed and answered. "Royeaux, I am rolling."

Lowell then remembered Mina, and pointed her out to Scotti. "Scotti this is Mina Jordan. Mina, meet lieutenant Scotti Toye. Of the 15th battalion, 4th company." Mina bowed her head. "It's a pleasure." Scotti nodded in response. "How ya doin' kid?"

Toye then turned her attention back to Lowell and said, "Do you mind if we leave this place? We're all very nervous about it." Lowell looked at the young men and women under her command. They did look either very nervous or too alert.

Lowell nodded. "Yeah. Let's."

As they made their way up the hill to the old abbey, Scotti told her old friend that they were planning on moving out to the north. She said that the rumors about the Feral Ghoul army were true. Scouts had reported that they were on their way to Olsco at that very moment from the west.

"Why would Ghouls band this many together? I mean sure they listen to thinkers, but why would one do this in the first place?" Lowell asked.

Scotti sighed as they reached the dual doors of the church. "You got me. Rumor is, that their boss, guy named Seldon used to be human. That was till his merc partners craw-fished him, and threw him in a room filled with radiation. He went off the deep end and turned into a Ghoul at the same time."

As she opened the doors, Lowell saw many more Rangers, as well as civilians were guarding, lying on cots injured or sick, or tending to the mentioned sick and wounded.

"I think when he got out of that room, he thought humanity was a bunch of idiots and double-crossers, and just wants to kill everything in his sight."

Scotti took off her hat, and sighed as she took up a seat.

"Sergeant!" She hollered. A young man, no more than 20 ran up and stopped short of her. "Yeah, boss?" He asked.

Lowell grinned. He then remembered how Scotti Toye commanded her men. She didn't like the idea of being called 'ma'am' anymore than her, Lowell's, and Royeaux's last commanding officer did.

"Have the men start packing up. Any of the refugees that can stand and hold a weapon, get em to their feet. Move the too badly wounded on to the carts we made." Scotti said as she rubbed her weary eyes. "I want us out of here in 12 hours." The Sergeant nodded and said, "You got it Scotti."

Toye looked back at Lowell who stood above her. "Need anything before we leave?" Lowell thought about it and nodded. "Where's the nearest town from here?" He asked. "St. Olivia. About week northward if you hike it, three if you got a boat."

"Well, as for needing anything; as many .44s, buckshot, and 10mms as you can. Not to mention food and water to make the journey."

Scotti groaned as she sat up. "I can give a good amount of ammunition, but I can spare any food or water. What little we have left is for my men and these refugees. We're already starving as it is, pal."

"And there's another problem. The town's purifier has broken down. We've tried to get back and running, but it's cashed in it's chips."

Lowell didn't like what he heard, he muttered as he swore. "Scotti, I don't have enough clean water to make it to St. Olivia. Nor do I have the meds, if we drink from the river, to keep me or Mina from getting sick."

Toye just looked down. "I'm sorry, Lowell. But I can help you. Nor can I take you with us."

She stood up and shouted. "Alright guys, lets get moving!"

Lowell simply stood there as the Rangers and refugees started packing, and before he knew it, they were gone.

* * *

Once the Rangers were gone Lowell sat down next to Mina. "Why are we not leaving with your friends?" She asked as Lowell leaned forward on the pew.

He didn't want to have to tell her why, and what was about to happen.

"Because they couldn't take us. And because of that…" Lowell began and started biting his tongue. "I don't think we'll be able to leave."

Mina stared at him, and her eyes widened. She knew what he was talking about.

She embraced him and him her. When she began to cry, Lowell only stared at his feet. "I'm sorry kiddo."

The two then remained in the abbey for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Why is it so hot?" Mina asked herself as she helped Lowell carry the bodies of the thirty plus townspeople into a house at the far edge of town the next day.

They felt it was neccesary to do this for two good reaasons, the first was to prevent any wild animals from coming, and the second was out of respect.

"Cause god hates us kiddo. Me in particular." As they tossed another body into the pile, Mina stared at him. "Then why do I have to suffer for it?" She quipped gently and the two laughed weakly.

The heat was peaking well above 100 degrees. Both of them had removed their dusters and Lowell his armor. Though these had done little to stop their suffering.

Mina hastily gripped her canteen, and brought her head back to drink what was left. Only not even a drop emerged. She was on the verge of tears that wouldn't form at this.

"Here, kiddo." Lowell said weakly, handing her his canteen. "There's a few drops left." Mina quickly unscrewed the cap, and again leaned back. Lowell helped balance it as both of them were extremely weak from the intense heat, and the lack of water.

Once the last drop had been drunk, and the last body thrown into house. Lowell then lit a Molotov cocktail he had made and as with what little strength he could muster, tossed it into the house. As the fire began spreading the two of them as quickly as their bodies could moved away from the flames.

Within a few moments the house had become an inferno.

As they made their way down main street, Lowell heard something thud behind him. When he turned around, he saw Mina had collapsed from heat exhaustion. He lumbered over to her and despite being weak, thirsty and exhausted, he picked up the petite girl and carried her over to a small bench.

Once Mina was on the unsheltered bench, next to their equipment, Lowell dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry Mina." He said breathlessly.

His eyes then moved to his green duster and his gray armor. He grinned, his parched lips breaking open and bleeding. Though he didn't care. He was a proud man to have served both with the gray Rangers, and both charters of the Regulators.

Both who had and always will fight against evil.

Then his body unable to continue anymore. His vision blurred and he fell forward, landing on the dusty ground. His gray hat tumbling off, exposing his head to the sweltering sun.

Then he faintly heard something. Someone.

Someone was yelling his name. Something swam into his blurred vision. It looked like something green was rapidly approaching him.

Then he blacked out.

_Okay, that's chapter 13 folks. Read and review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay here is chapter fourteen. Sorry about the little slip up a bit ago, I screwed up on the timing with AugustinianFrog's _Half Moon _and I'm trying to keep it running smoothly in my opinion. A little explanation and apology._

Chapter Fourteen

Lowell's vision blurred again.

He felt he now was laying on his back, a wet towel rested on his head, and he no longer felt nauseated.

When his vision cleared he was staring at Adam Anders' face. He had a sly grin on, and cracked, "Have a nice beauty sleep?" Lowell only rolled his eyes as he sat up. "If I felt better, I'd send you on a beauty sleep, myself."

He had his hands on his head when James Vanderbraun came up and handed him a bottle of clean water. Lowell downed the whole thing, splashing his face in the process.

When he looked around he saw all the Liberators in the enclosed room. He guessed they were in one of the buildings in Olsco.

"So do you know what happened to this town?" Carl asked from is corner. Lowell thought about it for a moment before remembering.

"Disease took out most of them, some bloody plague that has been going around." He said. This answer had both the Vanderbrauns looking at him.

"What kind?" Both James and Julia asked together.

Lowell simply scoffed. "I'm not a doctor, I've never seen it before."

"Tell me the symptoms, what were they suffering from?" James demanded suddenly. Why he would be interested, Lowell had no idea, he simply groaned.

"Not sure, they looked bad enough when I found them a day after they kicked the bucket and I had no time to ask my friends before they left." Lowell answered him.

"Friends?" Carl asked.

Lowell nodded. "Yeah, when Mina and I dropped in on the town a day ago, most the people were already dead, but two of my old Ranger friends were in, keeping the peace while trying to evacuate the people." He answered and then stood to his feet.

"Look, there's also talk of some Ghoul army in the area, which also has the people spooked." Lowell said, almost rambling it.

"Ghoul army? Are they even smart enough to band together like that?" Carl asked.

Lowell only shrugged at this question. "That's what the rumors say, and according to my friend, they're not rumors." Lowell again answered Carl.

Sven was closer to Lowell than the latter thought and said, "Hey, if they're all together, just let me drop a nuke or two. I got enough in my pack." Though it sounded a little disturbing when he said it through a breathing mask.

"I'm going to let you guys sort all of this, I have to go and see what this plague is. Is there a body still laying around?" James said, directing the question at Lowell.

"Mina and I burned most of the bodies, but there could have been one we missed." Lowell admitted and shrugged.

Again Sven became very disturbing. "Ah, so that's the fire I smelled. You used a gasoline based fuel… Molotov?" He deducted. Lowell gaped at the pyromaniac as James and Julia left the building.

"You got a weird talent, you know that?" Lowell told Sven. To unnerve him, Sven simply laughed.

"Not talent, insanity. Did you know that they call me 'Slightly Psycho Sven?'" The pyromaniac answered him. Lowell quirked his eyebrows.

"Why only 'Slightly?'" Lowell asked, nervously.

"Because I only have two personalities back then." Sven replied. Lowell didn't have a thing to say to this.

"Back here, all right," Adam said, and began demanding the specifics on what Lowell knew. "Tell me everything I need to know, plague, army, what else? Details?"

* * *

After explaining what had transpired and what he had been informed, Lowell repeated it to Capt. Alexandra of the _Half Moon_. She was only there because both Adam and himself insisted on it.

"My friends, Scotti and Shelby, said the nearest town was St. Olivia, about three days journey upriver via ship." Lowell explained to which Alexandra only frowned. Smoke puffed out of his mouth when he said this.

"Yes, yes but I recall there being other establishments but there could be a difference in the trails and what towns they run into." Alex said as she put the pieces together. "Regardless, I cannot stay here and Saffron has told me they have salvaged whatever they could of value from the town. So what are you boys trying to tell me?" She demanded.

"Well the best I can deduce, there's the Shades to worry about, headed by some guy named Vinioux, a plague that is apparently going around, and Lowell here says that there's a Ghoul army on the loose." Adam stated carefully.

Lowell took a large drink from a glass of water, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I know this Vinioux guy from before the war…but that's ancient history. I've yet to run into these 'Shades'--"

It was then Alexandra said venomously, "They're bastards." Lowell only puffed out more smoke before he continued.

"But I think we have this Ghoul army to worry about because it's close in the area. I'd suggest, captain," He added the last part respectfully. "That we follow the river up north looking for refugees, gathering information before we find a place where we might intercept this army."

Alexandra stared at Lowell skeptically, and Adam in surprise. "You're saying that you want to go and take on an army of ferals…with you and what army?" Lowell only shrugged and pointed at Adam.

"They destroyed the Wall, plus a giant creature from the sewers. Who knows, my friends might want to help, if they're nearby and if you want some of the action, more power to you." Lowell explained.

Alexandra scoffed, rolled her eyes and said, "No thanks."

"We're just telling you this to keep you informed. You also realize that you're not going to be making a living if you keep running into ghost towns. If we protect the people, you have people to do business with." Adam wisely pointed out.

The captain sighed. "Yeah, I get it."

* * *

After loading up the now awake Mina, as well as the few supplies from Olsco, the _Half Moon _rumbled away.

As it chugged up the river, Adam and Lowell stood on the bow's railing.

"You know I kinda surprised when you said you're gonna help us. I always known you as a guy who knows when to fight and when to hit the fence. I thought you would hit the fence with this one." Adam said, as both of them took drags from their cigarettes. Lowell chuckled gently. "Not this time pal. And I have three good reasons. The first is that you did save our lives, and I'm a guy who pays what he owes. The second is if these damn Ghouls keep this up, there won't be any reason to go north anymore."

"What's the third?" Adam asked, and Lowell had a mischievous grin on his face. "Someone has to help you change your diaper when you see those Ghouls." Adam simply flipped Lowell off.

It was then Julia came up to them. "Mrs. Vanderbraun." Lowell said tipping his hat to her. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Julia said simply though she looked disgruntled.

She then gripped Lowell's sleeve and pulled it back, revealing three vertical scars on his wrist. "What _this_ is about." Julia said, glaring at Lowell. "Whoa." Which was the only thing that came out of Adam's mouth.

Lowell sighed, threw out his cigarette and pulled his sleeve back down. "There's three of them on both of your wrists." Julia said pointing at his hands. "Ah, Christ. Would you relax, I ain't suicidal." Lowell said with frustration. "Then why would you do it in the first place?" Julia asked both confused and tempered. "The situation called for it at the time."

"What does that even mean?" She asked bewildered. "None of your business." Lowell said before he walked away.

* * *

Finally after the three days, they reached St. Olivia, the smell of many dogs became very apparent. From both the smell of wet fur, and other a not so unimaginable smell. Much to the Liberators dislike.

"What are you guys complaining about?" Lowell said as he laughed from Julia and Adam covering their faces. Julia glared at him. "The smell is hideous!" She said behind a dust mask.

"Well I happen to appreciate that smell. I owe my life to dogs at one point or another." Lowell said as he leaned against the bridge.

From a distance one could tell that the guards were on high alert. Guards patrolled both in and around the small town, many of them with attack dogs leashed next to them.

Lowell could see many Rangers along side the guards as well as loitering in the town.

On the roofs of many of the buildings, guards were setting up sandbags as well as mounted machineguns.

As the _Half Moon_ pulled up to the dock, Lowell and Saffron leapt off and tied the ship to the mooring cleats.

Once the ship was berthed only Julia with Isaac and Saffron stayed aboard. Everyone else departed.

Lowell, Adam, and Sven headed towards the town hall. They needed to know what the situation was. The plague, and the Ghoul army needed more specifics before they could move.

When they stepped inside the small building, it was rather empty aside from six people. The mayor sat at a desk near the end of the building. Two guards were on either side of the front desk. An aide stood next to the mayor. Finally Scotti Toye stood in front of the desk and Shelby Royeaux leaned against the wall to the left.

Lowell figured that Toye was doing the same thing as they were. He also noticed that her duster was simply draped over her shoulders. Royeaux noticed Lowell and nodded.

"Thanks mayor." Scotti said and turned, stopping when she saw Lowell. "Hey pal." She said sounding tired. Lowell only nodded.

"Who the cowboys?" She asked when she noticed Adam and Sven. "Scotti Toye, Adam Anders, and this is Slightly Psycho Sven." Lowell said. "I've seen stranger." She said as she looked at Sven.

Adam then held up his right hand to shake her hand. She stared at this gesture and said, "Forgive me if I don't shake hands," Scotti then pulled her right side duster off, revealing the knotted sleeve and the lack of an arm. "But you'll find it's very awkward with me." Adam looked quite embarrassed with his discovery.

"The Ranger over there is Shelby Royeaux." Lowell pointed to his friend. Though she did shake Adam's hand, her attention was mostly on Sven. "Lift your mask up." She said simply and Sven cautiously did so. Shelby nodded when she saw his face. "I thought so."

"Thought what?" Sven asked confused.

"I don't care what your history is, if your timid or psychotic. I think your cute." She said.

Lowell and Adam glanced back at Sven and both to their delight and shock, Sven was blushing. "Oh, uh, thanks." He said giving a small smile. Royeaux nodded and walked away. Adam scoffed and Lowell shook his head. "She thinks I'm cute." Sven said shrugging.

"Now I _have_ seen everything." Adam said.

Lowell decided to changed the subject and turned to Toye. "So lets walk. Tell us what you were talking to the mayor about." Scotti sighed and said, "Well there are about a hundred refugees in this one parish alone. The plague you saw in Olsco as well as that damn feral army have cleared out maybe fifteen towns and villages."

Adam tried to get a better understanding of the situation by saying, "So basically these two things are wreaking havoc through out the north?" Scotti nodded somberly. Lowell could tell she was just plain tired.

"Looks like your going to make a stand here." Lowell said. "Well we don't have a choice. The ships, aside from yours was the only one they've seen in a week. I've sent out scouts to see if they can find the Ghouls." Scotti said as she pulled out cigarette. "It's beyond a doubt that they'll find this town eventually."

"Well, maybe we should hit them before they get here." Adam suggested. Lowell shook his head and Scotti as well. "I admire your bravery, Mr. Anders. But what your suggesting is both insane and suicidal."

Lowell nodded his head. "She's right Adam. That's open country out there. They'll have the advantage."

"Well, is there any place away from the town we can go at em?" Adam asked.

The answer materialized when a Ranger scout of maybe 16 approached Scotti. "Whatcha got, private?" She asked. "Did you find the Ghouls?" The scout shook his head and said, "No, but we found something else."

Though he didn't finish, because a another Ranger, a Ghoul, appeared and began sprinting towards Toye. "Scotti! Scotti!" He shouted several times. When he reached her he fell to his knees, panting and gasping for air. "What is it? Catch your breath." She said as she knelt down next to him.

"I-I-I found it. Six miles to the west. They've stopped though." The scout panted. It's not hard to guess that he ran the whole way. "They stopped? Why?" Adam asked as he then turned to Lowell. "They're like me. Exhausted." The scout said and two other Rangers picked him up and carried him away.

Scotti then turned to the first scout and asked. "What did you find?"

* * *

What the scout led them to was a knoll a mile outside St. Olivia.

Lowell, Mina, Scotti, Royeaux and all the Liberators were there as well.

Unfortunately two other groups had the same idea, and decided to kill each other for it.

Not waiting for a signal of any kind, the group started shooting at the two groups of mercenaries.

Scotti and Carl kicked things off by laying down fire by her SMG and his Gatling laser. Mina and James picked off any they could. Everyone else stayed out of the fire and advanced. It didn't take long to overwhelm the small fights.

When it was over, Lowell as well as the others found Adam staring down a stranger wearing jet black armor, helmet and a balaclava. Among his arsenal was an assault rifle, shotgun on his back, two pistols on either side, and what looked like a wrist mounted katar dagger on his right hand.

Lowell as well as Adam noticed some corpses at the stranger's feet. They were Talons. Upon seeing this Lowell shouldered his shotgun and Adam pointed his pistol at the man.

"I see these guys were literally stabbed in the back, but care to explain to me why you're wearing the same color but lacking the insignia?" Adam growled.

Lowell looked into the man's eyes, and saw neither emotion nor fear. This guy was pretty dangerous.

Returning to Adam's question, the man simply shrugged. "They got in the way. Besides, most people hire Talon Company but Talon Company hires _me_." The mercenary explained himself. It was obvious that none in the group liked the sound of that.

Shelby had the better idea. "I say we riddle your sorry hide al over this ground here."

"Your brain would explode first." The mercenary said. Lowell noticed he had quickly yet quietly trained one of the pistols towards Royeaux from the hip.

Julia then announced her idea. "Look, he's not Talon Company per se and we have a bigger problem to deal with. Maybe we can just let him go, there's already going to be too much bloodshed within the next couple of minutes." Though she said this while her plasma rifle stood at the ready.

Lowell almost jumped at what he heard next. "Perhaps it was that attitude that I should thank you for." Lowell as well as everyone swung to the left. At first nothing was there.

Then a distorted image faintly appeared before their eyes. Then just like a science fiction story, the shape of a man appeared before them. He was clad in a strange suit from head to foot.

Before any of them could react, the newcomer removed his helmet.

Their reaction was very clear to Lowell and the Rangers. Julia actually pointed her rifle angrily at his head. "You're that Enclave agent!" She growled.

Lowell didn't know who to point his scattergun at. A psychotic mercenary, or an Enclave solider.

"And you're the Liberators…plus Rangers…plus this psycho over here…" He said motioning to the black armored man.

"…all caught in the path of a very large Ghoul army." The agent announced.

"You know this guy?" Lowell asked Adam. "Not on good terms, if that's what you're asking." Adam answered.

James began processing the current situation. "All right, we got some Talon-ish person on the right and an old 'friend' to our left who is telling us information we already know."

"Whom I thought I told we'd kill if we ever saw again." Adam added.

"Right…I'm wondering if there's some connection here." James said finishing up.

The stranger said, "Talon Company hired me to take out some bums called the Shades over here in New York. I'm from the Capital area. These Shades are giving them some unnecessary competition."

"And what makes you believe we can trust you?" Scotti demanded, pointing her SMG at the mercenary.

"My kill counter?" He asked almost like he was asked what time it was. When he showed the number, it was rather obscene.

"Enclave sent me to investigate some anomalies happening in the area. I was investigating a plague--"

"That I'm sure you guys unleashed on the population." Julia snarled, though the Enclave rolled his eyes.

"Trust me. I'm sure intelligence wishes they came up with this one. Unfortunately, my investigation led me to this Ghoul army which kind of puts me in a bind. I'd say it would be better for all of us if we worked together to destroy this army and then we can all go our way without killing each other. That ay we all leave happy and healthy and then we can just shoot each other at a later meeting." The Agent offered.

Didn't sound too tempt to just shoot the both of them now. That was Lowell's thought anyway.

"Tell me one good reason why we should accept that offer." Julia demanded.

Lowell admitted that she was being pretty belligerent about this. What ever reason it was he understood if it involved the Enclave.

"Because, my dear Scribe, if Command ever detects my vitals signs read nil, they will drop an orbital strike on my position on account of all he technology on my person." The agent explained.

"We could just toss him in the middle of the Ghoul army." Sven suggested. Lowell snorted when he heard this. "We wouldn't have time to run away, Sven." Carl said flatly.

"With all of this in mind, I bring back my original proposition, No one kill each other, including you, what's your name?" The agent demanded of the mercenary in blackened armor.

"Dawson, Dawson Philips.

"Great, because Vertibird flybys have suggested that there is a large number of Ghouls out there. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Care to tell us how many your Enclave buddies said were in that Army?" Scotti demanded.

"Trust me, it's better that you _didn't_ know."

The doors in the side of the mountain were jammed a little and it took Adam, Lowell and Carl to pry the metal door open.

Inside it was a long dark corridor, alcoves on both sides.

The group pulled out flashlights and side arms and cautiously began making there way down the long tunnel.

Lowell noticed that it was very elaborate, not like the metro tunnels from the subways. It was smooth metal, and almost elegant. The floor was made of wood, with marks that looked like it had been polished.

The tunnel seemed to go straight into the heart of the small mountain.

Finally after maybe a hundred yards, the tunnel ended and a large security door stood before them. The computer panel next to the door was shattered and clearly beyond use.

"It looks like we can neither hack our way in or blow the lock off." Julia said, as she also stared at Lowell.

"I can get us in." Sven said with a grin on his face. "NO!" Everyone answered in unison. "Sven we have no idea what's on the other side of that door. Besides we might need anything inside." Adam said, and Sven looked disappointed.

Lowell turned to Carl. "Alright big guy. Give us a door." He nodded and pulled out his Super Sledgehammer. All of them stepped back as Thompson began pounding away at the door.

It didn't take long before the door was completely dented and it was knocked down.

Inside they looked shocked at what was there.

The room was full of assault rifles in several racks, mines, bunk beds, a table and chair sat next to a far side wall, a HAM resting on the table. Several lockers full of 5.56 ammunition resided next to the rifles. A large cabinet caught Sven's eye and when he opened it up, he let out a very deranged giggle. Inside were 10 Mini-Nukes.

"God, you could fight a small war with this place." Lowell said as he picked up one of the rifles.

"Well I think this might be the place to hold the Ghouls off." Adam said as he himself gripped a rifle.

_That's chapter eight folks. Read and Review._


	15. Chapter 15

_Here's chapter fifteen._

Chapter Fifteen

Though they were working together, there was still much anger between the group. Particularly between Adam, Lowell and the Rangers with Dawson, and Julia with Enclave agent Daniel Siaga.

Lowell preferred to call him 'Cannon fodder' however. Something he actually admitted.

They were still taking inventory of the items in the bunker. Something that had taken over an hour.

Finally after some more time the total came out to 100 assault rifles with 120 rounds each, totaling 12,000 rounds of 5.56 ammunition, several dozen landmines, and as Sven eagerly pointed out 10 live Mini-Nukes.

They also found an old escape tunnel opposite the main corridor. When ventured into it was discovered that it came out on the other side of the mountain.

"The old American government used places like this to refit small forces on the move, if an enemy invaded the east coast." Siaga explained.

"Well now it's going to help us win _this _war." Adam said.

Lowell only shook his head. "Hold the phone kids. We need to plan this thing down to a 'T' before we go barreling at this shufflers." He pointed out.

Dawson appeared more sarcastic about the situation. "Oh? And pray tell what do you have in mind, general?"

"Alright sit down everyone." He said. Once everyone did so he put a small piece of paper with several lines set up as the bunker, out in the center of the group. "Right, as best as I can figure, they're not going to be running right at us, so we have to make them." Lowell said and Julia then asked, "How will we do that?" Lowell only grinned. "Leave that little problem to me. Anyway, once we get them here, we need to start the meat grinder. Sven?" Lowell then stared at the pyromaniac. "How fast can you set up a good minefield?"

Sven thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Give me a couple hours, and we'll be golden." Lowell nodded himself. "Good enough for me. Set it up here." He said pointing to the front of the lines. "Now I need you to stay out there by the front door when I get back, I don't want to trip on any of these things. Now once we get them good and angry enough to knock on the door, that's where I'll be waiting." This piqued Adam's interest.

"'Where you'll be waiting'? You're seriously not going to be in here when they knock that door down, are you?" Lowell only scoffed mischievously. "You're gonna be in there with me, pal." Adam went pale. "What?! Why me?" He asked sounding a little nervous at the thought of being in a small space with a lot of very angry ferals. "Along with Julia and Royeaux. We need to get these bastards tripping over each other in that tunnel." Lowell said. "I have feeling that's where the rifles will come into play?" Julia asked as she motioned to the long rows of them by the wall. "That's right, we set one in each alcove, empty and drop it, then the first two run past the next two."

"And this process with repeat itself all the way back here." Scotti said. "That's right. We lead them back here, and that's where Royeaux and Carl will keep shooting till they're out of ammunition. Then we take over as they reload."

"You do realize that they will eventually overrun this position." Siaga solemnly pointed out. "But I suppose you'll have a plan for that too." Lowell nodded. "As a matter of fact I do. The escape tunnel, we'll bail out once it becomes clear that we can no longer hold this place."

Adam shook his head. "But we'll still have a lot of Ghouls in here." "No we won't, with the little trick I'll have Sven prepare for them. I know you're gonna love this Sven, because you're gonna rig those 10 Mini-Nukes up to a charge, and once everyone is safely out, you make this mountain blow it's tope."

When he heard this, Sven couldn't help but giggle, while everyone shook their head at him.

"Well, Regulator, it sounds like you have everything worked out." Siaga said as he checked his rifle. Lowell laughed at this. "Yeah, save for the part where we don't get killed." The others chuckled alongside him.

* * *

Lowell found himself standing on a small rise a few hundred yards away from the bunker. He was staring out across the open plain that laid before him.

He sighed as he saw the distant dust being kicked up by a large force only miles away from him.

"Hey." a voice behind him suddenly said. Lowell glanced at the source of the voice and saw Adam trudging up the hill and then stood next to him. "Hey." Lowell said solemnly and sighing. "That them?" Adam asked motioning to the distance. "That's them." Lowell nodded.

"Man, how many are there?" Adam asked as he stood in awe of the size of the dust being kicked up. "From what I can tell back here…anywhere from 500 to a thousand of them." Adam shook his head. "Jeez." He muttered.

The two of them just stared out at the plain. "You think we'll be able outlive this?" Adam asked, not looking at Lowell. "We all owe a debt in the end. This won't be no different."

"You believe that?" Adam asked.

Lowell thought about it or a moment before he chuckled and patted him on the back.

* * *

Sven meanwhile was setting up the minefield that Lowell requested. He had asked for James' and Mina's help in doing it because they had the steadiest hands. Though that didn't mean they were enjoying it.

What was making them even more uncomfortable was the fact that Sven kept giggling every time he primed a mine.

The lists of mines were ranging from proximity mines that exploded when something reached a certain distance, contact mines that reacted to a certain amount pressure, pipe bombs made by Sven, and modified grenades.

Mina got to the point where she only stared at Sven as he continued to giggle malignantly. "Um, Sven?" Mina asked as he stopped what he was doing and gazed at her. "Why are you so malignant when it comes to explosive and flammable materials?"

Sven thought about it for a moment before saying, "Well, when I first joined the Regulators, I accidentally dropped a grenade that detonated a few cars. Sent me flying." the pyromaniac then smiled. This disturbed Mina even more. "I also killed three friends of mine." He then started laughing evilly before getting back to work on the mines.

Mina suddenly felt much better and a flood of common sense by walking away from him.

Very quickly too.

* * *

Lowell and Adam returned to the corridor where they had rifles on their shoulders and in their hands. They were setting the weapons against the front of the alcoves.

"So tell me something, Adam." Lowell said. "What's Julia's beef with the Enclave guy?" He asked cocking his thumb back towards the chamber. Adam followed his gaze briefly. "Oh, that. Well, about a year ago, that prick was looking for a little girl." Adam began. Lowell chuckled. "And I bet that you guys found her first." Adam nodded. "Yep, after the siege of the House, we found him harassing Julia, beat her up before James stopped him at sword point." Lowell stopped and stared back at the chamber. "Guy was beating a woman? I ought to shoot him in the face."

"That's what I plan to do if we live through this and ever see him again." Adam said, showing his silenced 10mm pistol.

Lowell looked disgusted by the mere sight of the weapon. "With that pea-shooter? That's a kids toy."

Adam put up a mock angered look. "Hey, punk! I've been using this thing for years. Hasn't let me down yet." He said with a wry grin. "Huh! Mina can shoot just as well with one of those things, and she's not out of the cradle yet." Lowell countered.

Lowell then gripped his .44 and held it by his head, showing it to Adam. "_This_ is a man's gun. With this, you would easily knock a guy on his ass, if you haven't killed him already." Lowell chortled and then holstered his weapon. "You could shoot a guy six times with that, and not kill him."

"Not if you shoot a man in the head." Adam replied as he set another rifle down. "Now you're talking semantics." Lowell said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Adam said as he laid another rifle against the wall."

* * *

Mina was busy cleaning her 10mm SMG as carefully as she could. She would need it more tomorrow, then she ever had before. She also was bonding magazines together by electrical tape. This would help with reloading.

Though she minded her business, Mina couldn't help but keep glancing at Dawson.

He was just staring at her, behind that balaclava. She couldn't be sure, but Mina felt Dawson was grinning. Grinning at her.

"How you doing, honey?" He said maliciously.

Before anyone could react, Lowell came out of nowhere and whacked Dawson on the head with the grip of his revolver. The only thing that saved him was the helmet on his head.

"If you got the balls to look at her, then you got the balls to look at me." Lowell said, placing his foot firmly on Dawson's throat. The mercenary just stared at the Ranger from the floor. "You ever look at her again, I'll disembowel you and leave you outside as a snack for the shufflers." Lowell then cocked his revolver and aimed it at his Dawson's head.

After a moment Dawson only chuckled.

Lowell hesitated for a moment then stepped off the mercenary. Then went back into the tunnel to set down some more rifles.

From then on the Mina stayed close to James.

* * *

Julia had just returned from the town. She had just returned from taking some of the backpacks back to the _Half Moon_.

"I have enough time to make one more trip before nightfall. Anyone else want their things back on the _Half Moon_?" She asked, and Lowell nodded his head. "Mine and Mina's." He said as he went over to retrieve the two bags.

He knelt down, gripped the bags, and stood up to hand to Julia.

It was then an object fell out of Lowell's open rucksack. When it hit the floor, Lowell froze and became visibly pale.

He could not hide the horror on his face.

Lowell remained frozen as Julia knelt down picked the item up.

It was a teddy bear. Worn, faded in color, it's entire right side burned, and it's left arm missing.

Everyone of them then stared at Lowell, and could see his face riddled with anguish and pain.

Julia was startled when Lowell, though he raised it slowly, brought his hand up. "I would appreciate it if I could have that back please."

Julia hesitated for a moment, before reluctantly handing the stuffed animal back. Lowell gingerly took it in hand.

"Care to explain something Lowell?" Adam said, realizing this was an obvious sensitive topic.

Lowell nodded. "Yeah." He muttered. "Yes there is something to explain."

The grizzled Ranger sat down with the teddy in his hands. He stared at the child's toy for a moment, before at the group.

"About fifteen years ago, after a group of Rangers, and I made our way to the Capital wasteland, I found myself married." When she heard this, Scotti chuckled. "It was Maria, right?" Lowell grinned and nodded. "Who's Maria?" Adam asked. "My half sister." Scotti said with a smile.

Lowell let out a heavy sigh, and continued his story. "Two years after that," He then laughed. "We had a little girl, Eleanor."

"So if we need any marital or parental advice, we can come to you?" Julia asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Heh, yes if you need any help, just ask."

His expression then turned back to an agonized look. "But…even though the war ended, Talon Company…" He then lost his voice.

Scotti, though tired, showed the first sign of both shock, and sorrow. "They took my sister?"

Lowell nodded ruefully. "And my daughter." He said, his voice breaking.

"What happened, Lowell?" Adam asked, looked morbidly shocked.

Lowell then stared at his childhood friend. "Are you sure you want to here this? This isn't something I tell many people, pal."

"If I can hold your cousin in my hands for the last time, I think I can handle this."

Lowell sighed again and nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you the story of those two weeks."

_Alright, that's Chapter Fifteen. Read and Review._


	16. Chapter 16

_I actually wrote this chapter before the story reaches it. I needed to have a clear look at what I was working with so I wrote it beforehand. Just a little side note._

Chapter Sixteen

_Lowell smiled as he looked to the distance to see her form tiredly walk up to the campsite._

_Her long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her deep blue eyes still captivating. Her beauty unfathomable._

_This was his former squad mate, his partner, his love._

_Maria White Morgan._

_Her assault rifle dangling by her side, she approached the scared Lowell. Her brown duster open due to the heat, the Capital wasteland was known for._

_Though tired from a two week long patrol, Maria was nonetheless happy to be home._

_The two kissed each other and Lowell asked her, "How was the patrol?" She responded by holding up a pouch containing fingers. "I ran into a slaver unit, two days ago." She said with a sly grin. "An additional sum of caps."_

_Then Maria changed the subject. "So where's Ellie?" She asked. Lowell grinned and turned to the side._

_A small squeal of delight came from inside the tent and a small two year old girl, holding a teddy bear came scampering out. Maria knelt down and embraced her daughter tightly. "How's my Eleanor?" She asked and the little girl simply laughed, causing her parents to smile._

"_C'mon, lets go inside and have a Yao Guai Dinner. Still fresh." Lowell said as he placed his arm on his wife and the three entered their nomadic home._

_The tent was nothing incredible, a large square tent 15 wide by 15 long by 10 feet tall. It had two foldable cots, two chairs that could be broken up, as well as a HAM radio to contact their fellow Regulators if needed._

_A campfire had already been burning inside the tent, with the smoke leaving through special holes in the top._

_To an ordinary wastelander, this would appear to a nomad's life, but to the Morgan's, this was home._

_Lowell sighed as he sat down and fed the fire more dead wood. Maria held Eleanor in her hands and began playing with her._

"_So how have things been here?" Lowell turned the spit and shrugged. "Eh, pretty quiet really, aside from the little rascal there." Maria chuckled and sighed as she sat down._

_Lowell then laid down on the ground as the meat sizzled next to him. "So when do you head out?" Maria asked as Eleanor began wriggling in her grasp. Lowell groaned and said, "Two days from now."_

_He then sat up and had a wry grin. "Of course, it is two days of free time." Maria laughed and shook her head. "And you better be ready to back that up."_

* * *

_There in the hours before morning, Eleanor was crying. "I'll take care of it." Lowell groaned and got out of his cot. Yawning as he picked his daughter up and walked outside._

"_What's the matter, huh? What's the matter?" As he slowly calmed her down. "Did you have a bad dream?" Eleanor nodded tenderly._

_Lowell grinned tiredly and sat down on a rock with in his arms. "Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, so you listen good." Lowell said as looked into Eleanor's eyes._

"_Though we have much to fear, never show it. Never let those who would do you harm see you're afraid, so it would emboldened them. But if you are afraid, then you are smart. If you are brave, then you know when to be. And if you have found love in this awful world, then you will be ever happy." Eleanor only stared at him. He laughed gently. She most likely didn't know what he was saying._

* * *

_The two days passed by and Lowell stood outside his home. He was embracing his wife. "I'll see you in two weeks." He said and kissed her forehead._

_On a nearby slope, waited another Regulator. A Chinese assault rifle in his hand._

"_C'mon, Morgan. I'm not waiting forever." He called out. "Yeah, yeah, Randall I'm comin'!" Lowell shouted to the Regulator._

_As Lowell made his way to the slope, he head a small voice behind him. "Daddy!" It was Eleanor. Lowell knelt down and hugged his daughter. "Good-bye, honey." _

"_Daddy." Eleanor said, putting her small hand on his face. "Daddy has to go." He said plaintively. Lowell hugged his daughter extra tightly then stood up and walked away._

_Once he reached Randall, the two of them headed west._

"_Must be nice to be married." Randall said, as he then took up his Chinese rifle. "Yes it is." Lowell said dryly._

* * *

_Lowell and Randall snuck up to the door. Lowell readied his shotgun and Randall his rifle._

_After a moment, Randall nodded and Lowell stepped in front of the door, aimed at the knob, and fired one shot. The knob and look exploded and Randall immediately kicked the door in._

_Both men ran inside firing at everything they saw. After the first three Talons went down, Lowell drew his .44 magnum and fired at and killed another Talons._

_Once the first floor was cleared, Lowell slung his shotgun and pulled out his E-tool._

_These three weapons had done him well over the years, and he would make sure they did so for many more._

"_You take the basement. I'll head upstairs." Lowell said as he cautiously made his way to the stairs._

_He was amazed that this office building had survived the war and two century neglect. Though is creaked in spots. He just hoped that it would hold long enough till he was gone._

_Once Lowell made his way up the stairs and around the corner, a Talon with a sawed off shotgun appeared around the corner. Lowell didn't hesitate, and fired his revolver. The bullet buried itself into the woman's head and she jolted back into an old mirror, shattering it._

_As he made his way across the hallway he looked into each room, just to make sure no one was hiding , waiting to shoot him in the back. _

_After going through each room, he sighed and holstered his weapon and pulled out a walkie talkie radio. "It's all clear up here, Randy. How's things in the pits?"_

_When Randall didn't answer him, Lowell then got worried and ran back towards the second set of stairs._

_As his thudding steps echoed into the tunnel underneath the building. Then he saw why Randall didn't answer him._

_In front of him, his partner was lying in front of him, his left leg snared in a bear trap. Though he was still alive, he was obviously in considerable pain. "Hey Morgan." Randall said softly._

"_Hey Randy." Lowell said as he knelt down and examined the wounds. Then he examined the trap itself._

_It wasn't good. The spikes themselves looked only half sharpened, and rusty. This meant the wounds undoubtedly would get infected._

"_Alright, I'm gonna try to pry this thing off, stop me if it's too painful." Lowell said as he slipped some thick leather gloves on. Randall nodded._

_Lowell gripped both sides of the trap, then pulled. Randall screamed instantly. "STOP, STOP, STOP!!!" Lowell stopped pulling and let go of the trap. Randall groaned, and sighed. The pain had dramatically lessened but it was still painful._

_Lowell began thinking on how to get his friend out of there. He couldn't remove the trap, without risk killing him from shock. Nor could he leave him, because that would certainly kill him._

_There was now only one conclusion._

"_Randy, I want you to listen to me. I'm going to need to cause you more pain, but it's the only way to get you out of here." Lowell said. Randall grunted and gritted his teeth as he sat up. "What are you going to do?" He asked._

_Lowell's response was to pull out his sharpened entrenching tool. Randall instantly knew what he meant. "N-no. Lowell no." Randall said. Lowell only stared at him. "If I don't, you will die."_

_Randall, panting and knowing what had to happen. "Alright." He said after a moment, then laid back down. Lowell then looked around. Then finding what he was looking for, a small wooden board, he then said, "Bite down on this. Believe me it helps." After he clamped down on the wood, Lowell then rested the blade on Randall's leg._

_He then in a swift motion, brought it up, then swung hard._

_Randall screamed, and thankfully it was over. Lowell then pulled off his belt and quickly tied on Randall's leg. When it was as tight as he could take, Morgan then hoisted him on his shoulders._

_When they got back upstairs, Randall, then told him to stop. "Put me on that desk." This dumbfounded Lowell. "What--Why?!" Lowell blathered, though he did it anyway. "Get the fingers. I'm empty handed and a cripple." Lowell stared at Randall. "You're not going to leave here at all if I don't get you to a doctor."_

_Randall glared at him. "Agh, Jesus! Fine!" Lowell said, pulling his spade out again and quickly went through all the bodies._

* * *

_After taking Randall to Rivet City, to the south and getting him to the sick bay, he then went straight to a HAM._

_He needed to report this to Senora._

_Though he was more or less angered when he was charged a fee to use it._

_Lowell made sure it was a short conversation._

_Cruz was more or less, either furious or saddened by this turn of events. Randall was a good Regulator, now he would have to stay in Rivet city for the rest of his life._

_That was life. Especially this life._

* * *

_The next few days, Lowell spent making his way back to his home._

_He was heavy in thought._

_The look his daughter gave him, it had stuck with him, even as he was on patrol. Plus he had a simple bad feeling._

_It was then Lowell stopped in his track._

_The smell of something burning had filled his nostrils. The smell of cloth burning. He knew instantly what it meant._

_Lowell sprinted hard towards the smoke._

_Thick smoke appeared over the hill._

_He panted as he ran hard up the slope. His heart pounding._

_Finally he reached the top of the hill, where he stopped dead in his tracks._

_His tent, his home was burnt. The olive green replaced by scalded black. Holes where it had been torched dotted the structure. _

_Lowell dashed down the hill as fast as he could, dropping everything he had in his hands._

_Through the burned tent, the young Regulator saw his processions were burned and destroyed. The HAM was ruined, and both cots were slashed._

_There were the four bodies of Talon Mercenaries lying on the ground. An empty 10mm pistol lay in the center of them._

_It looked like they had been executed._

_He panted as he looked around. These things didn't mean anything to him. What he valued the most, was not there in the tent._

_He then felt something under his foot, when he looked down, it was a teddy bear. It was badly burned on it's entire right side, and it's left arm was missing._

_As he picked it up, he began to panic._

"_MARIA!"_

_He spun around looking in every direction frantically._

"_ELEANOR!"_

_Lowell exploded out of the other end of the tent and then once again stopped in his tracks._

_His face began to break at what he saw. Lowell numbly lumbered towards it._

_The streams of tears began flowing down his dusty face._

_Lowell then fell to his knees._

_His partner, his love, his Maria, was now hanging by her hands and feet, on a broken telephone pole. She had been crucified and burned, Alive._

_Lowell crawled on all fours to her body. When he reached her black and charred feet, Lowell slowly placed his hands on them. His beloved's body a shadow of her former beauty. The broken man plaintively kissed her feet, then stared at wife._

_No longer able to hold it back any more, Lowell fell, and began wailing his lungs out. "Why? Why her?" Lowell said between wails._

_He must've stayed like that, even after the sun had fallen._

_His distant cries, a haunting sound._

* * *

Lowell sighed as he leaned back against the wall. The burned and worn teddy bear in his hands.

He stared at their faces.

Mina and Julia had tears rolling down from their eyes; Carl looked like he was on the verge of tears; James held his wife ever tightly; Adam and Sven looked extremely disturbed; Scotti and Royeaux were hiding both rage and sorrow behind those blank and tired faces; and the Enclave agent and Dawson sat silently.

"I was found by a merchant team two days later, half dead, babbling inanely. After they fed and watered me, I buried my wife, burned the Talon bodies and then handed my duster back in with Senora Cruz." Lowell said, his eyes beginning to water.

"When I said, I hated god, and learned the hard way, now you know why." Lowell continued. "I just couldn't do it for awhile. So I just carried on, moving from one settlement to the other."

Julia whipped her face, "What happened to your daughter?" She asked, fresh tears rolling down. Lowell sighed and put his hand on his eyes. "I don't know." He answered, his voice breaking.

Lowell got up, just as Scotti did. She came over and embraced her half brother.

After Morgan broke away, he headed into the darkness.

Adam sighed and groaned, "I'll never look at that man the same way again." He muttered.

James and Carl looked disturbed, the fact that Talon company crucified a very devout woman, was both heinous and disturbing.

It was then in the darkness, they heard Lowell. They heard his anguished crying.

Just like it did twelve years ago, it was a haunting sound.

_Well, now you know the whole story of why Lowell is both broken, and a hard ass. Read and review people._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Everyone was now asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Lowell then came up and gave Adam a swift kick in the foot. "Huh? Wha--" Adam asked groggily then stared at Lowell. "It's almost dawn." Lowell said, holding his shotgun in hand. "Then go away." Adam said, still groggy.

After hearing this Lowell nodded. "Okay, I'll just leave you here to get eaten." That got Adam's attention right away. "Alright, I'm awake."

Lowell then opened his lungs. "Rise and shine folks!" The other began to grumble and stir. Only Toye, Royeaux, and Mina are on their feet immediately. The other are more or less angered.

"The hell are we getting up so early for?" Dawson asked as he squinted in the low light.

"If you don't want to get eaten, I suggest you listen to me." Lowell said as he lit another cigarette.

It took another few moments but everyone eventually became awake and aware.

Lowell then reached into his coat and with a quick motion, his grey combat armor fell to the floor. Adam stared at Lowell. "What are doing?" He asked. "Adam, I can run much faster without the extra 20 pounds of fat."

James, Mina, and the Enclave agent headed outside to take up position on top of the bunker. "I'm counting on ya Mina girl! Don't miss." Lowell said as the three headed out of the tunnel.

"Sven, like I said last night, I want you out there to show me where to run through. I'm not interested in losing a leg here." Lowell said as he loaded his weapons up. "Believe me, it's not a leg you'll lose if you step on one of those hot potatoes."

Lowell glared at the pyro. "Thanks. Thanks a lot Sven." He was about to turn to the door, but stopped. "Oh, one last thing, you can't you any of your explosives when we're inside, the napalm will choke us, due to the lack of vents, and the explosives might cave the whole mountain in, or set off one of the nukes." Lowell said, as Sven looked disappointed yet understood. "Alright, strictly the shotgun."

When he came to her, Lowell knelt down next to Royeaux, her machinegun set up on it's bipod. She was making sure it was in the right spot. "How you doing Royeaux? You all ready?" Shelby looked up from her belly and grinned. "Rumbler's ready to play." Lowell nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

It was Lowell's turn to exit out through the cave.

* * *

It took about an hour and four miles for Lowell to reach a small rise. He laid down on the ground.

Dust from the other side had intensified, not to mention he could hear the growls and hisses of bored and agitated ferals.

Lowell then pulled out a single fused pipe bomb that Sven had given him. "Okay, no going back now." Lowell muttered as he pulled out a Zippo lighter and lit the fuse.

He waited a moment before standing up and tomahawked it over the rise. Once he did so, he laid back down and covered his ears.

He heard and felt the explosion and saw the dust settled around him.

Lowell then shrugged and bolted to the top of the small hill.

There were hundreds of them, all bunched together. Roamers, Reavers, Regulars, as far as the eye could see.

Even from the quick look, Lowell saw that they had objects in their hands. Pipes, shovels, rakes, axes, machetes, swords, anything that could be swung and cause damage was in their hands.

The ones that were not dead or confused, were all staring at him.

"Come get me, you zombies!" Lowell shouted at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms like crazy. "A 195 pounds of lean meat! You know you want!"

When they saw him and heard his insults, they almost all roared at the same time. At that, Lowell turned on the spot and ran for his life.

* * *

Mina stared through her scope. She saw the dust kicked up from a distant explosion and saw more being kicked up from a lot of feet hitting the ground. "Well, it looks like Lowell got their attention." Mina said as she flicked the safety off her hunting rifle.

"I still don't see the intelligence of deliberately angering feral ghouls." The Enclave agent said flatly. Mina only chuckled. "Well, that's because you don't know Lowell Morgan." She glanced at him with a wry grin.

James had been ignoring the two, and had gone native through his scope.

As he peered through, it was then he saw a lone figure appear from behind a hill. Running as fast as he could. "Got him. Three points to the west." He said, and the other two peered into the scopes of their rifles.

"He must've really angered them, by the way he's…running." The agent trailed off, when he saw the hundreds of ghouls running flat out right behind Lowell.

"Time to go to work." James said, and his rail rifle screamed as it fired a railroad spike. Mina and the agent followed suit.

* * *

Lowell knew the bullets were flying, considering he saw a spike sail passed his right shoulder. He also knew the bullets were hitting home. Did he care was another matter though.

He could see the distant door of he bunker. He could also see Sven waiting for him. Lowell panted as he ran the last few mile. He saw the flashes above the mountain cease and saw the three figures vanish into the door.

In the distance he saw Sven standing in a spot away from the door. He knew what this was to guide him through the dozens of mines in front of him.

He was very grateful that he didn't step on anything when he nearly crashed into Sven. "C'mon lets go!" Lowell shouted as the two hurtled inside.

The door barely closed as the ghouls entered the minefield.

They barely saw the shrapnel tear apart the leaders.

Once the door closed, he swung around and in a heartbeat blasted the door's opening mechanism with his .44, rendering it useless.

"Alright, Sven get back there with the others, right now!" Lowell said as he took up the left hand side of the rifle. "Adam, right side." Lowell cocked the rifle and held it in his right hand.

He knew it would take several minutes for the ghouls to break through. So he took that time to catch his breath.

After those several minutes the door had several large indents appeared and it was beginning to buckle.

"Get ready, guys." Lowell said as he aimed the weapon, Adam as well.

Then it happened, the door collapsed and the ghouls screamed inside. As soon as the door fell Lowell and Adam opened fire.

They held the triggers down as the rifles ran empty in a matter of seconds. Once they were empty, they dropped them and ran past the women who were waiting, and once the men were passed, they pulled the triggers.

Like Scotti predicted, the process repeated to about twenty yards from the main chamber. That was were the alcoves ended. Once they ran empty, Julia and Royeaux ran pasted Adam and Lowell. Since they didn't have anyone behind them, Morgan and Anders stepped out of their respective cover and walked backwards.

Then they ran dry. Adam drew his SMG and Lowell his shotgun. "Go Adam!" Lowell shouted as he threw several ghouls off their feet. "Not without you!" Adam shouted while reloading.

At that moment he glanced up and saw a pipe hurtling at his head. It just narrowly missed him as he leaned back. That was the encouragement that Lowell needed to convince Adam, though he shouted, "Now damn it!"

Adam had climbed over the hastily erected barricade of lockers. Several openings were visible. Gun ports in a sense.

Lowell quickly reloaded his shotgun and then just as quickly unloaded both barrels.

Once he did that he turned around and actually dove over three feet to the chamber. He groaned as he slammed into a table.

Once Lowell was safely passed the barricade, Carl let loose with his gatling laser, while below him Royeaux's Rumbler started spitting out hot lead and brass.

The ghouls began shrieking and yelling as they were getting cut to pieces.

The continuous fire from both of the gunners lasted for an astonishing five minutes before Carl ran out of electronic charges in his weapon and Royeaux was forced to cool her weapon down.

Once they were out of the way, everyone else started firing past the lockers into the angered crowd.

"I thought this would be more difficult!" Dawson shouted as he fired his shotgun.

Then something happened, something no one was expecting. The ghouls stopped appearing. "What?" Julia asked as they peered through the openings.

Something roared in the darkness, which spooked them. "What the hell--" Lowell said, just as something appeared out of the darkness and steamrolled into the barricade.

It hit with such force that it flung the lockers like toys and knocked all of them back anywhere from five to ten feet.

When they regained themselves they saw the reason. It was a huge ghoul, easily as tall and as muscular as Carl Thompson.

It leaned back and let out a loud guttural roar.

This was all the reason they needed to started firing at this monster. Sven who was next to Lowell fired, at the same moment as Lowell did and a combination of maybe 30 buckshot pellets hit at the same time. This didn't seem to do anything except make it even angrier.

Adam made a move towards the titan only to be backhanded by the beast and sent slamming into the wall. Dawson met a similar blow when he tried to get a point blank shot with his scatter gun.

It didn't seem anything could stop this monstrosity. Anything except by a shocking turn of events, Mina.

She had already been behind the ghoul when he burst in, so she leapt up behind it and to everyone, save Lowell's, shock, bite down hard on the beast's neck. As blood began oozing out of the ghoul and out of Mina's mouth, they stared at her as she paralyzed the monster.

After a moment the titan dropped to it's knees and then flat on it's face, dead. "I never liked the taste of ghouls." Mina said as she used her duster to wipe her mouth.

She then noticed that everyone was looking at her, gaping really.

James then saw a movement out the corner of his eye and leaned back in time as an axe was imbedded into the wall where his head was. Reacting fast he pulled out a plasma pistol and melted the ghoul roamer's head.

"I'll explain later, just get Adam and Dawson out of here!" Lowell said as he strapped the shotgun on his back and pulled his rifle out. The others agreed with him and Mina and Julia were the first to slid down the tunnel. Next was Scotti holding on to the winded Adam. Sven and Carl were next holding on to the wounded Dawson.

Royeaux was holding her machinegun and firing as she walked backwards to the escape. So was only ten feet away when her weapon clicked empty. "Lowell I'm dry!" She said and turned to face Lowell.

The men saw the coming danger, only Lowell shouted the warning. "Royeaux!" which was all could get out. Shelby turned around just in time see a ghoul with a machete in front of her.

Shelby didn't have the time to react as the blade cut through her throat. She gagged and fell back. "You bastard!" Lowell shouted and put a bullet into the ghoul's head.

James and Lowell rushed over and saw she was still alive. She was gasping for air that would not come, as her life blood stained her blue hair. "James, get her out of here." Lowell said as he stared down the tunnel, the growls coming closer. "Lowell you can't stay in here." James said as he wrapped a bandage around Royeaux's throat. "Now!" Lowell shouted grabbing him by the lapels.

"Good luck." James said as he picked her up as well as her weapon, the two of them as well as the Enclave agent disappeared into the tunnel.

Lowell quickly reloaded his rifle and began firing madly. Rage in his eyes.

However when the 10 rounds were quickly expended, he barely had the time to block a sledgehammer. The blow did him no harm, but it shattered the rifle to pieces.

No sooner had that happened, another ghoul tackled him and both were thrown into the escape tunnel.

When the two of them hit the ground he heard Mina scream as she got out of the way of Lowell and the struggling ghoul. It didn't take any time for Lowell to snap the former human's head. "Bastard! I liked that rifle!" Lowell shouted.

Sven was the person who shouted next. "Lowell! Get out of the way!"

Lowell heard these words and did as was warned, shielding Mina with his body.

When he did this Sven pressed the detonator.

The explosion, was deafening, Lowell couldn't even hear it. The force so powerful, it lifted the group a few inches off the ground. Lowell felt the heat burn some of the hair on his head.

Then before they knew it, it was over.

They waited until they could get their hearing back, they looked up. The mushroom cloud had already risen several hundred feet into the air.

Then they addressed the current problem. Lowell came over as James and Julia worked frantically to stop Royeaux's bleeding, she wasn't flailing at all which made things easier for them.

"Come on, Royeaux! Come on!" James said as he did his best to stop her bleeding.

Scotti sighed and put her head on knee. She had seen this all too many times.

"James." Julia said. "I know." He tried to answer calmly. "James, we're losing her!" Julia shouted. "I know!" He repeated.

It was then Royeaux weakly held up her hand, which Lowell held tightly. He felt it shaking, trying hard not to show his sorrow.

It was then they saw her eyes glazed and widened. The doctors stared at Royeaux's limp form. James then placed two fingers on her vein, and after a moment sighed ruefully. Julia sighed herself and respectfully closed Shelby's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lowell, Scotti." James said and crossed her arms on her chest. Lowell nodded.

James then noticed Adam. "Hey boss, you want me to take a look at that?" Everyone then turned to Adam and saw that his left arm had blood pouring down his hand. "I'm alright."

It was Lowell's hard duty to wrap Royeaux up in her gray poncho, and carry her body back to St. Olivia.

It was while Lowell was up front with Scotti and the late Shelby Royeaux, that the group found themselves surrounding Mina.

"That was rather strange behavior you performed back in the bunker, Miss Jordan." Julia said to the child right of her. "Yes, I admit. It was rather poor manners to not explain my rather unique condition. Has Lowell told you of my origins?" Mina asked. "Yes. He has."

"Well, I'm sure Lowell lied slightly. You see the day I was rescued, was my mother was killed by hunters, but they were not cannibals, except they murdered her out of greed." Julia stared at Mina. "Then why the story of cannibals?" Julia asked.

Mina then hesitated. "Because, _I_ nearly became one." The group then stared at her. "Nearly?" Adam asked. "I'm the one who killed the hunters. But it was strange, the man who rescued me, a man named Vance, came out of nowhere at exactly the right time. After that he taught me the ways of the vampire. Self control of my cravings. Been there for ten years before Lowell found me."

"That still doesn't explain the slashes on his wrists." Julia said staring at Lowell. "The reason is, sometimes I need to drink blood occasionally, Lowell slashed himself without hesitation."

The group simply gazed at Morgan, a man they didn't understand. A man somewhere between a noble man, and a mercenary.

Those thoughts stayed in their minds all the way back to St. Olivia.

_That's the end of chapter 17._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Mindset of the townspeople was mixed, though they were thrilled and relieved that the Ghoul army crisis was over, but when the group returned with a body bag, they took off their hats and remained silent.**_

_**Lowell had requested Royeaux's body back and it was his duty to take it to the Ranger's headquarters.**_

_**As the young soldiers filed inside the Liberators knew to be respectful and waited outside with Mina.**_

_**Though she had explained what she was, they were still anxious to get too close to her.**_

_**An hour later, the Rangers, had drastically cleaned their dusters, and were filing out. Lowell was at the head of the group. He had replaced his Regulator duster for his gray.**_

_**The Liberators watched as four Rangers, their heads down, carried a wide board towards the river. The others walked double file behind them.**_

_**Royeaux had been cleaned up, her hair and body had been cleansed, and the blood washed away. Her arms were placed on her empty Rumbler, which rested on her chest.**_

_**When they reached the river, a small jollyboat was waiting. Two Rangers stepped into the river and held the boat as the four carrying Royeaux gently placed her inside.**_

_**He solemnly turned around and faced the crowd that had gathered near the river. Lowell then stepped back as Scotti stepped forward.**_

"_**Today, isn't a good day. No day is ever a good day for death. It's hard. But it's even harder when one loses a friend." She said, still sounding tired and depressed. "Today, we burn away a fallen friend, a Ranger. To burn is to not let allow this hell claim both their bodies and their souls." Lowell stayed quiet. He had not heard a funeral speech before, so he stayed silent.**_

"_**Now it's time to saw goodbye to a Ranger, a comrade, and…a friend."**_

_**Scotti then turned around and stepped towards the lifeless soldier in the boat. Then gently placed her only hand on Royeaux's forehead. Lowell faintly heard her whisper, "Goodbye, old friend."**_

_**She then pulled away and turned to another young Ranger then nodded. He then pushed the jollyboat down the river, as another Ranger lit a Molotov cocktail and gently tossed it into the boat. The fire quickly began as it drifted farther and farther away. Eventually the whole boat was ablaze and the Rangers began moving away.**_

_**When Lowell and Scotti came to the Liberators, Adam then said, "I'm sorry, guys." Lowell only held up his hand. "Don't be, it wasn't anyone's fault. And the idea of death has become second nature to a Ranger."**_

"_**Ah, but nevermind that, now it's time to exploit the people's hospitality. I'm going to drink till I can't piss straight." Scotti dryly said and walked past the group.**_

_

* * *

_

_**That night, the group was appraised as heroes, and people kept buying them drinks. Depending on allowance and in Mina's case, age, the drinks were anything from water, Nuka-Cola, to hard whisky and Vodka.**_

_**Mina stayed close to Carl and Sven, as well as her furry friend. The Rat had now become hell-bent on staying with her. When she passed by a vendor, she decided to treat herself to a small drink. Carl kept an eye on her as she approached.**_

"_**Excuse me sir, may I have one Nuka-Cola please?" She asked, and the merchant glanced down at her.**_

"_**Hey aren't you with those Rangers that defeated the ghoul army?" He asked, uncomfortably she smiled, and tried to hide it.**_

"_**Well that really does not matter, sir-" She began but the merchant interrupted her.**_

"_**No, I insist. You can have this Nuka-Cola Quantum on the house. I'll charge you for anything else after that." He asked happily. Mina decided it was best not to turn it down.**_

"_**Thank you, that's very generous of you, sir." Mina answered, took the glowing blue bottle, and walked off.**_

_**She was quite fascinated by the drink. Though she had seen a handful back home, she had never had a Quantum before. Her attention then turned when the Rat began pawing at her thigh. He too was very interested by the soda.**_

_**Mina laughed at his curiosity and said, "Alright, you can have the first sip." She then popped the cap off and pocketed it, then turned it so Rat could lap up the liquid.**_

_**She then watched in surprise as the rodent began twitching, then scampering around her in circles, squeaking energetically. He almost began hopping around her, trying to get the bottle again.**_

"_**Um…maybe I'll save this for later…" She said slowly as the Rat continued to squeak and yip.**_

_

* * *

_

_**It had gone through the night and everybody was now either very tired, or very drunk. People then began to go to their respective places of living, wanting to sleep. The Liberators and Rangers were no exception.**_

_**Lowell then slung Mina's rifle on his back and then gently picked the sleeping adolescent up. "Alright, rodent, lets get her to bed, eh?"**_

_**Behind him Sven and James, were following him.**_

"_**She doesn't look like much." James said, behind him. Lowell grinned and without looking said, "Yeah, I thought just as much of her as you guys did. But then she reminded me of what my daughter would be by now; strong, smart, benevolent, and practical." Lowell said, and as they entered the Half Moon**_**. "If you don't mind my asking, how old would your daughter be right now?" James asked, though cautiously.**

**Lowell at first was quiet, then he answered him. "She would be fifteen next week." He said, and then entered Mina's room.**

**As the two Liberators waited outside, Lowell gently laid the child on the cot. Then he slowly draped his green duster over her.**

**Lowell then quietly closed the door.**

**Sven was about to walk away when Lowell tapped him on the shoulder. "Sven, Royeaux told me to give you this, if anything happened to her." Lowell said and pulled something off his belt.**

**It looked like a small pickaxe with a hammer head on the opposite side and a point on the top. It's total length was only a foot long, yet it weighed a good five pounds. A small grip stuck out of the bottom, so one could clip it on to their belt. Sven held it in his hands and looked at Lowell. "Thanks." He said slowly and walked away.**

**As James and Lowell made their way to their respective rooms, they stopped.**

**The reason they stopped was the Rat. He was standing in front of Adam, with his tongue sticking out at the Liberator.**

"**Hey, I know that look. Rat does that when he doesn't believe you." James said. Adam nearly jumped when he heard this. His face became very red, and Lowell was sure he felt very small.**

"**H-hey guys!" Adam said, a little too loudly and full of nerves.**

"**Hi Adam. So what did you tell Rat that made him not believe you?" James asked, a small grin appearing on his face.**

"**And where's Alexandra?" Lowell asked, himself grinning.**

"**Oh, she's sleeping." Adam said, Lowell snorted humorously, and James raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me that way?"**

"**You're right in front of Alexandra's cabin. Rat is still sticking his tongue out at you, and how did you know that she was sleeping?" James sent to Adam.**

"**Yeah Adam, that's your guilty face." Lowell pointed out, smiling.**

**Adam's face became even redder as he tried to explain himself. "Look, nothing happened okay, I just-" Adam said, but James probably finished for him. "Just put her to bed?" Lowell couldn't help but snicker. "Nice use of words."**

"**Guys!" Adam hissed and Saffron appeared.**

"**Hi boys, enjoying the evening?" She asked, jubilantly. "Yep." James said, "It's great." Lowell answered, tipping his hat. "Wonderful." Adam muttered, trying to hide his crimson red face.**

"**That's nice." Saffron said, then proceeded past them.**

**Once she was gone, Adam continued. "Nothing happened, she was too intoxicated, started getting a little close to me and so I-"**

"**Took advantage of her?" James interrupted again, Lowell coughed.**

"**No, you dirt bag! What kind of lecherous perv-" Adam started but Lowell cut him off. **

"**Danger close!" He warned and smiled. Julia was approaching.**

"**Gentlemen." She said, with Isaac in her hands, then headed to her room to put Isaac to sleep.**

"**I wouldn't put it past you, Adam. Just being honest." Lowell said, holding his hands up in a mock defense.**

"**Hey, have some faith in me. She **_**did**_** kiss me, but that was that." Adam said quietly.**

"**Kiss?" Someone said, and the men jumped. "Geez Sufia, you're quiet." Adam comment.**

"**I'm sorry, I could not help but overhead as I was coming by. Were you just talking about Alexandra-" She began.**

"**Fit. Alexandra had a fit." James lied quickly. Lowell stared at him in amusement.**

"**Fit? A fit over what?" Sufia inquired.**

"**Um…"**

"**Oh just another one. You know how she is." Adam himself lied in response. Lowell had a goofy grin on but nodded energetically.**

"**That is true, well good night, gentlemen. Stay out of trouble." Sufia bid them, then walked away.**

* * *

**That morning the **_**Half Moon**_** was preparing to head north, and after hearing a message that the Enclave agent left and the discovery of the real enemy, again to Adam's dismay Lowell refused to go with them.**

"**Sorry pal, but even I'm not brave enough to head to the Outlands. There's no more towns in that direction. That land is nothing short of death." Lowell explained as he cleaned his new assault rifle. It was something wholly different than a single shot lever rifle, but it's a weapon he used when he was a Ranger.**

**Adam sighed but accepted his decision. "Alright, so I suppose you'll head back to the city?" He asked and Lowell nodded. "That's sounds about right. I'll head back to the harbor, and then see if I could make my services needed at the House."**

**When he heard this, Adam looked taken aback. "The House?" Lowell glanced at his friend and nodded. "Yeah, apparently a guy named Ramirez is beginning to cause civil unrest and there's probably going to be fighting."**

**As Adam began contemplating fighting in a safe place like the House, he then said, "Well, I'd avoid the Vault as well. When we get back we're going to have a chat with Francis." Lowell nodded and said, "Over whether Francis says who he really is? Don't look so surprised, Adam. I've been out here long enough to know to get a Plasma rifle you can only work with the Brotherhood of Steel, or the Enclave."**

"**That's right. But that's something between me and him." Adam said. "I accept that." Lowell muttered as he slapped a new magazine in and racked the bolt.**

**Adam then turned to the door but Lowell stopped him. "Adam. The reason I was hard on you was because of the same thing that happened to Scotti. You saw how emotionless she was when Royeaux died." He let that sink in for a little bit and then continued. "That's what happened to leaders after a while and after losing a lot of men. They become shells of what they once were."**

**A moment went by and Adam nodded. "You were just looking out for us. For me, and for my team. The same way you're a father to Mina." Lowell nodded himself and then stood.**

**The two of them shook hands. "Good luck, kid." Lowell said. "And good luck to you too."**

**And with that Lowell exited the room.**

**As he passed by each of the crew, and the Liberators, they said good bye in their own way.**

**After saying good bye, and when he reached the deck, Mina was awaiting him. They then walked off the gangplank and watched as the **_**Half Moon**_** pulled away from the docks and then headed northwards.**

"**Alright kiddo, since they say were heroes lets stock up on as much water and food to make our way back to the harbor." Lowell said and the two headed back into town and after making sure they bought two more canteens each, filled them, packed enough food and medicine, and ammunition, they hitched a ride headed southward, back to New York.**

**Once they had arrived back at the harbor three days later, rumors had exploded in both the destruction of the ghoul army, and the devastation the plague he saw in Olsco. Though most of the credit went right to the Liberators, Lowell only grinned. He could care less if he was named a hero or not. Like he told Adam, his only concern was survival.**

**The sun was beginning to set, so they would set out in the morning. Lowell found himself once again wandering into Amelia's Tavern. Inside he saw the hostess tending bar and her guard dog sitting on the bar itself.**

**She smiled as Lowell dropped his bag and set his weapons against the wood bar. "Hi, cowboy." Amelia said softly.**

"**Miss, Sawyer." Lowell said as he caught a bottle of scotch slid down to him. "That's a fine single malt." She said and grabbed a glass herself. "Well, let's savor it." Lowell said and popped the cork off.**

**As they slowly drank the whisky they began discussing current events. Such as the ghoul army, the plague, and the House's civil war. "It finally started, huh?" Lowell asked. "Yep, happened, yesterday. Someone tried to off the supervisor, and he blamed one of your people that was there." Amelia answered him. Lowell stared at her in surprise. "A Regulator?" The barkeep nodded in remorse. "Yeah, threw her and her accomplices in jail. Lucky there wasn't any evidence or they would've been killed."**

**Lowell nodded. "Well I'm gonna have to get over there give them a hand." He then gulped the last of his scotch and waved Amelia off. "Thanks, Amelia."**

**The night was rather peaceful to Lowell. He slept without any dreams to his relief, and the two set out for the embattled House.**

"**It seems we have yet another war to fight, kiddo." Lowell said as Mina walked behind him. "I perhaps should have reconsidered accompanying you. If I had known you looked for this much trouble." She said coyly. "Well, at least it's an exciting life." Lowell said with a grin.**

"**Indeed, if you live to tell the story."**

_**Well, that's chapter 18 for you folks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The buildings creaked and groaned. The ancient metal and concrete had stood for over two centuries after the nuclear reprisals that blanketed the city all those long years ago. Though the nomads had no illusions that they could stand a little longer, everything has a limit.

Lowell kept glancing up to them, making sure if he heard the sound that signaled for them to run.

The idea ceased for a moment, when they got jumped by ten people. Though they were more like highwaymen then raiders. Probably just refugees trying to get the money needed to buy a hot meal.

"Look man, just give us all you got and you can walk away." the leader said, sounding nervous and pointing a shotgun at him.

Lowell felt bad that he might have to kill these people but if they tried to kill him and Mina, then he would have no choice.

The choice however was made for him. Just above them the metal groaned horrifically, the sound of rivets popping lose could be audibly heard. Everyone stared upward in time to see debris falling off a tall 40 story building.

Frighteningly the metal began folding and without any hesitation everyone bolt for their lives. The refugees ran the same direction the came from while Lowell and Mina ran the opposite way as well.

The heard the building crashing behind them, as Lowell suddenly grabbed Mina's sleeve and pulled her into another smaller building about two blocks away. The reason for doing this was the building would kick up a lot of debris and dust, that could injure and kill.

No sooner had they entered the building, the thick cloud flew past them. Lowell drove Mina into a corner and shielded her with his body as both of them slipped biker goggles and dust masks on.

The must've stayed in that building for another twenty minutes before the dust settled enough to see partially.

They stepped out and saw the whole area blanketed by dust, debris and the building had blocked the whole street off. "Well, we're not going that way." Lowell said, and the two turned around headed back the way they came.

It took another few hours to reach the House.

When the got there, they weren't surprised to find it locked down, and the guards were not allowing them inside.

What they were surprised by however was enormous robot parked outside the House. It easily stood four stories.

It then spoke with a loud booming electronic voice. "Scanning new life forms for Communist threats." They simply stared back at the behemoth of metal that stood before them. "Well this is a new development." Lowell muttered as he gapped at the robot. "Negative Communist Threat. Continuing to Stand Down. Have A Nice Day." The huge machine bellowed and then remained quiet.

"Ok." Lowell said slowly then turned his attention back to the guards.

The guards looked differently then the last time. They had black tan combat armor and helmets on, black dust masks.

"We're here on business. I want to speak to Ramirez." Lowell shouted up to the guards. They simply glared at him.

From behind the wall a voice called out, "Ramirez is dead."

At that moment a middle aged man, wearing a black business suit, and a pre-war hat. He had a rugged look on his face, yet a sternness about him. His voice had an Irish accent to it, as well as authority.

"Who are you?" Lowell called out. "My name is Harlan Baxter. I am the House's supervisor, and your lot is not welcome here." his response was.

Lowell was taken aback slightly by this new discovery. "Where's Marshall Moss, and the accused Regulators?" He shouted, though he slowly crept his hand towards his revolver.

"That is not any of your concern. And I say it one last time; leave, or you'll join them." Baxter said, and Lowell noticed more guards had appeared on the wall, and began pointing their weapons at them.

Lowell glanced at them, and decided it was best to walk away, which they slowly did.

As they began making their way from the now totalitarian House, Mina said, "Are we actually going to leave them behind for something they did not do?" Lowell sighed, "Kid, sometimes, you have to pick your battles."

Once they rounded another corner, they heard something hissing at them. When they looked around they saw a pre-teen boy waving at them from a ruined doorway. "You Regulators? In here!" He whispered, then vanished into the building.

The two nomads stared at each other and shrugged. They then followed the young boy inside.

He waited for them, and when they were inside, he lead them down a stairway.

They easily must have traveled down three more flights of steps before reaching a door.

The boy then banged on the door three times, then twice again.

A small slot opened up revealing part of a face. He stared out at the three for a few seconds before closing the slot again.

The door then opened up and the boy motioned for them inside.

In an instant once in the room, dozens of guns were suddenly pressed against them from every direction. Mina held her hands up and said, "Perhaps we were much safer outside."

Lowell however was, as usual, the pinnacle of calm. "Get them guns out of my damn face."

"Whoa! Hold on guys! It's alright, they're for real." A voice in front of them said and the guards lowered their weapons. A man pushed his way past several of the former House guards and before Lowell.

"Marshall Moss." He said, and shook his hand. "Mr. Morgan."

"I think you and I should have a drink. Though I think this should be a more private conversation." Moss said, referring to Mina. "Sure." Lowell nodded.

"May, could you take care of this kid?" Moss asked, and the small Chinese woman appeared and gently walked with Mina in tow.

Moss lead Lowell into another chamber, which gave the Regulator a chance to look around at the situation. There could have been at least a hundred people in this complex, the former guards of the House, it's merchants, and a number of other citizens. Nearly everyone of them were on pins and needles, considering this was to many of them, their first time outside the place they ever known.

Moss then lead him to a small table, where a small bottle of vodka rested. "So tell me, what happened Moss?" Lowell said as the two sat down and Moss drank the vodka from the bottle. "Well, about a two days or so after you helped out with Jayner, Ramirez was shot to death in his home. Baxter was his second in command, and he said it was the work of one of my guards." He said. Moss then handed Lowell the vodka and he also drank from the bottle. "Once that happened, many of my people as well as ordinary citizens were either rounded up, or shot on sight. Your friends were part of both, they captured two Regulators that were here with a Mr. Gutsy, and executed two reformed raiders that big robot made surrender. I barely got out with the people you see here."

Lowell then turned back to Moss. "Somehow, I get the distinct feeling that none of your people were involved with this insanity." Moss nodded. "I would've had the heads of those who performed this, if it _were_ my guards."

"I also noticed several of the merchants here, as well as the workers from the View. Who's supplying the House?" Lowell asked, but Moss only shook his head. "No one?!" Lowell asked shocked. "Why? Because of fear of a plague that's over 100 miles to the north of us?" Moss nodded. "Apparently so." Lowell leaned back in anguish, "Jesus, he's bleeding the House to death."

"But enough about little details. Right now we have got to focus on how we're going to take back the House. Not to mention save all those Baxter has captive in there, as well as your fellow Regulators." Moss said as he sighed. Lowell stared at him. "They seriously would execute Regulators? That's basically shooting themselves in the foot. It'd be open season on them, as well as reprisals from every Regulator within 100 miles if my boss found out."

Moss only scoffed. "I'm sure you noticed how many men Baxter has under his command. He outnumbers me 3 to 1. Thinks with these numbers, the House can withstand any siege." Moss said as he rubbed his head. It wasn't difficult to see he was under a lot of stress and pressure. "Plus I have the civilians to worry about; women and children. Baxter's men would gladly use them as human shields."

"And there's another problem, even if I wasn't outnumbered an assault from the outside might damage the supports, and I can use that robot either for three reasons; the first is because it won't answer to me; second it's master, one of the Regulators ordered in not to, tried to reason with the guards. They ended up beating the piss out of him and then threw him in jail; and the final reason is, that big bastard might do harm to the civies inside."

Lowell sighed. "Okay, so when do they execute the Regulators?" He asked, though he was afraid slightly to know the answer. "Tomorrow, at noon. They're to be hung on the fifth floor."

"Okay so we got to do this tonight." Lowell said. Moss nodded. "A plan's already in the works. There's an old metro that runs right underneath the lobby of the House. We plan on cutting our way threw with shovels and hammers, and then sneak in with some of my men posing as the some of the new guards.

"How do you know that they won't hear you tunneling in the lobby?" Lowell asked. "Because at night, no one is in the lobby, most of the guards are at the walls, and those that aren't are station at the jails, the armory, and the executive floor." Moss answered him. "And besides, it will be my men waiting for us."

"Most of the men Baxter has are new, don't know the place." Moss said. Lowell scoffed. "Mercenaries." "That's right. Now I figure we move to the store rooms where they turned them in to makeshift prisons and free the prisoners. While this is going on, me and another group of my men will try to seize the armory, if we get that we can arm anyone who stands with us as well as make sure the mercs can't resupply."

"Then what do we do after that?" Lowell said. "We sound the general alarm. That will not only confuse Baxter's men, but also insure that the civilians get to safety on the upper floors."

Lowell nodded. "Sounds like you have everything planned out to the last detail." Moss only scoffed. "Every well laid plan tends to go wrong."

* * *

Mina listened carefully, along with several other guards, as Lowell and Moss explained the plan to everyone involved. The groups would be lead by them, with Moss leading the weapons raid, and Lowell to free the prisoners.

Lowell would only be given only three guards and Mina out of 40, since the armory was much more heavily guarded. Though he didn't mind with the men and women he got.

Their names were Goosh, a lieutenant, she was in charge of the courtyard guards; Hershey a market guard; and McKinney a new recruit.

Once the prisoners were freed, the group would make it's way over to Moss and make their way up to the sixteenth floor where Baxter's office was.

That was all according to Moss's plan of course, and like he said, every plan tends to go wrong at one point or another.

To make sure that the guards stationed outside don't get in when the alarm is raised, the doors are to be blocked. Then the guards can shoot at them from the floors above them.

Lowell made sure he and Mina were traveling light, armor, ammo, and weapons only. Their packs they leave behind in the complex until this was over with.

The grizzled soldier slipped on two shotgun shell bandoliers over his duster and grabbed 15 magazines of 5.56 ammo, in total 360 rounds. Mina made sure she had plenty of 10mm SMG magazines, and both Regulators strapped them together with electrical tape.

To make up for the fact that Mina had no armor whatsoever, Lowell helped her slip on a Kevlar vest, though it wouldn't stop rifle rounds, it was better than nothing.

Once they were squared away with all the ammunition, weapons, armor, and medical supplies that could be spared, the 50 plus guards, volunteers and two Regulators made their way into the subway just after dusk.

It was a large curved tunnel that indeed ran in the direction of the House.

When they arrived at the designated spot, they saw several guards, and workers, jabbing their way through the concrete of the tunnel with hammers, crowbars, and chisels. The must've been at this for a whole day at least. Just chipping away at the concrete and steel.

After a few more hours, they finally reached the steel just beneath the House lobby floor. This required an arc welder, to burn through both the steel and the linoleum flooring. That took another twenty minutes to cut through, but they did nevertheless. A small hole big enough for a single person to climb through.

Against his better judgment, Lowell opted to go first. He then shook hands with Moss and two guards then pushed him up through the hole.

He looked around and saw the darkened lobby was sure enough deserted.

Two guards wearing the tan armor appeared and came over started helping the guards through the hole.

Lowell himself helped Mina out, and after maybe an hour, everyone was inside. Lowell looked at his watch, midnight exactly.

"Alright, where are the storerooms?" Lowell whispered, and Moss pointed to a hallway behind him. "When you get the prisoners, follow Goosh, she'll lead you to the armory."

Lowell nodded and with that, everyone scattered.

The Battle for the House was about to begin.

_And that's chapter Nineteen. Read and Review people._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The guards were so tired that they were wondering when they would be relieved by the graveyard shifts. They hated the fact that they were working long hours, and guarding prisoners. Their original services were to fight, not to stand idly by.

"Where the hell are those guys, they should've been here ten minutes ago." One of the two complained. "I don't know, why you yelling at me for?"

The first guard then kicked the cell door, hearing some muffled cries from inside. "How's it feel to know you hang tomorrow? Y'know, old Sally Red bark sent over some fried Brahmin steaks for your last meals. Though--" He then let out a long and loud belch. "Not much of it's left over." He then cackled, and stepped back when someone inside gave the door a sharp blow. "Temper, temper!"

A sudden noise caught their attention and they pointed their SMGS at the corner. They were shaky slightly and inched closer. The second guard pointed for his partner to entered the corner.

After a moment he turned the corner and saw what the source of the noise was. "Hey, look at this." he said as he yanked a petite little girl into view. She seemed a little lost, and confused.

"You know the rule kid, no one after curfew. Lock her up with the others." He said and nearly hurtled the girl at the second guard. "Sorry kid, but rules ar--" He never finished the sentence.

Mina had waited to get close enough to use her combat knife and drive it into his neck. He gagged as he drooled blood, and then fell backwards.

The other seeing this raised his weapon up at her when Lowell zoomed out of the corner and dropped his E-tool hard on the man's head.

After folding the spade, he approached the metal door and banged on it several times. "Anyone in there?" He called. Though he wasn't expecting the answer he got. "Go to hell you pigs!" A woman yelled from behind the door.

"Well, I was going to let you guys out, but after that, I think I'll keep you should stay in there." Lowell said, and waited for a moment. He knew they were contemplating if he was real or not.

It was then a man's voice came through the door. "Alright, we believe you open up." Lowell chuckled quietly. He knew what was going to happen.

The Regulator positioned by the door to pull the lock and the door in a quick motion.

When he did, everyone thought he was going to open it like a regular door, not being flung open. He also followed it and pressed himself against the wall. No sooner had he done that, a woman yelled and flew out of the threshold.

When she thought she would land on a guard, she instead landed on the floor.

It was one of the Regulators held captive.

Lowell laughed when she spun around to a sitting position. She looked both ways and then stared at Lowell in disbelief. "Am I still a pig that needs to go to hell, ma'am?" He said as he leaned against the wall, smiling.

She laughed hoarsely and stood up. "Not any more." She shook his hand as the other prisoners began to slowly file out.

It was then the second Regulator came out, his face was covered in bruises, his left eye was black, both lips were split, and a large gash was on his forehead.

Lowell then shook the injured man's hand and introduced himself. "Names Lowell. I was in the neighborhood." The Regulator sighed and nodded. "Mark, this here is Cindy."

"I should say that it might've been pretty if I _had_ tackled you." Cindy said sheepishly. "Eh, I've had worse happen to me." Lowell said, and gathered the two SMGs. "Marshall Moss, and his guards are moving right now to armory, we need to get there. Right now." Lowell said as he handed the weapons to them.

It was then an klaxon began blaring. "What the--Goosh!" Lowell shouted back at the lieutenant. "It's not us!" She said and then ran back down the hallway. "Ok, they're on to us. Anybody who doesn't wish to fight with us, officer Hershey here will help you back to the escape tunnel. Let's go!" Lowell shouted and they all ran out of the room.

As the group such as women and children ran to the hole in the floor, everyone else headed straight for the armory. Gunfire could be heard.

When they arrived they found several guards dead, and injured and the others were seeking whatever cover they could find and began returning fire. Lowell knelt down next to Moss, who had blood streaming down his left arm. "What happened?" Lowell asked as Moss fired his Saiga. "One of the mercs saw us and sounded the alarm. They're defending the armory with tooth and nail." Moss said as he angled his weapon quickly to catch a mercenary running right at them. When Moss fired it threw the merc off his feet and crashing into the wall.

"Marshall, do you know you're bleeding?" Mark asked from the opposite side of the hallway, as he laid down and seized the assault rifle from the dead mercenary. Moss glanced at his shoulder and then back at Mark. "I do now. Thanks." He said cheerfully.

Lowell rounded the corner and started firing. It was then he saw a man carrying a flamethrower running at them. He turned the rifle and pulled the trigger. It clicked loudly as it misfired. "Shit!" Lowell said as he tried to un-jam the weapon.

Too late. The hellfire erupted from the nozzle and Moss and the Regulators barely covered behind the alcoves they were in as two guards couldn't do the same thing in time. They began screaming and flailing around madly as the merc kept spraying them with napalm.

Mina once again came to the rescue. When the nozzle wasn't pointed at her, she whipped around the corner with her rifle and fired. The bullet penetrated the fuel tanks and exploded. He began screaming and trying desperately to put the flames out.

"Don't stop!, keep going! Push, push, push!!" Moss shouted as they all ran forward.

As one would notice, there were more mercenaries inside then predicted. Much more.

Nevertheless, the guards and Regulators finally seized the armory after an hour of fighting.

"Alright, restock up on weapons and ammo!" Moss shouted as he began shoving shotgun shells in his magazines. Mark and Cindy had dropped the SMGs for what looked like a modified Chinese assault rifle, while Cindy for what looked like a grenade launcher.

"Where's Norad?" Cindy asked, and began looking around while shoving a hatchet in her belt. "Who?" Mina asked as she reloaded her weapons. "Our Mr. Gutsy. He should be in here." Mark said.

Then the sound of electronic shouting was suddenly heard. "You pinko commie bastards! Let me out of here!" They all looked around and saw the source of the yells, it was coming from a steel door in the armory.

Mark and Cindy ran over to the door, and the former pounded on it. "Norad! It's Mark! That you?" He shouted. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?!!" The answer was and Mark threw the door open.

Out then came a green, dented, and in robotic terms, a very angry Mr. Gutsy battle robot. "Let me at em! Let me at em! I'll straight up murder everyone of this commie pricks!" The machine shouted flailing it's mechanical extremities.

"Well soldier you'll get your chance soon enough. They are all wearing tan battle armor, so have at em." Lowell said.

He then leaned back as the robot flew rapidly past him and out the door. Lowell then grinned. "Family friend, I presume?" Mark shook his head. "If only. If only."

* * *

The battle continued from floor to floor, and room to room. The House groaned as it was rocked by small explosions from grenades going off.

Mark and Lowell took McKinney and one other guard as they began clearing rooms on the seventh floor. The two Regulators had armed themselves with grenades as they used them to clear and/or disorient the room, then step inside and take out anyone that was left.

To insure that the guards and Regulators wouldn't kill each other, the teams set themselves up with walkie talkies. Each team would also use a different frequency on different floors and change so that if anyone did go down, the enemy wouldn't know where everyone was.

It was then Mark realized something. "Hey shouldn't we worry about doing this to civilians?" It was McKinney that answered him. "No sir. When an alarm is raised, they all head straight to the twentieth floor. That's a safe area." He said and knelt down next to a door. "Right." Lowell said as he pulled the pin on a grenade and then Mark kicked the door open. Once it was open, Lowell tossed the explosive in and took cover. It exploded a second later and they swarmed inside.

The room was empty, but they figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

McKinney then stepped out side the room, and no sooner had he done that, his head exploded, splattering blood over Mark and Lowell. In a heartbeat the two retaliated and quickly shot the killer down.

"Dang. That a lousy way to go." Mark said as he wiped the blood off his face. "Well it's certainly _a_ way to go." Lowell said as he glanced back and forth. "Alright uh, Mark you take the guard and go down that way." He said and pointed to the right. "I'll go this way, and we'll meet up on the other side." Mark nodded and took the guard and cautiously made their way around the corner.

Lowell made his way around his corner and proceeded carefully.

He barely made it twenty yards when he stopped. He grinned as he knelt down and began examining a small tripwire. He followed it to both sides, and found on the left side a small stick of dynamite. "Crude and piss-poor performance." He muttered.

Lowell then tied a small string to the wire and stepped behind a doorway.

With a quick tug, the stick exploded. The whole building felt like it shuddered. As debris fell on his head, he heard his radio crackle. "Hey Lowell, you alright over there?!" It was Mark. After coughing and shaking the dust from his hat, Lowell answered him. "Yes Mark, I'm fine. Listen, these scumbags set up hasty booby traps, so watch yourselves over there." Lowell said into his radio. "Better let Moss know about this too."

He sighed as the sounds of distant gunfire filled the halls. The dreaded sound of battle moved through any nook and cranny it could find. It was a disturbing sound but one that couldn't and wouldn't be denied.

Lowell wondered where everyone else was as they made their way up the through the House.

Of course another thought occurred to him; the huge robot that was outside. How would it react while this was going on? He just hopped that it wouldn't open up on the House. One good hit and the whole building would collapse in on itself. Then were would things be? A whole safe sanctuary left in ruins and it's people dead.

Lowell only sighed. That's war.

And war was Lowell then felt tackle as a guard who was hidden in one of the rooms leapt out and the two began grabbling with each other. He grabbed hold of the Chinese rifle in his hands and it discharged into the ceiling, showing chucks over them. The merc back fisted him across the face, where Lowell responded by jabbing him in stomach.

The rifle was thrown out of their hands. Both men growled as the mercenary picked Lowell up and both men were sent through a door. The combined weight was too much and it broke off it's hinges and landed with both men on top of it.

Lowell grabbed the man by the collar of his armor and then head butted him repeatedly. The next one finally got the man off him and the former Ranger got to his feet as the mercenary charged him again. This time however Lowell was ready and side stepped as the man ran past him. At the same time, he gripped the collar again and using his own inertia against him Lowell flung the man into the wall then shattering a small desk beneath.

This didn't distract him long as he picked up a burned book and chucked at Lowell. He blocked it as the merc again charged and this time connected and drove Lowell into the wall. Lowell groaned but then hammered his back with his elbows.

The merc grunted from the hit, but then brought his head up hard and drove it hard into Morgan's chin. He then proceeded to slugging Lowell in the face.

The two then wound up on the floor with Lowell in a pinned position as the mercenary was pulling hard on his right arm, trying to break it.

Though this man was strong, Lowell was stronger. He managed to pull his arm away before returning it to the merc's face hard, then jamming his elbow into the man's groin. He gasped and grabbed his taint, as Lowell got on top of him and with his eyes wide and snarling, Lowell gouged the man's eyes out, seeing and feeling the matter squirting on him.

Morgan then forced the man on top of his body, with his arms wrapped tightly under his strong arm, and around the mercenaries neck. He gave a mighty tug, and snapped the merc's neck.

As he threw the dead man off his body, Lowell sighed. He had learned that when it came to street fights like this, there were_ no_ rules that could be broken. "I plan on a cigarette after this shit's over with." He said and stood up.

He walked over and grabbed his hat dusted it off, slipped it back on his head, and exited the room.

When he stepped outside, Mark and the guard were approaching. "Where were you?" Mark asked. "Oh, I was in there, giving constructive criticism on how to use your hands properly." Lowell said casually, cocking his thumb back at the room. He knelt down and picked up his rifle that had been dropped in the scuffle. "Here." He said, as he tossed the magazine from the Chinese rifle to Mark.

"You clear the floor?" Lowell asked as he racked the bolt back on the assault rifle. "Yeah. Moss radioed in and said all floors beneath 13 are clear." Mark said.

Lowell nodded and looked out the window. "It's almost sun up, we better end this thing." He said as he patted Mark on the shoulder and the two proceeded to the twelfth floor, where the rest of the assaulters were gathering.

* * *

Mina and Cindy had also received the message and were hurrying from the ninth floor.

Mina took a drink out of her canteen as she and Cindy calmly proceeded to the stairs. The adolescent then offered a drink which the elder woman gratefully accepted.

They barely had to do any work, since the Gutsy Norad had already been through this floor. Their boots began squishing through the mess as the walked. "It seems very wise not to anger your Mr. Gutsy." Mina said, stating the obvious. Cindy only shrugged.

"Can I ask you something? How did you get mixed up in this shuffle?" Cindy asked, referring to the fact that Mina was a young member of the Regulators. "Well, I basically am in debt to Lowell on more than one occasion. Plus I felt safer in his company since he had already done this work years before he met me."

It was then Mina noticed something, a small object sticking out of a wall, on Cindy's side.

It looked like…

When Mina realized what it was she ran forward and shouted. "Cindy! LOOK OUT!" She had barely reached the ears of the Regulator as she was tackled by the adolescent. Not before her heel caught a tripwire.

The whole wall collapsed on top of them.

* * *

Lowell and Mark, stood on either side of the door.

Inside was Harlan Baxter, the tyrant of the House, and leader of it's cruel mercenaries.

"You ready?" Lowell asked as he loaded his shotgun. Mark nodded and racked his weapon. "Alright, turn away." Lowell said, and point the scattergun at the bottom hinge. Mark did as he was told, so no piece of shrapnel would hit him in the face.

"Hey." Lowell said suddenly and Mark, stared at him startled. "Remember, don't kill him. We need him alive, and we need answers." Mark nodded and again turned away.

Lowell fired and disintegrated the bottom hinge, and in a heartbeat destroyed the top one. Once the pieces stopped flying Lowell stepped back and drove his foot hard into the door.

As soon as the door was on the floor, Mark streamed inside his rifle leveled.

Lowell heard a single gunshot from inside the room. Lowell ran inside and found Baxter on his knees, clutching his right shoulder. Blood was streaming down through his hand, as Mark was behind him, the barrel of his rifle pressed against Baxter's head as he slowly frisked him.

"I got it." Lowell said, and took over frisking Baxter. When it didn't find anything, Lowell lifted the small man off the ground and slammed him on top of his desk.

"That's enough." A voice said as they both turned around. It was Moss. His arm had been put into a sling. He was followed by two of his guards.

"Thank you gentlemen. We have successfully taken back my House." He said tiredly.

Moss then approached Baxter and knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with him. "Alright Harlan. I know a little shrew like yourself would be the one to kill Ramirez and seize the House. The only things I need to know is who told you to do it, because you're too stupid to plan something like this on your own; and the second thing is why."

Baxter's response was to spit in Moss's face. To the Regulators' surprise he was actually quite calm. "Harlan…I'm only going to ask one more time, before I let these two have their fun with you." He was referring to the Regulators.

The supervisor then stared at the two angry Regulators and began shuddering. "It was a man named…" Baxter began slowly. "Who?" Moss asked.

What he said next Lowell could not believe.

"Vinioux. His name was Vinioux."

Lowell infuriated by the name he heard grabbed Baxter by his lapels and glared at him. "Giles Vinioux?!" He seethed through his teeth.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was him." Baxter said whimpering.

"Now why would he want anything to do with the House?" Moss asked, rubbing his arm gently. "I don't know, I swear! He paid me to take over and that's all I know!"

A moment of hesitation went by before Moss nodded. "I believe you."

Lowell then stared at Baxter again. "Alright jerk off, now I got a question for you. Where is he?"

When Baxter didn't answer Lowell slammed him again into the desk. "I don't know!" Not believing him, Lowell slammed again. "Oh Jesus Christ!" Baxter shouted.

"My patience is wearing thin. Now you're going to tell me where he is, or I'm going to hollow your head out." Lowell said, gripping his revolver, and pointing it right at Baxter's forehead.

"Alright! Alright! If I tell you, will you not kill me?" Lowell panted for a moment before nodding.

"All I know is, that he was setting up a base or something, at an old fortress to the far north, near the Vermont and Canadian borders. It was called uh, uh, Ticonderoga. That's it! Ticonderoga."

"Good, we no longer need you." Lowell said, and this horrified Baxter. "What?! You said you wouldn't kill me!" Lowell stepped away from him. "You're right I did." he said. Baxter then let out a sigh of relief.

"That's why _he's_ gonna kill you." Lowell said pointing his thumb at Mark.

Baxter stared a Mark in horror. "What?" He weakly said, but Mark shook his head. "It might be better to let him rot in jail." Mark said. Lowell simply waved him off. "Fine, do what you want."

As the guards took Baxter away, Mark then stared at his fellow Regulator. "Why were you suddenly so interested in this Vinioux guy?" Mark asked as he flipped his weapon to safe. "I have my reasons."

"Mark!" Someone yelled outside and everyone glanced outside.

It was Cindy. She was covered in dust, the left side of her face was also dusty and cut in many places, and bleeding slightly.

That wasn't what caught Lowell's attention though.

What did was the small petite girl in her arms. The whole left side of her face was covered in blood.

Her blood.

_Okay, chapter twenty people. Read and review._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Lowell glanced down at the bedside.

Mina Jordan, only sixteen years of age, was lying on a hospital bed. Bandages on her face. The blast that had nearly kill her, the blast that she had saved Cindy from, had thrown rubble across her face. It had hit with such force it had shredded the skin almost off, and damaged her left eye.

Through two days of painful surgery, the doctors did everything they could.

They told him, that there was a good chance that she would undoubtedly lose the use of that eye.

To add anger, but an understanding one, the doctors couldn't give her any med-x or morphine, and Lowell absolutely refused Jet. So she was in considerable pain.

Lowell had nearly fallen asleep watching her. It was then she opened her eye. "Hello." She whispered. Mina was weak, and tired. Lowell lifted his head and smiled. "Hey kiddo. You had me worried."

When she heard this, Mina let out a small laugh. "You were worried?" Lowell smiled. "Thought I was gonna lose you."

"I was careless, I did not pay attention until I was on top of it." Mina said, as she closed her eye. Lowell looked stunned at what she said. "What are you talking about? You saved Cindy. She's still around because of you." He said.

Mina opened her eye again. "I did?" She asked weakly. "Yeah, you did."

It was then a tear streamed down. "They were saying that I might lose my eye." Lowell scoffed. "Well hell, at least god graced you with a spare, and your good eye too."

Mina looked surprised when he said that. "You are believing again?"

Lowell remained silently for a moment before smiling. "Well, after fifteen rounds of fighting…" He began, musing. "It looks like I'm losing."

The old Regulator then placed his hand on her head, gently and maternally. "You get some sleep, kiddo. I'm gonna walkabout." Lowell said, and stood. "You comfy?" He asked, to which she nodded. "Okay." Lowell whispered.

Lowell then walked away as the little girl fell asleep.

* * *

The Regulator stood at the tallest point of the ancient Empire State building. A burning cigarette in his mouth.

His experiences of smoking were beginning to turn against him however. Lowell began coughing madly and hoarsely. After groaning he spat a wad out and took another drag.

"My father once taught me, that if a smoker begins coughing like that, it's time to quit." A voice said behind him. Lowell turned and saw Moss approaching him. "Well, if I only had such luxuries. How your people doin'?" Lowell asked, exhaling smoke. "Alright. And how's your little girl?" Moss responded.

Lowell turned back to the city that laid before them. Moss decided not the press the issue since it was a sensitive subject. Instead he decided to change the discussion.

The city glistened before them in the growing light of the new day. "It's nice to see it from this perspective. Lets you know what's worth fighting for." Moss said, point outwards. "Got to have a reason to fight at all before you do that.." Lowell said, chucking his cigarette.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thanks." Moss said, but Lowell held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it. I would've done it anyway. And you'd have done the same for me."

Lowell then shook Moss's hand. "I just want you know that, when Mina is well enough to travel, we'll leave." The marshal nodded. "Stay as long as needed, and you're welcome to anything in the armory. Within reason that is." He added, still thinking about the House's defense. "I understand." Lowell said.

The Regulator then passed Moss and headed back down.

* * *

Lowell found himself inside the armory, and began browsing like he was in a general store. He was going to need ammunition, that much was obvious. Though he was also interested in odd looking pieces that were there.

They looked like black pipes with large heads. They were quite heavy.

It took a moment for him to figure out, but Lowell guess they were rifle grenades. Special explosives that used a live round to propel them in an arm to their target. These looked like they had enough composition B in them to blow a large hole out of concrete.

Another large caliber weapon that intrigued him was a rifle that hung above it. It was a roughly silver colored weapon, with a large fluted barrel and triangular muzzle brake. Strangely the bolt, the magazine well, and every working part was all behind the grip and trigger.

What stunned him was the sheer size of the bullets it had. A monstrous 12 millimeter bullet. Something of that size had little if any trouble penetrating steel, he could only imagine what would happen against something with flesh and blood.

Further examination reveal it to be a bolt action rifle and five round magazines.

How a weapon like this ended up surviving the years of war, neglect and atomic holocaust was beyond Lowell.

Lowell chuckled, upon holding the rifle in his hands. "This will certainly cheer her up."

The weapon was a product from the Barrett Firearms company. The M95 anti-material rifle was never really adopted since it's semiautomatic cousin held the reigns, but it was still a awesome and devastating weapon.

"Hey. Looks like you found something you like." Moss appeared, with a grin on his face. "Eh, the rifle isn't for me. More like a…get better soon."

"Well, I could care less if you did take those two things. They've been here since the House started, and I prefer completely defensive weapons in this place." Moss said, and just as fast as he appeared, he left.

* * *

_The Ranger began panting as he ran hard. His rifle in his hands and a bayonet attached._

_He needed to get to Charlie Company's commander. And the only way to do that, was to run flat out across no-mans-land. Something the young Ranger did not appreciate._

_So far the enemy hadn't spotted him yet. Though that could change in a heartbeat._

_He saw the impact crater where he was suppose to meet the captain. Without hesitation Lowell leapt into the shallow safety of the hole._

_When he landed, he saw the Ranger pointing his weapon out across the field, Lowell immediately began rifling through the satchel he had carrying dispatches for the captain._

"_Captain Kenbashi, corporal Lowell Morgan here to deliver dispatches sir." He said, like normal mindless soldiers would._

_The captain however, did not answer him. He didn't even turn around and acknowledged him. "Captain?" Lowell asked, sounding a little worried._

"_Captain are you alright?" Lowell asked moving forward. "Captain." He then pulled the captain back towards him._

_His whole face had been blown completely off. Now there was nothing but a decaying hole. "Oh, Jesus!" Lowell said._

_Though he didn't have the time to ponder what to do, because artillery began pounding down on top of him. Lowell felt it better to run, since those were heavy 155 shells coming down. It wouldn't matter if he was in a hole or not._

_Once again Lowell ran flat out, only going in the direction he came from._

_A 155 landed behind him and the concussion threw him off his feet and he rolled painfully into another impact crater._

_He checked himself after a moment to make sure he wasn't bleeding, and when he was not injured, he pulled out a cigarette. "I guess this is going to run my life when it's all over with." Lowell said._

_He flicked the lighter several times. No flame._

_It was then explosions sounded extremely close by. Only once they were finished, a distant klaxon began blaring. "Shit!" Lowell muttered and opened a small tin container that dangled off his belt._

_Gas._

_Once he made sure the gasmask was on his face tightly, he scrambled out of the hole. It was better to take his chance in no-mans then in the hole and low places where that toxic crap settled._

_No sooner had he done this, did a thick white cloud began enveloping the area._

_He was surprised at this. It was something he had not seen before. Mustard gas was yellow and Rabbit was blue. Nothing, to his knowledge, was white in the Talon's chemical arsenal. This was something entirely new._

"_Help." He heard someone call hoarsely. Lowell looked around to see if he could see where the source was._

_All he saw was another one of those damned trenches. "Help, help." The voice said again._

_If it was a Ranger than Lowell certainly didn't want to leave him out here. Even though it was a gas attack, if Lowell could get to him, get his mask on, if it wasn't and get him back before dark, there was a chance to save him._

_Lowell leapt to his feet and bolted to the voice._

_It only took a few second to enter inside line. After sliding in he looked in both directions to see if he could spot the source of the voice. The whole trench was full of bodies. This was becoming more and more common, since the whole 3 incident, that killed hundreds of both Rangers and Talons._

_When the voice begged for help again, Lowell turned to the left. That was the direction it came from and he bolted. Even if it was a Talon, Lowell in a way would save him. No one even if it's a hated enemy deserves this type of death._

_After running as fast as he could for about ten more minutes, he reached the incapacitated man._

_It was a Ranger. More specifically an officer. He was lying on his back, coughing badly._

"_Hang on. Hang on, I'll get you to a medic." Lowell's muffled voice said through the gas mask. This an was a lieutenant, probably a platoon leader from Dog company, as they were the only ones out here._

_Disturbingly his whole body was burned. Only not like a flame burn, so that ruled out a flamethrower or the blast from a exploding shell. These were chemical burns._

_Lowell pulled the man's mask out of the tin and slipped it onto his face. His breathing was no longer hoarse, but was still labored. "Alright, hold on L.T. I'll get you out of here." Lowell said and hoisted the man into a fireman's carry._

_As he used a small ramp to leave the line, he hurried his pace. The gas was the only thing shrouding him from the machine guns that would cut him in half._

"_So, you got a name, L.T.?" Lowell asked as he hurried to the nearest friendly trench. The name he heard sounded unique and strange but never in his wildest nightmares, did Lowell believe he would come to hate this name._

"_Giles. Giles Vinioux"_

* * *

Lowell jolted out of his sleep. He was back in the hospital. Lowell yawned loudly, guessing he fell asleep. Though he didn't mind, he was next to his favorite person.

She had gone to sleep feeling happy, considering the gift she received. Her new sniper rifle, or rather her new cannon. Lowell laughed, the sheer size of this monster made her petite form even smaller.

He slowly got to his feet, whereas not to wake her. His need for a smoke was killing him.

So Lowell quickly left the hospital floor and moved towards an open window.

As he breathed in the night air, he stared at the package of cigarettes in his hand.

"Ah who needs it?" He muttered and chucked the pack out the window.

Lowell sighed as he looked out the window. "Well big man. I suppose this is your way of trying to get me to believe again huh." He said. "Since I stopped believing I've had nothing but misery."

"Well, no longer. I guess my wife wouldn't approve of the fact I went atheist. So out of her memory I'll start believing again. Now I ask that you stop pissing on my head and tell it's raining." Lowell said, sighing.

"I guess this is the part where I pull the St. Michael medal out." He said and did just that. Retrieving a circular gold medal, with the archangel on the center.

"Alright so there it is. Now can I not have anymore pain. Please?" Lowell asked. He guessed his plea would fall on deaf ears, however.

He groaned and rubbed his weary face. "Alright, we'll finish this discussion later." Lowell muttered and went on his way.

* * *

It was another day before Mina felt strong enough to get out of bed.

Against his better judgment, Lowell agreed to her demands that she was well enough to leave.

"If you start getting tired, or hurting, we stop right there." Lowell ordered, as he helped slip an eye patch over the useless eye. "Fair enough." Mina said, as she slung the massive rifle on her back. She would only use it when it became necessary.

Moss stood there as he watched them prepare to leave. "Well, by now you know this, but you will always be welcomed here." He said, and shook Lowell's hand.

"Supervisor Moss, it's been an interesting pleasure." Lowell said, and both nomads turned on the spot and walked out of the House.

They left with new toys in their possessions. Mina with a large elephant gun in tow, and Lowell with six rifle grenades in a satchel on his left side.

With the House stabilized, the two proceeded back to the western harbors.

_That's chapter twenty one, read and review people._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

It was getting colder. That much could be certain.

Lowell guess it was late October. Had to be since his daughter's birthday was a few days ago.

The two were traversing across an old freeway, though neither of them liked this. The idea of being on a two hundred year road held up by equally old concrete pillars.

After traversing across while on pins and needles, the two relaxed. "I do not wish to do anything like that again." Mina stressed. "I agree." Lowell muttered.

Lowell and Mina decided to keep moving in the interest of saving daylight.

Unfortunately they were going to need to find a place to stay for the coming nightfall. So Lowell decided to stop and pull out a map copy that he received with the second trip with the _Half Moon_'s captain. "Well, if I'm correct, there's a small town, about three hours to the north of here." Lowell said pointing at a spot on the map for Mina. "Well, hopefully the plague hasn't killed them all."

Lowell was also worried about them being paranoid and trying to kill them.

"Alright, we'll it's going to be dark soon, lets get moving." Lowell said and the pair pushed on.

* * *

At the town of Dante's Breath, the people were living in absolute fear. Not only were paranoid about the plague that was running rampant across the New York wasteland, but their town was under the thumb of a organization called the Society, or the Shades.

When they were there, they expected to be paid 'protection' fees, eat and drink for nothing, and have their way with the women of the town. The fear of death is more than enough to convince someone.

Strangely though the past few weeks have made them much more angry and violent. What the people found out began giving them hope. The Regulators of the city had been busy killing their comrades.

Now they were searching for those involved, with every intention to exact vengeance. Frighteningly enough, they even knew their names from maimed survivors.

Two of those names were Lowell Morgan, and Wilhelmina Jordan.

* * *

Mina was not really paying attention. She was more concerned with the every slowly yet increasingly cold.

Both of them had their sleeves down, the lapels up, gloves on, and Mina buttoned her duster.

She shivered slightly and rubbed her hands. It was then she noticed something. Something in the distance. She squinted at it and stopped. "Lowell." She said simply. The older Regulator stopped and turned around to face her. "What's up, kid?" He asked.

Lowell looked in the direction she was looking in and saw the distant object. "Huh, I wonder what that is." He muttered as he unzipped his rucksack and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

When he looked through, he saw it was a one of those large Ghouls that he saw back in the armory at St. Olivia. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered. "It's one of those huge Ghouls, that you had for lunch." Lowell said.

They were unsure of what to do, they remembered how much trouble it gave them back in the armory.

"Perhaps it's time to test how much hate we can give this thing, with that beast on your back." Lowell said, with a grin. "I think you are correct." Mina said and holstered her SMG.

After dropping everything on her back. As she began setting the massive weapon up, Lowell kept his eyes on the Titan, which he himself named. It hadn't seen them yet, but he guess that it was at least over half a mile away.

Mina set the rifle up on a small rise and unfolded the bipod. "Let us hope I can hit this monster with only one shot." Mina said as she banged the magazine in. "No joke kiddo. I rather doubt that you'll be able to go for the neck this time."

The adolescent then switched the safety off. "Alright kiddo. Take your time. When you're ready." Lowell said as he kept his sights on the on the monster.

Mina began breathing as carefully as she could. She had adjusted everything needed, the windage, the range, spin drift, gravity. Everything.

Time seemed to slow down, everything froze.

Then she squeezed the trigger. The flash was enormous, and the sound resembled a small explosion.

She then screamed as the rifle slammed into her shoulder, and downright threw her and the rifle backwards.

Lowell wasn't expecting her to be thrown and spun on the spot back to face her. "Jesus!" He said, astounded by the massive power the rifle had. Plus her inexperience with such a weapon perhaps wasn't to unexpected.

"Mina you alright?" Lowell said and dropped down next to her. "Why is everything trying to hurt me?" Mina said rubbing her shoulder and good eye. Not only did the rifle slam into her shoulder, but it also gave her scope eye.

She then came to a realization. "What about the Ghoul?"

"Oh shit!" Lowell said and ran back to the rise. He had taken his eyes off the target.

Morgan rushed to the top of the rise as quickly as he could, and just as fast jammed the binoculars in his hands.

It took him a moment to reacquire the Titan. When he did, he stopped in his tracks.

When Mina saw his expression, became afraid. Afraid that she had missed the Ghoul completely. "Is it dead?" She asked nervously. Lowell then turned to her. "No he's not dead." His eyes wide, with one of the few times Mina ever seen.

"You absolutely, no joke, fucking destroyed it." Mina then got to her feet and seized the binoculars. When she looked the massive Ghoul was completely cut in half. From the point beneath the arms, one of the widest parts of the monster's body, the bullet had sliced through and completely cut it in two.

"Well now, I'm seriously impressed. That's something that doesn't happen too often." Lowell said.

* * *

The townspeople simply minded their own business. They minded their business as the Shades did their cruel work. They minded their business as they left. They even minded their own business as the Shades literally dragged a woman off. The people watched as she screamed and held onto the arm of the man who yanked her on the hair.

What they didn't mind their business was the two Regulators, an older man with terrible scars on his face, and a young girl, with a missing left eye. They all stared as the two walked through the center street.

"Why do I get the feeling we are not welcome here?" Mina asked quietly. Feeling uncomfortable with the amount attention they were getting.

"We'll find out. But right now, let's set ourselves up in that hotel right there. I'm in need of a hard drink and a soft bed." Lowell said as he sighed. They were both tired, but that didn't mean they were not alert.

As they stepped inside, the same reaction they got outside. Everyone staring at them in fear.

The pair set their bags down against the counter, and Lowell set his rifle on the counter top. "Can I get a bottle of whisky, and a bottle of Nuka-Cola?" He said, and pulled out a bag of caps.

The waitress however did not move.

Lowell squinted at her. "Uh, ma'am?" He asked, to which she gasped. "A bottle of whisky and Nuka-Cola?" He repeated.

The waitress blinked a few times and quickly retrieved the two requested items.

Lowell grinned gently. "Alright, what's got everyone so spooked?"

To his surprise he felt something jab him from behind on the shoulder. When he looked around, he was staring at four people with black hoods, and white fangs on their masks. Society thugs.

"We've been looking for you two." The man who did the jabbing said. "And may I ask why?" Lowell said, turning back to the counter. "You guys have been unrightfully killing friends of ours." He said.

When Lowell ignored him, he shoved him again. "Hey! I'm talking to you." He said.

Lowell then spun around, fire in his eyes. "Listen you little son of a bitch." He growled, appearing to tower over the man. "I've killed hundreds of punks like you and your little minions here. You're nothing but numbers to me." Lowell said gritting his teeth, "Now if you want to back up the idea, then draw that weapon on your hip and find out what happens."

The four Shades looked a little on edge after this. They began staring at each, wondering what to do.

After a moment, the leader of the group nodded. "We don't have to settle this now."

They then decided to walk out slowly.

Lowell then turned back to Mina, who took a quick swig of her soda. "They're not going to wait long. Use the back door, sneak into that church we saw on the way in, and set up in the tower." Lowell said and took a drink from a shot glass.

He then turned to the other occupants of the tavern. "I suggest you guys also leave." Which they quickly did so, with Mina right behind them.

Lowell got up and decided to sit down at a table, one facing the door. He set the bottle he had in his hand down, along with a shot glass. Even sat down with his back to the door.

* * *

The angry Shades went straight to their waiting comrades. Though they were still shaken up by Lowell.

"Alright, you seven stay here with me. The rest of you get over there, and kill that son of a bitch." The leader said as eight of them rushed over to the hotel café.

When they reached it, they looked inside. They saw Lowell with his back to the door. "What do you see?" One of them asked. "He's just sittin' there, drinkin' whisky. Hell he's even got his back to the door."

"Well then," The leader of this group said, racking the bolt of his combat shotgun. "Let's kill 'im." He said and they ran inside.

When they were inside, they started shooting at everything in front of them.

They stopped and through the smoke they hit everything in front of them. Unfortunately for them, Lowell was not one of them.

"You through?" He said as he appeared around a corner. They all looked at him in terror. "Last chance for anyone who wants to live." He said and pulled out his revolver.

They couldn't fight back because they had expended their weapon's ammunition.

Two of the Shades, two younger members, a boy and girl practically, heeded Lowell's ultimatum and ran out the front door.

They others stayed and tried reloading their weapons as fast as they could. The closest was able to slap a magazine into his 10mm pistol and aim it at Lowell. Though it wasn't fast enough.

Lowell fired and killed him, and using his free hand to cock the hammer rapidly, Lowell killed each of them in quick succession.

When they were all dead, Lowell then bent down and picked up a .32 revolver. He shrugged and nodded.

* * *

The sight of two of their comrades running out in sheer panic, and the following gunfire, unnerved the Shades even more.

"Al-alright, get after him." The leader said and motioned with his hand for them to move.

They just stared at him. "Now." He said with a firm tone.

As they began to move, a thunderous crack rung out and one of them was literally thrown off his feet.

The Shades panicked and scattered in different directions.

One more was cut down by Mina's tremendous firepower.

As one breathed hard, he leaned against a wall next to a staircase.

It was then he jumped when he heard a gunshot ring out. When he looked across the road, he saw a female Shade, shuffled towards him, her eyes rolling up into her head, and a thin trail of blood pouring from her head. She dropped to her knees and then fell face forward.

Two of the Shades who were closest to the dead Shade cautiously made over and looked down the alleyway she came out of.

They readied their weapons and headed through.

The Two reached the end, but didn't find anything.

It was then a crate began shifting behind them. As Lowell threw the crate to the side, the resulting bang spun them around. Though they didn't get very far as Lowell fired several times and killed them.

As more of their compatriots were being killed, they began to panic even more.

One began blindly moving towards the general store. Though that didn't last long.

Lowell burst out of an open doorway and threw a strong rope around his neck, and began pulling.

What some fail to realize is that when it comes to strangulation, it's more of a battle of wills.

And this man's will wasn't strong enough.

It didn't take long for the man to go limp.

When he dropped the body, another Shade appeared, and pointed his weapon at Lowell.

However before he could react, there was a thunderous boom as the .50 cal bullet slammed into his chest and threw him through the window behind him.

Lowell stared back at the church tower and waved. He then motioned for her to come down.

* * *

The leader heard the explosion of a gunshot and knew what it meant.

As he passed by a doorway, he stopped. Stopped on account of a hammer being cocked.

"Holster the weapon." Lowell said. At first he didn't know what he meant. Lowell then pressed the barrel against his head, and the leader did as he was told.

Lowell then made the leader walk out into the street with him.

"You stand right there." Lowell said and pointed to a spot at the ground.

"It would be wise if you did not try anything either." Mina said, as she appeared around a corner, her massive rifle pointed at the Shade.

Lowell then slowly and methodically reloaded. The Shade blinking every time a round dropped into a chamber. He knew this was his time of dying.

Once the weapon had six shells in, Lowell then snapped the wheel back into place and slipped the weapon into the holster.

"Mina, count down from ten."

Ten. At first the Shade didn't know what was going on.

Nine. Sweat pores opened up on both combatants.

Eight. The Shade cast a terrified glance at Lowell's hand, resting by his side.

Seven. The breathing was opposites. Panting and calm.

Six. Eyes darted to the cannon in the adolescent's hands.

Five. Heart began pounding a mile a minute.

Four. Hand twitching.

Three. Eyes narrowed.

Two. This is it.

One.

The Shade drew his weapon as fast as he could. Not fast enough.

Lowell had already cleared the holster and emptied every shot into his chest before he got the pistol out of his holster.

As the Shade dropped to his knees, he gasped gently. Lowell had punctured both lungs, but none of these were fatal wounds. Even the lung shots could be mended.

Lowell stepped forward, the Shade finally drew his weapon out of the holster. With what ever strength he had left, the man looked up at Lowell.

He was starring down the barrel of a .32 revolver.

Lowell depressed the trigger and shot the Shade in the head between the eyes. They rolled up into the back of his head and he slumped face forward into the mud.

The Regulator sighed and holstered his .44 first then slid the .32 into his left boot.

As the townspeople slowly appeared when it became quiet, Lowell began rifling through his pockets. Mina noticed that he was looking for something when she stepped over.

"Are you searching for something in particular?" She asked.

Lowell then pulled out a holotape. He squinted at it and then activated it. It was a picture version, and the images he saw disturbed him.

"Yeah, _this_." He said and showed Mina her a sketching of her own face on the holotape.

Lowell's, Mina's, all the Liberators, and even the crew of the _Half moon_, were on this holotape. Their names beneath the face.

Beneath it were orders, and they were simple but clear.

"'Find and eliminate targets.' Vinioux."

_Read and Review people._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter Twenty Three_

_After collecting the fingers on the Shades, and selling the weapons to pay for the damaged windows. Though all of this seemed irrelevant to the people. They were free of the Shades' oppression._

_Lowell had restocked up on ammunition, and pressed several bullets for Mina. He then gave some advice to the local leader about the plague, such as waiting two weeks to confirm if a person is sick or not. If they are, Lowell suggested, hesitantly to shoot the victim. A mercy killing._

_Once that was finished, the two nomads, set out._

_They went without incident all the way to nightfall._

_Unfortunately since there was no stay this far north, they were forced to camp outside. Lowell decided to make the fire larger, and next to a large rock formation, to block a majority of the light._

_As they relaxed, they stared up and saw aurora borealis dancing across the sky above them._

"_The ironic thing is, that's radiation up there. It's a major radiation storm." Lowell said, as he rested his head on his rucksack. "How do you know?" Mina asked with a grin on her face. Despite the injury and brown eye patch, she still looked good hearted. "A brotherhood scientist told me that, years before I met you." Lowell answered._

_As the fire crackled, they laid there in silence._

"_Lowell?" Mina asked, and the scared Regulator turned over. "You never did explain…how you came to know your friend. Adam."_

_Lowell rolled back over and stared back towards the lightshow in the sky. He had a small grin spread across his face. "Through an act of tribulation he was experiencing."_

_

* * *

_

_It was a hard year, the trade caravans at the plant were becoming scarce, the life blood of the community. This was causing acts of confusion and madness, even violent acts._

_This however was moot to the Morgan pair, as they were eloquently called. They more over cared about providing for each other and nothing else._

_Leslie; a benevolent eleven year old, whose only care was the watching over of her cousin who was well known to get into fist fights. Though she was younger, she was several times more mature._

_Lowell; considered a wild man. He was only fourteen, but he often lost his temper easily and wound up in brawls with men and women older than him. Though he often won these fights._

_The two walked into Cooter's café, a local hangout for the locals and caravaners._

_As they walked in they immediately noticed that many of them were already drunk._

_Though the Morgan's didn't even care. They were just coming back from running an errand for Cooter. They didn't care what the work was, caps were caps, and they needed to eat._

_As more and more people got drunk, Lowell and Leslie kept their distance from them. However Lowell kept a brass knuckle in his pocket. If anyone had a problem with him, he would give them his answer in the form of a broken jaw._

_Lowell gulped a mouthful of Nuka-Cola._

_When he looked over he saw a young man, probably a few years younger then him. He was having an argument with an older man. An older man that Lowell knew._

_Raymond Hoyt, a regular prick, he was a mercenary commander. He felt since he was a leader of men, he could decide how men live and die. Hoyt felt like he was god._

"_You owe me money you little punk. Now I expect it to be in my hands, right here, right now." Hoyt said to the boy in front of him. He seemed slightly nervous, but held his ground. "Hoyt, you're lying. I don't owe you anything."_

_He was brave, Lowell thought. Many who stood up to Hoyt were usually beaten, if not killed._

_Lowell then saw four guys beginning to surround the boy._

"_Anders, you're gonna pay every cap." Hoyt said, and before anyone knew what happened, Hoyt backhanded him across the face. It was then the other four began beating him mercilessly._

_Lowell sighed and put the bottle down. Leslie saw instantly what he was thinking. "Cousin…" She began. "I'm not going to fight." Lowell said and approached the group who now proceeded to kicking the downed Anders._

"_Hoyt." Lowell said simply and stopped all the men in front of him. "This ain't your concern Morgan." Hoyt said irritably. "I know it's not. But I'm making it my concern. Since it's you five pussies against one kid." Lowell said with a wry grin._

"_Why you--" One of them said took a swing, only to have Lowell duck and then bring a fist with brass knuckles into his stomach. Then began the melee._

_Anders had gotten back on his feet and began slugging Hoyt in the face. Even after he was picked up, the kid kept whacking Hoyt until he threw him over the bar, smashing several bottles on the way down._

_Soon the bar erupted into chaos as Leslie stayed where she was rather calmly. Cooter the bartender had ducked behind his bar as soon as the beer bottles started flying._

_Anders had reappeared from behind the bar. This time with a ball peen hammer in his hands. After smashing Hoyt's hand, the kid leapt over the bar and began fighting with both Hoyt and two others._

_Lowell meanwhile, after head butting a mercenary found himself lifted up and thrown on the bar. Landing right next to Leslie. "Not going to fight, huh?" She asked flatly and took another drink from her soda. The merc who threw him on the counter gripped Lowell's throat and began strangling him. "So I lied!" Lowell gagged as he had his hands on the man's face. "See, I know you, cuz."_

"_Will you just hit him?!" Lowell gagged again. Leslie sighed and downed the last of the Nuka-Cola. She then tapped the man who was strangling her cousin on the shoulder. When he looked up Leslie smashed the bottle in his face. This gave Lowell enough time to throw the man off his chest. When he was back on his feet he turned back to her. "Thanks, cuz!" And got back into the shuffle._

_Anders roared and head butted a random man, then ducked as a chair was swung at him. When the chair was thrown out of his attacker's hand, the kid picked up on the idea, as well as picking up a seat himself and smashed it to pieces against the mercenary._

_Lowell found him lifted overhead of a large man. As the giant roared Lowell smashed a beer bottle on the man's head. Both of them crashed to the ground._

_Anders was slammed onto the bar and then hurled down it. Leslie had calmly picked up another bottle of Soda when the kid stopped right in front of her._

_They stared at each other for what seemed a while, before she nodded. "When you're not bleeding you look cute." Leslie said, and Ander found himself lifted up back into the melee._

_Hoyt then was thrown at Leslie's feet and in a fury pulled out a revolver. He took a moment to aim at Lowell through the crowd._

_He didn't get the chance to fire the weapon though, cause Leslie then grabbed hold of his tie and pulled it back so it was choking him. She then proceeded to ram a knife into the tie and pin it against the bar. "I'll take that." She said calmly and seized the gun from Hoyt's choking form._

_Lowell broke a pool cue against a mercenary and then proceeded to attack anyone that went after them._

_As Anders began swinging his arms madly at anything that got close to him, he turned too fast on the next swing. He wound up punching Lowell in the face. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He said realizing what he did. "I'm on your side!" Lowell shouted as both of them got back to the flurry._

_Leslie then leaned over the bar quickly just in time to avoid a beer bottle thrown at her. While it shattered harmlessly against the support beam, she stared at Cooter. "Hey can I get another bottle of Nuka?" _

_Lowell found two hands pressing painfully against his face, but managed to get his hand on the man's throat._

_It was then the sound of gunfire exploded and everything just stopped._

_Anders continued to keep kicking the man who he was attacking earlier. "Adam!" The source of the gunfire said, holstering his 10mm pistol. He was wearing a business suit and hat. Lowell knew who he was, his name was Conner. A local mercenary leader._

"_That's enough, son." Conner said. Adam sighed and nodded._

_Both he and Lowell were bleeding. Adam had a large gash running across his head, and Lowell had a black eye, and blood coming out of his mouth._

"_Care to explain what's going on in here?" Conner asked, directing the question at Anders. He then motioned to Hoyt._

_Conner then stared at the still choking Hoyt. He shook his head, and walked next to Hoyt. "Hoyt. How many times do I have to ask you? Adam owes nothing and works for me. Not you." He said softly next to Hoyt._

"_Now if I find out you ever come near my man again, I'll have your balls cut off and shoved down your throat. Understand?" Conner said with the same calm tone as he started the conversation with. "Say, 'Yes, Mr. Conner.'" He said when Hoyt didn't answer. "Yes Mr. Conner." Hoyt feebly said._

_Conner then stared at the blade that had Hoyt's tie pinned to the bar. Then he stared at Leslie. "Young lady, is this yours?" He asked pointing to the knife. Leslie nodded and before he could continue, Leslie pulled it out. Hoyt fell to the ground gasping. After a moment he caught his breath, then he and his men limped out of the bar._

"_Let's go, Adam." Conner said, after they left and followed them._

_As Lowell caught his breath, Adam stopped next to him. It was here he held up his hand to Lowell. "Adam Anders." Lowell hesitated for a moment then gripped and shook Adam's hand. "Lowell Morgan."_

_The two nodded solemnly and silently before Adam trotted out._

_

* * *

_

_As the weeks went by they began to get to know each other more and more._

_Life at 'the Plant' as it was called, was hard for someone alone. For these three children, it became easier however. Though that didn't mean they were not able to avoid fights now and again. Mostly Adam and Lowell did the fighting while Leslie stood back._

_As much as she was more mature then the both of them, the three of them became inseparable._

_To Lowell's surprise and amusement, Adam seemed to began getting more and more attached to his cousin. Though he stayed quiet about it._

_To make sure they captured a certain moment, a moment where the two of them a year later had gotten into another fight, they decided to take a picture of the three of them. It was rather a funny picture considering both boys had blood, dirt, and numerous bruises on their bodies and Leslie was pristine and untouched._

_As they smiled for the camera, she had a wry grin on her face. She was indeed more mature than both of them._

* * *

Lowell sighed, twenty years later. Now he was alone, family wise. As he watched the aurora borealis above him. He reached into his pocket.

What he retrieved was a small picture. A picture of the three of them together. Lowell on the right, both eyes were black which could be seen even in a black and white photo. Adam on the left, his face covered in blood and dirt. Lowell laughed when he saw Leslie. She had her arms crossed as she stood in the middle of the two boys. Her eyes rolling and a wry grin on her face.

"Yeah, we spent the next five years together. Whenever one of us was in trouble the other two would be there." He said tentatively. He mused over the fact that those were the best years of his life.

When he had a family.

"But not anymore?" Mina asked gently. "No." Lowell whispered after a moment. "Now she's gone to the heaven, leaving the two who loved her the most behind." He said, his eyes beginning to get misty.

He quickly rubbed his eyes, and then looked back to Mina. "Get some rest kiddo. We'll be leaving early tomorrow." Lowell said and turned back to the sky above him. "Where are we going from here?" Mina asked.

Lowell sighed and waited a moment. "To the upper Mohawk river. We need to find Adam and his team. He needs to know that the Society is chasing him."

After a little while Mina was asleep. She needn't ever worry about being surprised in her sleep. She always remembered that Lowell rarely ever fell asleep completely and felt safe in his company.

Though she often wondered, what made him feel safe?

As the dawn rose, true to his word, they headed north. Remembering distant pasts, loved ones alive only in memory, and the thought of survival.

Lowell then stopped. He used his excellent hearing as hard as it could be used. He recognized the sound immediately.

Gunfire.

"C'mon!" He said and the both of them ran to the top of the hill where the sounds were coming from.

When they reached the top, they saw two ships on the river being fired upon. The closest ship he recognized in a heartbeat.

_That's Chapter Twenty Three kids, read and review._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

They saw the _Half Moon_ as well as another ship beached on the opposite side of the river, about three hundred yards away.

The Shades were firing at the vessels from a ditch 50 yards away.

Lowell became worried that there was no return fire, probably because James didn't have his rifle, and no one could see the shades.

"Alright set up here." Lowell said, as they both dropped their bags, and Mina began setting up her rifle. "Alright, take them out and I'll move in and start dropping some rifle grenades right on top of em." Lowell said and ran off.

It only took Mina a few seconds to calibrate the weapon and begin throwing massive hatred down range. The gore she saw through her scope was making her queasy, but she ignored the churning in her stomach and kept firing.

Lowell meanwhile snuck up to the left of the horrified Shades, not knowing what kind of destructive forces were shredding their friends.

He had come to admire the psychological effect Mina's rifle was also creating aside from dismemberment and death.

Once he was close enough he slipped a grenade on the barrel, arced it, and fired. The explosion did chaos to the bunched up shades.

Two of them noticed Lowell and turned and pointed their weapons at him.

Before either could react two railroad stakes flew through the air and slammed into both of them. The Shades were sent flying.

It was then was then the cliché 'great balls of fire' came into a literal effect. Napalm from Sven's incinerator began raining down on those that weren't injured or dead, causing more mayhem.

Lowell fired off a second grenade and after a moment it was quiet.

Mina had quickly reloaded the massive weapon and switched onto safe.

She peered down the scope again and found herself staring at a bewildered James Vanderbruan. She smiled and actually waved.

He was probably furious that she had a bigger gun than he did.

* * *

The pair made their way to the bewildered, appreciative, in James' case, disgruntled, crew and Regulators.

As the pair came to a Shade, Lowell noticed he was moving slightly. So he pulled out his revolver and when he walked next to him fired and killed him without stopping or looking.

"Never thought I be happy to see your ugly mug." Adam said as the Vanderbrauns, Alex, and Sven followed behind him. The Regulator smiled and shook his best friend's hand. "Hey Kiddo." He said addressing Mina. Though he was shocked to see her wearing an eye patch. "What happened to her?" Julia asked with a gasp.

Lowell saw another Shade out of the corner of his eye, held up his hand and said, "Could you hold that thought?" He then brought the .44 out again and fired. The Shade grunted as the slug hit and killed him.

"Now you were saying?" Lowell asked holstering his weapon. "She asked what happened to her." Adam said, pointing at Mina. She felt uncomfortable about such a question. Lowell ruffled her hair slightly. "Infighting at the House broke out. Lot of people died. Ramirez was one of them."

James shrugged. "Eh, not that I'll miss him. Guy was a bit of a prick."

Lowell turned to his young traveling companion. "Kiddo, how bout you and James start getting them fingers. Adam I got to talk to you." He added turning back to his friend.

Mina and James did so with him asking her how she got a behemoth of a weapon. After she handed back the scope he gave her, she said it was a cheering up gift from Lowell, got it for free with the gratitude of the House guards, and how it cut the Titan Ghoul in two. He sounded quite jealous.

* * *

"So what's on your mind, Lowell?" Adam asked as they strolled by the river. Lowell let out a deep sigh. "If I'm right, these jerks were looking for you guys." Adam squinted in disbelief. "What?" He said simply.

They both stopped and Lowell handed him the holotape that he took from the Shade thugs in Dante's Breath. When Adam saw the sketches of his and his team's faces he was nothing but shocked. He stared back at Lowell. "What the hell-- Where did you get this?"

Lowell then bent down and splashed some water on his face from the river. Despite the sting it felt relaxing. "From a little town day south of here." He then looked up at hid childhood friend. "They knew our names Adam. Our _names_!" He said with emphasis.

Adam swore and began musing. He stared out across the wasteland. "Guess we've really stirred up the hornets nest this time, huh pal?" Lowell washed his mouth with river water and then spat it out. "Well if you're referring to that mole rat incident in '62 that was more _your_ fault. I just rescued you, as usual." Lowell said with a small grin.

Adam groaned when he heard this. "That _was_ a bad day."

Lowell chuckled slightly then was about to stand up again but stopped. What he saw behind Adam made him go pale. "Adam." He said softly. "What?" He said looking at his friend. He then became worried, knowing how hard it was to make Lowell worried.

The Regulator slowly turned and saw what Lowell was looking at.

A Deathclaw.

It looked like it had just come out of a fight, as it was covered in blood. What was more disturbing was the fact the men were facing a Déjà vu moment. The Deathclaw's left eye was missing.

So not only was this thing hurt, but also angry. It also was starring right at them.

"Oh, boy." He said slowly, fear in his voice. Lowell slowly got to his feet and just as slowly the men drew a SMG and shotgun.

The situation wasn't good, they were far from the others. Even though they would hear the gunfire, they probably wouldn't be able to help in time. The thing was close enough that Lowell might only get at most four slugs out before the beast was on top of them.

The monster hadn't moved yet, just growled and stared at them. "Why does this suddenly look familiar?" Adam asked keeping his weapon at his side. "Time for round two of the title fight." Lowell muttered, pulling the two hammers back followed by soft clicks.

They saw it shift it's feet. He was getting ready to charge. "Adam, go for the legs." Lowell whispered. "What?" Adam said in confusion. "Their speed is their strength. Cripple them and we got a chance."

Lowell felt himself breathing hard, along with Adam, down right panting. Neither had forgotten that day when they were teenagers, when a Deathclaw had almost taken their lives. Had it not been for Francis Garrett, it would have succeeded.

Then it happened. The monster roared it's unnerving and god awful roar. Once it did, it charged, and both men opened fire. As per Lowell's instructions they both aimed for the legs.

Being already injured the monster was already in pain, and the attacks on it's sensitive legs definitely slowed it down. But slowed did not mean stopped.

The beast was on top of them. "Shit!" Lowell shouted as the Deathclaw backhanded him with such force he was thrown into the river.

He quickly resurfaced and shook the wet long hair out of his eyes.

Lowell had come up in time to see Adam take a backhand himself. He must've crippled it cause the Deathclaw had to crawl over to him.

Adam looked winded, so Lowell quickly grabbed his shotgun from the bank of the river and reloaded it. He knew there was only one way to kill this thing.

Once he reloaded it he bolted.

The monster was on top of Adam. He screamed as the beast rose it's right hand for the killing blow.

Lowell slid and jammed both legs into the Deathclaw's hips. The beast roared and faced Morgan who thrust both the barrels of his weapon into the mutated creature's mouth.

It managed to let out a single gag as Lowell pulled both triggers.

The Deathclaw's entire head from the mandible up blew outwards. The result was the splattering of blood, bone, and brain matter over everything behind it, including on Adam.

The beast slumped onto Adam's chest, and remained still.

Both men were panting, and were wide eyed.

After a awkward moment of silence they both laid back, suddenly sore and tired. Lowell muttered indistinctively as he right leg rested on the dead animal's back.

"Why is it that I'm always under these things?" Adam asked both confused and angry. Lowell lifted his head and stared. "Oh, quit your whining! At least you walk away unscathed. Again!" Lowell said irritably.

Adam then became furious. "Shut up, and get this freaking thing off me!" Lowell groaned and answered him. "Alright, alright! Crybaby!" Then began pushing against the dead Deathclaw.

It was then James, Mina, Julia, and Alex came running.

"What happened?" Alexandra asked as she and James helped Lowell.

"Evening a score." Lowell said through his gritted teeth.

* * *

After rescuing his hat from the river, and drying off considerably, Lowell and Mina joined the Liberators.

As they headed north, the two nomads learned of the Muslim Ghoul, Ibrahim had been wounded in a firefight with the former owners of the vessel now being towed behind them.

They also learned that instead of getting better, he was getting worse. There was only one thing that could now heal him, radiation.

To everyone discomfort and to Sven's irritation, he disassembled a Mini-Nuke in his possession and gave it to James. He then gave it to Ibrahim, who would be quarantined in a room deep in the _Half Moon_. Anyone who was to visit him had have a hefty dosage of Rad-X, and couldn't stay over an hour.

This was to the understanding and understandable dismay of his sister Sufia.

"You really think that this will work?" Mina asked, standing next to Lowell, and Adam. "Well it should. Ghouls are healed by radiation and that's a lot of radiation flooding that room." Lowell said as he then patted her on the back.

She accepted this and went to bed, the Rat following right behind her.

The next morning Lowell stretched as he planned on resting his eyes. He had been awake all night on watch. As he rubbed his eyes, the distant yet distinctive sounds of gunfire could be heard.

The ship came alive instantly and as Capt. Alexandra rushed to the giant Bofors gun at the rear of the ship, Saffron slowed the ship to the banks and dropped anchor quietly.

Lowell and Mina were the first off, as they headed to the sounds of gunfire.

The others were quickly behind them.

"Anyone want to take a stab at what might be going on?" Adam asked as he and Lowell lead the way. "Aren't you the one that usually does stabbing?" Lowell asked jokingly. "Very funny." Adam muttered.

"With those gunshots it could be anything." Carl said, though he readied his Gatling Laser just in case. "I think I can hear screaming too." Mina said uncomfortably. "Once again, could be anything." Carl stated.

"At least we know we can burn it." Sven cackled behind his mask.

"Hold, I think I can see it." James said, as he stood straight, peering over the rise by the bank. Everyone was waiting for his answer.

Mina waited, not wanting to waste time setting the big gun up.

Finally James gave his answer. "It's a settlement but looks like a bunch of people are killing the people. We have to hurry." Adam peered over the rise himself and asked. "Who are they?"

"They look like Enclave but…" James began as he peered down his rail rifle's scope. "No. They're Lab 18 agents." He finished.

"How do you know?" Carl asked priming the weapon in his hands.

"You'll see." James said, before throwing metal hate down range.

Lowell and Adam led the charge, shooting at anything in front of them. Taking cover where it presented itself along the way. James' rifle continued to throw spikes, followed quickly by Sven's fiery mortar. The thunderous boom behind them was the result of Mina getting the Barrett set up, as Julia found a safe place to take aimed shots with the plasma rifle.

The scientist were no differently dressed than Enclave scientists. Lowell had killed many of them before in the Capital Wasteland. Their behavior was no different to the Enclave neither. Slaughtering innocent people for unknown reasons.

Another thing similar to the Enclave was they made great cannon fodder.

Though that didn't mean all of them were defenseless. This was discovered after Adam rammed a thrown knife into one scientist's chest, while Lowell emptied a remaining magazine into another. Julia and Carl were right behind them. To Lowell's surprise a Lab 18 soldier appeared, he was wearing a type of power armor.

"Whoa, Contact!" He shouted and emptied every bullet in the magazine. His rounds simply bounced and ricocheted off this tough armor. "Christ!" He muttered and took cover from 5.56 coming at him. "He's a tough nut to crack!" Lowell growled as Adam also took cover while Julia fired a single shot.

The plasma struck home but the man simply grunted in pain, gathered himself and began shooting again.

Lowell was unsure what Mina and James were doing, not firing at this man. "C'mon, Mina! Find a fix on him!" Lowell shouted, to no avail. Sven could have toasted this guy, if he was around.

It was Carl who came to the rescue as rounds pinged against his armor, he unleashed his weapon. The Lab 18 soldier was shredded in two with the energy from Carl's torrent. Lowell sighed as he stepped out of cover and heard Julia say, "That has got to be the toughest armor I've ever seen." Lowell scoffed as they pressed on. "Coming from a Brotherhood Scribe; that's got to say something.

A nearby explosion meant Sven was doing his beloved work.

Soon it quieted down, and everyone met up with each other. They discovered that they were spreading the plague here. The bodies of those infected were the answer to their suspicions.

"A little too late." Lowell heard Adam mutter. It was indeed too late. Nothing, not even the deaths at Albany were unjustified. This was not. It was down right senseless. But then again, he had come to learn the Vinioux didn't make any more sense.

"Where's Julia?" James asked as he and Mina approached.

Lowell pointed to the street behind them. "She's a little up the street, wants to meet you ASAP. She thinks she found someone she can keep alive." Lowell explained. "Got it." James replied and walked past them.

"What kind of armor can stand up to that kind of punishment?" Adam muttered quizzically. "Ain't nothing like I ever saw." Lowell replied to his best friend. "That's the longest I've ever had to pelt a target." Carl admitted.

Lowell then looked at Mina. "Where were you when we needed you kid?" Lowell asked ruffling her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't see him."

It was then they heard James cry out. When they spun around on the spot, they saw him running back at them holding his wife in his hands. She was pale, conscious, and the worst possible thing.

Infected.

_That's chapter Twenty four, half of the chapter was the work of AugustianFrog's, so half the credit goes to him. Read and Review._


	25. Chapter 25

_Augustine came up with the whole chapter save two scenes which were either my idea or my side of the story only. Aside from that, full credit to any scene involving both parties._

Chapter Twenty Five

Panic had set in with the Liberators, and the crew of the _Half Moon_. Mina had scurried up the rope and relayed what James had told her. Once finished, and everyone save the Vanderbrauns were on deck, they set off doing what needed.

What was needed was to clear a whole section of cabins, at least two of them, and a curtain or plastic tarp to seal that section. The quarantine just became bigger.

After hurried moments of clearing the personal effects out on deck, and the two requested rooms, the Vanderbrauns were signaled to come aboard.

Julia's symptoms were already taking effect. Lowell felt his hair stand on end when he saw the blood red blisters on her once beautiful face. She said that she was weak, shivering, and that her head was on fire.

"We're coming on board, you all better clear away!" James shouted and everyone stepped on deck.

James, working hard not to panic, carried his wife into the corridor.

Once they disappeared, Adam drove his fist into the wall of the ship. Lowell, more calmly, just stared down the darkened hallway that led to the quarantine. All he could do was shake his head.

In a way, Lowell knew what James was going through. He only hoped that it wouldn't be _exactly_ how he felt.

"So what do we do from here?" Alex asked Adam. The latter only rubbed the back of his head in uncertainty. "I'm not the expert when it comes time to medicine." He said, dismally.

"Well, not to be a prick, but we can't just sit here. We'll be an easy target for pirates." Alex carefully pointed out. Adam mused on that thought. "Well, James did say that we were suppose to continue on our route looking for communities which may have something to treat Ibrahim." Adam began, sighing. "I guess it's more important now than ever that we continue doing that so let's continue on and find the Mohawk."

"Fine, but lets linger a little longer. Me and Sven we'll slip on gasmasks, salvage everything we can, put any of those poor bastards still alive out of their misery, and then torch the town." Lowell said as he opened the tin with his Albany war gasmask.

"All right. I'll get the engines warmed up. Alex said, and hurried off to get the _Half Moon_ and the pirate ship moving.

It was then, a aged James appeared out of the doorway. Everyone could tell, that he was trying his best to keep a brave face. It was a good chance that the most precious thing in his life would die, and all his medical expertise could do close to nothing.

"Don't get close to me, I'm just out here to explain what is going on for awhile." James said holding up one of his hands, stopping Mina. It was just waiting for him to speak.

"No one is to approach within ten feet of the corridor except to bring food or drink. Only Sufia will be allowed to go in and only for brief moments to visit Ibrahim. I will give you specific equipment to keep you safe in there." James explained to everyone, mostly Sufia at this point. "If at any moment you do not hear from anyone within the quarantine area…" He trailed off. "Well…run the ship aground and burned it." James finished frankly.

Everyone stared amazed and shocked at him. "You're going to be staying in there?" Carl asked. "Someone has to keep an eye on them." James answered. "You think burning is a little…um…harsh?" Adam asked.

Lowell shook his head and leaned against the rail. "It's the only way to…prevent it from spreading." He said, reminding them of the Olsco settlement.

"Exactly." James said nodding. "God help all of you." He added then disappeared back to the makeshift and hastily erected quarantine area.

Lowell sighed and dropped his pack against the wall, taking only weapons. "Alright Sven. Sven?" He asked, when the malignant pyro didn't answer him. "Hey!" Lowell said, slapping him in the side of the head, which got his attention. "You with me on this?" Lowell asked staring spears into the man. "Yeah." Sven said softly and pulled both masks down. "Right." Lowell said muffled after pulling his down.

He then motioned with his head. "Lets go."

As the two of them slid down, Carl moved to the Bofors gun and Mina went on top of the bridge. Once they were out of the shallows and with the _Half Moon_ rumbling behind them, the pair got to work.

It didn't take them too long to clear the first house. Once it was empty of anything that could be used, Lowell cocked his thumb at it. "Alright." Sven then angled the Incinerator at the open door and a stream of Napalm was sent inside.

As they went along, Lowell switch the rifle to semi-auto and fired once at every body, except the Lab 18 wounded and dead, they went by. Lowell planned on something heinous for them at the end.

As he went upstairs at another house while Sven was busy burning the one across the street, he entered a bedroom. He sighed at what he saw on the master bed.

It was a whole family. A father, a teenage boy, and a little girl. He looked at his feet when he saw their blistered forms.

"Please…" A voice said that made him literally step back. When he looked through the goggles of his mask, he nearly vomited.

It was the little girl. She was still alive.

"Help my papa." She said feebly.

Lowell's first instinct was to rush over and try to help her. But he stopped and restrained himself.

He was panting. The girl's black hair was stained and crusty with both her and her parent's blood. Her skin was a pale as pure white. Even Lowell couldn't bring himself to look the girl in the eyes.

Against every instinct in his body, and every emotion as a parent, he slowly raised the rifle. His eyes were beginning to become cloudy and burn. He began to shake as he leveled the weapon of death at this small girl.

Looking away, Lowell said quietly. "Forgive me." After a moment, he pulled the trigger.

One the casing hit the ground Lowell nearly fell down the steps, wanting to get out of the house. After stumbling down the last steps, he kept panting, and quickly crossed himself several times. "Forgive me father. For I know not what I do."

"SVEN!!" Lowell shouted, and then stopped in the middle of the street. "Is it empty?" Sven asked. "Just burn the damn thing!" Lowell yelled making the pyro jump, then rush over and torch the house.

It quickly went up in flames.

Lowell panted and tried to steady himself. "That was the last one." Sven said, not wanting to know what spooked Lowell so badly.

As he kept panting, Lowell's shock quickly became rage. More so when he saw a badly wounded Lab 18 scientist trying to crawl away. Lowell slung his rifle and gripped his entrenching tool.

The enraged Regulator then briskly walked over to the scientist. Once he was there, Morgan gave him a quick and heavy kick in the abdomen. "There you fucker!" Lowell shouted as he savagely began kicking the wounded scientist.

After mercilessly beating the now dead scientist, Lowell rolled him over on his back and in one sharp motion brought the spade down like a headman's axe. It did the same job, though it took a macabre amount to sever the head.

To even Sven's horror, Lowell decapitated _every_ agent that was there. Dead and wounded, Lowell spared none of them.

Once it was finished, and he and his tool were caked in blood, Lowell then stared at the horrified Sven. "Burn the civilian's bodies, and let's get out of here." Lowell said tiredly. As he walked away, Sven hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told.

As he climbed back on the _Half Moon_ he terrified everyone on deck. "Lowell--" Adam began but was pushed away as Lowell then began dropping his weapons, his duster, his mask, his hat, and finally his armor. Once it was all off him, he then sat down and faced away from them.

Sven then clambered on board and the _Half Moon_ lurched forward.

As everyone stared at the shaking form of Lowell Morgan, only Mina braved to go and stand next to him.

"Lowell?" Mina asked, her voice breaking and she began crying. Lowell sniffled and with tears pouring out of his eyes, seized the adolescent and embraced her tightly.

His shoulders bucking, Lowell had his hands on his face. "I don't know how much more I can take." He said, through his sobs.

Adam and the others stood in silence. Adam musing over his childhood friend. He knew now that it was no longer a matter of _if_ Lowell would break, but now rather _when_ he would break.

* * *

It took a whole day for Lowell to calm down, and half forget about the young girl.

He and Adam sat on one of the benches, slightly phased out. It had now become a waiting matter of James reappearing, and saying the news everyone knew was coming. Nothing seemed to make it any better, not even prayer.

Though after what Lowell just did, he wouldn't even be surprised if it went unanswered.

"So…" Adam said, breaking the silence. "Think we'll find anything on the Mohawk?" Though Adam was stating the obvious, Lowell only shrugged. "Considering the Shades now have our pictures, names, and want us dead, I'm going to go with more Shades." Lowell said dryly. "Could be worse." Adam said out of pure sarcasm.

As they watched the former pirate vessel drag behind them. They continued to sit in silence.

Lowell then remembered something and reached into his cleaned duster pocket. "I just remembered this, and I think you should take it." He said, handing the photo of them when they were children to Adam. It took him a moment to remember, but then he then stared at Lowell in mild surprise. "You kept it?"

Lowell sighed dismally. "Kiddo, those two faces next to the one I don't remember, got me through the worst years of hell. Including the additional ten after Maria…" He trailed off tiredly.

Adam then stared back at Leslie. Her bemused grin made Adam allow a rue smile to spread across his face. "She was always the one who how not to get hurt." Adam said, thick sorrow in his voice. "Ain't that the truth." Lowell muttered.

"And the one time she got hurt…" Adam said, trailing off. Lowell knew what painful memory he was conjuring up. He could only imagine what the scene was.

Adam rubbed his face in shallow agony. "Seems like she wasn't the only one that did get hurt." Lowell said.

"That's all there seems to be in this world today. A world of hurt." Adam said sighing. Lowell had known this for a long time but he still asked, "So, you still set on thinking this world can be a better place?" Adam hesitated with an answer.

"Francis seems to think so. It's the reason he sends us on these crazy missions." The young man answered.

Lowell then grinned and nudged Adam. "Right, and you just go along for the caps." Lowell quipped. Adam grinned wryly.

"Darn straight…plus I think that's what she'd want me to do anyway." Adam answered motioning back to the girl in the picture, now only alive in their memories, and their fragile hearts.

* * *

Mina found herself in the bridge with Alex. The sleeping bundle of Isaac in her hands. It was her turn for taking care of the babe as Sufia was sleeping.

As she paced as quietly as she could behind the captain, she was surprised to hear her speak. "So how long have you been traveling with him?" Alex asked. At first Mina didn't know what she meant but then answered, "Almost two years."

"What was going through your mind when you went along with a man like that?" Alexandra asked, taking her eyes off the river to briefly stare at the teenager. "I thought 'He is a very angry, yet lost man.' Lowell had been fighting a war with Talon Company for twelve years by himself." Alex stared at Mina in bewilderment. "Alone for twelve years? He made war with the worst mercenary army out here, by himself for twelve years?" Mina nodded. "When his family was murdered by them, he had nothing else on his mind but revenge."

Mina then leaned against the wall, Isaac still asleep in her arms. "When he came to Meresti station, the place I was living at the time, he seemed blinded with anger, yet drained."

"I still think he was out of his mind taking them on by himself." Alex said, shaking her head. Mina scoffed gently. "Before Lowell made war with them, their bands had six to eight soldiers, and they had two permanent bases of operations. By the time he was finished, he had cut their numbers in half, and destroyed one of their forts." Mina grinned at Alex's disbelief.

* * *

Lowell watched as Adam then switched on Julia's radio set. It was obvious that the leader of the Liberators had come to the conclusion that Julia would not survive to the next day. So he then picked up the receiver and said what needed to be said.

"This is Adam Anders, reporting to all Regulators and Francis Garret. Be on the lookout for Lab 18. They are spreading the plague and one of my crew is infected. I repeat, Lab 18 is spreading the plague and one of my crew is infected." He stopped himself and after sighing in hesitation he added, "We don't know if she will make it."

Adam switched the radio off and then looked down.

Lowell stepped over and put his hands on Adam. The young man said, what needed to be said.

Now all that mattered, was waiting this situation out.

And to pray for their forgiveness.

_That's Chapter twenty five, the village scene, and the photo hand off, are my ideas. The rest are from Augustine, through Lowell's eyes. Read and review._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Lowell and Sven leaned against the railing.

After his mental breakdown fro yesterday, to put it softly, Lowell was sure that even Sven probably uncomfortable around him.

The arsonist standing next to him still clutched his Incinerator, but was absent about his mask.

What was more surprising was the fact that Sven began the conversation first. "So…about yesterday…" He started but trailed off. Lowell sighed in response. "Yeah, sorry if I got a little out of hand." He answered quietly.

"There is a lot of madness in life…but do your best to stay sane. Even if what you did back there helped you a bit…try to find…some normal people to help." Sven said. If Lowell didn't know any better, Sven was actually being wise to him. "There's enough madness in _me_ to deal with."

Lowell stared at Sven for what seemed like the longest time.

"You know…you're not as crazy as you seem sometimes." Lowell told him, a wry grin on his face. Sven then smiled in his usual crazy manner. "That's just because my good personality is showing." Lowell laughed.

After patting Sven on the back he left the railing. He made his way past Saffron, who gave him a curt nod, and found Adam, leaning against the Bofors gun. There was a burning cigarette in his mouth.

Normally Lowell would lit up right next to him, even Adam asked why he wasn't smoking. "Would you believe I kicked the habit?" Adam stared at him in amazement. "You're kidding?"

Adam sighed and grinned. "You never cease to amaze me." Lowell smiled. "I try my hardest." He said nudging Adam playfully.

Lowell then read his best friend's face. He knew what he was thinking about. "Thinking about Jules?" Lowell asked, to have Adam nod. "Yeah, second day." He said, referring to the message from the Enclave agent back in St. Olivia. The message stated that the symptoms pasted from at most two days. This was the make or break moment.

"Hey, it wasn't anything you did, or didn't do. No matter how it turns out, it wasn't your fault." Lowell said, though Adam didn't seem to think that way. "No, she shouldn't have gone back there. I mean…if I had know--"

Lowell then jabbed his elbow into Adam, interrupting him. "Shouldn't have or had know don't mean anything at this point. See you're thinking. Don't. Because you can't control who gets sick, or loses an arm. You certainly can't control my cousin bleeding to death in your arms." Lowell said, and Adam stiffened up when he said the last sentence. "Because none of it is up to you. That's the life we chose, and that's the war we're fighting at this moment."

"I don't know. Maybe if--" Adam stammered, but Lowell shook his head. "Kid, when your day of judgment comes, you'll have plenty of time to reflect on regrets. Believe me."

Lowell then grinned and ruffled Adam's hair. "Now pull head from ass and go get something to eat." He said, and an angry rumble came in the direction of Adam's stomach.

* * *

As the sun began rising slowly the next day, Lowell stretched his arms and yawned widely.

While doing so, Sufia appeared out of the corridor, a pray mat in under her arm. "Morning prayers for your brother?" Lowell asked, surprising her. "Oh, Mr. Morgan. You startled me. Yes, I am to pray to Allah to watch over my brother." She said smiling. "Well, if it makes any difference, all of us are praying for him as well." Lowell stated, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness." Sufia nodded. She then proceeded with her prayer.

Lowell watched quietly. He was really too tired to say anything.

As he yawned again, he heard her say, "Did you not sleep?" She asked as she rolled up the mat. "Not really. I don't think I've had a good night sleep in maybe twelve years." Lowell said and stood.

"Though I am hungry. C'mon, the galley is on the way to the quarantine zone. I'll walk you there." Lowell said and let her walk past. "You are too kind."

While they walked down the corridor, Sufia pointed to Lowell's medal. "Who is that, if you do not mind my asking?" Lowell followed her gaze and then held the circular pendant up. "No I don't mind. This is St. Jude. He's the patron saint of lost causes and guides them."

Sufia smiled gently. "It seems we may need him now more than ever." Lowell also smiled. "Indeed."

Soon they both reached the connecting corridors with the left a stairway to the galley, and the right to the quarantine zone.

When they got there however both of them stopped.

James was running right at them. "Hey, James, how is everything going?" Lowell greeted, but he could tell something was wrong. He was justified in thinking this when James handed both of them a Rad-X pill.

He was pale, and disturbed. "Just follow me, we have a problem." James said, and though the swallowed the pills they were anxious. They didn't know what to expect as the medic lead to Ibrahim's room.

"James, what are you- oh my!" Sufia trailed off when the door was silently opened. There lying on his bed was Ibrahim. Not only was he looking skinny and gaunt, but he was glowing.

"Su…Sufia…I-I wish…to speak with you…" The Ghoul said wheezing. As the sister walked by them, Lowell then got close to James and asked quietly, "What's wrong with him?"

James stared at him from behind those sunglasses. "He thinks he's going feral." Lowell immediately cast his vision to Ibrahim.

"I can tell. What are we going to do? Lowell demanded. It looked like he was getting worse by the minute.

James only said, "Start thinking."

They watched at Ibrahim began explaining under strain to his sister.

"What? No…no…no you're not! J-James, he's not…he's not going feral, is he?" She demanded. Both men nearly jumped when Ibrahim grabbed her arm to get her attention. Lowell felt his hand go for his revolver.

"Look…my sister…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I won't be there…for the rest of the journey. Please…find what we have all been looking for…you are strong…you will find it…do it for mother and father…do it…as Allah commands…" Ibrahim wheezed.

Sufia shook her head. "You're not going to die, Ibrahim!" she sputtered. Tears were practically falling out of her eyes. Why shouldn't they? He was, after all, all the family she had left.

As he gave his final instructions and gave his love, Lowell could hear the struggle in his voice. It wouldn't be long now.

Ibrahim then stared at Lowell and James. His tone said it plainly.

"Help…me…"

Both men rushed forward and grabbed hold of Ibrahim. Each taking an arm as Ibrahim's fingers curled menacingly at his sister. She was now weeping."

"Ibrahim! I don't want to go!" She wailed. "Sufia, you have to get out of here!" Lowell shouted as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep the Ghoul's arm down. "Please, Sufia, we'll try to figure something out, just get out of here!" James yelled.

She was now hysterical. "Please, do not kill him!"

"Sufia, go!" James snapped, and she made one of the hardest exit's a person could bear. Once she was out of sight, Ibrahim then whispered to them. "P-please…take…care…of her…" He pleaded while at the same time growling the traditional feral Ghoul growl.

"Stay here." James grunted and then pushed him firmly back and bolted out the door. Lowell grabbed the hatch door and slammed it shut, and sealed it.

The three men then stared through the porthole for the longest time, wide eyed.

"James, what's going on?" Julia's voice asked across the hallway. Though Lowell was relieved that she was still alive and would stay alive, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Julia, lock your door." James said as both of them left to get the others.

Along the way, Lowell quickly grabbed his shotgun.

When they reached the deck, they found everyone there, around Sufia who was wailing into her hands. Both Saffron and Alexandra were glaring while Mina, still in shock, tried to calm Isaac.

"James, what in the world's going on?" Adam demanded marching up to them.

"Care to explain why this poor woman is sobbing on my deck, screaming you're going to kill her brother?" Alex snapped at the medic.

James sighed, and then gave it to them straight. "Ibrahim has gone feral." Everyone looked like they had been punched in the gut.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked carefully.

James turned to Lowell and said, "Lowell, get them out of here." pointing at Saffron, Alex, and Mina. After nodding, Lowell led them away to the stern. They didn't need to see what was going to happen. When he came back, he saw James look at Adam.

"You're the assassin, I figured you might know a way to end it peacefully."

Sufia then threw herself shamefully at James' feet. "No! Please, you have to help him! Don't kill him! He's just out of his mind!" She wailed. James winced.

Adam however looked offended.

"'Assassin'? So that's what I am now? You want me to go an assassinate our friend?" Adam asked, outraged. James only sighed heavily.

"Well what are we going to do? Keep him locked up in there? I really wish we did not have to kill him either. If he was just lingering with a sickness or heck, even if he was in a coma I wouldn't be suggesting this, but this is a little different--"

"And since _I'm_ the professional killer, I should do it?" Adam snapped.

"I don't particularly feel like using my medical skills to take care of him." James said.

"Please, you must heal him!" Sufia pleaded on the ground at James' feet. Lowell rubbed his face. No one enjoyed a decision like this, but had to be done.

"Your still a murderer just like me." Adam stated. James glared angrily at his team leader. "That's low, man." he retorted. "Well don't dump it on me!" Adam snapped again.

It was then an angry roar came from inside the ship, followed by banging. It had happened. Ibrahim was gone.

This made Sufia even more hysterical. Unable to ignore her anymore, James knelt down to her and stared her in the eyes.

"What would you have me do?" James asked, his voice shaking.

Lowell decided to give his opinion. "Guys…_someone_ has to do it." Sufia shook her head furiously.

"Carl, you have an idea on this?" Adam asked to the giant, who had kept to himself. Unexpectedly, Carl stared in shock. "I'm not doing it." He said dryly.

"None of us want to do it, I don't even think Sven here is crazy enough to do that, but if we have to roll dice or--"

"It was then Carl really showed how much of a giant he was and gave Adam a light push. "No." He stated menacingly.

"Fine, take Sufia and get her someplace safe." Adam ordered, know the wisdom of not angering a seven foot giant. Carl gently picked Sufia up and carried with ease around the bridge.

"No…please…don't…please…he's all I have left…" Sufia wept tiredly as Carl whispered his apologies.

"It would be too traumatizing to shoot him. He doesn't deserve that." James whispered loudly.

"I'm not snapping his neck." Adam stated. They all glanced at Sven, who shrugged, and held up his hands. "Don't look at me." He replied.

"I can't believe we're have this discussion, we should not be having this discussion." James said angrily, pacing in agitation.

"Well you're the one who suggested it. You want to keep him locked up and have him starve to death, having his hysterical sister watch every second of it?" Adam asked.

Lowell mumbled, "This isn't helping but I don't particularly feel like doing it either." He accepted sometimes he was a killer, but under no circumstances was he an executioner.

James sighed and reached into his medical bag and pulled out three syringes, one larger than the other two.

"I'm going to hate myself for this, I'm going to." He muttered as he filled the larger needle with the other two. "What are you doing?" Adam demanded.

Lowell however stared at the contents of the vile. He recognized both. The first substance was Med-X. The amount James slipped in would be enough to knock just about anything out. "That syringe with the orange fluid…that's radscorpion venom." Lowell said.

"Med-X to numb him and relax him…the venom…to you know…" James trailed off.

He shook his head and then continued to explain. "Okay, we have something that should…finish…him peacefully. I just don't want to be the one to do it." He said, holding the large syringe.

"You and the rest of us." Adam said, and there was another roar and bang. Ibrahim was getting enraged.

"What do you want us to do? Cast lots? Throw dice?" James asked. Adam sighed and gave his answer. "James, you, myself, and Sven will rush in and pin Ibrahim down." He then turned to Lowell who kept quiet. "Lowell, you lock the door behind us and make sure that we don't get out until it's over."

Lowell nodded. "All right…but that doesn't solve the main question." Lowell pointed out. The three Liberators just looked at each other.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Adam said finally. Sven nodded.

"Very well. But just so you know, if _anything_ goes bad in there, I'm coming in and I'm going to be shooting at everything that's in front of me. So if it comes to that, hit the ground."

The all nodded and then they walked inside.

None spoke, none looked, all that happened was the four Regulators walking numbly towards Ibrahim's room. The all glanced inside. He was kneeling, hunched on the floor. Anger was his face, yet his eyes had helplessness. They could see it. Ibrahim wanted his end.

"I'm sorry, Ibrahim." James said. After nodding to one another, Adam then asked. "Well…ready?"

They nodded.

"Let the misery end…for all of us." Sven said cryptically.

Lowell nodded and stood behind the door and pulled it open. The Liberators rushed inside and once they were Lowell slammed the door shut and locked.

It was then just watching as they stuck the needle in Ibrahim's arm. Yet no one had the strength to carry it out.

James pleaded with his friends to do it, but they said nothing.

It was then Ibrahim lurched to the side and slammed against the wall. Lowell flinched as the piston on the needle was pressed all the way down.

They all watched as the Ghoul let out a relieved sigh.

The Liberators all stepped back unsure of what would happen next.

After a moment, Ibrahim laid down and whatever was left, whatever life he had lived, had just faded away.

Lowell sighed. He then dropped his gaze to his boots, unlocked the door, and just walked away.

_That was chapter twenty six, read and review people._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The mood on the ship was dismal at best. Everyone couldn't look at each other, least of all James.

The medic had fallen into a deep state of depression. Though no one else could really figure out why. He had been tending to his wife, and he had forgot about Ibrahim.

None of this made any sense in Lowell's mind.

It was then, as they all sat together in the galley, James beside himself.

Isaac broke the silence when he began fussing. Mina then picked him up and began rocking him.

"I should not have fallen asleep. I should have remembered and checked on him." James said, his hands on his head. His hat and shades were on the table in front of him.

"It's my fault." James muttered, though it was loud enough for Lowell to hear.

Lowell blinked when he heard that, then stared at Vanderbraun. "What'd you say?" He said, and everyone, except James, turned their attention on Lowell. The former Ranger then got to his feet and approached James. "What did you say?" Lowell repeated, now towering over James.

"I said, 'It was my fault'!" James shouted, glaring up at Lowell. Lowell himself frowned and to everyone's shock, especially James', Lowell slapped him in the back of the head.

"And you expect me to believe that load of Brahmin manure?" Lowell asked, anger in his voice. "Lowell…" Adam began but was quickly answered by, "Shut up, Adam." That ended it quite effectively.

"How the hell could you possibly think it was your fault?" Lowell demanded. When James simply glared at him, Lowell nodded. "Okay, if that's the case, then answer me this: What was going through your mind as Ibrahim lost what was left of his humanity?"

This question seemed to have blind sided James. He blinked several times and began musing on that question. "Well?" Lowell said calmly.

"I was--I was thinking about--about my wife." James said. "That's right. You were thinking about your wife." Lowell said, pointing at James. "And not to sound like a real prick, but she had a higher priority than Ibrahim." Lowell said.

When he heard this James roared in anger. "That is not the way it should be! Both of them were entrusted into my care! Yes, my wife is dearer to me, but lives are too easily flushed away out here!"

Everyone simply starred at Lowell, unsure of what to think. "If he was in your position, Ibrahim would have thought of his sister over you."

"To purgatory what he would have thought or would have done! They were under our care! Do you realize how many people died under us?! We lost Ibrahim, and before him was Jared. Before him we lost a lot of good people on the Defiance. We lost Tiberius, we lost Galatius. We lost a lot of good men at the House…we lost Leslie…we lost Evelyn…" James then trailed off.

Lowell didn't know who half these people were but it was probably from their last adventure a year ago. Lowell shook his head. "You know as well as I do we did all we could but we can't control all of that, Vanderbraun."

Seeing as this wasn't making James feel any better, Lowell sighed and then sat down next to him. "At least you do care." He said, his voice more benevolent this time.

"I'm-I'm sorry, it's just…we had to take away a good man." James said, looking down. "He was a good man. He was a noble person who didn't deserve his fate, but James if he had gotten out, he would have killed us all."

Lowell then put his hand on James' shoulder. "Look, just vent your frustrations on those that deserve it." Lowell said. He then looked up and gazed at all of them. "This applies to all of you. Push the pain into the back of your mind and then let it out when your done," Lowell began and then stood. "After you've dropped the hammer on these bastards." He said with both firm and force.

* * *

A day pasted by and nightfall soon set in. A major question on everyone's minds was who they were up against. It seemed to seethe from them.

"Alright, gather everyone up, it's time to give some answers." Lowell instructed Mina. The adolescent nodded and left the galley. Lowell removed his worn hat and began rubbing his eyes.

Slowly the Regulators began filing inside.

After Mina followed the slow moving Julia, using James as a lean-to, she said, "This is everyone." Lowell nodded.

He grinned at Julia. "It's nice to see you'll stay with the living, Mrs. Vanderbraun." Lowell said. "Please, call me Julia." Lowell chuckled slightly then shifted in his seat.

He then glanced at James. "You alright, doc?" A moment of hesitation and James nodded curtly.

"I know all of you are probably wondering what you are doing in here. Well, I think it's time I told you what I learned at the House."

Adam then said, "Yeah, you never did tell us what happened there." Lowell sighed and then faced him. "The supervisor that killed Ramirez, he was under orders from Vinioux." "Wait, the same Vinoux that's in charge of the Shades, working with Lab 18, and the same guy trying to kill us now?" Julia asked tiredly.

Lowell nodded. "His name is Giles Vinioux. I'm not 100 percent sure where he was truly from, but I know that he worked for a group, that we now know as Talon company. Though they must not have liked him too much, considering that many of their men died when they were with him."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Adam asked. "After my family was killed, not only did I go hunting the Talons, but I also raided their outposts and strongholds. I was looking for anything that might lead me to discover who ordered it, and how they knew where I was." Lowell said, and then he sighed. "I accidentally found the answer. Vinioux, who I not only rescued in Albany, but I considered a friend. He had hired them to kill me, and my family." The others sighed in anguish. "And it made sense to me, he and the charter leader there, were one of the few who knew where I was."

"The day I saved Vinioux, he was badly scared, and half dead. The only way to save his life was to permanently strap several pieces of power armor on his body, and head. It was only then did we realize we had a monster on our hands. I had always known that there was something wrong, I just couldn't prove it."

Lowell sighed as he kept explaining. "When I found out it was Vinioux that paid for the deaths of me and my family, I also found his medical records, his mental stability. The more I read, the worst it became. When I was finished reading it, I found I had befriended a psychopath."

James thought about it and said, "What about Vinioux did it signal he was psychopathic?" "He believed that humanity should have died out when the atomic war created the world we see now. He apparently still believes it." Lowell answered.

"So he's using a plague to wipe out what's left. That would explain why Lab 18 is acting of it's own accord." Julia said.

"If I know Vinioux, these outbreaks we've been seeing, there are probably just test runs. We'll need to get to a place called Ticonderoga." Lowell said, this piqued Carl's attention immediately. "Ticonderoga, as in Fort Ticonderoga?" Everyone stared at him. "You know where it is?" Adam asked in surprise. "Not exactly, but I know it's at the very end of the Hudson river, on the La Chute. Though that's what I was told when I lived out here. Sailors would come down from the Northern Hudson and then pull up here in the Mohawk. Some of the had come from around Ticonderoga." Carl explained.

"Hey, get Alex, we need that map." Lowell said and Mina ran out of the room.

A few moments later, she returned with the captain, looking slightly confused. The maps were in her hands. "Would someone like to explain what is going on?" She asked, as she unrolled the map on the table.

Carl then scanned the map and then pointed to a point on the state. "Here, I believe, that's where it is."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel like ending this thing." Lowell said, as everyone nodded in response.

Adam then cleared his throat. "I don't blame you Lowell, but we're on the wrong end of the Hudson. We have to see what's left of the communities on the Mohawk before we turn around. Then we can go up to Ticonderoga." Adam explained. He then turned to the captain. "Alexandra, how long do you think it will take us to see the rest of the Mohawk?" He asked.

Alex shrugged and said. "Probably another two to three days."

"Three to four." Carl corrected with confidence. "Well, there you go." Alex replied.

"Fine. It'll be another week or two before we get there."

Lowell sighed when he heard this, though accepted it. "I really wish we didn't have to wait that long." He murmured.

"Yeah, but I'm not about to half complete a job from Francis. As much as I don't like the Shades, I hate that old coot's temper even more." Lowell chuckled. "Have you even see his temper?"

"Nope, that's why I'm afraid of it." Adam replied.

* * *

As Lowell went out on the deck to go out on watch, he noticed he wasn't alone. It was Sufia. She hadn't noticed him, and Lowell felt it was better to keep it that way.

He leaned against the bridge and noticed that she had both her laser pistol, and her brother's Scimitar sword in her lap.

Even from where he was, Lowell could tell that she was musing deeply. Perhaps at what her brother told her, perhaps on where she would go from here.

Strangely, Lowell had confidence in her. Her brother was right, she had a certain strength about her. She would do fine.

* * *

The next day it was decided that the Regulators would disembark.

Everyone else had already stepped off the vessel, except Julia who needed time to rest, and the Rat. Only Lowell and Adam remained. After having a word with Alex, they left the wheelhouse.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alex said hurriedly as she followed them out. "What is it, captain?" Adam asked.

The other's also heard the captain, and stared at the pair.

It was then Alex then grabbed Adam's head, and then kissed him. A full on the mouth kiss. Lowell snorted humorously. When she finally let go of him, they both stared at each other. "That was for luck." Alex said, then quickly retreated back to the wheelhouse.

Lowell grinned widely and glanced back to the others down on the ground who were also laughing quietly.

Adam seemed quite confused, and actually began walking forward. The way they needed to go was the opposite direction. "Uh, Adam?" Lowell said gripping the Liberator's shoulder. "Huh?" Adam said rather stupid like. "This way kid." Lowell said pointing behind himself.

Once they reached the rope, Adam blundered again. This time stepping too far towards the edge. He yelled as he tumbled over the edge and then fell into the shallows.

The others burst out laughing as Lowell himself laughed and leaned against the railing. When Adam gasped himself back to commonsense, he looked up at Lowell. "Yeah, that's how I first felt when my late wife first kissed me. Though mine was slightly dryer than yours."

After receiving a rather offensive hand sign from Adam, Lowell climbed his way down.

The _Half Moon_ and the pirate ship following behind it soon departed.

"Yep, I can see a great future between you two." Sven said behind his mask. "Shut up." Adam said. "When's the wedding?" James asked. "Shut up." Adam said, his tone rising. "How many kids you guys planning on having?" Carl asked. "Shut up!" Adam yelled. "You think after this you won't be afraid of women anymore?" Lowell asked laughing.

"THAT"S IT!" Adam yelled then tackled Lowell. Both men were thrown into the river. "Hey! I'm just calling em, like I see em!" Lowell said beneath Adam. This of course drove Adam to even more anger. At the advice of James, Carl pried Adam off of Lowell. As well as picking Morgan up as well.

So there they were being hung like Brahmin meat on hooks, away from each other.

* * *

It was a dreary trip. As they entered through a settlement, they found it abandoned. The townsfolk nothing but bones around them.

The cause was vague, but they all guessed it was had something to do with Lab 18's plague. It also seemed there was a firefight in this particular town. Shell casings and bullet impacts were found everywhere.

None of this was making the giant Carl feel any better though. From what Lowell had gathered, he grew up on the Mohawk river area.

Lowell sighed and stepped over to the depressed giant. "Sorry, Carl." He said, and then crossed himself. He then sat down next to Carl and Mina.

Mina sighed and lifted up Lowell's pendant. "Think we need him now more than ever?" Lowell grinned ruefully. "In this life, I think we will always need him more than ever."

Adam and James then appeared. "We've grabbed anything we can use."

Lowell sighed, "How long ago do you think this township died." James shook his head, and sighed. "Who knows? They could have been dead for years, they could've been picked clean by the scavengers. Judging by the lack of rust on the casings, I'm more inclined to say the later than the former." James sighed and stared back at Lowell.

"This could have been anything. Anything. We'll never know."

Lowell nodded and stood up. When he did that however, something passed over him for an instant. He frowned and then looked up.

At first all he could see was the blinding sun. Then he saw it. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered, shielding his eyes from the bright light. "What?" Adam asked.

Lowell then turned to Sven. "Hey, what did that Lab 18 aircraft look like?" Sven thought about it and said, "Burning, fiery, twisted metal, more burning. Quite a wonderful sight, actually." Lowell groaned. "_Before_ you blasted it to the holy father?" Sven looked he was surprised by the answer. "Oh, well…basically it looked like an Enclave Vertibird…only without the wings…and a large propeller on the top."

"You mean anything like _that_?" Lowell asked, pointing upwards. Everyone followed his finger and like him couldn't see anything at first. When they did see it, they had Lowell's same reaction. "You got to be kidding me." Adam said in disbelief.

"Well those bastards are getting close. We better steel ourselves." Lowell said, and began glancing around.

"I wonder if Vinioux knows you are with us." Adam muttered to him, as they began leaving the town rapidly. "I'd be surprised if he didn't know by now." Lowell muttered back.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

After leaving the town and rendezvousing with the _Half Moon_, the group continued on it's way.

Everyone immediately noticed that there was a change in Sufia. She now wore what looked like leather armor under her Brahmin skin dress. She began training heavily with both Julia and Adam. The former on using laser pistol, and the latter trained her vigorously on sword training with her brother's sword.

She had a certain determination about her. This was noticed by the Vanderbrauns and Lowell during their morning devotionals. Though by the time the two finished parrying with each other, Sufia was quite exhausted.

Lowell shook his head. He knew she perhaps was planning some type of revenge. He prayed that wouldn't happen however. Lowell had known what it was like to be consumed by revenge. During his ten long year war with Talon Company in the Capital Wasteland, Lowell had nothing but revenge on his mind.

Revenge is nothing short of a poison. It turns one into something they won't like. Even getting to the point where the person keeps killing even if it wasn't the person that spawned the vengeful lust.

This madness would continue, for years even, until the person wakes up and realizes what they have become. An empty shell, whose whole existence now centers around revenge.

Lowell watched as she at her hand, which was now in pain. Sufia then actually reached down and tried to pick the sword up. Adam shook his hands, trying to signal her to stop. "You can't keep doing this, or you'll hurt yourself and won't be able to use that arm. Then you'll be no good for a couple days. That's enough for today, you earned a rest." Adam said. Sufia sighed as he walked away.

Lowell and Adam nodded to one another as they passed.

"What are you doing, Sufia?" Lowell asked, surprising her.

"I only wish to know how to defend myself." Sufia answered quickly. Lowell scoffed when he heard that. "That's crap. You don't think I know how vengeful you are right now? You reek of it. Did Adam ever tell you what happened to him after Leslie died?"

"Well, someone has to bring the very kind of people who killed my brother to justice. I don't blame any of you guys for his death. I blame the pirates. I blame the Shades." Sufia snapped at him. Lowell sighed.

There was a fine line between justice and vengeance.

"Sufia, I know how you feel, I-" Lowell began but Sufia interrupted him. "How do you know how I feel? Yes, we both lost family, but at least yours died to savages. You know how hard it is not to hold a grudge against your close friends who were forced to do that? Again, I don't blame you guys but don't blame me for being a little resentful." Sufia growled. "I'm hoping that training with you guys will help me get over the pain and rebuild my friendship with all of you. Hopefully by the time that's done, I'll be ready to kill some of the dogs who do such evil in this world."

Lowell sighed, and then gave his response carefully.

"Sufia, it took ten years, and the blood of countless lives, maybe hundreds, maybe thousands, that made me realize revenge had become my entire life. When you get to that point you come to understand."

She squinted at him. "Understand what?"

"Understand that when revenge consumes you, you'll seek out another person, and another, until you start killing people who don't deserve to die. Just talk to Adam." Lowell said. Then he began telling the story he had learned from the other Liberators. Apparently after his cousin died, Adam was obsessed with destroying Talon Company that he even seemed to betray his own friends just to get inside the headquarters of the mercenaries.

Not unlike himself.

"It's only some crazy stroke of luck that all of them walked out of that…even crazier still that they're all still friends." Lowell finished the story that he was told. Sufia only stared at the weapon hanging by her side.

"Someone has to stop this from happening to others…all I have left are my friends…you guys. No one else should have to lose their family like this." Sufia said, her eyes getting misty.

"Who knows, maybe if you get good enough at it we can have you talk to our boss. But until that happens, I want you to know to understand that there is a difference between justice and vengeance. When you figure that out, come talk to us." Lowell said sympathetically, then walked away.

* * *

Mina leaned against the railing, looking out across the empty wasteland. The Rat was curled up next to her legs. She sighed at how dismal it was before her. Lowell then leaned against the railing next to her. "I don't think even the Capital Wasteland is quite as empty as this land." Mina said, still glancing out. "Yeah, don't think I've seen anything this empty on this side of hell." Lowell said grinning.

"So, what does Adam wish to do now?" Mina asked. "Well, there's only one town left on the river. So we'll see what's what, then we turn around and head for Ticonderoga." Lowell answered her.

"Somehow I think we might get there before then." Mina said cryptically. "You're not thinking that are you?" Lowell asked. "Well, these towns are more empty than otherwise. All from either the Plague, or the Society." Mina answered as she sighed. "Yeah. Well, if Vinioux wants to shuffle, he's going to be hard pressed to beat us." He said and playfully jabbed her shoulder.

They both chuckled as the _Half Moon_ chugged on.

* * *

As the _Half Moon_ came to rest along the side of the river, the Regulators all began climbing off. Once again, Rat and Julia stayed on board. This time Lowell made sure that Adam was on the ground this time.

When he glanced back at the _Half Moon_. Lowell saw Alex. Saw her starring out at them. At Adam. She then disappeared into the shadows of the wheelhouse.

"Hey Adam. You gonna walk away from our captain with nothing to say?" Lowell asked, yet Adam didn't' turn around. "There's nothing to say."

"You think I believe that? I've seen the way you stare at that girl, and the way she stares at you." Lowell said, and everyone stopped. Lowell then walked up and faced his best friend. He began stammering.

Finally he found his voice. "Lowell, what do you want me to say? We probably won't live past tomorrow?" Adam asked, then spitting out away from the two.

Lowell sighed. "That's a big, fat comfort. Look kid, I don't know what you should say. Personally there's a lot more I wish I had said more to my wife. But the fact of the matter remains; is that woman up there feels something for you, and you her." Lowell said.

Adam then turned around to face his team. All of them were nodding in agreement. "She certainly more entitled than seeing your backside, walking away." Lowell said.

As they all stood there, the waited for Adam to make his choice.

"There is nothing wrong trying to think this through, but seriously man, if you have to think this hard about it, save it till after the mission. Though if you do that, do your best to survive it."

After a moment, the Regulators could tell he was thinking about it hard. "Aw hell." Adam said and pushed past his team back to the _Half Moon_.

They all watched as he scaled up the rope, then to the wheelhouse. They watched as he knocked on the door, and waited.

The door opened up and saw Alexandra appear, she was mildly surprised to see him. They began conversing for a while. To their surprise they saw her smile.

It was then Adam nodded and walked back to the rope. "I'll be waiting for you Adam Anders." Alex called out. Adam turned around briefly then scaled down the rope. A small grin on his face.

When he got next to Lowell, he muttered, "Happy?" Lowell shrugged and nodded. "If you are."

* * *

After a few moments of walking they entered the empty township. Much to Carl's dismay. From what the others told him, this was Carl's hometown. This was understandable.

As he looked around he was a common tavern, a set of docks at the river side, a rock quarry on the hill, and next to that was a cemetery. Lowell hated those places.

When he was in the Capital Wasteland he would often patrol the western half of Washington D.C. This was also the side where Arlington cemetery was located. Lowell remembered the long rows and columns of crosses that even after two centuries of neglect and abuse, were still white.

The ones buried beneath those crosses were the lucky ones. They didn't have to put up with such struggles as they did. They also were given a burial and had visitors. Now one would be lucky if he didn't get eaten, more if he was found at all, and even more if he got a burial.

Lowell shivered slightly, as he flipped up his lapels, across from him, James tightened the scarf on his neck. It must now be early November.

Mina sighed, her breath visible. The people who lived here once must've packed whatever they owned or could carry on their backs or on the backs of Brahmin and simply left. The former Ghoul army, and the risk of the plague must've scared the people south towards what little towns remained, perhaps towards the city.

She just didn't know.

They all noticed that Carl now was facing the cemetery. "Hey, you alright, Carl?" Adam asked the giant. "Yeah…um…I just…want to make one more visit." Carl said solemnly.

Lowell sighed and patted Adam on the shoulder. "Mina and I'll go back and let the others know y'all will be getting back shortly." He said. Adam nodded. "Alright, we'll see you soon."

"C'mon Mina." Lowell said and the two began making their way back to the _Half Moon_.

Mina felt empathy towards Carl. He had lost everything, just like her and Lowell.

No, not everything. He still had his friends. Just like Lowell and her.

When they reached the _Half Moon_, now facing south, Lowell's instincts were beginning to kick in all of a sudden.

Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

As they climbed up the rope, he had it figured out; the engines weren't running. There could be a number of reasons for this, but why now?

"I'm going to the galley, I wish to have something to eat." Mina said, but Lowell barely heard her.

This was because he was looking at the deck. There were fresh water marks all over. Someone was on board with them.

This became truth when Mina suddenly screamed as a man in a black hood appeared out of the hatch and grabbed her. It was a Shade.

Lowell immediately pulled his revolver, but before he could, he felt his legs give way from under him. He had just been tackled by two Shades hiding behind equipment behind him. He found himself spin and land on his back.

Though he wasn't done fighting yet, this became apparent when he used his left hand to knock one of his attackers senseless.

Mina however now was in a bear hug grab by the first Shade, her arms pinned to her sides. Even as she kicked madly trying to break free, she was not strong enough.

Then her attacker released her and began screaming himself. When she turned around she saw the massive Rat on top of his head, biting and scratching like crazy.

Then the Shade, bleeding, his hood ripped off, pushed Rat hard off his face. The result was the rodent being thrown into the river.

Then she found herself being thrown onto the deck.

"Enough!" A female voice said. Mina looked up and saw a woman with a Chinese assault rifle in her hands, and her boot on Mina's back.

"Look what that damn rat did to my face!" The first Shade yelled, his face covered in deep scratches, blood pouring down from them. "Quite whining. We got to get back to Ticonderoga before the others show up."

Lowell gritted his teeth and glared at the four men on top of him. One of the Shades then stop above his head, his assault rifle in one hand. "Night night, sweetheart." He said mockingly and the last thing Lowell saw was the stock of the rifle slamming into his face.

_That's chapter 28, read and review folks._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Lowell moaned as his vision swam back into focus. What he saw initially was a grey metal flooring.

As more of his focus returned he noticed metal bars on both sides of him.

The one thing he then felt was the incredible pain that gripped his whole body. He felt blood stream out of his mouth. Those bastard Shades must've went to town and beaten the piss out of him.

"Lowell?" A voice said. It was vividly familiar. Morgan groaned and blinked a few times and Julia Vanderbraun's figure swam into focus. "Lowell, are you alright?" She said again and stepped over to the bars in front of her. Her armor was no longer on her body, and Lowell found out that neither was his.

"Only hurts when I breath." Lowell said softly with a small grin. Julia herself smiled gently. "Does it really hurt when you breath, or are you just trying to lighten us up?" She asked. "It hurts to do anything at the moment but no my ribs ain't busted." Lowell said and tried to stand up.

He found it difficult to do so. The reason being was he had handcuffs on and his hands were around a pole behind him.

After straining for a moment, he finally got to his feet. It was then he looked around.

To his right was Saffron and Alexandra, and to Lowell's right was Julia, Sufia, and Mina. All of them were bruised and cut, and their clothes torn but otherwise unharmed.

In Sufia's arms, thankfully, Isaac was fast asleep. He didn't seem aware of what was going on.

It pained Lowell to look at Mina. She was on her side on the floor facing away from him. She was shuddering, and crying slightly. She was in the same cell as Julia.

Julia then knelt down next to the shaking Mina, gently placing her hand on the adolescent. She jumped when Julia's hand barely touched her, but allowed it. "What do those sick bastards do?" Lowell seethed, fire in his eyes.

"After they knocked you out, the Shade that was badly scratched up by Rat…took his anger out on her. Beat her to a pulp." Julia said sympathetically.

"Then those idiots tried raping us." Alex said leaning up against the bars. Then she grinned. "I tell you that guy was feeling me this morning." She said.

It was then the door in front of Lowell opened up. The same Shade that had attacked Mina, now wearing many bandages on his face. He looked particularly angry. "Well, well. Now that you're awake, now I can kill you." He said, approaching Lowell with a police baton.

With a quick motion he slammed the baton in Lowell's head. Lowell fell to the ground.

"Hey leave him alone, you prick!" Julia shouted. The Shade pointed the baton at her and yelled. "Shut up woman! You and that rug rat are next!"

This was all the time Morgan needed. In quick succession he swung his leg hard and threw the Shade's out from under him. He then followed up with the same leg smashing down on the thug's neck. He began gasping and gagging, as he tried to breath.

After a moment he stopped moving.

It was then someone began clapping.

They all stared at the door and saw a man wearing pieces of power armor, and a power helmet. From behind the holes for his eyes, Lowell saw deep blue eyes.

"Still a fighter, huh, Lowell?" The voice behind the metal helmet said. He then stepped in the jail and was followed by two Lab 18 soldiers. "Get him out of here." He said, and the soldiers dragged the Shade's body away.

"Hello Giles." Lowell said, and stood back up. Vinioux then stood in front of Lowell. The two men staring each other down. "My, you've barely changed the last time I saw you." Vinioux said. "And you're still quite insane." Lowell said with venom.

"I always say that the difference between insanity and brilliance is success." Vinioux said. Lowell scoffed. "Success at what? Killing innocent people? That's low, man." He said shaking his head.

"Lowell, I'm surprised. I always thought that no one was innocent. That _is_ why Catholics confess their sins, isn't it?" Vinioux said with mockery of both Lowell's and Julia's faith. "Well, at least I know where I'll end up when I go. I certainly know where your going, same place your face went." Lowell said angrily.

Vinioux starred at him through those view holes. "You know something? I always found myself admiring you for both your bravery, and envious of your happiness that you found after Albany."

Lowell glared at Vinioux, his hatred unending. "Then why did you take it away? My family was innocent. My daughter was innocent!" Lowell shouted.

"I know." Vinioux said.

It was then a younger woman, not older than Mina, wearing a white medical outfit, walked in.

"You wanted to see me…uncle." She said but trailed off when she saw Lowell.

Lowell himself became as pale as a corpse.

It was as if he was looking in a mirror. She had green eyes, black hair, and unfathomable beauty.

Just like her mother.

"Eleanor." Lowell said. The others in the cells stared in shock. "This is perhaps one of the reasons, I kept her alive." Vinioux said.

"You bastard." Lowell glared wide-eyed at the metal clad man. "You can say anything you want about me, but you will soon die. Along with these women, and your friends when they show up." Vinioux said.

"Come along, Eleanor." Giles said and began walking away. "Giles." Lowell said in rage. "GILES!" Vinioux completely ignored Lowell, as he and the shocked Eleanor behind them.

Lowell stood there, shaking in absolute rage. "Lowell." Julia said.

Not caring what he heard, and feeling himself snap, Lowell began slamming against the pole that tied him down. He began screaming at the top of his lungs. "Lowell, stop! Lowell you got to stop!" Julia said, trying to calm the infuriated Morgan.

Isaac began crying in response to this grief caused rage.

After a moment of banging against the pole, he felt his legs give way. "UNGH!" Lowell growled in rage. His head on the floor. Hot tears pouring from his eyes.

Afraid that he might hurt himself Julia kept pleading with Lowell. "Look, we're all really scared here, Lowell, and we need you." She said.

It was then an unexpected voice appeared. "Lowell."

When he looked up, huffing and panting hard.

Lowell saw Mina, on her knees next to Julia. "Please. Help us." She said, tears of her own streaming down her face.

After a moment of panting, he nodded. "Alright. Yeah, alright." He said in exhaustion.

* * *

A few days passed, and they stayed in that cells.

Lowell had recovered his strength and now was ready.

He knew the jailer had his weapons, buying them out with a lot of caps. This was actually would prove to be a plus. All Lowell needed was to get his arms in front of him.

The disturbing feature was that Lowell could do it, though this didn't mean it was not going to be painful.

Lowell began taking deep breaths, loosening up his body, preparing himself for what was about to come.

When he was ready, Lowell bit down hard on one of his lapels.

Then he began. First he stood up on the tips of his toes, bringing his arms up. It was then when he reached the physical limit, then became the painful part.

To the shock of the women, even Mina, Lowell's shoulders cracked. Through intense pain, the former Ranger slowly brought his arms over the pole that kept him immobile. Once he was sure they were over, there were two more sickening cracks as his shoulders were relocated.

Lowell then fell flat on the floor with a lout thud.

"Do I even want to know where you learned to do that?" Julia said, cringing. "No." Lowell groaned.

"Hey what's going on in there?" The jailer said, and Lowell got to his feet instantly. As the locks began coming loose, he moved behind where the door would be stop.

The door came open, and the guard swore when he didn't see Lowell where he was. He stepped in only a few steps stared at Julia brandishing Lowell's shot gun at her. "Where is he?" The jailer demanded.

Lowell answered him when he wrapped the chain of the handcuffs around the guard's neck. When this happened he jerked his arm slightly and it was away from Julia enough when the scattergun went off.

Just as soon as the shotgun fired, the fort was shook by an explosion.

The guard gagged and tried to get the small chain off his throat. Lowell gritted his teeth as he kept pulling, blood pouring from the cuts on his wrists.

He kept pulling even when both of them wound up on the floor. After maybe two minutes of fighting, the guard slowed, then stopped altogether.

Lowell sighed hoarsely and threw the corpse off him. Gunfire could be heard distantly. The Liberators had arrived.

Meanwhile Lowell began rifling through the jailer's pockets for the keys. He found one set, the keys for the cuffs. Once they were off, he began searching for the keys for the cells. "Uh…Jules, I can't find the keys for your cells." Lowell said, staring up at her.

"Never mind us, Lowell. Just get after him! Kill him and get your daughter out of here!" Julia shouted. Lowell shook his head as began equipping himself with his gear. "I am not leaving you down here. None of you." Lowell said and reloaded his shotgun.

"Morgan, forget us at the moment. That sick bastard is killing innocent people at this moment, so knock of the hero bit about us, and put that guy down!" Alex said.

"No!" Lowell said.

"Lowell, please. Just go." Mina said, with a calm tone. "Finish what you started."

He thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. But if y'all are killed because I wasn't here, don't haunt me because of it." Lowell said and ran out of the room.

Alarms began blaring. Though Lowell ignored these warnings, fighting his way through the corridors. Shooting at everyone in his way.

The fort was already in chaos with the attack happening outside.

At first he had difficulty with acquiring ammunition though. Lowell remedied this quite quickly by picking up magazines on the run. Literally, bending over and picking 5.56 magazines up, nearly tripping several times.

When fighting against the armored soldiers, though he had difficulty. After expending two magazines futilely, he began thinking. Where are the weak spots on power armor? Where could he send lead hatred to take the lives of these men?

Then he remembered something he learned years ago. When Lowell fought alongside the Brotherhood of Steel two years ago, the Enclave were a similar problem. Though they had a small chinks in the areas of the neck, the arms, the elbows, the groin, and the knees.

After switching his rifle for the scattergun, Lowell swung out of his hiding spot and aimed. After he pointed the shotgun, he fired at the neck of one of the soldiers. The pellets struck the head, and the chest, but two bury deep into the man's neck. Lowell grinned as he swung back into place. Blood was drawn.

After the man went down, Lowell swung out again, and this time aimed low, towards the knees. The soldier screamed as both his knees were blasted out from under him.

Lowell ran past them and this time pulled out his .44, determined to use it.

When he rounded the corner, a man spun around on the spot, both of them yelling. They both leveled their weapons at each other's heads.

Then they saw who each other were.

Lowell was staring into the face of Adam Anders.

Both of them laughed hoarsely. "Figured this had something to do with you." Adam said embracing his best friend. "You could've gotten here sooner." Lowell said.

Then Lowell got serious. "Adam…Eleanor's alive." Adam stared at him. "Your daughter? But you told me she was dead."

"I was wrong. But never mind, c'mon, it's time to settle this." Lowell said, pulling Adam by his duster.

It took them a minute, but they then stumbled into a large circular arena-like area. Vinioux along with three Shades.

In quick succession, both Adam and Lowell took out the Shades. Lowell saw Vinioux reaching for one of the fallen weapons. "Don't even think about it, Giles!" Lowell shouted stopping Vinioux in his place.

Adam cocked his SMG and pointed it at Vinioux. Only Lowell held up his arm. "Uh-uh, boy. This is between me and him. Just stand off to the side there." Lowell said.

It was then Lowell began dropping his weapons. All expect his .44 magnum. "You remember how this works, Giles?" Lowell asked, not taking his eyes of the armored clad Vinioux.

He nodded, and then reached down and slowly holstered a 10mm pistol. "Then I suppose I won't need this anymore." Vinioux said, and began removing his armor. "Think you'll live long enough?" Lowell asked, a slight sense of humor in his voice. "Long enough for this." Vinioux said.

After removing all his armor, he proceeded to the helmet. When he removed it, Lowell heard Adam swear.

Vinioux's face was badly burned, the lower left side of his mouth was reduced down to the bone. The top of his head completely burned away of hair. The only thing that didn't seemed scared, was his eyes. His deep blue eyes, stared deeply at Lowell.

"Didn't get any better with age, Giles." Lowell said, solemnly. Vinioux nodded.

"So this is it? The end eh?" Lowell said.

"Indeed. Good-bye Lowell." Vinioux said.

"Good-bye Giles." Lowell said back.

They seemed to stand there for the longest time. Adam standing at the ready, if things went badly, he would take Vinioux down.

Then they drew. It all happened faster than anyone could comprehend. Both un-holstered their weapons with lightening speed, and seemed to fire at the same time. Both Lowell Morgan, and Giles Vinioux were thrown off their feet and laid still.

"Lowell!" Adam shouted in a panic. He didn't know if Vinioux was alive on the other end, but at the moment he didn't care. He rushed over to his friend and began trying to revive him.

"Come on, Lowell! Come on!" Adam began shouting in a panic.

"Adam?" Lowell said, flatly. "Yeah?" Adam answered as if he didn't hear him. "Please get off me."

Adam then froze, realizing what just happened. "Dang it, Lowell!" Adam said jabbing Lowell in the shoulder. "Thanks for the support kiddo." He said sarcastically.

"W-where did it hit you?" Adam asked, looking up and down Lowell's chest trying to find the bullet hole. "That's what I want to know. I mean I felt the hit but--" He said and began feeling his chest. The reason he stopped was he felt where the 10mm bullet had hit.

He then laughed. Then pulled out what had stopped the round that had his name on it. "I don't believe it." Adam said.

It was Lowell's St. Jude medallion. There was a depressed slug jutting out of the center. It had been right about his heart.

Lowell then smiled at Adam. "You see? There _is_ a god." He said.

Both of them then stared at the body of Giles Vinioux. "Is he dead?" Lowell asked, uneasily. "One way to find out." Adam said and racked his SMG.

Adam cautiously approached the motionless body of the former mercenary, weapon pointed and ready.

Once he was on top of the body, he took one look and then sighed with relief. "Well, he'd be the first to take a bullet to the forehead and live." He said looking at Lowell.

Lowell himself breathed relief out of his lungs, laying down flatly.

"For you, Maria." He whispered.

For one of the few times in eighteen years, did Lowell feel at peace. A great weight had been lifted off Lowell's shoulders. The war that had brewed between him and his former friend was now finally over.

* * *

The two then were making their way out of the fort. Both very tired and yet very relieved.

It was here did they stop.

Standing in front of them, clad in the medical uniform of Lab 18, was Eleanor.

She looked both frightened and yet just as relieved as the men before her.

"Is it finished?" She asked strangely. Adam squinted and then looked to his childhood friend. Only Lowell knew what she was talking about. She was asking if Vinioux was dead.

"Yes Ellie, it's over." Lowell said.

Eleanor then began crying and approached her father. She slammed into his embrace and began crying quietly. It wasn't hard to believe that she had been living in absolute fear of Vinioux, just like the rest of his organizations.

Lowell then found tears coming from his eyes as well. He coughed then looked up at Adam. "Adam this my little girl, Eleanor. Ellie, this here is my best friend, Adam Anders." She looked up at Adam, still crying. "Pleased to meet you." she said gently, shaking his hand. Adam smiled. "Likewise. It's a real honor."

Adam then urged Lowell to hurry, and with proper warning to his daughter, Lowell picked up Eleanor and the two began making a made dash to the waiting _Half Moon_.

When they arrived, they found Carl and Sven defending the entrance, James had busted the women out and they had their weapons in hand.

Though it began getting serious. The Liberators were shooting and dropping dozens of the Lab 18 soldiers. But for everyone killed, one seemed to take their place.

Then Adam, Lowell's childhood friend, stared at him. The way he did, made him understand. Yet Adam said what he was thinking anyway.

"Lowell, take the others and get back to the ship." He shouted. The women stared at him in disbelief and shock. "You're not coming with us?" Alex demanded.

"Someone has to hold these clowns back. We'll fight this out and find you guys later. We've walked all the way here, we can walk back." Adam said confidently.

Lowell stared out across the wasteland. More and more of the Lab 18 aircraft were landing, and more soldiers were pouring out. Lowell knew otherwise.

"Adam…you know this is suicide." Lowell said darkly.

To his irritation, Adam simply gave him a broad grin. "Hey, that what they told us last time and look what happened? We're not dead yet!" Adam knew he was kidding himself.

Despite the firefight raging around them, almost all of them shared a brief and solemn moment together. Lowell and Adam passed a brief yet understanding note before Adam turned to Alexandra. Mina watched with terrible sadness, as Eleanor sighed despairingly.

When bullets began smashing into the ceiling that jolted them back to reality.

"Get out of here!" Adam shouted and began firing blindly.

"We got to! Julia got to go!" Lowell said tugging at the arm of the distraught Julia. "I'm not leaving him!" She shouted. "That's not your decision." Lowell said shoving her in front him.

They still hear the gunfire even as they jumped aboard the _Half Moon _and watched as the fort began to slowly but steadily grow smaller.

Then it was gone. As were the Liberators.

_Read and review kids._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The mood was terrible. Four good men had just given their lives for them.

A husband.

A brother.

Four friends and brothers in arms.

Gone.

It was especially heartbreaking to see Julia Vanderbraun. Lowell knew how she felt, yet he didn't know how to talk to her. It was much harder for widowed wife, than a widowed husband.

Every night when Lowell passed by her room, he would listen to her crying herself to sleep. It was very depressing and heartbreaking. For now, there was truly nothing anyone could do.

For now he just stayed at the bow of the ship, mostly alone. Though he when he wasn't alone, Lowell would chat up a storm with Eleanor. He and his daughter would try to gain back the seventeen years that they lost.

Eleanor also began conversing with Mina. She was fascinated with both the outside world, and with Mina's relationship with her father. These two young women seemed to get along with each other quite well.

When Lowell and Eleanor talking again, the subject changed to a more serious nature.

"You mean to tell me that Vinioux had an entire garrison at Liberty Island, and nobody knew about it?" Lowell asked incredibly. "We'll up until a week ago. The outpost was built by the Commonwealth shortly after the atomic holocaust two centuries earlier. Since there was no way to oppose them. Why it's there at all, I never knew."

"Exactly how big is this garrison?" Lowell asked. Eleanor thought about it for a moment before answering. "A little over 100 men." Lowell sighed in anguish. "Christ." He muttered.

Over a hundred of those soldiers in the ridiculously tough power armor. "There's not enough Regulators in the Manhattan area to take on that many, and even if we did, huh! They've never faced anything like this."

"I'm sorry, father." Eleanor said glumly. Lowell stared at her and nudged her gently. "Hey honey, it's not your fault. I always say, 'If it's not your fault, you've got nothing to be sorry about.'" Lowell said, and Eleanor smiled.

"And I am sorry about your friends." Eleanor said, still felling empathy for the people around her. "Yeah. Well, we all knew the risks when we put these dusters on." Lowell said as coughed.

"Though I plan on having a very serious conversation with my employer when we get back to the city." Lowell said darkly.

It was then he noticed to his disbelief, an Enclave Vertibird flying right beside them, though at a distance.

"Great. What more could happen?" Lowell said, as he made his way to the 40mm cannon at the rear.

To his and everyone's shock, they heard a voice. "Whoa, hey, get away from that gun! It's us guys! Do not blow us out of the air!" The voice shouted. It almost sounded like Adam.

"That's impossible." Lowell said, inching his way to the Bofors.

"Hey, we're all okay. You guys be safe and we'll see you in the city. You did hear Francis' transmission right? Take care!" The voice said again.

With that the Vertibird pulled away.

"Are they still alive?" Saffron asked, all of them at the rails.

"That's impossible! No one could survive against that many." Lowell said.

"But that sounded like Adam's voice." Sufia pointed out. "I don't know how they managed that, but the Enclave are sneaky bastards. They didn't say their names meaning they couldn't possibly be the boys." Lowell explained. "But he said Francis…" Julia began, but was quickly interrupted. "Who is broadcasting a message on repeat across an open frequency. They could've just picked his name up and are trying to trick us."

"But why didn't they just kill us here and now?" Alex asked. "I'm not sure why they didn't, but from now on, someone is by this gun at all times." Lowell said, and leaned against the cannon.

Like he ordered, someone was by the Bofors night and day until they reach the city.

Lowell knocked on Julia's door. "Julia?" Lowell said tentatively. He had to tread carefully at this point.

The door opened up slowly, and Julia reveal herself. She looked completely awful. Her face was completely red, her eyes bloodshot. It she looked that she had not gotten any sleep the previous night.

"Yes?" She asked rubbing her red eyes. "I need to use your radio. Give a report to Francis and a warning about Liberty Island." Lowell said carefully. "Liberty?" Julia asked tiredly. "Yeah, Eleanor told me that Lab 18 has an outpost on the island. We need to let the other Regulators know that is the situation."

She leaned exhaustedly against the doorframe, groaning she then asked, "How's Isaac?" Lowell sighed, "He's okay, Ellie and Mina are taking care of him." Julia nodded and went back into the room. After a moment she came back and handed the whole radio to him.

Once it was in Lowell's hands, Julia then shut the door. Lowell shook his head sympathetically.

Lowell entered the galley and switched the radio on. He waited a moment, sighed, then said tiredly. "Any and all Regulators that are in New York City that are picking up this message, my name is Lowell Morgan. I have news that is heartbreaking to any that knew the Liberators. The names I am about to read off, are names of men who gave their lives to save ours." Lowell hesitated. He didn't know how to say this properly. Then he just said it. "Adam Anders; team leader. James Vanderbraun; team medic and sniper. Carl Thompson; heavy weapons expert. Sven; explosive expert."

Lowell leaned back in the chair and wiped away tears that were forming in his eyes. "If any of you knew them and called them friend, please give your sympathies and support of any kind to James' wife and only baby son."

He groaned painfully, not caring if anyone heard it. "Now, the bastards who are responsible for killing these good men have a base on Liberty Island in Manhattan, New York. However if any of you get any ideas on storming the island, you must know these crucial details."

"First, these people are nothing short of ruthless killers, if one has the one ounce of breath in his body, he will try his hardest to kill you. Second, they are using a special type of power armor, that's near impenetrable by projectile weapons like rifles and shotguns, and difficult for energy weapons. However that doesn't mean you can't get through. Aim for the neck and the areas that need to be flexible like the elbows and knees." Lowell said.

They needed to know these things. Retribution for the deaths of the Liberators needed to happen. They needed to know.

"Third there is over 100 of these psychopaths on Liberty Island. So don't think that this will be an easy fight. I suppose that this is all I can really tell you. The vessel I am traveling on is called the _Half Moon_, and we will be back in the city in about three or four days. So wait for us before starting anything."

"Francis, if your listening, you best be ready for answers of a talk you and I will be sharing." Lowell said, a hint of anger in his voice. Though a small one.

After that, Lowell switched the radio off.

Everyone aside from Alexandra stood on the deck of the _Half Moon_. The city looming in the distance.

Off in the distance, far out to sea, a massive storm was building. The flashes of lightening could be seen. The distant and ominous thunder could be heard.

Lowell crossed his arms as he watched the gathering storm.

An easterly began blowing. Off in the distance they saw the ancient statue, only a dark spec lit up slightly by the lightening behind it. A monument once dedicated to freedom, now had become a place of dread.

They knew they all had a role to play, a battle to fight. With what was about to happen, they all knew more pain would follow, more bloodshed. More death.

When the _Half Moon _landed at the east side of the steel city, they saw at the Brotherhood of Steel's headquarters, every Regulator from the harbor. Lowell scoffed ruefully. There couldn't have been thirty or so against a hundred. Though he didn't doubt their bravery, tenacity, and anger against Lab 18, he doubt their chances.

Then he saw who truly was looking for; Francis. He saw the grandmaster having a conversation with Mark, the Regulator from the House.

What they were talking about, Morgan did not care. His anger at Francis took hold.

Once the ship docked, Lowell made sure he was off, and walking briskly towards his boss.

When he got close enough, Mark noticed him. "Hey Lowell." he said drearily.

Francis turned around and faced Morgan. "Welcome back." He said. However Lowell's answer was balling his fist up, pulling back and smashing it into Francis' face. The force behind that blow knocked Francis off his feet.

"What the hell, Lowell?!" Mark shouted in shock.

"You got a death wish, Morgan?" Francis asked, rubbing his cheek. "Yes, I've had one since I was nineteen. Now I want the truth out of you, Garrett. Who in the hell are you?" Lowell answered, pointing his finger at the surprised Garrett.

"Lowell, what are you talking about?" Mark asked, utterly dumbfounded at what was going on. "Come on, Mark. How do you think he got his hands on _this_?" Lowell asked kicking the plasma rifle towards Francis. "Only the Brotherhood and the Enclave have such gear." Mark then stared at his boss. "And I heard from the scribes in Washington that they don't have any plasma weaponry. Too valuable."

Francis calmly got up and took a deep breath, then rammed his fist across Lowell's face.

"That's just so that we're even. Don't give me a reason to be really angry with you." Francis growled. Lowell spat out a wade of blood, he could hit pretty hard and pretty fast for an old man.

The two men glared at each other until Lowell shouted. "Give me the truth, Francis!"

A elderly brotherhood scribe came up and declared, "Gentlemen, could we all calm down?"

Calm hell. That's what Lowell thought. But he nonetheless did so, or attempted to anyway. "Who are you really, Garrett." He inquired.

"I am a man who believes that all men are created equal and that they are free to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. I am a man who believes that the government is of the people, by the people and for the people. It was made to serve the people. Not everyone remembers that." Francis answered. Lowell had no idea what he was talking about, but knew only the Enclave spoke that way. He then asked, "So, are you really Enclave."

The scribe and Mark stared at Francis. But before anyone could continue the radio next to them crackled to life.

"This is Adam Anders from the Liberators. Contrary to what you might have heard, we're not dead, at least not right now. However, if any of you Brotherhood of Steel or other trigger happy people down there shoo down an Enclave Vertibird coming from the north then, we'll probably be dead again, probably for good too."

They all began looking around and saw that the skies were perfectly clear.

"So could you all please be so kind as to not shoot down an Enclave vertibird when you'll be seeing it shortly? Thanks." Adam's voice finished.

No sooner had that finished the sound of the Enclave's aircraft flew over head and then set down next to them.

Guns could be heard being cocked but Francis shouted. "Hold your fire!"

Once the engines began winding down they saw the side doors open up and out came Adam Anders, James Vanderbraun, Carl Thompson, and Sven. The Liberators were still alive.

What was more surprising was that Enclave agent he had met outside St. Olivia. The man was now wearing the outfit of an officer this time, but still had those weapon on him. He walked past all of them and then stood before Francis. Then he saluted him.

"1st Lieutenant Francis Garrett, I am agent Delta Sierra. You are still a text book example, though now your peers call you the 'Old Fox.'" the agent explained.

Adam was about to say something but Lowell cut him off. "I already asked him to explain himself."

Francis sighed and then began.

"Yes. I was Enclave. I even spearheaded the operation that brought us back to the New York Mainland. Then one day, I was in central New York my squad and I were ambushed by a whole army of Talon Company men." Lowell nodded in agreement. Years before Albany, Talon Company was ten times stronger then it was at the moment. So it made sense.

"Our weapons and armor gave us the edge even though we were out numbered a hundred to four. Still we all ended up badly wounded. I was the only one to survive." Francis explained.

"And we did not have the resources to extract you, at least that's what I was told." Delta Sierra stated, to which Francis nodded.

"Yep, so I surmised. Always resource problems these days. Anyway, a couple of wastelanders found me and nursed me back to health. I had to figure out how to continue the goal of restoring New York back to it's civilized self without any help from home base. When I could not re-establish communications, I decided to take the initiative. That included eliminating the barbarians, including Talon Company, and raiders." Francis continued his explanation.

"But then you fell off the radar." The Enclave agent said.

"Yes I did, at the same time President Eden took command. The Enclave forgot the whole reason why the United States government was set up. They forgot that all men are created equal. That was why I fell off the radar. That is why I never returned nor asked for a pickup." Francis concluded.

Delta Sierra then demanded that Francis call off his men from targeting Enclave personnel, but Francis slyly counted by asking the Enclave from targeting or experimenting on wastelanders. Calling them American citizens.

"Now I know why they call you the Old Fox." The Enclave agent said with a bemused smile. Well, back in the day I was just known as 'The Fox.'"

"What's a fox?" Sven asked.

"James!" A voice shrieked out. They all had just enough time to see Julia tackle James off his feet.

She began crying up a storm thanking the almighty that they were alive. That he was alive.

Alex on the other hand was slightly more sour with Adam. Considering she slapped him across the face.

What disturbed Lowell was the fact that all of the Liberators agreed that they didn't survive the encounter.

Somehow Lowell knew that it had something to do with why they were with the agent in the first place.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Scribe Lex, I believe your knights have come up with a plan of attack?" Francis asked. The old scribe nodded and said to follow him.

It was time to learn what would happen in the days to come. It was time to truly finish this.

_Read and Review._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Scotti was seen leaning against a telephone pole, close to the meeting place. The other Regulators were both surprised and glad to see her. "What are you doing here, Scotti?" Lowell said, embracing his in-law. "Well, with the amount of radio traffic we were getting was for worry. So I had a sit down with my sergeants and we all agreed to head down here."

Lowell chuckled and pointed to the long rows of tents behind them. "I take you both called for help, and picked some up along the way." Lowell asked. "Yep, hey, when we got here, I had 195 men and women behind me, all of them fat and lazy, and itching for a fight."

"So you gave yourself a battlefield commission." Lowell said. "I figured someone needs to lead this pack of hyenas."

"Alright, lets hurry up. They're waiting for us." Francis said and they headed inside.

There they were met by two Brotherhood men; scribe Lex, whom Lowell met earlier, and Paladin Hail, leader of a special unit in the Brotherhood.

After introducing each other, they began with the plan on how to take Liberty.

The command center was pretty shabby, just a simple plain table in the center of the room with the most accurate map of Manhattan and New York bay.

"We are here, on the south-eastern most part of Manhattan. A bit over to the east is Ellis Island and just a stone's throw away from Ellis is Liberty Island, where Lab 18 is." Lex started off, pointing to the respective locations.

"Our plan is to get everyone shipped off to Ellis Island, which we will use as a staging area. Ships that are not very well armed or armored but good for transportation will ferry the men on that leg of the journey. Ships that are properly armed, or armored will be used to make the final landing on Liberty Island." Lex continued his plan, and then pointed to the north-western point of the island. Saying that was were some old docks were and the farthest point from the statue.

After Lex finished, he turned it over to Hail. "There will be no surprise in this, so the initial landing force is going to have to be a show of power than can withstand assault. Most of the Brotherhood forces will be arriving in recon armor where we can provide them." Hail explained. He also stated that since the enemy had pulse weapons, the armor would be rendered useless, making the knights and paladins big targets.

"The first wave will be a combination of the Liberators, and the Phlegyas battle walker. Does the Enclave mind if we put them in your vertibird, makes the first wave, and transport the Liberators?" Hail asked, facing the Enclave officer. It was a simple nod, and him saying, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

It then went on to the discussion where Hail's men would be, and if the giant robot could take the abuse. When everything checked out they all agreed.

The Rangers heard the plan and nodded. "Well, scribe Lex, I agree with everything you said but I've got several problems I'm going to need help with." Scotti said. The scribe stared at her in confusion. "Oh, and what may I ask those problems are, Miss Toye?" Lex asked as all eyes turned to her.

"Well, I have about 150 'wet noses' or young recruits, that haven't been in a bed, had a drop of booze, and been without the company of certain companionship, if you know what I mean, for a long time." Scotti said carefully. Lowell groaned. Those problems combined with the fact that nearly all of these recruits were under twenty-five, could be extremely dangerous. Both to themselves and to others.

Some of the others at first didn't know what she meant but then they all groaned when they figured it out. "Oh, uh-- these are very serious problems. We have spare mattresses and bedding but as for the alcohol and 'companionship' they are strictly forbidden in the Brotherhood." Scribe Lex answered uncomfortably. "Well, we need to find a way to give it to them but in careful amounts. A few days ago I had a warrant officer tell me he had to stop two privates from fish hooking each other."

The effort of trying to find enough liquor and to satisfy lustful cravings was proving to be quite difficult. The booze could be scrounged up from the House and the harbor, along with some prostitutes, but it was proving difficult and expensive.

Not to mention that many of the recruits were brand new, and needed extensive training in their respective fields, such as marksmen, heavy weapons, and explosives.

Though with enough time this came to realization. The non-commissioned officers and full time officers were proving more valuable than gold at the moment. They were the only things keeping the anxious and often times angry young men and women, many of which were prospectors barely out off their teens, from fighting each other.

Though even with alcohol and companionship, they still wanted to fight. Since they couldn't fight with the enemy yet, they often fought each other. It seemed like one or two fights broke out every hour.

Scotti's leadership amazed many of the Brotherhood. Lowell however simply chuckled. She was this way because of their former commanding officer.

Jesse Balacci was her name. She lead their company in Albany, dying in the second and final year of the war. Though her actions saved many Rangers that day, including Lowell's. She had always being hated called 'lieutenant' or 'ma'am' and preferred her name. Jesse had led by example, often right into the hail of lead being thrown at them. She also made sure they were well fed, something that won the respect and love of her soldiers.

Lowell would never forget her courage, nor her sacrifice.

He and Scotti were walking along the rows of tents, watching as their fellow Rangers milled about. Many of them were now fairly tired, though it wasn't because it was near the end of the day. In fact it was still morning.

"Well, it seems the wet noses have had themselves drained enough to satisfy themselves. But we still don't have enough liquor." Scotti said, looking around.

This was the case. Two days they had been there, trying to supply the army, and they only receive a few crates of alcohol.

Then Lowell received an epiphany. He smiled and laughed. "I think I know someone who can help us with the booze." Lowell said. "Does this person own a brewery?" Scotti asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm going to need a radio." Lowell then quickly walked away.

He then found a radio after awhile of searching and switched it on. "Now what was that call number again?" Lowell muttered, then began switching through.

Once he remembered it, Lowell switched to the correct frequency and was surprised to find it completely quiet.

"Calling Amelia Sawyer, Amelia Sawyer, come back. Tell me you're listening Amelia." Lowell said into the mike. He waited a moment and got his answer.

"Well, well. I guessed you'd be calling sooner or later, cowboy." Amelia's voice came through the radio. "Whatcha need?" Lowell laughed quietly then answered. "Well, this is a strange request I've got for you, but I'm sure you've been hearing the chatter going on at your end right?"

"Tell me about it! I've been hearing nothing but talks of fights, Rangers, Lab 18, and nothing short of insanity for the last few days." Amelia said.

"Well, I'm down here with the Rangers at the Brotherhood's base camp at the east harbor, and we're in a bit of a jam here. We don't have enough booze to satisfy the wet nose kids here."

"Why do I get the feeling that I might regret this, cowboy?" Amelia asked. "Well, I need you to come over here with every crate of beer and spirits you can get your hands on. And no you won't regret this, I'll make sure you get your hands on plenty of caps when you leave." Lowell said grinning.

After a moment of hesitation Amelia could be heard sighing on the other end. "Alright cowboy, I should be there by days end, only I'm going to have about five to six Brahmin behind me. I'll have to buy, cheat, borrow, and steal from my competitors, not to mention clean out my whole stock."

"I promise you, you won't be leaving empty handed." Lowell assured her. "See you at days end." Lowell then switched the radio off.

Sure enough by sunset Amelia and six Brahmin loaded with four crates each, arrived.

"I talked to the company and platoon leaders, they'll make sure they pay. I also talked to my boss, he'll provide a couple of guards so they _do_ pay what they owe." Lowell said. Amelia nodded. "Sounds good."

It wasn't long before nearly every single young recruit was drunk, or passed out.

Adam shook his head. "They might be young but they certainly know how to drink." Lowell laughed. "Yeah, they usually are."

Julia who was with them, was appalled by the spectacle that was all around them. "Most of them don't even look over eighteen." Lowell chuckled. "Yep, next year, and they're out of the cradle. The old hands are generally busy keeping them out of trouble."

"This isn't a life for them. With the way the older ones describe Albany, and the life after, it's almost a death sentence for them." Julia said. "I know, but you have to understand that many of them are trying to make money for their families, or their refugees. More so now after Lab 18."

"So basically their another product of those bastards." Adam stated.

"Never mind that, when's the offensive begin?" Lowell asked. "Uh, in one more day, at sunrise." Julia answered. "Scotti and scribe Lex both agreed to that."

"Ah, so that'll give them time to get sobered up. We'll need them ready by then." Lowell surmised. Then began walking away.

"Hey, where you going?" Adam asked. "I'm-a going to have a small drink with someone." Lowell said answering.

He walked past several singing, drunk, and passed out Rangers, before entering one of the larger tents. There inside, he saw Amelia with a bottle of scotch, glass, and hundreds of bottle caps in front of her.

"Can you spare one more glass?" Lowell asked. She looked up and smiled. "Sure. Take a seat." She said and reached over to grip another glass.

"Well, I guess you were right. I _am_ walking away with a hefty amount of caps." Amelia said. "Yeah, I told you so, Amelia." Lowell said as he poured himself a glass and gulped it.

A moment of silence went by and it was then that the woman then said, "Actually, my name isn't Amelia. It's Althea. Althea Sawyer." She said, and Lowell stared at her. "I always thought that there was more about you."

"I never told anyone, not unless I seriously trust them." Sawyer said, taking another drink. "Am I one of them?" Lowell asked. She waited a moment before saying, "Yeah. Yeah you are."

Lowell swallowed another drink, and stood up. "Well, I think it's time I left." He said and straightened his duster and true to his word, decided to leave.

"Hey Lowell?" Althea asked. When he turned around she stared at him. "Come back alive. You hear?" Smiling Lowell, simply replied. "I'll try."

The next day went by faster than anyone anticipated. It was very amusing to watch the young Rangers to suffer their hangovers and aftereffects of their hard partying.

Soon night fell once again and everyone was both excited and at the same time nervous about the coming battle.

Though at the moment none of this mattered for the Regulators. The Liberators, Mark and Cindy, Mina, and Francis were all sharing a moment by a warm fire, eating hot food, and drinking cool refreshments.

What they were talking about, Lowell didn't care. He decided to have some fun with Adam.

"Do you want some more Brahmin steak, Sven?" Mina asked, passing the pyro some food. "No, I'm good kiddo." Sven said.

"Hey, any ideas where Lowell is?" Adam asked, after taking a drink of beer.

"Bang! Bang! You dead!" Lowell shouted and grabbing Adam from behind. It certainly spooked Adam. "You idiot!" Adam said, backhanding Lowell in the gut.

Laugh Lowell sat down next to him. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Lowell said. It was then everyone noticed, Lowell was clean shaven. "What is this?" Adam asked, playfully scratching the smooth chin to which Lowell swatted away. "Ah, If I'm going to die tomorrow, I'm going to die looking good." They laughed.

"Anyway, pass me a beer." Lowell said, and then noticed Francis. "Hey boss." Lowell said sheepishly. "Morgan." He said simply. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about--" Lowell began then made a hook through the air.

Francis simply waved him off. "I suppose I deserved it, especially with the insanity I've been sending you all into." He said.

The Liberators stared at Lowell in shock. "Wait a minute, you decked Francis?" James asked, staring at Lowell. Mark laughed. "Yeah, he didn't say anything, just walked up to him and pow! Right in the face." Marks said.

"I always knew you were a crazy bastard. But this proves it!" Adam said. Shaking his head.

"Oh, hey James? The archbishop is coming in the morning. Thought I just give you and your missus fair warning." Lowell said. James nodded. "Thanks. We'll be there."

The conversation continued for a while as they told each other what would happen after the battle was over, and what they planned to do after.

When it came to Lowell and Mina their answers were completely different.

"Well, I think I'll return home." Mina said, and Lowell looked at her in shock. "What? You never said anything about going back to Washington." Lowell said. "You never asked me if I did." Mina retorted slyly.

"Okay, wise guy, that still doesn't answer why you want to go home." Lowell said. "I suppose I this has been a learning experience for me. This is something I can take back with me." Mina said.

Lowell grinned and patted her on the shoulder. "Mina…you've grown up a lot since you've been traveling with me." Lowell said, smiling.

"How about you, Lowell. You got plans after this?" Adam asked. Morgan took another swig of his beer and nodded. "Yep. I seem to recall an offer made to me about joining a team a little while ago. I'm seriously considering it." Lowell said.

Adam stared at him dumbfounded. "You're serious?" Morgan shrugged. "Why not? Before now, in groups most people died around me. You people seem to do alright."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Carl said.

They then sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey Francis? You mind answering something for me?" Mina then asked. "I can, if your scared friend answers something for me." He said, pointing at Lowell.

"Am I going to regret this?" Lowell asked.

"When you were in Washington…" Francis began and Lowell shook his head. "I _am_ going to regret this. You're asking me about Senora, aren't you?" Lowell said. "Who's Senora?" Julia asked.

"Heh, Senora Cruz is the charter leader in the Captital Wasteland. For some reason when ever I was there, she seemed angry of a man named 'Garrett.'" Lowell said grinning.

Everyone then stared at Francis. "You?" Adam asked, partially laughing about it.

"Well, what do you want me to say? She and I worked together, one thing led to another and then I suppose I broke her heart in the end." Francis said, sheepishly almost. "Yeah, she often called you a walking corpse." Lowell said, and some of the others laughed. "I probably deserved that." Francis said admittedly.

"What happened between you two?" Adam asked. "That's something you and I will _never_ discuss." Francis said gruffly.

"Well, now that you've answered that question, care to answer her's?" Lowell asked, referring to Mina. "All right. What is your question, Mina?" Francis asked. "Well, the question is…why are the coats green? It doesn't seem like they could blend in quite well." She asked, lifting the duster on her.

Francis leaned back, obviously deep in thought. They all leaned in close. It seemed that much deliberation went into the color of the dusters.

They all held their breaths, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Well that's five minutes of my life I'm not getting back." Adam said disappointed.

"Agh. Forget that." Lowell said, then gripped his bottle of beer, and then he stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen. A toast. To tomorrow. May we all come out of it in one piece. And if we don't." Lowell began shrugging. "Well, that's up to the almighty then."

"I'll drink to that." Adam said standing and clinking his beer against Lowell's. Soon they all did so.

So there they all were standing over a roaring fire, drinking their respective drinks, and all hoping that this night would not be their last.

_Well folks it's almost down to the end._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

The morning sun was soon to rise. Only half an hour.

This didn't deter the Rangers, and some of the many Regulators that were on the move. Quite the opposite in fact. The sooner they reached Ellis Island the better.

Though tired, they all were alert, and focused.

This was Lowell's condition as he slowly and gently shook his childhood friend awake. Adam groaned, blinking several times. "Why is it so dark? What time is it?" He asked groggily. "It's half an hour before sunrise, kiddo. Try to keep the noise down." Lowell whispered.

"Why so early?" Adam asked yawning. "We want to move as many people to Ellis as we can before the morning light, that way we can bushwhack 'em better." Lowell admitted.

"All right, all right. Just give me a few minutes." Adam said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm giving you five." Lowell said, and left his room.

Lowell then went by Mina's room. He stopped in his tracks at that moment and glanced back inside. She was still asleep. Good, that's the way he wanted it to be.

He then entered her room as quietly as he could then sat down next to her.

Lowell was happy for her. A doctor had examined her left eye before sunset the previous night, and gave good news. She only had to wear it a few more days, and her sight would be whole again.

Lowell then got close and began to whisper.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll say this anyway. I just want to thank you for sticking with me all these years. You were one of the few who tried to understand me after my family was gone. You stuck by me, even when there were times I wanted you to go." Lowell said, gently placing his hand on her head.

The years that seemed to be the worst for him, worst than Albany, the darkest days, Mina came. When she did, she brought with her light, and in a way, silent happiness.

"I love you, Wilhelmina Jordan. You were the daughter I never got to have." Lowell muttered and then leaned in and kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly in her sleep.

He then pulled out of his bag his gray duster. He stared at it for the longest time. This duster seemed to be cursed when he wore it. It had cost him so much. His friends, his family, the lives of countless people, and perhaps at one time or another, his sanity.

Morgan, then gently draped it over her as a blanket. It was quite ironic, a duster that had seen so much death and pain, now was an innocent child's blanket.

He smiled, then as quietly as he came, left her room. Closed the door gently, and proceeded to where he was heading in the beginning.

Lowell proceeded to the galley of the _Half Moon_. This is where many had already gathered.

They were conversing with each other quietly, cleaning their weapons, and making sure they had everything they could need.

After reaching the end of the bar, he was met by a tired Sufia, and a frustrated Julia.

James had pleaded with her, not to go, to stay and take care of Isaac. She begrudgingly agreed to do so.

Both women were to go to Ellis island but that is where they, along with several Brotherhood scribes, Ranger surgeons, and volunteers were to stay. They would act as a triage center, receiving undoubtedly many wounded men and women.

"It's hard to imagine that many of these young people won't be coming back, or they will badly injured." Sufia said, gazing at the Rangers in the room. "Not for them. Not only are they trained in the ways of war, but also given the mindset that all are mortal, and will die sooner or later. They've just chosen to do it on their feet." Lowell said, remembering his own training.

Lowell then turned to Julia. "Jules? I need to ask you a favor." Lowell said.

She grinned ruefully. "I think I already know what it is you want. Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side." Julia said, both tiredly and sadly. "And if anything should happen to me…" Lowell said, but Julia raised her hand. "I'll take care of her, like she was my own child."

Lowell stood there in silence and nodded to her. "Thank you, Julia."

The sun rose like it always did, though this time slightly red. To the superstitious, it meant blood was going to spill this day. To others, it would be their last sunrise.

Lowell, Julia, James, and many of the faithful among the army, knelt down at the feet of the archbishop. An old man who knew better than to give them false hope, so he chose his words carefully.

"May God bless you and regenerate you. May God grant you strength and courage. Though you go into the valley of death, may He give you peace. May you rest knowing that our Father watches over you and may your souls rest in our Lord. The grace of the Father, the love of the Son, and the wisdom of the Holy Spirit go with all of you. In His name, amen."

The bishop then crossed the air in front of his flock, to which they followed by crossing themselves.

After standing, the commanders and old hands then began shepherding the young men and women on board the _Half Moon_.

Lowell then stood next to Adam and James. It was almost time for them to get aboard the vertibird. Lowell saw that James looked a little worried. "Something on your mind, doc?" He asked. "Well, it's not only I'm worried…about Julia. But--" James said, trailing off. Morgan sighed, he knew what was going through the medic's mind. "James. You did everything you could with training them. Now it's up to the officers and old hands to keep them alive." Lowell said, patting James on the back.

"Yeah. Well, I'm getting on the vertibird." James said ruefully and made his way to the powering up aircraft.

Lowell then turned to Adam. "How you doin' kid?" He asked. "Uh…good you know. Aside from, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life, I'm fine." Adam said admittedly. Lowell smiled. "I've got every ounce of confidence in you, Adam. You'll get yourself and your men home."

"Yeah, well, I won't let you or them down." Adam said. The two of them shook hands, and nodded silently.

And with that, they both turned and headed for their respective modes of transportation.

When Lowell reached the dock mooring the _Half Moon, _he saw Mina making her way there as well. "Hey Mina, hold on a second." Lowell said, and she stopped just behind Julia.

Lowell then approached Julia and leaned in close to whisper something to her. After doing so she nodded painfully. Lowell then turned and headed for the boat.

Mina also began making her way, but when she got next to Julia, the older woman suddenly gripped her shoulders tightly. "What? What is going on?" Mina asked frighten of what was transpiring.

Lowell stopped and turned back to her. "Not this time Mina." he said, his voice full of pain.

Mina realized what he meant and began struggling to break free of Julia's grip. "No! I can help you! Lowell! I can help!" She began screaming. Tears forming her eyes. Lowell winced at her pleas, though he turned around one last time and hopped aboard the waiting _Half Moon_. Mina became both frantic and hysterical.

Until finally she was able to break free of Julia and began running across the dock. Though as she did this, the boat began pulling away. Mina looked like she was about to jump but tripped near the end.

Heartbroken she watched as the vessel pulled away. Lowell on board, couldn't look at her, ashamed for leaving her.

He then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You did, what was necessary." Scotti said. "Yeah. Well at least she's safe." Lowell said ruefully.

Even though half of the army could fit aboard the vessel, with 100 people it was fairly tight.

The sea was choppy from the distant storm most likely. This was causing the _Half Moon_ to bob up and down, making many of the passengers seasick. Alex of course would have to complain later about vomit on the deck.

To protect the long guns, condoms and other materials were wrapped around the barrels. This would prevent sea water, and sand from getting in, and fouling the weapons.

They all were scared. Some were praying, others were simply silent. They knew what was coming.

Then came the one minute warning. Where obviously they were only one minute before landing. The final instructions were explained by Lowell, the officers, and by the middlemen like the old hands and non-coms.

"Port side half, starboard side half! Remember to aim for the head, and clear those fortifications!" Lowell said, as sea water landed all over him and the others. "I want plenty of beach between you. Five men is a juicy opportunity, one is a waste of ammo!" An old hand shouted. "Keep the sand and serf out of your weapons! Keep your actions clear, and I'll see you inside." Scotty said.

What seemed like an eternity went by. The salt water continued to rain down on them. The smell of salt, fuel and vomit could be identified.

When they were only fifty feet from docks however, Lowell noticed something. He didn't pick it up immediately, until it was on top of him. The dock was a lot further away than anticipated.

It was low tide.

He turned to shout his warning to Alex. The engines were heard shifting gears. She must've realized it as well. Too late.

The _Half Moon_ shook and threw the men and women on deck either to the deck or clean off the boat.

The _Half Moon_ had just beached it's self.

"What the hell happened?" A young recruit shouted. "We're beached!" Another shouted in horror. "We gotta get out of here!"

They were beginning to panic.

Another excuse to panic presented itself, in the form of lead flying down range and hitting both the _Half Moon_ and several Rangers trying to get off.

After a moment of this abuse, they began jumping off the boat into the chest deep water. "Over the side!" Lowell shouted pushing another Ranger off and quickly jumping off himself.

The water was frigid cold, the taste of irradiated and salty water was terrible. The men and women of the _Half Moon _were undeterred however as they waded ashore. Despite the cold, the radiation, the hail of lead and the deaths of friends, they surged forward.

With the help of the _Half Moon's _bofors gun, the now surfaced battle walker spitting lead, lasers, and it's missiles, and the Liberator's vertibird dropping mini-nukes, the first line of defense was quickly annihilated.

Despite this initial success the army quickly hit a snag. Literally. An entire line of the very hated concertina wire stretched from both ends of the island. They were forced to lay on their bellies as withering fire came down on them.

Adam and his men, as well as the Iron storm troopers, and Mark's team all belly flopped next to Lowell. "How you doing son?" Adam shouted amidst the chaos and fire. "A lot better than the wet noses! They were puking all the way here!" Lowell shouted with sand being kicked up.

Scotti looked around and shouted. "Where Daniels?" A Ranger next to Adam then answered her. "We got Daniels back there with Vanderbraun! D's hurt so bad he says he sprung a hundred leaks! James says he's all used up!"

James along with another medic was trying hard to save Daniels. Though the younger medic was trying harder than James was. "Move on to someone you can help." James said calmly. "No! He's a battalion surgeon, sir!" The medic shouted trying hard to stop the bleeding. Those two were catching a lot of fire. A medic along side them took a bullet through his canteen. So not only was water spilling out, it was also spilling out thick amounts of blood. To protect their patient, James pulled up a corpse as a shield. No sooner had he did that a least six bullets rammed into the body.

Fearing for James' life, Adam then said. "Get his attention!" It was Carl who shouted first. "James!" When he didn't seem to answer, they all began shouting. "James! James!" "It's too risky, doc! Too risky!" Lowell shouted.

James just refused to leave. "Alright get him off the beach!" Scotti shouted. It was Lowell who braved the flying metal. When he got there, there was a ominous _ping!_ as a bullet smashed through the Daniels' helmet and head. "James come on! It's Lowell! James!" Lowell shouted as he had to drag the doctor away.

It was time for Phleygas to clear the way for them.

However as it began moving forward Scotti noticed something. It looked like a soldier with a rocket launcher on his shoulder, appearing around a corner. It was at that moment the battle walker let out an alert. "Warning! Electromagnetic weapon detected."

No sooner had that warning sounded did a blue ball of energy exploded out of the weapon on the Lab 18 soldier's shoulder. It took only a heartbeat to slam into the Phleygas' chest. The walker stumbled and bolts of electricity crackled all over it's body.

"Get him! Get that guy!" Scotti shouted and nearly all of the men next to her opened up on the soldier. With the amount of lead hitting his body, he fell backwards. Though the wielder was killed, he had been able to reload the weapon. Another soldier picked the weapon up and fired another blast. This one hit Phleygas in the head.

They knew that thing couldn't take any more of this abuse. Unfortunately they couldn't kill the shoot like the last one, since he took cover behind the entrance made of steel and concrete.

To remedy this problem Lowell readied the last of his rifle grenades. James followed suit by launching several spikes towards the shooter as well.

Sadly, when he aimed and fired the explosive projectile, the soldier had already spun the corner and fired one more time. As a spike pierced the armor and the grenade exploded the bolt of energy slammed into Phylegas' chest.

"Warn-warning! Sy-system failurrrrreee--" Phleygas said distortedly and to everyone's horror toppled backwards. With a earthshaking thud, the ancient battle walker crashed into the beach and ocean.

The violent thud of Phleygas threw nearly everyone on the beach off their feet, and those on the ground were rattled very badly.

"Great! Now how do we get past this crap?" Cindy shouted, after launching a stick of dynamite.

Lowell and Scotti shared a dismal look. They did have a way to get through the wire.

Scotti then straightened up to fire her weapon. When she did that however her body spasm violently, throwing her back. "Scotti!" Lowell shouted and at least four people, including Lowell and James dragged her back to the safety of the seawall.

"God damn it!" Lowell shouted in frustration. He then stared down at her stomach. It was pumping out blood violently. "I never saw it coming, Lowell." Scotti said, she sounded dazed and tired. James then tried treating her but found he couldn't so the only thing he did do was comfort her. "Breathe, breathe." He said calmly.

"Agh! It wasn't suppose to be this way. It wasn't suppose to happen this way." Scotti said angrily. "It's my fault! It's my fault!" Lowell said.

The younger Rangers had been around long enough to know what would happen. They were not taking it well. Some of them lowered their heads into the sand, others had tears in their eyes, one actually began wailing, the rest stayed quiet.

For men like the Enclave agent, he didn't understand, nor would they ever. They didn't understand that the camaraderie and the brotherhood between these men and women was their greatest strength. They didn't understand that when a Ranger died, it was nothing short of a tragedy to them.

"Lowell? You're going to get them through this? It's not for nothing, right? Right?" Scotti demanded. Lowell hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, I got it. I got everything."

Her breathing became more and more labored. "Breath, Scotti. Breathe." James said ruefully.

Scotti then looked heavenward and smiled. "I guess we're there, huh Lowell?" Everyone all stared at Lowell in confusion. "Yeah…yeah we're there." Lowell said painfully.

It was then Scotti Toye began gasping. She lowered her head gently and then the light faded in her eyes. And just like that, Scotti Toye was gone.

_Okay, that's the first half of the final battle. Read and Review._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

On Ellis Island they all heard Phleygas' warning, and saw it topple over in horror. They knew a few brave scribes were there and were probably trying to get the mammoth machine working again.

Mina, still frustrated at being left behind was now helping Julia with medical procedures. The wounded were coming in by the _Half Moon_ and several other smaller boats. Several courageous Rangers, Regulators and mercenaries were risking their own lives so they could save others.

She was getting extremely anxious. Mina wanted to get into the fight. With Julia next to her all the time, it was proving difficult.

She had her weapons on her, all she needed was an opportunity.

It finally presented itself when Julia needed grab fresh packs of sulfa powder. It was at that moment the _Half Moon_ was getting ready to pull away with the second wave and crates of ammunition. As Julia was coming back, the two women stared at each other. After a few seconds Julia's eye widened. She knew.

Mina bolted for the dock. "Mina!" Julia yelled dropping the box of sulfa and sprinting after the adolescent.

The _Half Moon_ began pulling away, as Mina got on the dock. "Mina! Stop!" Julia shouted.

Mina picked up speed and using every ounce of strength in her legs and leapt across ten feet of water. She slammed on the stern boards and struggled to lift herself over.

One of the Brotherhood knights, sitting at the bofors saw her hanging off the end. "Hey Rufus." He said, and motioned towards Mina. Knight Rufus saw Mina hanging and quickly went over and effortlessly picked her up. Mina panted and nodded. "Thank you." she said breathlessly.

Mina turned back to the dock and saw Julia at the end. "Sorry Julia!" Mina shouted as she began getting smaller and smaller.

The army kept it's head down as the withering fire kept up. They still needed to get past the concertina wire, and with Phleygas out of action, there was only one way to get through.

Lowell, along with the officers and old hands took charge of the situation after Scotti died.

He turned to the other side, and then Lowell shouted, "Bangalores! Bring up some Bangalores!"

The Bangalore torpedo was set of piping that had nearly 100 pounds of TNT packed in, and it was made to break through fortified lines, such as barbed wire and minefields. The only trouble was that the fifty feet necessary to destroy the wire had to be connected by hand.

Lowell would have loved to meet the bastard that made it.

"Engineers coming!" a Ranger shouted and three pairs, with two Bangalores in each hand ran past him. "Bangalores going up the line! Bangalores up the line!" a Captain shouted.

Sven was pretty ecstatic about these explosives that he was beginning to assemble.

As they began connecting the pipes together, they pushed it through the wire and onto the other side. This involved sitting up and exposing themselves to enemy fire.

James meanwhile was trying to dig a bullet out of a screaming Ranger. It was getting messy since the bullet cut through an artery and was spraying everywhere, including James.

As Lowell, Adam and two other Rangers assembled the Bangalores, they heard and even felt the bullets whizzing past them. Then to everyone's shock, one of the Rangers took a round to the head. Only because of the angle, and his combat helmet, it _pinged!_ off, only leaving a small dent. "Jesus!" Lowell said in surprise. They all stared at him as he took his helmet off in shock. "Lucky bastard." Adam said.

No sooner had he said that however another round slammed dead center into his head and killed him. They shook their heads and kept building the pipe until they had reached the final piece.

The other three were also assembled and they each shouted they were ready.

While this was going on, James was trying to both calm and bandage the Ranger he was working on. "You're not going to die. You're not going to die. Don't look at it! Don't look at it." Lowell heard James say.

It was time. "Bangalores! Clear the shingle!" Lowell shouted. The engineer who was working with him then straightened up and shouted, "Fire in the hole!" Sven also shouted, "Fire in the hole!" and then covered himself up. "Fire in the hole!" The engineer shouted one last time and pulled the fuse igniter.

With the fuse burning, he shoved it as hard as he could into the wire and buried himself in the sand.

James threw himself on the wounded Ranger and they waited for the coming explosion.

The four Bangalore torpedo lines exploded almost simultaneously. The wire twanged as it was blown and cut apart. Massive amounts of sand was thrown into the air and all over.

When the smoke cleared and the sand settled, Lowell stuck his head over the rise. "We're in business, defilade! Other side of the hole!" He shouted back at the others and with that they all got to their feet and flooded through the breach.

They all ran as hard as they could, until they reached a fountain. Adam closest to the open, pushed a body out of his way, and peered around the corner. He quickly ducked back in when bullets came close to hitting him.

To keep himself from being hit, Adam pulled out one of his longest, and most reflective blades. "All right, I see two automatic rifles in an elevated sandbag bunker, four bad guys total." He said, and Lowell took the blade from him and took a look himself. "There's a few impact craters just beneath them, but it's a perfect firing position if we can just get to it." Lowell said and cocked his rifle.

He looked back and saw more men coming in, as well as ammunition.

He took another look and then had an idea. "James?" Lowell said and looking around. "Yeah. I'm here." James said, reloading his rifle. He then pointed a particular spot out on the blade. "You see that impact crater? That should give you complete defilade against those MG's. I want you to get in there, and give me some firing discipline. Wait for my go." Lowell said, moving behind James.

He saw the medic cross himself.

Lowell ran out and presented himself as a target. "Go!" He shouted and no sooner had James ran out, did Lowell take cover on his stomach. As the bullets slammed into the stone.

The medic ran like the devil himself was right behind him, before he rolled into the crater safely.

"Lowell if your mother saw you do that, she'd be very upset." Adam said. Lowell chuckled and crawled back into the fountain. "I thought _you_ were my mother."

In no time at all James was throwing iron hatred up range and Lowell saw a spike slam into one of the soldier's neck. The second shot, ricocheted off one of the others. However he was thrown into the bags and toppled over them, taking many of the bags with him.

With the bunker opened up, everyone in the fountain opened fire at both the soldier who fell out, and against the bunker itself.

Then they heard the all too familiar thunderous gunshot. They all turned around and saw Mina reloading her weapon. Lowell sighed, and shook his head. No point in trying to argue now.

"Alright! Push forward!" An officer shouted and again they cautiously made their way forward.

As they continued to they began slowing to a crawl, however. This allowed the Lab 18 soldiers to counter attack. Though they were able to slow them down, some of them were able to get through.

"I got them!" Adam shouted and in an instant slipped a stealth boy on and vanished. They then watched as several of the shock troopers had their necks broken and slit.

Then Lowell noticed something. "Wait, something's wrong…" He said.

Before he knew it he saw a puff of pink mist appear out of thin air and Adam materialized on the ground, clutching his arm.

Lowell began firing madly, trying to get to his best friend, but he would not reach him.

Then like a bat out of hell, Norad, the Mr. Gutsy from Mark's team, fly to Adam and began to do it's devilish work. "Never leave a man behind, or down!" He shouted and hovered right above the wounded Anders.

"Time to evac out of here, organic life form. You should get some armor like me!" Norad continued to blare as Adam got to his feet and scrambled back to his comrades.

"Mark, you got one heck of a teammate back there." Adam said as he panted back to the depression. "You can thank him yourself later." Mark said as he continued to fire at the retreating enemy and James patched up Adam's arm.

Norad continued to shout insults, profanity, victory clichés at his enemy.

Then he was consumed by a blast from an electromagnetic grenade that landed right next to him.

Norad dropped, and they heard out of his warbled speakers, "Box me up and ship me home…tell my mama I did my best…" Then he was gone.

Mark stared out at the ruined hull of the Mr. Gutsy. Lowell sighed ruefully and reloaded his weapon.

When he looked back out towards the main building he saw the door slam shut. "The bastards have locked themselves in. Must mean that the outside is ours." He said, and then looked back at Adam. "Think you can hold that rifle?" Lowell asked, and Adam nodded.

"There's no way we're going to get those idiots out of there without taking heavy casualties. We better hurry cause they're going to lock onto us with those missiles." Adam stated as white trails sailed over them.

Though he asked the Enclave for an air strike on the last line outside of Liberty complex, Lowell's answer was a no.

Mina was just finishing a pulling the bolt back on her rifle.

She was frightened with the amount of death that was around her. Many of them were already dead, but others were dying and none could save them.

It was then she looked up and saw an armored abomination standing right over her. As quick as she could she pointed the rifle upwards and pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

She stared up again at the Lab 18 soldier and found him fumbling with the bolt on his weapon. Without even thinking she stood up, grabbed the hot barrel of the massive weapon and then swung it hard like a club.

Though the twenty four pound weapon hit hard and stumbled the soldier, it shattered the synthetics of the weapon, effectively breaking it to pieces.

Before she knew it she was being picked up by the man and then thrown to the ground.

The only person who was close enough to help was, "JAMES!" Mina shrieked and then grabbed the arm of the Lab 18 soldier, with a fixed stiletto in the hand.

If any doubts of James not hearing her were left, they were quickly erased when three metallic spikes imbedded themselves into the trooper, one in the head.

Mina then laid on the ground, panting hard. She secretly had never been so afraid in her life. James then ran over and then helped her up. She was shaking, though she tried to hide it. "Are you all right?" James asked. Mina nodded gingerly. "Yes, I am fine." Mina said, still panting.

Phlegyas had been restored and now was back on it's feet. After destroying the last line of defense though something forbid it from firing at the statue, so they were forced to head inside themselves.

Though muttered his gratitude that it was back up and running.

When they got there, only a fraction of the attack force remained, and those that weren't dead or dying, were wounded. This included Lowell, with a large gash on his fore head, blood covering his whole left face.

This was caused by the remaining defenders when they flung the doors opened and began firing.

Everyone else was shot, cut, scraped, or burned.

If anything, down right tired.

James rushed forward to try to clean it up, only to be pushed back by his patient. "Doc, I'm fine. Save the meds for those who really need it." He said, motioning to several of the group, who were limping, or were missing either part of, or a whole limb. Others were missing one of their eyes.

The medic begrudgingly agreed.

The doors closed and any bullets from the coalition simply bounced off the steel doors.

"Looks like lab 18 isn't even going to let us knock on the door. I spotted a hardened turret in there plus other tracer rounds, so there must be others guarding the door. They'll probably pop it open every now and then to fire rounds or something." Adam said.

Lowell and the remaining Rangers began attaching or strapping knives, bayonets, and daggers to their weapons. The fighting undoubtedly was going to be close.

Then they heard the scoff of Delta Sierra. "And what, may I ask, good will these things do?" He asked, pointing to a Ranger's bayonet next to him. "Would you like to find out for yourself?" Lowell asked tiredly.

That effectively shut him up. "And the next time you open your mouth, and it is not helpful information, I will personally blow your nose off." Lowell said.

After a few more moments of explaining and the arrival of Brotherhood knights, boxes of ammo being carried by them. "Captain." Lowell said, shaking the hand of the leader of this squad.

It was then the doors opened up again and more lead began flying out. Then they shut just as quickly.

"We're going to have to storm that thing." Lowell said, taking cover. Paladin Hail, was next to Lowell agreed. "We best ready the flamethrower units. My men and I will provide fire support since we have this armor, but it's the flamethrowers that will have to establish a clearing in that building. We'll probably get flash cooked in these power armor suits." Hail said.

Lowell nodded. "Agreed." Then he turned to the remaining troops. "Ready the flamethrowers!"

Sven, and several other Rangers began priming their flamethrowers. "Well, my crazed excuse of a human being, you ready to do what you know best?" Lowell asked. Sven gave his traditional deranged smile and said, "Oh ho ho, you better believe it!"

"For once, you're not going to get any disagreements there." Lowell said, and patted him on the shoulder. "Just try not to cook us along with the tin cans in there."

"You ready big guy?" Lowell said, as he saw Carl priming his Gatling Laser. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Then he nodded to Carl. With one quick swing the door flew open, and they all ran forward. Though several technicians were hit and exploded, killing them and the men around them.

Sven and four others managed to make it to the entrance.

The pyros moved in and let loose with a three second burst of liquid hell.

They could hear panicked screams coming from within.

Sven let out a crazed whoop and laughing. He faced the others in triumph.

Then there was sudden _ping!_ and time seemed to freeze. A bullet had just penetrated his tanks. For what seemed like an eternity everything slowed down. Lowell was unsure if Sven was afraid or not, but everyone else certainly was. Then it happened.

The half empty tanks exploded completely hurling flames and throwing everyone behind Sven off their feet and actually hurling the pyromaniac over twenty feet. He then landed hard on the ground and began feebly moving around.

Then after a moment he began screaming in pain.

"Get the freaking thing off me! It burns!" Sven screamed as Adam and James tried to get the Incinerator pack off him. Lowell meanwhile was helping Mark with the flames on his arm.

After they got the tank off him, James began tending to Sven.

Lowell and the Rangers began returning fire down the corridor. When he looked back, he saw James began taking Sven back to the _Half Moon_. "Great, things can't get any worse." Lowell muttered.

So the remaining portions of the army flooded inside. The fighting inside was just as fierce as when they came ashore. Only it was up close, with fists, blades, and blunt objects. So close they could see into the enemy's eyes.

Since the inside was so complex they soon began to scatter into smaller groups. Then it seemed it was only Lowell, Adam, James, Carl, Sierra Delta, and Mina.

Without warning a Lab 18 stumbled around the corner, discharging his 10mm SMG. The weapon wasn't pointed at anything in particular and the rounds ricocheted off the floor, walls, and the ceiling.

Lowell aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger at the Lab 18 soldier. Nothing. His rifle had jammed at the worst possible time. Not wishing to fumble with it, Lowell merely threw it aside, and pulled his shotgun.

However the soldier managed to pull out his 10mm handgun and fire it just once. The bullet slammed into Mina's shoulder and a puff of pink mist erupted from the stunned adolescent.

She was more in shock then pain, and fell backwards into James' arms.

"Bastard!" Lowell shouted and pulled the trigger on his scatter gun. This literally blew the Lab 18 soldier's head off.

Lowell then turned his attention to Mina and saw the large hole in her shoulder. "James…" Lowell began but the medic already knew. "She'll make it, doesn't look like anything serious I'll make sure she gets back." He said and picked her up.

"Thank you. Hey don't you worry, kiddo. You're going to a nice warm bed." Lowell said, holding her hand. "Okay." Mina said weakly. James then proceeded out of the complex.

"Alright, let's keep moving." Adam said and moved forward.

Lowell moved forward but then stopped, in pain. He slipped his hand under his duster at the spot of pain, and when it came back, his fingers were stained with blood. He then looked up towards Adam, making sure he didn't see.

Though he could head back to the assembly area for the wounded and catch a ride back, that would be leaving Adam alone.

He decided to tough it out. It was just another wound.

Soon the battle became hand to hand, against a few yet adamant soldiers and scientists.

Lowell was now down to his .44 and a bayonet, as he and Adam began fighting against the scientists, while James had returned and began nailing a gunman in combat armor with his sword, and Carl flinging men with his hammer like rag dolls.

"It all ends here! Surrender or die!" Adam shouted as he buried a dagger into another scientist.

Then before anyone realized it, it was all over.

Adam, Lowell, James, and Carl, had then surrounded a single surviving scientist each with his own level of anger. Adam and Lowell were livid, Carl was indignant, and James was simply exhausted.

"Well, why'd you all do it, you bastard!" Lowell demanded. Though the scientist was frightened, he was defiant to the end, simply sneering.

"Talk and we may let you live." Adam growled.

James on the other hand, had a different idea. "Just talk and we'll let you go. There's been enough death already."

"Y-you'll let me live?" The scientist stammered.

"Maybe. If you cooperate." Carl said.

Before the scientist could however, a hole appeared in his forehead from a silenced gunshot.

It was that Enclave bastard. "I wouldn't bother. Humans can be deceitful. These records however, tell all." He said, and slipped a holotape into a computer.

"Guess no one does anything out of altruism anymore, huh?" Carl asked. "I was under the impression that was your job." The agent said, not looking at them.

Then they began collecting themselves. Lab 18 was officially defeated, and freedom restored.

Lowell however was feeling the strain of that bullet in his side.

Then as the others began to congratulate themselves, Lowell saw something that wasn't there. Or rather, _someone_.

At the beginning of the room, she stood there. Her brown duster neat and clean, a smile on her face.

"Maria…" Lowell muttered, and then toppled backwards.

Immediately Adam and James were by him, asking what was wrong.

"I…thought…I could handle it…" Lowell said, sounding tired. As Adam lifted Lowell's head on to his leg, it was when James saw his wound.

"Lowell…I suspect the bullet that did this, migrated and hit something important…" James said, realizing the terrible truth.

Lowell only smiled. "You're telling me…" He said, sighing.

"Well don't just sit there, do something!" Adam snapped.

James explained that he didn't have any medical supplies left, but he of course was lying.

Carl had exited out of the room, shouting for stimpaks, James then walked away, Delta Sierra, then began searching bodies, trying to find any medical supplies.

Lowell smiled up at Adam, his childhood friend. "Hey Adam…it's all right…I've fought well…I found Ellie…I just…I just want to see Maria now." He said quietly, his strength beginning to fail.

"Lowell…don't talk like that, we-we'll find the medication for you-" Adam trailed off, his voice breaking.

"Adam…do me a favor…would you…and I'll tell Leslie…you said hi…" Lowell whispered. Hot tears began forming in Adam's eyes. "What is it, pal?" He asked sobbingly.

"I want you…to love Alex…as much…as much as you loved Leslie…" Lowell said. The light in his eyes was starting to fade.

"Darn it…why did you two always have to get in ahead of me?" Adam asked.

Lowell smiled. "I'm sorry…about it this time kid…I am." He said.

Adam then gripped Lowell's hand. A final handshake between them.

"I'm going to kick your butt when I get to heaven, you know?" Adam said, trying to smile.

Lowell chuckled quietly. "Banged up job…we did to this place…" Lowell whispered. He then rested his head against Adam's stomach, and closed his eyes.

And then, for the first time in a long time, Lowell Morgan was at peace.

_That's it for chapter thirty three, one more to go. Read and review._


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter Thirty Four_

Mina rested on her soft bed, outside of the Liberty Island complex. She was on her bed fighting back tears, while Eleanor allowed the tears to come. They had just learned of the death of Lowell Morgan.

"It's okay…we'll take care of both of you…until you both can get back on your feet." Julia said.

Then there was an alarmed squeak and Rat leapt up on the bed, licking the girl's face like a dog would.

From her bed, she could hear and see James arguing with Ranger officers, and the archbishop. They were arguing over what to do with the bodies of the dead Lab 18 soldiers.

James was arguing that the bodies would be burned along side the dead Rangers and Regulators, while the officers demanded they were simply cast into the sea.

In the end though James won, after backhanding both an officer and a Regulator.

Thankfully for Mina, Lowell's body was saved from the cremating fires by Adam, and he would be taken back to the Vault to be buried next to his cousin.

Mina didn't hear the archbishop's holy benediction, and simply watched as the two freighters, one loaded with the dead coalition soldiers, including Scotti Toye, and the other with the Lab 18 personnel.

After a few more moments, they all turned to leave.

A day had passed, the Liberators as well as the Brotherhood began collecting items and picking up the pieces left behind by the old regime of Lab 18.

At the docks, James, Julia, and Sufia loaded the last supplies on the Half Moon, while Ellie, Rat, and Mina stood by. Mina's arm was in a sling so her shoulder wouldn't have to move so much.

Julia then stared at Ellie and said. "You know, you can stay with us as long as you need to. We know places that will be safe that will always need a doctor." She said.

Eleanor simply shook her head. "Thank you…but I think I'll be returning north to the Commonwealth. I made a promise to my dad before he passed. If I ever got the chance I was going to return and take control of Lab 18; make sure stuff like this never happened again." Ellie replied.

James who had been eavesdropping, nodded in approval. "Redemption is always better than outright destruction." Julia then said, "All right, but we're sending you with a caravan escort. No arguments."

James then turned to Mina. "How about you, Mina? What are you planning?"

That was a good question. With Lowell gone, she really had nowhere to go. Nor did she have any caps, and she was without any real sense of what else to do.

"I think I will stay here for awhile. You know if Francis might have a team that needs an extra hand?" Mina finally asked. James pointed to the old man.

"I'm sure he does but it's best you ask him yourself on that matter."

It was then Sufia stepped in. "On that matter, I have a similar question, Mr. Vanderbraun." She said, and James just glanced at her.

"You can call me James." The doctor said.

"Yes. Anyway, do you think your boss will accept me as a Regulator?" Sufia asked. James took a good and long look at her.

"No offense, but when I first laid eyes on you, I was not sure you survived so long out in the wastes. The first time I saw you pick up a gun, I was fairly certain the only thing you were dangerous to was yourself." James stated and Sufia gapped in horror and disappointment.

"But from what I saw yesterday…you have drive. You go with Mina and talk to Francis yourself. If you need an endorsement, you'll have mine." James finished, and Sufia smiled and bowed gently.

"Thank you…friend. Both of you, for what you have done. For everything." Sufia said, and then took Mina's good hand and both of them headed off to Francis.

To their futures. Both for the short term, and the long term.

-_One Year Later_-

Mina walked briskly alongside Mark and Cindy, a very familiar double barreled shotgun rested on her shoulder. On her head rested a large wide brimmed grey hat, and on her thigh was a single action .44 magnum.

She had be seconded to Mark's team, as a replacement for Norad. This was at first suppose to be temporary, but she had been working alongside them now for about a year.

Though the battle walker Phleygas had done most of the work.

"So you think Phleygas will be alright patrolling the city by himself?" Cindy asked, feeling obviously uncomfortable about the giant in the city alone.

"He's a giant war machine. The scribes assured me that his programming is pretty sturdy. It's not like he hasn't followed my instructions before." Mark replied.

"True…and it's not like we're going to be able to lose him." Cindy said, adding the last fact.

"That would be most certainly difficult." Mina said chuckling.

"Well, there it is, the new headquarters." Mark announced. They all took a moment to pause and look over the place.

"Otherwise known as the Liberators' vault." Mina added.

"Yeah well, the old man never did get around to replacing the old cabin."

Mina sighed as she slung the shotgun on her shoulder and rubbed her eyes. It was a long patrol they were on.

After passing a few Regulators, who were fresh faced recruits, they all smelled Carl's famous cooking. This was good thing too, cause Brahmin jerky does not last long in the stomach as Mina's growled angrily.

When they stepped inside, they found Francis sitting at what had been made into a desk, complete with a lot of papers, his plasma rifle leaning to it's side, and a glass of liquid that Mina could only guess at.

"We're here to stop for a bit…and to collect our bounties." Mark said, and dropped a bag full of fingers. Garrett only grunted and totaled them out before dumping them into the chute for the incinerator.

"So where's everybody else?" Mina inquired. Francis raised an eyebrow and said, "I take it you mean the Liberators? Busy. Sven and James are working on getting a robobrain up and running." Francis said.

"Whatever for?" Mina asked. Robobrains are only used for menial tasks, such as cooking, cleaning, and home defense if needed.

"Julia can tell you. There she is right now." Francis said pointing in the right direction.

They all turned to see a smiling Julia, wearing her scribe robes, and in each arm, was a newborn. Fraternal twins.

Mina laughed hoarsely when she saw this. "They're all a couple weeks old. James and I were a bit surprised when we found out I was expecting. We had kind of given up hope about having children of our own. Julia said, happily.

Mina cooed them gently then asked, "What are their names?"

"I'd like you to meet, Lowell," Julia said, holding up the feisty boy. "And Evelyn Leslie Vanderbraun." The girl was asleep in the arm. "It was Adam who gave James the idea about Lowell, James had always been set on Evelyn's name." Julia said.

Then Mina remembered something. "What about Isaac?" It was then the Rat squeaked happily, then ran back around the corner to drag a toddling Isaac, who was determined to crawl the other way. Everyone laughed, even Francis cracking a grin.

"Rat has been Isaac's friend and babysitter…well, ever since the very beginning in case you didn't notice. I think it's only fitting since the rodent was in fact the one that sniffed him out in Albany. Still, James thought it was best that we're all going to need a little more help keeping an eye on all of them…especially with three of them now." Julia said, sounding a little tired.

For good reasons too.

"And where's Adam?" Mina asked.

"Out speaking with the captain." A voice behind them said. It was Sufia. She was still wearing her head scarf, but now she was wearing the Regulator green.

"A little experiment that I thought about going on. Sufia has shown it was a good idea. She's hired security on the _Half Moon_. Yes she helps out Alexandra but she answers to me and helps keep the shipping lanes as well as the ports of any raiders or pirates. It's not an easy job but Sufia has shown herself capable of it." Francis explained.

"Thank you, sir." Sufia replied.

"Ah, so you mean they're on a date." Mina replied with a grin.

"More than a date." James said, as he and Sven walked in. "Adam asked me to go make something in the vault forge. He wanted to make a ring. I'm pretty sure he's out there popping the question to her." James finished, and Mina giggled.

"So we have something to look forward to when he gets back, yes?" Mina asked.

"It better _be_ a yes. Making that ring was not easy." James muttered loudly.

Then Saffron walked in. "Did anyone hear from them yet?" She asked excitedly.

Mina had heard that Saffron now was herself a captain, working alongside her sister often, on her new ship the _Clermont_, the former pirate ship. She ran cargo up and down the Hudson with her sister, and had her own routes even.

"No but you're welcome to join us to dinner while we wait I suppose." Carl announced walking in with large platters filled with various cuisines of Mirelurks.

Dinner was quite nostalgic, for it was like the dinners they had on the _Half Moon_. Albeit without Lowell, and Ibrahim. Their memories were not forgotten, but honored with the lives they all lived now.

Mina was no alone as she ate her delicious meal from Carl. The Rat was sticking his whole head into a can of Pork n' Beans.

Then Adam and Alexandra walked in. Everyone stared at them as Adam said, " So James…I think I owe you an apology…" He began and James and Sven gapped at him. "I think I better apologize for the hard time I gave you about going through a wedding and all with Julia…because I'm about to do the same with Alexandra. You think you could talk to the priest for me? Alexandra said yes." Adam finished, looking sheepishly.

They all smiled and congratulated the pair.

It was then Mina caught everyone's attention, when she singled out Francis.

"Sir, do you remember a year ago when I said I had intended to return back to the Capital Wasteland?" She asked, and Francis nodded.

"After this payment, I have enough to return. I'm going to have to request your leave. I'll transfer to the Capital Wasteland Regulators over there, but…my time is done here." She announced. Everyone all stared at her as Francis thought it over.

"Very well. Keep the duster, you'll need it. I think it may even be starting to fit you." Francis said.

"Thank you, sir." Mina said in response. Then she felt Rat pawing at her leg, and whining sorrowfully. This surprised the Liberators, seeing as they had never heard him whine before this.

"I'll miss you too, Rat. If I'm ever back in the area, I'll look you guys up." Mina said, not sounding like she did a year ago, and stroking the rodent's head.

"Well, before you all leave, I think you'll want to see this." Julia said, pulling out several photos. "Remember back at Liberty before the battle? Did you notice a scribe going around with a camera?" She asked, though everyone shook their heads.

"Scribe Lex understood something very important was happening and he wanted to have it documented. Well, here are the copies of the pictures that were made." Julia explained and began handing the black and white photos out.

There were pictures of Mark, Cindy, and Norad in the foreground of Phlegyas' legs, and another was starring up at the behemoth war machine.

The next photos were off Delta Sierra and his pilot by their Vertibird, and of Francis and Scribe Lex conversing with each other.

Next was of the Iron storm troopers standing at attention, and to Mina's delight, Lowell and Adam have a drink together.

Finally there was a picture of all four of the original Liberators standing together, the famous 'L' on their sleeves. The last, and considered the best, a picture of everyone standing in front of Phlegyas. Lowell Morgan, Adam Anders, Carl Thompson, James and Julia Vanderbraun, Sven, Francis, Sufia, sisters Alexandra and Saffron, Scottie Toye, Mark, Cindy, Norad, the Iron Storm Troopers, Two known Paladins from the Brotherhood, and finally standing in front of them all was Eleanor Morgan, and Mina Jordan, who held the Rat in her arms.

Mina smiled at the good memories that overshadowed the bad ones.

It was a strange thing. It had been exactly one year and four months since she had arrived in the New York Wasteland and it had changed so much in that time.

Mina wondered what would have happened if she and Lowell had not come here. Would the Liberators have survived the plague? Would Adam and Alex have married? The Vanderbrauns have three beautiful children? How many lives _would have _been lost if they had not come here?

These were all questions that she was thankful would never be answered.

She spent one more night in the vault before she would make the long arduous journey home.

Only half an hour before dawn, she had something interesting happen; a feeling of being awoken by something or someone kicking her in the foot. When she looked around she found her room completely empty.

She smiled and pulled herself out of bed. "Time to bite some jerky and collect my gear." She muttered and yanked her boots on.

After eating a meager breakfast, she slapped her shotgun shut and spun the wheel of her revolver. Once everything was in order she quietly began making her way to the door.

There she saw Francis awake and nodded respectfully and bid him farewell.

Once outside, she was surprised to find Adam outside, standing over the graves of the Morgan's.

"Hello Adam." She said. Not looking at her, Adam said, "Hey kiddo."

She walked past and then stood beside Adam. Mina sighed and stared down at the grave of the person she considered a father. She remembered how hard he drove her, so that if anything did happen to him, she could learn to adapt and survive out in the hell they call the wasteland.

"I miss him." Mina said. "Me too kiddo. Me too." Adam said.

He then turned to her and asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

Mina nodded. " I believed once that we were all alone in this world once. But after I meet him, I knew as long as we hold faith in what we believe in, we will never be alone." She said.

"And that's why I know, that Lowell will be by my side."

As the sun began rising, Mina then shook his hand and tipped her hat. "You take care of yourself, Adam Anders." Mina said smiling.

Before she left, she knelt down at Lowell's grave, and brought her hand up to her lips, planted a kiss, and then held the cross. "Good-bye. Thank you." She whispered then stood and began walking west.

The warm morning sunlight on her face, she closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

It was a long road that they chose, but for Mina, she knew that as long as she believed, he would be walking beside her.

_Let me savor the moment and congratulate myself on actually complete THE first story in my career of writing. It's funny, it is a strange feeling, but not as exciting as I thought it would be._

_Ahh, but never mind that stuff. This is the end of Fallen Angels. Please! Tell me what you thought of this story._

_First I want to thank all of the loyal readers that followed me through this story, and to the future readers. I all hoped that you had enjoyed Fallout: Fallen Angels._

_Finally I want to thank to thank AugustianFrogs the author of Half Moon, which this story coincides with. Without his permission when this first began, and his help, this story would not have been possible._

_Thanks man._


End file.
